A Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas
by Samwise Weasley
Summary: Primeira parte da Série McGregor...
1. A Convocação

**Capítulo 1: A Convocação **

* * *

- Pai, pai! - gritava o garoto - Chegou!

- O que? - gritava John, ainda comendo seus ovos com bacon - O que chegou?

- A carta! - gritava Mitch, o filho de John.

- Deixe-me ver!

John McGregor era um jovem porém muito conhecido arqueólogo, professor na Universidade de Belfast e especializado no raríssimo ramo de teoarqueologia (ou seja, o resgate e análise de artefatos e textos religiosos de povos antigos). Mas John escondia um segredo: era filho de bruxos. Ele mesmo nunca tinha tido ou demonstrado poderes na vida, apenas uma intuição elevada (o que não é o mesmo que magia) e a capacidade de enxergar cosias que eram invisíveis (ao menos aos olhos dos comuns). Desde que seu pai, Elric, o colocou em contato com o Ministério da Magia, para trabalhar na recuperação de textos que pudessem fornecer informações aos trouxas (como os bruxos chamam as pessoas sem poderes mágicos) da existência da magia, ele ficava imaginando se algum dos seus filhos iria ter a Marca: o sinal visível que o clã McGregor sabia que os bruxos da família deveriam ter. Quando nascerem os dois primeiros, Angus e Ramon (nome dado por sua esposa, Andrea, uma espanhola também arqueóloga), ele sentiu tristeza: ambos eram morenos, como sua esposa, embora tenham herdado seus olhos verdes. Ele sabia que os dois eram trouxas (ou seja, não possuíam poderes mágicos), mas não os desprezou: a irregularidade no nascimento de bruxos nos McGregor era comum, resultado de uma maldição antiga, que era carregada desde que Arthur e Cedric McGregor mataram, com a ajuda de São Patrício, o dragão Kryandor.

Mas ao nascer Mitch, aconteceu o milagre: seus cabelos eram Ruivos! A Marca havia aparecido! Seu pai ficou tão contente que quase não teve palavras para dizer: os irmãos de John, Erick e Sean, haviam morrido sem deixar herdeiros, e John era a última esperança de que nasceriam bruxos entre os McGregor naquela geração. E nasceram mais dois com a Marca: os gêmeos Enya e Cedric.

Mitch entrou estabanado: apesar de ter apenas 11 anos, era alto e robusto demais para a sua idade, com cabelos cor de sangue. Seus olhos verdes pareciam esmeraldas e seu rosto era sardento, mas com um que de beleza exótica (talvez herança de Andrea). Aos 7 anos, um muro caiu em cima dele e ele passou ileso, o que provou que ele tinha poderes. Entre outros incidentes que John sabiam tratar-se de manifestações espontâneas de magia.

- É essa a carta? - disse John ao pegar a correspondência com escrita em verde fosforescente.

- Sim! Eu vi o brasão atrás! É de Hogwarts! - disse Mitch, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

John tomou a carta. Ela trazia como destinatário:

* * *

"_Sr. Mitch Andaluzia McGregor _

_Quarto no final da escada do segundo Andar _

_356 St. Patrick Street _

_Belfast, Irlanda do Norte"_

* * *

- Puxa, quando seu avô disse que eles sabiam aonde te encontrar, não estava brincando! - disse John, comendo sua torrada - Acho que eles não sabem que você nasceu em Dublin.

- Deve ser.

Mitch se pergunto se poderia estar encrencado. Em Dublin, aonde viviam antes, ele nunca teve problemas. Mas quando mudaram-se para Belfast, sua descendência Católica Celta serviu para comprar encrencas com os protestantes da região. Certa vez, tendo um acesso de poder mágico, Mitch fez um dos brigões protestantes locais voar uns 5 metros com apenas um soco. Isso assustou tanto os brigões quanto ele. E rendeu quase duas semanas sem aulas por segurança.

- Pai, será que o vovô...

- Bem, temos que ir conversar com ele. Vou ligar dizendo que estamos indo.

Mitch sabia sobre os bruxos desde a infância. Não entendia o porque seu pai não era um bruxo como seu avô. Mas achava que seu avô era muito bom: era velhinho já, educado e havia aprendido a viver como um trouxa, o que não ocasionava problemas, já que vivia em uma fazenda próxima a Sligo, uma cidade que, embora grande para a Irlanda, era pequenina comparada com Dublin ou Belfast.

No mesmo dia, Mitch leu a carta várias vezes, enquanto voavam para Sligo, no vôo diário entre Belfast e Sligo. Ela dizia que ele havia sido convidado a estudar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Apesar de saber que havia uma escola de magia em algum lugar da Irlanda (ele imaginava que fosse em Sligo mesmo), ele também sabia (graças ao que o seu avô havia contato) que Hogwarts era a melhor escola de magia do mundo. Era quase como uma Universidade da Magia, nas palavras de seu avô. Ele ficou pensando em tudo isso, até que, quando ele se tocou, já era fim de tarde, e eles acabavam de descer do táxi que o levou de Sligo para a propriedade de seu avô.

- Filho, a quanto tempo! - disse uma voz levemente arranhada pela idade.

- Pai!

Elric McGregor apareceu na porta da casa aonde vivia. Era velho sim, mas tinha boa saúde. Vestia uma espécie de túnica azul-celeste(que mais tarde Mitch viria a descobrir tratar-se de uma veste de bruxo) com um brasão: um trevo de quatro folhas sobre um fundo amarelo-ouro, no qual cruzavam-se a cruz celta, a espada e a flecha. Mitch reconhecia o brasão: era o brasão dos McGregor. Até algum tempo atrás, um brasão muito temido entre os bruxos das Trevas da Irlanda: os McGregor eram o clã com maior número de Aurores da Irlanda. Mas quando Voldemort ascendeu ao poder, o clã foi quase completamente dizimado. Mitch sentia certa vergonha de seu avô apenas nisso: ao invés de lutar contra Voldemort, fugiu, indo viver com os trouxas.

- Mitch, a quanto tempo!

- A benção, vovô!

- Deus te projeta, Mitch! Ainda mais agora, que você foi convidado para Hogwarts!

- Pai, acho que... - John ia dizer.

- Já sei filho! Deveríamos dar uma educação mundana primeiro, antes de o mandar para estudar magia! Mas acho que é melhor mandarmos ele agora! Além do mais, durante as férias, ele sempre poderá estudar o caminho dos trouxas! - Sorriu Elric - Não negaria a meu herdeiro na bruxaria essas habilidades! Eu mesmo demorei a ver a importância do conhecimento sobre como lidar com as coisas dos e com os próprios trouxas!

- Eu não me importaria em apenas transformar os idiotas dos valentões protestantes do meu bairro em ratinhos!

A chama da fúria irlandesa, a fúria da justiça que ardia no sangue McGregor desde os druidas de tempos imemoriais, brilhava nos olhos de Mitch. Seu avô Elric demonstrou preocupação: ele sabia que aquela fúria foi o que quase dizimou o clã dos McGregor na época Daquele-Que-Não-Podia-Ser-Nomeado. A sorte do clã, apesar do desgosto inicial do pai de Elric, foi que ele não cedeu à fúria e conseguiu fugir para o mundo dos trouxas, para viver em segurança até que surgisse uma nova geração de bruxos para passar seu conhecimento.

- Mitch, você vai aprender com o tempo que, muitas vezes, a coragem não está em usar um poder, e sim em não usá-lo!

- Tem razão, vovô!

Mitch não gostava muito disso, mas respeitava a opinião de seu avô. Ele era mais velho e mais sábio que ele. Portanto, deveria ter razão.

- Papai, - disse John - só queria que você soubesse que eu pretendo pagar os estudos de Mitch, e também os de Enya e Cedric quando, e se, eles forem chamados...

- Primeiro, - disse Elric, com um tom levemente autoritário, mas doce - não duvide da Marca: Enya e Cedric serão chamados por Hogwarts, não se preocupe! - Mitch olhou para o seu avô: seus cabelos eram grisalhos, mas tinham alguns fios de cabelo de cor vermelho-sangue, que ele sabia que, como os seus, representavam a Marca dos Bruxos dos McGregor - Segundo, não se preocupe com dinheiro! Você tem que cuidar de Enya e Cedric ainda, e mesmo Mitch vai precisar de coisas dos trouxas para viver! Eu tenho algum dinheiro em Gringotes que era para ser para seus irmãos e você. Mas como nenhum de vocês demonstrou aptidões exceto verem e ouvirem coisas que normalmente trouxas não vêem ou ouvem, resolvi guardar caso netos meus tivessem o Dom. Além do mais, a criação de corujas tem rendido um bom dinheiro.

Elric levou John e Mitch para uma biblioteca e tocou com uma estranha varinha de carvalho em três blocos na parede. Então estes blocos rodaram, como se fossem uma grande tranca, formando um buraco na parede. Ele puxou alguma coisa de dentro do buraco. Um pequeno molho de chave com o brasão da família, com três chaves douradas. Ele retirou uma:

- Mitch, esta chave é do seu cofre em Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos. Você deverá partir logo para Londres. - falou Elric, o que deixou Mitch um tanto transtornado - Lá chegando, procure o bar "O Caldeirão Furado" e peça a porta dos fundos. Você irá parar num lugar chamado Beco Diagonal. Junto com a carta que você recebeu deve ter uma lista de material que você deverá comprar para levar para Hogwarts. Você encontrará tudo lá. Dia 1º de Setembro você irá partir da Plataforma 9 e Meia para Hogwarts.

- Vovô, eu vou sozinho?

Mitch era corajoso, mas nunca havia ficado longe de sua família, e isso o assustava.

- Infelizmente sim, Mitch. Eu tenho que cuidar dos negócios da família, e seu pai tem as aulas e pesquisas na Universidade, e também tem que cuidar de seus irmão Enya e Cedric. O máximo que posso fazer é pedir que seu irmão Angus pegue você em Londres. Ele trabalha na guarda da torre da abadia de Westminster, portanto acho que ocasionalmente ele poderá pegar você no aeroporto e te levar de lá para o "Caldeirão Furado". Mas de lá, é com você. Mas não pense que vamos o abandonar! Venham comigo!

Eles sairam por trás da casa e foram em direção a uma espécie de choupana no norte da propriedade. Ao entrar, Mitch sentiu o cheiro de carniça forte do recinto. E viu o porque. Ao olhar para o chão, viu dezenas, centenas de ratos mortos. Mas o que mais o impressionou foi ao ele olhar para o teto.

Ele viu dezenas de corujas. Algumas brancas como a neve, outras negras como a noite, algumas marrons como a terra. Ele observou-as: cada uma era mais bonita que a outra. Mitch nunca tinha visto antes o corujal de seu avô: uma choupana mal-cheirosa, mas razoavelmente limpa e bem cuidada. Ele sabia que quem cuidava do lugar era o amigo bruxo de seu avô Sean McAllister, que também tomou a sensata decisão de fugir quando o clã McGregor foi atacado por Voldemort.

- Mitch, as corujas que eu crio aqui são treinadas para serem usadas como correio entre bruxos. Eu já enviei uma coruja, a Ceridwen, para Hogwarts, confirmando sua inscrição. Pode escolher a que você quiser para você. Você deverá utilizar a coruja para se corresponder comigo, pois ela saberá aonde me encontrar e aonde te encontrar quando for entregar a resposta a você.

Mitch observou-as, uma a uma. Seus olhos então caíram em uma coruja branca, com uma farta pelugem.

- É aquela ali, vovô!

Elric pegou com cuidado a coruja e a colocou nos braços de Mitch. Ela repousou tranqüilamente em seu braço.

- Parece que ele gostou de você!

- É macho?

- Sim.

- Então já sei o nome que vou dar a ele: Hawking!

- Hawking! - disse um divertido Elric - Um nome estranho, intrigante, mas muito interessante!

- É o nome de um físico sobre o qual Mitch gosta de ler! - esclareceu John.

- Ah! E se fosse uma fêmea, qual seria o nome?

- Curie, da Madame Curie, descobridora da radioatividade.

- Radioatividade?

- Uma energia que os trouxas usam, capaz de matar uma pessoa quando mal usada! - esclareceu John.

- Ah, é como Avada Kedavra! - mencionou com um certo nojo Elric - Não sabia que os trouxas tinham algo tão perigoso!

Mitch sabia do que se tratava, e sentiu arrepios quando seu avô mencionou Avada Kedavra: mesmo não conhecendo todo o seu poder, ele sabia que Avada Kedavra era a pior das Maldições Imperdoáveis, um conjunto de magias muito poderosas e malignas que eram muito usadas pelos adeptos de Você-Sabe-Quem. Essa magia era tão poderosa que matava o alvo sem deixar vestígios.

- Ele poderia ser um ótimo cientista. - suspirou John - Mas, fazer o que... Além disso, sempre poderá estudar conosco depois de formar-se em Hogwarts!

Então John disse a Mitch:

- Mitch, você tem que fazer muita coisa em pouco tempo, portanto você irá voar daqui para Londres. Seus documentos estão aqui. - Entregando um passaporte e alguns papéis - Quando chegar lá, seu irmão Angus estará o esperando! Não, eu não irei com você, pois tenho que preparar aquela viagem para Luxor, lembra-se? Bem, aconteça o que acontecer, quero que você seja o melhor naquilo que você fizer.

Mitch deixou uma lágrima correr, e rapidamente se recompôs. Ele sabia que tinha que ir e que seu pai tinha o trabalho no Vale dos Reis. Portanto, preferiu não chorar: não queria preocupar seu pai!

- Sim, pai.

- Bem, depois de amanhã você irá para Londres, Mitch. - disse seu pai. - Você irá tomar um vôo daqui até Dublin e outro de Dublin para Londres. Eu tenho que ir. Fique aqui com seu avô.

Um táxi chegava na propriedade.

- Adeus... Boa sorte em Hogwarts... - disse John, subindo no táxi.

Mitch observou o carro indo embora. E pensou no que e em quanto sua vida estava mudando a partir dali.


	2. O Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 2: O Beco Diagonal **

* * *

A viagem para Londres não teve nenhum incidente. Já tendo recebido orientações sobre o mundo dos bruxos e dos trouxas e sobre como cuidar de uma coruja, Mitch tinha deixado muitos ratos na gaiola aonde Hawking repousava. Ao chegar em Londres, bem cedo, dois dias após receber a carta de Hogwarts, Mitch encontrou Angus pilotando um velho Sedan, que havia sido usado como táxi:

- Então você vai para Hogwarts? - disse Angus, vestido na farda antiga que era obrigado a usar como guarda da torre da abadia de Westminster - Que sorte! Nem eu nem seu irmão nascemos com a Marca... Vê se manda alguma coisa sobre Hogwarts para nós...

Mas isso não preocupava Mitch. O que o preocupava era o fato que ele ficaria sozinho em Londres. Ele devia lembrar-se que não conhecia ninguém em Londres, e mesmo em Dublin e Belfast tinha poucos amigos. Além disso, ele não sabia aonde ia dormir: apesar de seu avô Elric ter indicado alguns lugares, ele se sentia mais perdido que cego em tiroteio (ou ataque do IRA). E ele sabia que Angus morava nos alojamentos do Exército e que eles não permitiam civis lá.

Chegaram rapidamente ao "Caldeirão Furado". Mitch ficou imaginando o que havia de especial naquele bar horrível. Desceu a gaiola de viagem aonde Hawking ainda dormia, pegou a mochila que seu avô o deu (com um encantamento para apresentar os brasões do clã McGregor e de Hogwarts apenas para bruxos ou pessoas como os seus irmãos), com roupas e entrou. Tão logo entrou, ele viu Angus partindo: ele tinha serviço, e Mitch não o culpou por abandoná-lo lá. Além disso, ele tinha roupas e alguns trocados, podia se virar sozinho.

Ao entrar, reparou que o bar estava vazio (era cedo, apenas 10 da manhã), exceto por uma menina baixinha tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente em um canto e por um velho no balcão. Ela olhava para sua bolsa com um certo interesse, ele reparou. Ele dirigiu-se ao _bartender_:

- O que quer? - disse o garçom, com cara de poucos amigos.

"Acho que vou me enrolar", pensou Mitch. Ele esperou alguns segundos, tomando fôlego e criando coragem:

- O que houve? O gato comeu sua língua? Eu não tenho o dia todo!

- Tem uma porta dos fundos aqui? - disse Mitch, de um só fôlego.

O garçom olhou com interesse. A menina que estava tomando o chocolate se aproximou.

- Deixa ele comigo!

"Pronto, me lasquei!", pensou Mitch, enquanto deixava Hawking com o garçom e acompanhava a menina para o fundo do "Caldeirão Furado".

- Você deve ser novo por aqui.

- Sim! Eu sou irlandês, me chamo...

- McGregor!

- Como você sabe? - Mitch estranhou.

- Ora, só um trouxa desinformado não reconheceria o brasão do clã irlandês que mais forneceu Aurores para vigiarem a Irlanda, um dos mais importantes mesmo entre os trouxas! E meu nome é Ebenhardt, Helen Ebenhardt.

- Mitch McGregor.

Os dois chegaram perto de uma parede nos fundos do "Caldeirão Furado".

- Meu avô devia estar tirando um sarro da minha cara quando me pediu para ver se tinha uma porta dos fundos aqui. - comentou sarcasticamente Mitch.

- Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências! É a primeira vez que vim aqui?

- Bem, é! É que eu estou indo para Hogwarts, e tenho que passar em Gringotes primeiro!

- Bem, preste atenção, pois você precisará fazer isso toda vez que quiser vir aqui.

Helen escolheu o terceiro tijolo acima da lata de lixo e bateu nele três vezes com uma varinha curta, pequena, feita de salgueiro. A varinha era tão pequena quanto Helen: ela era pequenina, pelo menos uns 15 centímetros menor que Mitch (que não era muito mais alto que a maioria da sua idade de 11 anos), usava tranças em maria-chiquinha e óculos. Formou-se uma passagem, e Mitch viu uma grande rua.

- Uau! Então esse é o...

- Beco Diagonal? Nossa, pensava que sendo de um clã de bruxos vocês já soubesse!

- A coisa é meio relativa...

Então Mitch contou a história da Maldição dos McGregor.

- Então a Maldição existe mesmo?

- Sim! Meu avô era o último bruxo de nossa família, até nascerem eu e meus irmãos mais novos. Todos os outros parentes meus são trouxas.

- Que interessante! Deve ser legal viver entre os trouxas a vida inteira! - disse empolgada Helen.

- Depende...

E contou sobre Belfast, Dublin e a discriminação que sofria por ser Católico Celta.

- Não sabia que era tão sério! Já tinha ouvido falar nesses conflitos, mas achava que fossem piada. - disse Helen, enquanto Mitch e ela iam para Gringotes.

E ele foi vendo as lojas. Havia uma Botica, com um cheiro horrível de algo morto a muito tempo (pior que o do corujal de onde Hawking havia saído). Passou também por uma loja de penas e pergaminhos, pela Floreio Borrões e por outras lojas. Viu os meninos se acotovelando para verem as novas vassouras da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol.

E chegou em Gringotes.

- Vai tirar dinheiro?

- Vou sim!

- Então eu espero você aqui fora. É melhor você entrar sozinho.

Mitch entrou sozinho. A visão era impressionante: humanóides baixinhos, com olhos arregalados e orelhas pontudas preenchiam documentos, passavam despachos e conferiam contas, como em um banco comum.

- Ei você, é sua vez! - disse um deles, rabugento.

- Desculpe, é que eu queria retirar algum dinheiro.

- Você tem os documentos do responsável? - disse ele, estranhando porque um menor de idade iria querer sacar dinheiro.

- Sim! - e retirou da bolsa um calhamaço de papéis que seu avô havia dado a ele antes de partir para Londres.

- Hum... parece estar tudo nos conformes... - disse o baixinho, com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto analisava os documentos. - Você tem a chave? Que cofre que é?

- Bem, eu tenho uma chave, mas não sei...

Quando Mitch retirou a chave da mochila, ele viu que ela tinha um número - 342.

- O cofre é o 342.

- Tudo bem. Venha comigo.

O baixinho (que depois Mitch veio descobrir ser um _duende_) conduziu-o até um carrinho, que saiu em disparada por uma série de túneis e corredores. Mitch sentiu como se tivesse em uma montanha-russa (e ele odiava poucas coisas como odiava uma montanha-russa), até que chegaram a um grande cofre, aonde letras antigas escreviam: 342.

- Você é Mitch McGregor, não é? Quando seu avô Elric separou esse dinheiro, ele imaginou que fosse para seus filhos.

- Nenhum deles teve a Marca nem o Dom. - disse um Mitch com o estômago revirando.

- É uma pena! Ele é um cara legal, bom cliente, e um dos poucos sensatos irlandeses que não tentaram lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem. - disse ele, já com uma certa candura. Depois voltou ao seu tom típico - Bem, vamos ao que interessa.

O duende colocou a chave no cofre. E a visão impressionou Mitch.

Milhares de moedas de cobre, prata e ouro empilhadas, formando uma pequena fortuna. Mas ele estranhou as moedas. Ele observou-as, sem fazer idéia do que fazer com elas.

- Ah, teu avô deve ter esquecido de te falar: o dinheiro nosso é diferente do dos trouxas. As moedas de ouro são Galeões, as de prata são Sicles e as de bronze são Nuques. Dezessete Sicles fazem um Galeão e vinte e nove Nuques fazem um Sicle. Isso é o que você deve aprender de começo. - disse o duende entregando uma bolsinha de couro para que Mitch pegasse as moedas.

- Obrigado...

- Tufão!

- Obrigado, Tufão. - Disse Mitch enquanto pegava alguns Galeões, Sicles e Nuques e colocava na bolsinha. Pegou por volta de 50 Galeões, contando os Sicles e Nuques trocados para as emergência. Ele sabia que tinha muito mais que isso, pois não pegou quase nada de dinheiro de bruxo do cofre. Se ele estava certo, havia uma pequena fortuna no cofre (se brincasse demais, não era tão pequena assim). Mas resolveu que seria melhor não pegar muito de uma só vez: se ele sabia bem, iria precisar de mais dinheiro nos anos seguintes para os estudos.

Mitch saiu de Gringotes, amarrando a pequena bolsinha na cintura, e viu Helen sentada num banco ao lado. Ela reparou na bolsa:

- Puxa, você deve ter dinheiro à beça lá! - Disse Helen, impressionada, ao ver a bolsa de Mitch.

- Para falar a verdade, eu não fazia a mínima idéia de que tinha tanto. - disse Mitch, corado de vergonha. - Ah, Helen?...

- Que foi?

Mitch puxou a lista de material de Hogwarts que estava em seu bolso. Olhou com uma cara de dúvida e preocupação e disse:

- É que eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde se compra nada dessa lista! Você parece ser mais entendida nisso... Você poderia...

- Claro que eu posso te ajudar, seu tonto. Venha comigo! - Disse ela com um sorrisinho maroto.

E foram os dois: na Madame Malkin compraram suas vestes negras, na Floreios Borrões os livros (inclusive alguns extras que Helen aconselhou, como _Hogwarts: Uma História_ e _Quadribol através dos Tempos_ - Mitch queria saber o que é Quadribol, pois parecia que todos lá só comentavam esse esporte e a última coisa que Mitch queria era pagar mico), e assim por diante, até encher um malão de coisas para Hogwarts.

E foram comprar a varinha:

- A varinha é muito importante para um bruxo, Mitch. Ela é a única forma como quase todos conseguem fazer as suas magias: apenas alguns poucos bruxos muito poderosos conseguem fazer magia sem usar uma varinha, como alguns raríssimos adeptos do Você-Sabe-Quem. Aqui é a loja de varinhas do Sr. Olivaras. Ele é muito conceituado e faz ótimas varinhas.

Mitch entrou na lojinha do Sr. Olivaras, que fabricava varinhas desde 382 a.C., segundo a placa na entrada. E pelo estilo antigo da loja ele não duvidava:

- Bom dia! - disse um bruxo baixinho, que lembrava a Mitch os esquisitos estilistas do mundo dos trouxas.

- Bom dia, sr. Olivaras! - disse Helen.

- Ah, srta. Ebenhardt! Que surpresa! O que foi? Sua varinha está dando problemas? - disse em tom de preocupação.

- Não, sr. Olivaras! É ele que quer comprar uma varinha. - disse Helen, apontando para um Mitch todo envergonhado.

- Ah, entendo! E qual é o seu nome?

- Mitch McGregor, sr. Olivaras - disse Mitch.

- Ah, lembro da varinha de seu pai...

- Avô! - corrigiu Mitch.

- Ah, avô! Esqueci da Maldição dos McGregor. Provavelmente nenhum dos filhos do velho Elric tornou-se bruxo. Mas como eu ia dizendo, lembro da primeira varinha de seu avô, a que ele comprou para entrar em Hogwarts. Mogno, com corda de coração de dragão, 27 cm. Boa para transformações. Diferente da srta. Ebenhardt aqui. 15 cm, salgueiro, pelos de unicórnio. Pequena, sutil, para encantamentos discretos.

- O quê? Como é que é?

- Ah, acho que você deve entender o que acontece com as varinhas. É que cada varinha é feita de um material mágico diferente em seu miolo, o que torna a varinha condizente com o bruxo que a usa. Diz-se que a varinha escolhe o bruxo por causa disso: cada varinha é apropriada para um tipo de magia, que normalmente se torna a especialidade do bruxo. E, como todas as varinhas são diferentes umas das outras, você nunca conseguirá os mesmos resultados que conseguiria usando uma varinha apropriada para você com a varinha de outro bruxo. Bem, vejamos... Qual é o braço da varinha?

- O quê? - disse um confuso Mitch.

- Mitch, com que braço você escreve? - disse Helen, aparentemente divertida com a inocência de Mitch nas questões dos bruxos.

- Ah, eu sou ambidestro. Peculiaridade da família... - disse Mitch.

- Ah, ambidestro. - disse um Olivaras só sorriso, enquanto ele utilizava uma fita métrica que media sozinha para tomar medidas de Mitch - Isso já torna a escolha mais difícil. Muito raro. Vejamos...

Olivaras revirou seu estoque atrás de uma varinha para ambidestros. Helen ficou impressionada: Olivaras trouxe apenas duas caixas.

- Tente essa: 33 cm, carvalho, pelos de unicórnio. Boa para Feitiços. - disse ele, retirando uma varinha de dentro da caixa.

Mitch pegou ela e tentou alguns gestos, mas nada aconteceu. Então o sr. Olivaras retirou a varinha da mão de Mitch e disse-lhe:

- Esta deve funcionar. É a última para ambidestros do estoque. Tenho que fazer mais. - divagou Olivaras, depois voltou para McGregor - É uma combinação muito rara e que exala poder. 40 cm, pau-brasil, madeira rara, com crina de pégaso no miolo. Uma varinha poderosa, para ataque e defesa. Ótima para bruxos que venham a se tornar Aurores. Ou então... - disse com uma certa preocupação Olivaras.

- O que?

- É que muitas varinhas semelhantes a essa eram usadas pelos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem. - disse preocupado. Mas depois disse sorrindo - Ah, mas você parece ser um bom rapaz! Além disso, é um McGregor, o clã irlandês que mais gerou Aurores para a Irlanda. É uma pena que muitos encontraram um terrível destino na mão dos Comensais da Morte, seguidores Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Mas seu avô foi sensato ao fugir... Não valia a pena perder um bom clã por bobeira... - disse Olivaras. Mitch começava a se perguntar se realmente o avô não tinha sido sensato ao fugir. Foi quando a voz de Olivaras chamou-o de volta à terra - Mas ande, teste essa varinha.

Tão logo tocou a varinha, que tinha uma coloração avermelhada que combinava com seu cabelo, Mitch sentiu uma formigação correndo seu braço, e subindo pelo corpo. Essa tensão foi aumentando até ficar incontrolável. Ele ergueu a varinha e a desceu com velocidade. Quando ele a desceu, uma pequena bola de fogo surgiu, explodindo na parede. Helen recuou apavorada. Mitch não sabia o que dizer, quando viu a cara de espanto e admiração de Olivaras:

- Desculpa, foi sem querer...

- Não se preocupe! Essas paredes são magicamente preparadas. - Falou Olivaras, apontando a parede no ponto aonde ela foi atingida pela bola de fogo. - Viu? Não aconteceu nada.

- Puxa, que susto! - disse um Mitch aliviado

- Mas isso foi realmente impressionante! Garoto, você tem muito potencial como Auror. Normalmente os clientes lançam apenas fagulhas e pequenos espectros, mas você... Uma bola de fogo! Impressionante, realmente impressionante! Desde que o sr. Potter comprou sua varinha, eu não via nada tão impressionante! Isso merece-se um desconto!

Pagou 15 galeões pela varinha (_"Uma varinha com essa combinação normalmente custaria mais de 20 galeões"_ - disse Olivaras) e saiu, acompanhada de Helen. Percebeu que era mais de 3 horas pelo seu relógio e que estava com fome, pois nem tomara café da manhã direito, comendo apenas alguns dos horríveis sanduíches e sucos do vôo entre Dublin e Londres.

- Helen, você tá sendo tão legal comigo... Quer vir comer alguma coisa? Eu estou morrendo de fome e acho que é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você, que tá sendo tão legal comigo. Não esquenta que eu pago a sua parte. Só me diz aonde podemos comer.

- Tem a sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Lá eles tem de tudo, desde Cheeseburgers até as delícias gasosas!

- O quê?

- Espera aí, você não conhece as delícias gasosas?

- Não! O único doce de bruxo que eu conheço era horrível! Meu avô quem me deu antes de eu vir para cá. Parecia uma balinha marrom comum, parecia um caramelo, mas quando a mastiguei, ela tinha gosto de cera de ouvido! - disse Mitch enojado.

- Ah! Você comeu um Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores. Quando eles dizem Todos os Sabores é TODOS mesmo! - disse rindo Helen.

Helen foi explicando sobre os doces dos bruxos para Mitch, que ouvia com interesse para não pagar mico nunca mais quanto a esse assunto. Quando entraram na sorveteria Fortescue, eles viram um garoto pequeno, de cabelos negros escovinha e olhos também negros, terminando um _sundae_. Ele parecia maldosamente gostar do fato de encontrar Helen. Já Helen parecia não ter gostado nem um pouco do que viu:

- Ei, Ebenhardt, não sabia que seus pais tinham dinheiro para você vir tomar um sorvete!

- Cale-se, Galahad Starshooter!

- E quem é o ruivinho aí do teu lado? - disse Galahad.

- Eu sou Mitch McGregor.

- Ai que gracinha. Mitch, que nome meigo.

- Ora, seu... - disse Ebenhardt, tentando avançar para cima de Galahad.

- Espera! - Disse McGregor baixinho, apartando Helen - Não vale a pena!

- Ebenhardt, fiquei sabendo que você também vai para Hogwarts, não é? Aposto que vão te colocar junto com os panacas de Lufa-Lufa! - disse Galahad, como quem tenta arrumar uma confusão a todo custo. Mitch percebeu então que, atrás dele, nas cadeiras, tinham dois caras. Um era alto e corpulento, loiro com olhos verdes. O outro era baixinho e magro, mas dava a entender que era mau-encarado. Essa habilidade de olhar ao redor e perceber coisas incomuns não era mágica, e sim uma habilidade adquirida nos anos que viveu em Belfast.

- Antes Lufa-Lufa que Sonserina, aquela casa das trevas! É raro o bruxo formado por Sonserina que presta!

- Vamos, Helen! - disse Mitch - Esse cara não vale a pena! E você, - disse Mitch para Galahad, com calma, mas já tendo em seus olhos o brilho da fúria irlandesa - se não quiser arrumar confusão, é bom deixar a gente em paz.

- Que meda! Mas é bom eu sair! O ar está ficando poluído: uma tonta e um sangue-ruim! - Disse Galahad, enquanto saia acompanhado por seus guarda-costas, rindo. Mitch olhou os três, secando, decorando o rosto dos mesmos, tentando guardar suas feições e movimentos. Essa também era uma habilidade que Mitch tinha desenvolvido em Belfast.

- Ora, seu... - disse Ebenhardt, tentando avançar para cima de Galahad a todo custo enquanto ele saia.

- Espera um pouco, Helen! Fique calma. - disse Mitch, estranhando a reação e tentando tranqüilizar sua nova amiga. Lembrando - O que ele quis dizer com sangue-ruim?

- O idiota do Galahad pertence a uma família de bruxos puros, sem parentes trouxas na linhagem, como no meu caso. - começou a explicar Helen, razoavelmente mais tranqüila - Chamam a eles de sangue-puro. Ele acha que isso o torna melhor que os outros, como eu que sou mestiça - papai é trouxa e mamãe é bruxa. Mas ele disse que você é sangue-ruim!

- E o que tem a ver?

- Sangue-ruim é a pior forma de dizer que uma pessoa é nascida de pai e mãe trouxa! É o mesmo que chamar alguém trouxa de...

-Filho da...

- Isso mesmo!

- Aquele cara queria arrumar confusão! Que metidinho! - disse Mitch enojado, enquanto olhava o cardápio.

- É claro! Mitch, um conselho: nunca se envolva com ele, e tome cuidado com os bruxos de Sonserina. Eles são muito ruins, até os ossos, a grande maioria. É raro o bruxo que sai de Sonserina e que não seja desencaminhado! Dizem que Você-Sabe-Quem e a maioria de seus seguidores formaram-se em Hogwarts por Sonserina!

- Era isso que eu ia perguntar: que história é essa de Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina? O que quer dizer isso?

- Enquanto a gente come eu explico.

E, enquanto os dois devoravam alguns sanduíches de bacon e tomavam suco de frutas, ela explicou para Mitch sobre as quatro casas de Hogwarts, criadas pelos seus fundadores a mais de mil anos. Pelo que ouviu, Mitch sentia que sua casa seria Grifinória, coisa que ele deixou claro para Helen.

- E eu também quero ir para Grifinória! - disse Helen, com um suspiro de esperança - Mas é o Chapéu Seletor quem decide isso, logo no primeiro dia em Hogwarts, durante a Cerimônia da Seleção, baseado no espírito da pessoa. Eu não me importo em ir para Lufa-Lufa ou Corvinal, mas Sonserina, nem morta!

Helen e Mitch continuaram conversando, enquanto comiam. Depois os dois voltaram ao Caldeirão Furado, sendo que Mitch foi dormir em um quarto no Caldeirão Furado, aonde Helen aconselhou ele a se hospedar, dizendo que ela também estava hospedada lá. ("- Meus pais são de Liverpool e não puderam vir e nem me trazer, então estou aqui! Além disso, com todas essas coisas, os trouxas vão fazer muitas perguntas, e isso pode ser problemático!")

Antes de dormir, Mitch decidiu enviar Hawking para seu avô com uma carta falando de tudo: Gringotes, os livros, Helen, Galahad e tudo o mais. E após soltar Hawking, foi dormir, pensando no que aconteceu naquele dia cheio.


	3. Indo para Hogwarts

**Capítulo 3: Indo para Hogwarts **

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram muito divertidos para Mitch, principalmente agora que ele tinha Helen para lhe ajudar. Passeavam em vários lugares do mundo dos bruxos e dos trouxas. Foram até Trafalgar Square passear juntos e dar milho aos pombos. Visitaram o museu da torre da Abadia de Westminster, aonde Helen conheceu Angus, o irmão de Mitch. Caminharam horas a fio pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, vendo coisas como os Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol e a Animais Mágicos, que Mitch descobriu vender corujas de seu avô. Passavam horas conversando sobre suas famílias, Hogwarts e o que iria acontecer, sempre na Florean Fortescue, cujo dono simpático sempre oferecia doces e sorvetes para ambos (claro que não demais, e muitos Mitch fazia questão de pagar). No dia 27 de agosto, comemoraram seu aniversário convidando Angus e Ramon (que trabalhava para uma firma de computadores em Oxford, mas que podia vir para Londres com facilidade, já que a firma tinha muitas filiais por toda a Inglaterra) para uma festa na Florean Fortescue, sendo que Florean lhe deu um bolo de sorvete como cortesia. Foi nessa festa que Angus conheceu uma jovem bruxa loira russa por quem se apaixonou. Enfim, ele divertiu-se a beça.

Mas eles tinham que ir para Hogwarts.

Acordaram cedo no dia 1º de Setembro e vestiram roupas discretas de trouxas. Mitch vestiu um terno preto completo, enquanto Helen vestiu um _tallieur_ verde-musgo. Já haviam combinado com Angus para ele vir pegar eles no Caldeirão Furado. Tomavam café juntos, enquanto o garçom, que Mitch sabia agora chamar Tom, disse:

- Olha só esses trouxas: continuam achando que vão encontrar "artefatos" de outras civilizações no Egito. E as fotos nem se mexem! - disse Tom desdenhando, com seu sorriso desdentado, enquanto lia uma notícia do _London Time_.

- Você disse Egito? - disse Mitch interessado - Por favor, Tom, deixe eu ler essa notícia!

- OK! Eu já estava de saco cheio desse jornal ridículo dos trouxas. Vou ler o _Profeta Diário_ que eu ganho mais.

E Mitch leu a notícia:

* * *

_**Nova Jornada para o Vale dos Reis conta com teoarqueólogo renomado:**_

_Uma expedição arqueológica está saindo hoje de Liverpool para Luxor, no Egito. A nova investigação do Vale dos Reis será procedida por arqueólogos das Universidades de Londres, Liverpool, Oxford e Belfast, sob o comando do renomado teoarqueólogo irlandês John McGregor e da arqueóloga espanhola especialista em línguas antigas Andrea Andaluzia McGregor, esposa de John McGregor. Em entrevista concedida recentemente, o professor McGregor salientou a importância da pesquisa teoarqueológica:_

_"Existem mais mistérios entre o céu e a terra do que julga nossa vã filosofia, já disse o Bardo, e é nosso dever investigar e descobrir tais mistérios. A equipe dessa expedição é muito grande e conta com membros de elite em todas as áreas da ciência humana. Integrando nossa equipe..._

* * *

- Então, ele já foi para Luxor... - pensou pesaroso Mitch.

- O que houve, Mitch?

- Leia isso, Helen!

Helen leu a notícia e ficou espantada:

- Espere um pouco, Mitch: esse tal John é ?...

- Sim, Helen. Meu pai. E a professora Andrea que você leu aí é minha mãe.

- Nossa, eles são corajosos! Todo mundo sabe que o Vale dos Reis está lotado de monstros terríveis! O Ministério da Magia tem tido problemas para...

- Esse é mais um motivo para ele ir lá. - disse baixinho Mitch para Helen - Ele trabalha em segredo para o Ministério da Magia.

- Mas como se ele é trouxa?

- Ele consegue ver e ouvir coisas mágicas. É o único dom mágico que todos os McGregor, quase sem exceção, possuem.

- Ah, que interessante! É a primeira vez que ouço falar que o Ministério da Magia possui trouxas trabalhando para eles.

- Na verdade, isso foi uma artimanha de meu avô, Elric, para manter meu pai e meus tios, que já morreram, assim como outros trouxas da família, em contato com o mundo da magia. Quase todos os trouxas de minha família trabalham em segredo para o Ministério da Magia.

- Eles terminaram seu café da manhã e Mitch pediu uma tesoura para Tom, com a qual recortou a notícia do _London Time_. Esperaram então Angus, que chegou vestido com sua farda antiga de guardião da Torre da Abadia de Westminster (aonde as jóias da Coroa ficam guardadas) em seu velho, mas bem cuidado, Sedan preto. Enquanto dirigia, Angus comentou:

- Mitch, ficou sabendo? Papai...

- Sim, Angus, eu li no _London Time_. O Tom estava lendo.

- Acha que pode ser alguma coisa para o Ministério da Magia? - perguntou Angus, interessado, mas mantendo a concentração no louco trânsito londrino.

- Não sei! Papai não me contou nada, trabalhou em segredo preparando essa viagem! Nunca me deixou entrar no seu escritório, e ralhava comigo por qualquer bobeira quando eu via seus documentos! Até mesmo recebeu a visita de um senhor ruivo em casa. O cara era estranho, vestia umas roupas de cores totalmente desgrenhadas, e parecia adorar mexer em coisas comuns. Passou horas jogando _videogame_ comigo!

- Deve ser alguém do Ministério da Magia. - comentou Helen - A maioria dos funcionários do Ministério têm sangue puro, o que quer dizer que raramente viram coisas comuns para os trouxas, como TVs, telefones, computadores e outros...

O resto da viagem eles ficaram quietos. Quando chegaram em King's Cross, eles viram um garoto baixinho, com cabelos negros e óculos esparramados descendo com um grupo estranho de um carro: um senhor gordo e bigodudo, uma mulher com cabelos loiros e pescoçuda e um gordinho esquisito. Os dois últimos pareciam temer até a sombra do garoto.

- Ei, Mitch! Eu e o Ramon compramos um presente para você! É para comemorar o fato de você ser o primeiro bruxo de nossa geração! - disse Angus com uma alegre inveja de seu irmão mais novo.

- Ele retirou os malões e colocou-os em cima de dois carrinhos que estavam no porta-malas do Sedan. No de Mitch ele também colocou a gaiola de Hawking, devidamente acompanhado de muitos ratos para ele comer:

- Os carrinhos...

- Achamos que seria útil.

- Obrigado, e agradeça o Ramon por mim!

- E claro que sua namoradinha também ganhou um... - disse Angus com um sorriso maroto.

Helen corou e Mitch ficou um pouco irritado.

- Ora, Angus, isso lá é jeito de tratar a Helen? Ela só é minha amiga. Deixa de besteira!

- Sei. - disse Angus olhando seu relógio de bolso (em serviço, Angus não podia usar nada moderno no traje, nem mesmo relógios de pulso) - Bem, Mitch, acho que você conseguirá se virar sozinho daqui em diante. Eu tenho que assumir posto na Abadia. Boa sorte em Hogwarts! Mande-me cartas, ou corujas, como vocês bruxos dizem!

Angus então subiu no Sedan e foi embora.

Mitch trazia sua bolsa com os brasões encantados às costas, aonde ocultava as vestes de bruxos tanto dele quanto de Helen, que por sua vez carregava uma pequena cesta com lanches que comprou na Florean Fortescue pouco antes de saírem. Mitch e Helen procuraram a Plataforma Nove e Meia, que dizia na carta de Hogwarts que era aonde iriam embarcar.

Mas não encontraram nada.

- Nove, dez... Cadê essa tal Plataforma Nove e Meia... - disse Helen com um tom de preocupação, olhando o relógio. - Já são dez e meia da manhã! Vamos acabar perdendo o Expresso de Hogwarts!

- Vamos pedir informação quando alguém aparecer com malões semelhantes aos nossos. - disse Mitch, batendo no escuro baú que era usado como mala pelos alunos de Hogwarts.

- Então estamos com sorte. Vem vindo um monte deles ali!

Quando Mitch virou-se viu uma família inteira de ruivos vindo na direção deles. Alguns deles eram maiores, outros menores que Mitch, e vinham acompanhados de uma senhora baixinha e roliça que parecia ser a mãe, e de um senhor parcialmente careca. Entre os mais jovens, havia apenas uma menina. Ele então se aproximou com alguma cautela da senhora baixinha.

- Er... Por favor, como eu faço para chegar à Plataforma...

- Nove e meia? - disse a senhora redonda, baixa e corada, com cabelos ruivo-trigo. - É fácil, nós estamos indo para lá também. É seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts?

- Sim! Meu e dela! - disse Mitch, apontando Helen.

- Ela é sua irmã? - disse o mais velho dos jovens ruivos.

- Não, somos só amigos. Nos conhecemos no Beco Diagonal. - disse Helen - Eu sou Helen Ebenhardt, e ele é Mitch McGregor.

- Então você é o filho de John McGregor! - disse o senhor ruivo, vestido em um paletó cáqui - Ele me falou que seria o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Eu sou Arthur Weasley...

- Me lembro de você! Você esteve em casa alguns meses atrás, falando com meu pai sobre a expedição para o Vale dos Reis! - disse Mitch, estranhando o senhor Weasley.

- Sim! O Ministério tem um interesse no Vale dos Reis. Dizem que lá existam poderosos artefatos das trevas. Então, mandamos alguém que pudesse ver a situação discretamente, sem chamar a atenção de partidários das Trevas, como os antigos aliados de Vocês-Sabem-Quem.

- E então vocês mandaram meu pai?

- Para os partidários das Trevas, um trouxa em uma investigação no Vale dos Reis não seria estranho. Claro que preparamos um grupo de Aurores especializados em Cultura dos Trouxas para acompanhá-los, caso haja, digamos assim, algum incidente estranho.

- Entendi. Mas vocês poderiam nos ajudar agora? É que queremos ir para a Plataforma Nove e Meia. Aliás, como vocês descobriram que estavamos indo para Hogwarts?

- Apenas o velho Elric iria encantar uma bolsa para que apenas bruxos vissem o brasão McGregor e o brasão de Hogwarts. - disse um divertido Arthur, apontando para a mochila às costas de Mitch - Mas chega de conversa! Precisamos chegar na estação...

- Deixa que eu ajudo eles, pai! - disse um ruivinho mais ou menos da mesma altura que Mitch, ou seja, um pouco mais alto que o normal da sua idade. - Eu sou o Rony! Prazer!

Mitch e Helen cumprimentaram o jovem Weasley.

- Bem, então vamos? É só andarem na direção da divisória, sem parar e sem terem medo. Se tiverem com medo, corram ainda mais depressa, entendido!

- Certo.

Rony foi na frente. Mitch e Helen viram ele passando a barreira, como se existisse uma tela de plástico lá. Escutaram uma voz:

- Venham!

Mitch foi indo, mas conforme se aproximou, começou a ter medo, muito medo. Ele não sabia se ia bater de cara e esborrachar-se na parede. Então, decidiu correr soltando um brado de guerra em Gaélico (língua irlandesa). Correu em carga. A sorte de Mitch é que não haviam trouxas por perto, pois eles veriam um jovem de cabelos ruivo-sangue atravessando uma parede como se ela nunca estivesse lá!

- O que foi aquilo, Mitch? - disse um Rony Weasley assustado, com o rosto vermelho, ao ver Mitch passando a barreira.

- Comecei a sentir medo, então resolvi gritar.

- Mas aonde é que você estava com a cabeça, Mitch? Se algum trouxa tivesse visto você, papai ia ter que gastar um bruta tempo enfeitiçando os trouxas para eles esquecerem o que viram! - ralhou com intensidade Rony.

- Desculpa, tá? - disse Mitch um tanto chateado, tão logo Helen se aproximou. Os demais Weasley chegaram.

- Menino, aonde você estava com a cabeça? - disse a sra. Weasley.

- Tá bem, sra. Weasley. Eu já sei: nada de chamar a atenção dos trouxas.

- A sua sorte foi que ninguém te viu! - disse Helen - Senão você poderia ter arrumando confusão!

- Tudo bem! - disse Mitch, tentando apagar da memória o mico que havia pagado - Então aqui é a Plataforma Nove e Meia?

Mitch estava impressionado. Uma multidão de garotos e garotas de todas as idades carregavam malões para dentro de um grande trem vermelho, aonde estava escrito "Expresso de Hogwarts". Dois jovens aproximaram-se. Um deles era uma menina de cabelos cheios loiro cor de trigo. O outro era o jovem que Mitch havia visto quando desceram do Sedan de Angus.

- Ei, Rony! Pensei que iam atrasar-se. O trem está quase lotado, mas conseguimos uma cabine grande para ir todo mundo junto. - disse a jovem de cabelos cor de trigo. - Quem são esses dois? Esse altão é um Weasley perdido? - disse a garota, ao olhar Mitch, dando risinhos.

- Não tem graça, Mione! - disse um emburrado Rony - Esse aqui é Mitch McGregor, e a garota é Helen Ebenhardt!

- Prazer! - Disse Mione apertando a mão dos dois - Eu sou Hermione Granger. E esse é Harry Potter.

- Então esse é o famoso Potter! - disse Helen, impressionada com o garoto de cabelos negros. Agora, vendo-o de perto, podiam ver uma estranha cicatriz em forma de raio na testa dele. O garoto não era muito mais alto que Helen, e era mais baixo que Mitch.

- Sim. - disse Harry um tanto sem jeito.

- Vamos então, o trem já vai partir! Vamos! - disse uma Mione mandona e empolgada.

- Ela é assim mesmo o tempo todo? - disse baixinho Mitch para Rony.

- Não! Tem vez que ela é pior! - respondeu baixinho Rony, com pesar na voz.

Então eles subiram no trem e Rony e seus amigos entraram em uma grande cabine. Mitch e Helen foram procurar uma cabine para eles, mas Harry disse:

- Ei, venham com a gente! Tem espaço de sobra na nossa cabine!

- Não se preocupem! A gente vai ver se acha uma para nós. - disse Helen, um tanto envergonhada.

- Vamos, não façam cerimônia! - disse Rony - Se cabem sete, cabem nove.

- Bem, já que insistem... - disse Mitch.

Todos sentaram-se e começaram a conversar, enquanto o trem ia engolindo os trilhos, as paisagens passando rapidamente pela janela. Obviamente, Mitch e Helen foram questionado sobre suas descendência (Mione ficou levemente feliz quando descobriu que Mitch também tinha os dois pais trouxas, ou pelo menos tecnicamente trouxas) e casas em que gostariam de ficar (Todos ficaram contentes quando ouviram Mitch e Helen disseram que queriam ir para Grifinória, e que concordavam com a postura "_Tudo menos Sonserina!_"). E foi indo tudo bem. Mitch e Helen foram motivo de riso ao assustarem-se com o fato das fotos mexerem-se nos cartões dos sapos de chocolate. Harry e Mitch compraram muitos sapinhos, pastelões e suco para racharem com todos na hora do almoço ("_Tirei o Agripa! Tirei o Agripa!_" - comemorava Rony - "_Agora falta só o Ptolomeu!_").

Mas parecia que a coisa não ia ser tão alegre assim por muito tempo.

Por volta de 3 da tarde, Mitch e Helen assistiam uma disputa de Snap explosivo entre os gêmeos Weasley contra Harry e Rony, quando a porta se abriu. Um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos frios apareceu à porta, junto com uma figura que tanto Mitch quanto Helen reconheceram de cara: Galahad Starshooter!

- Tava bom demais para ser verdade: uma viagem no trem de Hogwarts sem ter que ver a cara de passa do Draco. - disse Rony emburrado, sentando em seu lugar.

- Weasley, eu não ia falar com você mesmo que me pagasse. Quero é ter uma conversa com o McGregor que está aqui.

- O que é que você quer? - disse Mitch levantando-se com um olhar forte, mirando Malfoy nos olhos. Este não teve medo, mas deu um sorriso leve.

A habilidade que Mitch possuía de reconhecer os arredores lhe deu a visão que tinham seis pessoas no corredor: Draco, Galahad, os dois garotos que Mitch viu acompanhando Galahad na Florean Fortescue e dois outros garotos: um com cabelo negro em cuia e um com braços enormes, como um gorila. Os dois novos garotos tinham o tamanho de Mitch e cara de encrenca certa.

- Vim apenas descobrir se não tinham errado e mandado um aborto para Hogwarts. - disse com desdém Draco. Mitch sabia o que ele disse: seu pai, John, era considerado um aborto por parte dos bruxos, ou seja, uma pessoa que nasceu em uma família de bruxos mas era trouxa.

- Ora, seu... - disse Rony levantando-se rapidamente.

- Rony, deixa eu conversar com o loirinho! - disse Mitch baixinho.

- Bem, parece que você é mesmo bruxo. - disse Draco, com um sorriso maldosamente amarelo - Todo mundo sabe que o cabelo ruivo entre os McGregor é sinal de que a pessoa tem poderes mágicos. Diferentemente dos Weasley, aonde é questão de pobreza mesmo!

- Ora... - disseram em coro todos os Weasley, exceto Percy que estava em ronda.

- Deixa que eu cuido desse aqui! Fiquem tranqüilos! - disse tranqüilamente Mitch, mas com os olhos verdes brilhando com fúria fria. - Escuta aqui...

- Draco Malfoy!

- Draco, se não quiser se enrolar, vire-se e saia daqui, ou serei obrigado a encher de porrada vocês seis. - disse Mitch sem aumentar a voz, mas deixando bem claro que estava disposto a brigar se fosse o caso. Quando falou dos seis, Draco ficou levemente impressionado, mas sem que seu sorriso maldoso desaparecesse de seu rosto.

- Como você sabia que somos seis? - disse Galahad, assustado e intrigado.

- Com uns gorilas como esses, só não vê quem é cego! E para mim, cara feia é fome, entendeu?

- Bem, eu vou embora. - disse Draco, desdenhando - Mas acho que você não deveria misturar-se com gentinha como o esquisito do Potter, os pobretões dos Weasley e a sangue-ruim da Granger! Tem gente melhor para você conviver em Hogwarts, como nós de Sonserina, por exemplo!

- Preocupe-se com você mesmo, Malfoy! Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo! Se sobrevivi às ruas de Belfast, sobrevivo a qualquer coisa! - disse Mitch, com um tom já mais elevado, calcando as sílabas.

- Malfoy, o que você está fazendo fora de sua cabine? Pensei que tinha lhe dito para ficar em sua cabine e não arranjar confusão! - disse uma voz familiar para Mitch - Se eu te pegar fora de sua cabine molestando outros alunos, eu serei obrigado a te delatar ao monitor de Sonserina! E estou falando sério!

- Tá bem, Weasley. Já estou saindo. - disse Draco, virando nos calcanhares. Então ele virou a cabeça e disse a Mitch - McGregor, você vai descobrir que as escadarias de Hogwarts podem ser piores que as ruas de Belfast! - e saiu.

Percy entrou na cabine. O rosto de todos, exceto o dele, eram a pura raiva.

- Será que dá para alguém me explicar que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?

E eles contaram o que aconteceu. Percy ouviu com tranqüilidade e disse:

- Típico dos Malfoy: tentar "aconselhar" novatos... - disse Percy suspirando de tédio - Parece que Draco está passando de vagão em vagão, de cabine em cabine, fazendo isso. Se ele continuar com esse tipo de comportamento, vou acabar delatando ele para o monitor de Sonserina!

- E o que isso vai mudar? - disse um estressado Rony.

- Bem, pode ser de Sonserina, mas Donovan é sério: ele sabe que nenhum aluno pode perturbar a ordem durante a viagem para Hogwarts, e nem ele é maluco ao ponto de permitir que alguém quebre essa regra de Dumbledore!

- O diretor de Hogwarts, certo? - disse Mitch, com tranqüilidade retomada.

- Como você sabe isso? - disse impressionada Helen.

- Bem, além de ter lido o _Hogwarts: uma história_, eu tirei isso aqui... - pegando um cartão dos sapos de chocolate.

- É mesmo! Ele tinha tirado o Dumbledore! - disse Hermione, rindo e lembrando-se de que Mitch tinha tirado um cartão de Dumbledore,e foi quando ele tomou um susto ao perceber que a foto mexeu-se para dar um sorriso para Mitch.

- Bem, aproveitem para descansar um pouco. - disse Percy - Tenho que dar mais uma ronda. Vamos chegar logo em Hogwarts.

Mitch então encostou a cabeça na poltrona e resolveu seguir a orientação de Percy: tirar um cochilo. Apesar dos gritos de Rony e Harry durante mais uma partida de snap explosivo, dessa vez contra Hermione e Gina Weasley, ele começou a sentir o sono chegando. E parece que toda a agitação havia realmente o cansado, pois mal encostou a cabeça no seu lugar, apagou.


	4. Chegada e Seleção

**Capitulo 4: Chegada e Seleção **

* * *

- Ei, Mitch! Acorda! - dizia uma voz.

- Ah... O que está... - disse Mitch.

- Estamos chegando! Vá lavar o rosto, dê uma ajeitada no cabelo e ponha suas vestes! Estamos chegando em Hogwarts! - disse Helen, eufórica.

- Ah, droga! - praguejou Mitch - Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Umas três horas, e você tem 10 minutos para se trocar! Eu tirei as minhas vestes da sua mochila enquanto você dormia.

Mitch lavou o rosto, penteou rapidamente os cabelos, tirou o paletó e colocou a veste negra de Hogwarts. Helen já estava pronta, como todos os outros. Como seu cabelo estava muito longo e feio, ele prendeu-o com um rabo de cavalo em tranças, no melhor estilo irlandês, o que melhorou demais sua aparência.

Tão logo terminou de se aprontar, o trem encostou na estação final. Mitch recolheu os sapos de chocolate que sobraram e colocou-os na mochila, que ele sabia que ia ser levada junto com suas coisas para o quarto aonde iria dormir na casa em que viesse a entrar. ("_Tudo menos Sonserina!_", pensava Mitch). Ele então colocou-se ao lado de Helen, quando escutou um grande e robusto homem gritando "_Primeiro-Anistas! Primeiro-Anistas! Desçam e formem fila!_"

- Não se preocupem! É só o Hagrid, o guarda-caça. Ele parece assustador, mas é boa-praça, podem crer. Quanto a nós, vamos sair pelo outro lado. Nos vemos na Cerimônia de Seleção e, espero, em Grifinória! - disse Harry Potter.

Helen e Mitch desceram do trem, com uma multidão de primeiro-anistas acompanhando-os. Era difícil acreditar que Harry Potter estava falando sério de que o cara era boa praça: ele tinha cara de selvagem,era pelo menos umas duas vezes mais alto que Mitch e três vezes mais musculoso, com cabelos e barbas negras crespos encaracolados. Ele disse então para o grupo que se formou na plataforma.

- Façam fila e me acompanhem. Os menores na frente e os maiores atrás.

Helen foi para o começo da fila e Mitch para o final. Mitch percebeu que Galahad ficou exatamente atrás de Helen. Portanto, poderia aproveitar para aprontar alguma. Então Mitch decidiu que valia a pena manter o olho aberto quanto Galahad.

Mas nada aconteceu de errado. Eles passaram por um bosque e, ao chegar do outro lado, Mitch viu um castelo enorme, encobrindo a lua, com torres enormes e iluminadas por pequenos pontos. Uma visão a princípio assustadora, mas ele parecia gostar. Sentia estar em casa.

Ao chegarem na beirada do lago, o tal Hagrid mandou separarem-se em barcos ("_Quatro por barco, entendido?_", ele enfatizou). Mitch então correu para junto de Helen. Galahad foi em outro barco. No barco de Mitch, além de Helen, estavam uma jovem loirinha e um negro mais alto que as meninas, mas ainda assim mais baixo que Mitch, embora por pouquinho:

- Oi! - disse o negro, com um sorriso amplo e de dentes bem brancos e um carregado sotaque estrangeiro, mais exatamente latino - Carlos Amaral!

- Mitch McGregor! - respondeu Mitch.

Helen também se apresentou a Carlos e então foi a vez da loirinha se apresentar. Seu nome era Olívia Gibbs. Todos enturmaram-se rapidamente, mas não tiveram muito tempo para conversar, pois rapidamente atravessaram um túnel e desceram em um saguão de pedras.

- Estão todos bem? Ninguém se machucou? - disse o gigante.

Todos pareciam estar bem. Então Hagrid os conduziu para uma grande porta, de frente para o castelo. Bateu duas vezes na porta, que ao abrir-se, revelou uma senhora vestida em um manto roxo, com um chapéu de bruxa. Ela tinha cabelos brancos e olhos verdes.

- Professora McGonagall, aqui estão os primeiro-anistas!

- Tudo bem, Sr. Hagrid! Obrigado por ter trazido a eles com segurança! Eu cuido deles daqui por diante! - disse a professora, com formalidade.

Eles foram conduzidos a um Saguão, aonde foi explicado a eles como eram cada uma das 4 casas de Hogwarts. Mitch ficou ainda mais certo de que Sonserina não era sua casa quando a descrição de Sonserina foi falada pela Professora McGonagall. Ela então retirou-se por alguns minutos. Durante esses minutos, Mitch ficou conversando com Carlos, Helen e Olívia. Alguns fantasmas passaram por eles, e ele percebeu que eles tinham alguma relação com as casas, quando o fantasma gorducho que parecia um frei franciscano mencionou alguma coisa sobre Lufa-Lufa para Helen.

Então, a professora McGonagall voltou, dizendo para os fantasmas irem para o Salão. E depois ela própria puxou os alunos, novamente em fila (dessa vez, não por altura, de forma que Mitch ficou do lado de Helen), para dentro do salão.

A visão era incrível. Milhares de velas, suspensas no ar como que penduradas em candelabros invisíveis iluminavam o recinto, aonde cinco grande mesas estavam ocupadas. Ele viu, na mesa da extrema esquerda Mione, Rony e Harry. Já na da extrema direita, ele viu o idiota do Draco Malfoy.

Na mesa à frente, o único que ele reconheceu era o diretor de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, com os mesmos cabelo e barbas prateadas, a mesma túnica encarnada, o mesmo chapéu também encarnado. Ele parecia ainda mais velho ao vivo, pensou Mitch. Mas não mais velho que o chapéu que a professora McGonagall colocava em frente a eles, sobre um banquinho de madeira tosca.

O chapéu parecia algo saído dos depósitos de objetos arqueológicos aonde seu pai pegava objetos para estudo. Era um velho chapéu de bruxo, mas quando dizia-se velho, era velho MESMO. Ele era praticamente pré-histórico. "_Que patético!_", pensou Mitch. Foi quando apareceu uma boca no chapéu e ele revelou-se ser o famoso Chapéu Seletor, cantando alguma coisa sobre ele ser quem iria decidir para que casa os novatos iriam, o que realmente fez Mitch ficar com aquela sensação de não saber aonde esconder a cara.

- Quando forem chamados por seu nome, subam no banquinho e coloquem o Chapéu Seletor, de forma que vocês saberão qual é a sua casa! Depois, dirijam-se à mesa de sua casa. - disse a Professora McGonagall. E começou a chamada dos novatos - Helena Adison!

Uma jovem garota morena sentou-se no banquinho e foi engolida por alguns segundos pelo Chapéu Seletor, até que o mesmo bradou "_Sonserina!_". "Mau sinal", Mitch pensou. Depois foi a vez de Carlos, que foi mandado para Grifinória. Em seguida, Kelly Anderson foi mandada para Corvinal. Patrick e Jack Augustin foram mandados para Corvinal. Troy Belarus foi mandado para Sonserina e Suzanne Blitcher para Lufa-Lufa. E assim foi indo. Quando chegou a vez de Helen, o chapéu demorou quase um minuto, até dizer "_Grifinória!_".

Teo Fiorucci foi mandado para Corvinal e seu irmão gêmeo, Victor para Sonserina. Então foi a vez de Olívia, que após alguns segundos também tornou-se uma Grifinória. Outro grifinório era Cedric Gryffindor, que, pelo sobrenome, parecia ser a escolha obvia. Então passaram-se os sobrenomes: Hawks, Hardley, Heinz, Herbert, Hinke, Hugh, Lamarca, Lamartine, LaRusso, e assim sucessivamente. Até que ele ouviu:

- Mitch McGregor! - anunciou a professora McGonagall.

Ele foi para o banquinho e sentou-se. Ele parecia sentir-se bem confortável, por ser mais alto que a média. Então ele sentiu o chapéu sendo colocado até tapar sua visão.

- Então, vejamos para onde você irá! - Ele escutou em sua mente - Bom, bom. Senso de Justiça, Coragem, uma certa aversão a regras, interessante... Um caso difícil. Ora, ora, determinado, não espera ser mandado para fazer alguma coisa. Protege os mais fracos! Luta para conseguir poder para fazer a justiça! Isso é bom! Um caso difícil. Alguma sugestão?

- Não sendo Sonserina qualquer outro lugar está ótimo para mim! - pensou Mitch.

- Mas porque não Sonserina? Lá você poderia obter o poder que deseja para mudar as coisas!

- Nada feito! Não vale a pena arriscar minha alma por tão pouco! Me manda para Grifinória, se possível!

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, absoluta!

- Está certo então. Se é assim, você irá para **_GRIFINÓRIA_**!

Ele escutou os aplausos da mesa de Grifinória, para onde se dirigiu após o Chapéu ter sido retirado pela professora McGonagall.

- Parabéns, Mitch! - disse Rony Weasley.

- Obrigado, gente! Espero ser útil!

- Não se preocupe! Se o Chapéu disse que você é de Grifinória, você é de Grifinória. - disse Hermione Granger, com uma ênfase bem poderosa no termo Grifinória.

- Agora vamos ver o que acontece. - disse Carlos.

Agamenon Paul foi mandado para Lufa-Lufa. Timothy Robbins foi mandado para Grifinória e Alan Ronalds para Lufa-Lufa. As irmãs gêmeas Diana e Minerva Stargazer foram mandadas para Grifinória e foi então que eles viram Galahad Starshooter indo para Sonserina!

- Que ótimo! Tudo o que precisávamos! Mais um Draco! - lamuriou Rony.

- Deixa que desse eu tomo conta! - disse Mitch.

Para completar os novos alunos do sexo masculino também entraram em Grifinória os jovens Dennis Tomahawk foi mandado para Grifinória. A jovem Wanda Willtaker foi mandada para Grifinória também. Os jovens trigêmeos Eric, John e Sally Wittlesbach foram mandados para Lufa-Lufa juntos. E para terminar, Derek Zack foi mandado para Sonserina, fechando a seleção.

- Agora, antes de começarmos nosso jantar, - disse o diretor Dumbledore - tenho algumas coisas a dizer para vocês: Pateta! Chorão! Destabocado! Beliscão! Obrigado!

Mitch ficou surpreso, mas bateu palmas quando viu os outros fazendo.

- Meu, esse cara é piradinho. - Comentou baixinho Mitch para Rony, que estava sentado de frente a ele.

- Ele é UM GÊNIO! Isso sim! - disse Rony - Mas ele é um pouquinho maluco, sim! Mas isso não o desmerece em nada, ouviu?

- O tipo "Gênio Excêntrico", não?

- Deve ser! Quer ervilha? - apontou Rony

Foi quando Mitch viu as mesas completamente abarrotadas de todos os tipos de comida! Mitch então resolveu pegar um pouco de tudo: arroz, batatas, frango, peru, rosbife, salada, ovos cozidos, e outras comidas. Tudo estava ótimo! E para acompanhar, suco de abóbora bem gelado!

- Cara, isso é que é comida! - disse Mitch, comendo como um cavalo.

Helen ficou espantada.

- Mitch, que fome!

- Você devia ver as festas que davam em Sligo, na propriedade do meu avô...

- Teu avô é Elric McGregor, não é? - disse um negro de cabelos rastafári para Mitch. - Eu já ouvi falar nele. Um dos maiores criadores de corujas do mundo! Eu sou Lino Jordan, e sou um fã do trabalho dele com corujas! Leio sempre as matérias dele no _Animais Mágicos_. Melhor que ele para trato de Animais Mágicos só Hagrid, o Guarda-Caça. Você tem uma coruja McGregor legítima?

- Sim, ganhei uma do vovô antes de ir para o Beco Diagonal! Ela chama-se Hawking!

- Belo nome. - disse Rony, um pouco abatido.

- O que houve? - disse Mitch preocupado.

- É que Rony fica envergonhado de dizer que não tem uma coruja. - disse Hermione.

- Sua enxerida, não tinha que falar isso! - disse com seu jeito emburrado Rony voltando-se para Mitch.

- É isso mesmo! Tudo que eu tenho já pertenceu a alguém da família: as vestes, os livros, até o rato! - disse abatido.

- Hermione, você não devia ter falado aquilo! - disse Harry baixinho para Hermione.

- Tudo bem, Rony. O importante não é de quem é as coisas, mas sim o que fazemos com ela. Quando estudava em Belfast, os meus livros também eram todos de segunda mão, mas era sempre o melhor aluno de minha classe, para ódio dos protestantes da classe. - procurou consolar Mitch.

- Obrigado, Mitch! - disse Rony um pouco mais animado.

Depois de comer o que agüentava, veio a sobremesa: sorvetes de todos os sabores, montanhas de sapos de chocolate e outras gostosuras!

- Cara, eu estou estufado! - disse Mitch, terminando seu quinto pote de sorvete.

- Reparamos! - disseram sorridentes os gêmeos Weasley - Sua barriga vai explodir desse jeito!

Mitch deu uma risada junto com o resto de Grifinória, que explodiu em risos da piada dos irmãos Weasley.

Então o diretor Dumbledore deu alguns avisos que Mitch guardou bem, principalmente o relativo a não entrar na Floresta Proibida.

Foi quando ele anunciou que haveria um campeonato júnior de Quadribol entre as casas.

- Como é que é? - falou Rony espantado - Esse ano mudaram a regra?

- Como assim? - questionou Mitch

- É que ninguém do primeiro ano podia participar de partidas de quadribol até o ano passado! Será que mudaram por causa de... - disse um dos gêmeos Weasley

- Pode ser! - completou uma jovem morena de cabelos crespos que estava sentada ao lado do gêmeo Weasley que falara - Afinal de contas, ele tornou-se o mais novo apanhador de quadribol do último século.

- Será, Angelina? - disse o outro dos gêmeos Weasley.

- Será que dá para alguém esclarecer o que catzo tá acontecendo aqui? - disse um Mitch começando a estressar.

Então Mitch foi informado sobre a situação, digamos assim, "exótica", na qual Harry Potter foi colocado no time de quadribol.

- Então o imbecil do Malfoy tentou aprontar uma para expulsar o Harry e acabou arrumando uma vaga para ele no time de quadribol? Cara, tá aí uma coisa que eu simplesmente AMARIA ter visto! - disse Mitch, com maldosa satisfação.

E com algum papo mais leve depois acabou a Cerimônia de Seleção e todos foram a suas casas. Mitch, Helen, Carlos, Olívia e os demais primeiro-anistas de Grifinória acompanharam Percy Weasley até a torre de Grifinória. Apesar de cansado, Mitch conseguiu decorar o caminho com facilidade. Ele dificilmente se perdia e conseguia decorar rapidamente caminhos e atalhos (outra habilidade desenvolvida por Mitch para sobreviver às ruas de Belfast). Ao aproximar-se do retrato de uma grande gorda vestida de rosa, Percy chamou a atenção dos primeiro-anistas:

- Cada uma das casas vive em uma das torres de Hogwarts, e normalmente nenhuma entra na torre das outras por causa das senhas secretas e das passagens para a entrada nas casas. Lembrem-se de nunca, JAMAIS, dizerem a senha secreta de Grifinória para ninguém de fora de Grifinória, principalmente para os sonserinos. Só Deus sabe o que eles iriam fazer se descobrissem a senha de nossa torre.

Então encaminharam-se à foto da mulher gorda. Ela disse:

- Senha?

- Asas de Pégaso! - respondeu Percy sem hesitar.

E abriram-se as portas do salão comunal de Grifinória. Os primeiro-anistas nem repararam nas fotos de alunos famosos de Grifinória, no grande símbolo do leão ou em qualquer coisa do gênero. Mitch acompanhou os demais meninos que iam com Percy até o quarto aonde estava escrito "Alunos do Primeiro-Ano". E deitou e dormiu.


	5. Os primeiros dias

**Capítulo 5: O primeira dia **

* * *

As habilidades que Mitch desenvolvera nas ruas de Belfast pareceram ser de grande valia em Hogwarts, ainda mais considerando-se o fato de que haviam escadas que mudavam de lugar, painéis que serviam de passagem secreta, degraus que desapareciam ao pé de quem pisava ou acionavam armadilhas, e outras surpresas.

Para espanto geral de toda a Hogwarts, Mitch chegou bem cedo ao Salão Principal para tomar seu café da manhã:

- Cara, como você fez isso? - perguntou espantado Rony, que estava chegando junto com Harry e Mione.

- Como assim? - perguntou Mitch, que estava acompanhado por Helen, Carlos, Olívia e por Timothy Robbins, que tinha cara de ser um Weasley perdido: parecia em tudo com Rony, exceto pela altura (era mais ou menos do tamanho de Helen) e personalidade (alegre e despreocupado, diferente de Rony, que às vezes ficava realmente rabugento).

- É muito raro um primeiro-anista não se perder ao tentar vir para cá em seu primeiro dia de aula. - disse uma voz que rapidamente Mitch reconheceu como a da Professora McGonagall - Parece que, para variar, temos um aluno que prestou atenção no caminho de sua torre para o Salão! São portanto mais 10 pontos para Grifinória como prêmio! Espero que não me desaponte, McGregor! Você parece ter potencial! - disse com um sorriso a professora McGonagall.

- Que história é essa de "10 pontos para Grifinória", Rony? - perguntou Mitch, sentando-se na mesa.

- Quando você entra para uma das casas, também passa a fazer parte de uma competição: a taça das Casas! Os erros e acertos de todos os alunos de uma casa tiram ou dão pontos para ela. Por exemplo: se eu fizesse agora alguma burrada, poderia jogar no ralo os 10 pontos que você ganhou por não ter se perdido no seu primeiro dia de aula! Entendeu?

- Quer dizer que eu prejudico o trabalho de vocês se vacilar?

- Isso mesmo!

- Mitch ficou preocupado: odiava pensar na idéia de estragar coisas feitas pelos outros. Mas descansou: isso era um estímulo a mais para se concentrar nas aulas e em tudo o mais.

Então todos sentaram-se para comer mingau de aveia e flocos de milho.

- Caramba, eu estou começando a sentir falta do pão de centeio caseiro do meu avô! - disse Mitch, comendo devagar sua tigela de mingau de aveia.

- Não se preocupe! - disse Hermione - Eles deixam pão em certos dias para comermos no café. Hoje é que você não deu sorte!

- O que está acontecendo? - disse Carlos, com um inglês que, agora Mitch percebeu, tinha um sotaque extremamente brasileiro. Como tinha que acompanhar seus pais em expedições quando era pequeno, Mitch aprendeu a falar, ouvir, entender e reconhecer muitos idiomas, como o Gaélico, o Inglês, o Espanhol, o Grego, o Latim e o Português.

Corujas sobrevoavam o alto do salão. Algumas viam seus donos e entregavam cartas e objetos para ele. Um conjunto de corujas aparentemente cansadas estavam sobrevoando a mesa de Grifinória com um volume muito grande.

- Ah, é a chegada do correio! - disse Mione - Ou como dizemos por aqui, das corujas!

- O que será que é aquilo? - disse Timothy (ou Tim, como gostava de ser chamado), apontando as corujas cansadas.

- Acho que sei de quem é aquele volume. - disse Rony

- Quem é que iria precisar de tanta coisa? - disse Olívia, que os outros sabiam ser sangue puro.

A resposta chegou tão logo um rapazinho de rosto redondo entrou no salão e sentou-se ao lado de Mitch. As corujas pareciam não agüentar o peso e largaram o volume sobre a mesa exatamente ao lado de Mitch, com um grande estrondo, que acabou envergonhando o garoto com as risadas que se seguiram, vindas de todas as demais mesas.

- Tem gente que não toma jeito mesmo! - disse com sorrisos marotos em coro os gêmeos Weasley, que Mitch sabia agora chamarem-se Fred e Jorge, que vinham acompanhados da menina Weasley, que Mitch sabia chamar-se Gina e ter uma queda por Harry Potter.

- Desculpa gente! Eu não sabia que ia causar vergonha para vocês! Ainda mais no primeiro dia de aula! - disse o garoto de rosto redondo, com uma vozinha baixa e totalmente envergonhada, voltando-se aos primeiro-anistas.

- Não se preocupa... - Mitch disse, sem saber como chamava o garoto.

- Longbottom. O nome desse panaca é Neville Longbottom, McGregor. - disse uma voz arrastada nas costas de Mitch.

Ele viu os olhos de Rony brilharem em fúria, assim como os de quase todos os alunos de Grifinória, e virou-se, apenas para ver a cara feia de tacho de Draco Malfoy, obviamente acompanhado dos dois capangas que Mitch viu no trem, que ele agora sabia chamarem-se Crabble e Goyle, coisas que ele descobriu durante o jantar de recepção, perguntando aos outros alunos de Grifinória.

- Escute aqui, Draco! Se você não tem mais nada de bom para fazer, então pega e vai empilhar coquinho na ladeira! - disse Carlos, com seu sotaque brasileiro.

- Que interessante! Temos alguém vindo lá da selva! Mim Draco! - disse Draco, imitando macaco, como quem queria fazer piada. Obviamente isso estava enfurecendo a todos, principalmente aos primeiro-anistas, e acima de tudo a Mitch, que sentia sua raiva crescendo aos poucos.

- Draco, acho que não é uma boa idéia ficar por aqui, tá legal? - disse Olívio Wood, capitão e goleiro do time grifinório de quadribol, tentando conter sua própria vontade de amassar a cara de Draco como se fosse massa de pão - Ou vai acabar arrumando confusão.

- Só queria ver o que temos em Grifinória de novo esse ano: um selvagem, um boboca - disse falando de Cedric Gryffindor, que descobriu-se ser descendente direto de Godric Gryffindor, um dos Quatro Grandes e fundador de Grifinória -, um clone da Granger, - disse mencionando os cabelos de Helen, - uma cara-aguada, - disse referindo-se ao rosto branco de Olívia Gibbs, - um nanico, - mencionando Tim Robbins, - um índio, - mencionando o americano nativo Dennis Tomahawk - duas inúteis, - sobre as gêmeas Diana e Minerva Stargazer, - uma estranha negra, - falando de Wanda Willtaker - e um irlandês estressadinho. - ao falar sobre McGregor.

Foi quando Mitch virou-se e disse, com os olhos já cheios de ódio por Malfoy:

- A Sonserina inteira vale menos que Neville, seu idiota! E é bom você sair daqui, porque eu não estou a fim de perder pontos para Grifinória, mas vou ser obrigado a fazer isso se você não tirar essa sua cara de pastel daqui!

- Ora, o que me obrigaria a isso?

Foi quando entrou pelo salão principal Galahad Starshooter, sendo carregado por ninguém menos que o temido zelador de Hogwarts, Argo Filch:

- E lembre-se! São 10 pontos a menos para Sonserina e uma detenção para você! - disse Filch - E não me venha mais com esse papo de que perdeu o caminho! Vi você bisbilhotando a sala dos professores com muita clareza! Além disso, Madame Nor-r-a nunca erra!

O salão inteiro explodiu em gargalhadas, exceto pela mesa de Sonserina. Mitch até esqueceu-se de Draco, mas virou-se para ele e disse:

- Da próxima vez, ensine a ele como chegar ao Salão sem se perder! Dizem que o Filch é muito severo! Além disso, não é qualquer um que ganha 10 pontos por não se perder no primeiro dia de aula! - disse Mitch, divertido.

Draco olhou para Mitch, surpreso com o que ouvia, e disse:

- McGregor, ainda vai me pagar por isso!

Todos continuavam a rir e a comentar os fatos. Neville parecia realmente feliz: segundo o que Harry contou para ele depois, o coitado havia sido muito judiado por Draco por ser esquecido e propenso a desastres.

A felicidade foi morrendo conforme chegavam os horários, que estavam sendo entregues pelos professores que eram diretores das casas (Mitch descobriu que cada casa tinha um diretor, e que a professora McGonagall era a diretora de Grifinória):

- Qual é a primeira aula de vocês? - perguntou Harry, aparentemente preocupado.

- História da Magia, do Professor Binns, com Corvinal. - disse Tim.

- E depois? - perguntou Mione.

- Herbologia, professora Sprout, com Lufa-Lufa - disse Dennis, o nativo americano, que assustava até a Mitch: era ainda mais alto que Mitch e mais forte, e fazia os mais baixos, como Tim e Helen, parecerem anões. Mas ele tinha um bom coração e um sorriso fácil.

- Em seguida? - perguntou Rony, como se tivesse tentando achar alguma coisa errada no horário.

- Almoço, Transformações, professora McGonagall, com Lufa-Lufa, e Poções, professor Snape, com Sonserina. - disse Mitch.

Parecia que uma bomba tinha caído entre eles. Rony ficou muito pesaroso:

- Meus pêsames. Pegar Snape no primeiro dia de aula é para acabar com qualquer um. Ainda mais com Sonserina! - disse baixinho.

- O que há de errado com Snape?

- O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO? - falou impressionada uma moça branca, que Mitch sabia ser uma veterana chamada Alicia Spinnet, artilheira do time principal de quadribol de Grifinória - Garoto, ele é O DIRETOR DE SONSERINA! O verdadeiro carrasco de Grifinória! Se existe uma aula aonde perdemos pontos um atrás do outro é na do "velho corvo"!

Mitch olhou para trás e viu o tal Snape de quem eles falavam. O cara realmente tinha cara de poucos amigos: alto, esguio, cabelos escorridos negros, olhos frios e vítreos, nariz aquilino como o de uma águia, parecia ser o tipo de cara que Mitch iria REALMENTE odiar.

Mitch então procurou tranqüilizar-se e pensar nas outras aulas, quando o sinal tocou dando o intervalo de 10 minutos para irem buscar suas coisas na torre de Grifinória e ir até a sala de aula. Mitch contou muito com a ajuda de Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça, o fantasma parcialmente decapitado de Grifinória, no primeiro dia de aula. Ele orientou Mitch a como chegar nas salas de aula de todos os professores, caminho que Mitch decorou rapidamente.

A aula de Binns, História da Magia, era de matar de tédio! Mas não que isso fizesse diferença ao velho fantasma. Algumas más línguas diziam que Binns certa vez teria dormido muito perto da lareira da sala dos professores. No dia seguinte, tinha acordado e foi dar suas aulas normalmente, largando o corpo para trás! Até para Mitch, que tinha a habilidade natural de conseguir se concentrar nas situações mais estressantes e problemáticas possíveis, era um verdadeiro PORRE manter a concentração nas aulas de Binns, mas ele parecia estar indo melhor que os outros: Tomahawk parecia pedir aos deuses de seu povo para que aquela tortura acabasse, Robbins e Carlos pareciam estar em outro lugar e Helen não conseguia manter a atenção por nada nesse mundo.

- Que droga de aula! - disse Carlos.

- De onde tiraram esse fantasma maluco? Será que ele não é capaz de dar uma aula estimulante? - disse Tim.

- Provavelmente ele mataria até os mortos de tédio! - comentou sarcasticamente Dennis.

- Como você conseguiu manter a concentração nessa droga? - disse Helen, em um dos raros momentos em que usava qualquer termo que mesmo de longe lembrasse um palavrão.

- Boa pergunta! Quando descobrirem a resposta, você me diz, tá? Nem eu sei! - comentou ironicamente Mitch, enquanto iam para a aula de Herbologia com a professora Sprout.

"Essa sim sabe dar aula!", pensou Mitch. Sprout era uma bruxa redonda e baixinha, com as roupas sempre muito sujas de terra. Ela parecia fazer a matéria ser muito fácil, o que ajudou Mitch a se concentrar em não destruir suas mudas de comigo-ninguém-pode com seus braços desapropriados para tarefas delicadas. Nessa matéria, Mitch percebeu que estava levando um baile dos demais alunos, principalmente de Helen e de Tim Robbins. Mas mesmo assim não ficou triste: afinal de contas, não se pode ter tudo. E, além do mais, conseguiu terminar sua tarefa sem problemas, exceto com algumas folhas a menos na sua planta. O que já era grande coisa para Mitch.

- O almoço foi bem animado, quando Mitch reencontrou Harry, Rony, Mione e os veteranos de Hogwarts. Eles comentavam a aula que tiveram com a professora McGonagall, diretora de Grifinória:

- Ela é legal, mas é severa demais! - disse Rony.

- Ela só não me dá mais medo que Snape! - disse baixinho Neville Longbottom.

- Eu acho a matéria dela extremamente interessante! - disse Mione.

- Diz então qual você não acha interessante! - disse Harry.

- Então ela é séria mesma! - disse Mitch para si mesmo.

- Cara, o pessoal da Corvinal nos contou o seu feito! Manter-se concentrado na aula de História da Magia com o professor Binns! - disse Fred Weasley chegando no refeitório - Essa tem que ser registrada nos anais de Hogwarts!

- Como é que é? - disse Rony - Ah, não! Outra Mione, não, pelo amor de Deus! É tudo que Grifinória realmente NÃO precisa!

- Ah, cale a boca, Rony! - disse Hermione, comendo um pedaço de rosbife - Me diz, é sério isso?

- Não vejo nada demais tentar se concentrar na aula de um professor, embora tenha que admitir, naquela aula parece que o tempo para! - disse Mitch, para risos de Grifinória.

Foi quando uma certa pessoa resolveu aparecer:

- Ei, Mitch, fiquei sabendo que você quase matou sua planta na aula de Herbologia! - disse Galahad Starshooter - Que foi? Tá treinando para ser um Comensal da Morte?

- Como é que é? - Mitch se levantou de salto, os olhos saltando, com uma raiva sem precedentes. Para um McGregor, descendente dos mais famosos Aurores da Irlanda, essa era uma acusação imperdoável. Mitch teria avançado na garganta de Galahad e feito sushi dele, mas a professora McGonagall se aproximou rapidamente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, McGregor?

- Esse sujeitinho aí veio mencionar que eu iria virar um Comensal da Morte! - disse McGregor, apontando e quase cuspindo em Galahad. Mitch aceitava que falassem tudo sobre ele como bruxo, exceto que ele viesse a pactuar com as Trevas! Ele era descendente dos Aurores da Irlanda, os McGregor!

- Sr. Starshooter, serei obrigada a descontar 10 pontos de Sonserina por sua insensatez! Ora, mencionar que um companheiro de escola poderia tornar-se um comparsa de Você-Sabe-Quem é uma acusação um tanto grave! Quanto ao senhor, Sr. McGregor, o senhor acabou de perder 5 pontos para Grifinória! Você ainda aparenta ter potencial! Me contaram sobre o seu feito na aula do professor Binns e devo admitir que é de se espantar. Mas se o senhor continuar com um ímpeto agressivo como esse, você acabará comprando confusão além da conta! - disse uma repreensiva professora Minerva, afastando-se para conduzir Starshooter à mesa de Sonserina.

- Desculpem! Mandei 5 pontos de Grifinória para o espaço... - disse Mitch, voltando um tanto deprimido.

- Exatamente o que tinha conseguido na aula de Aritmancia! - disse uma decepcionada e indignada Hermione.

- Hermione! - repreendeu Harry - Tudo bem, Mitch, a gente entende! A rivalidade de Grifinória e Sonserina vem desde ...

- Desde que meu ancestral, Godric Gryffindor, criou a casa! Ele e Salazar Slytherin, fundador de Sonserina, brigavam por causa de um tipo de opinião sobre quem deveria vir ou não para Hogwarts! - disse Cedric Gryffindor, interrompendo uma fatia de rocambole de carne no meio do caminho até a boca.

- Como você sabia disso? - exclamou Hermione

- É meio óbvio! O nome dele é Cedric GRYFFINDOR! - disse Olívia

- É mesmo, tinha me esquecido!

- E qual era a diferença de opinião? - questionou Mitch, quando Percy passou pela mesa.

- OK, chega de papo! Terminem seu almoço, pois em 20 minutos irão ter início as aulas da tarde!

As aulas da tarde começaram bem para Mitch. A primeira aula, de Transformações, era com a severa e disciplinadora Minerva McGonagall. Ela apresentou um desafio interessante para novatos: transformar um palito de fósforo em agulha. Mitch estava tenso e ansioso para testar sua varinha nova em ação consciente. O parceiro de Mitch era Carlos Amaral, que se impressionou a ver a varinha, como a classe inteira!

- Cara, que big varinha! - disse Carlos com seu sotaque carregado de Português - Do que é?

- Eu fico me perguntando também.

A professora McGonagall se aproximou de Mitch, com um olhar interessado e preocupado para a varinha:

- Aonde comprou a varinha, McGregor?

- Em Olivaras, professora! - disse Helen - Eu o acompanhei pessoalmente. Ele estava perdido no Beco Diagonal e eu o acompanhei em suas compras.

- Quais são as especificações?

- 40 cm, pau-brasil, crina de pégaso. Segundo Olivaras, boa para ataque e defesa e uma ótima varinha para quem pretende-se tornar Auror. Varinha para ambidestro. - disse McGregor.

A professora apanhou rapidamente a varinha de Mitch e a analisou:

- Bem, realmente não parece ter nada de errado! Retome suas atividades! - disse ela, voltando para a mesa. Virou-se rapidamente para Mitch - McGregor, essa varinha é a prova do que eu te disse: tem potencial, mas tem que aprender a se controlar. Uma varinha dessa em mãos erradas...

Mitch entendeu o recado e procurou aprender desde já a controlar-se, o que acabou rendendo frutos. Foi um dos poucos alunos que obteve algum resultado com o fósforo: ele ficou metalizado, mas sem ponta. Apenas ele, Carlos e Cedric tinham tido algum resultado, sendo que o dele tinha sido o melhor. Como a professora esperava menos da primeira aula, isso acabou rendendo 10 pontos para Grifinória, o que deixou todos animados para a aula seguinte. Animação essa que não ia durar muito...

As aulas de Snape eram nas masmorras do castelo, onde todos sabiam que, em algum ponto, também ficava a entrada para a torre de Sonserina. Os sonserinos já estavam na sala de aula quando os primeiro-anistas de Grifinória, liderados por Mitch McGregor e Cedric Gryffindor, entraram em sala. Mesmo chegando no horário, Snape foi severo:

- Atrasados, héim.. Acho que não entenderam que isso aqui não é um parque de diversões. Menos 5 pontos para Grifinória. E assumam seus lugares antes que eu seja obrigado a puni-los de forma ainda mais severa.

Os alunos de Grifinória ficaram arrasados, e os de Sonserina riam com gosto, principalmente Galahad Starshooter.

Para variar, Snape começou sua aula com a mesma cruel sabatina contra os alunos de Grifinória, para risos dos sonserinos. Esses risos não duraram muito quando Snape dirigiu-se a Mitch:

- McGregor, quando eu misturo o leite de comigo-ninguém-pode com as pétalas de lírio, o que obtenho?

Mitch havia lido alguma coisa assim no livro de poções e disse:

- Um poderoso cicatrizante.

Os sonserinos se calaram, e um leve riso espalhou-se entre os grifinórios. Riso esse que Snape percebeu:

- Qualquer um saberia isso, seu bando de cabeças-de-vento! O sr. McGregor aqui apenas deu sorte! Vejamos então... - olhava maldosamente - Qual planta devo adicionar a larvas cozidas de abelha para fazer um antídoto poderoso contra venenos não-mágicos?

McGregor sabia que essa era um pouco mais difícil e concentrou-se, tentando lembrar-se do que dizia o livro de poções.

- Que foi, sr. McGregor, o gato por acaso comeu sua língua? - disse um aparentemente triunfante Snape.

- Folhas de macieira. - respondeu McGregor

Essa era difícil mesmo, porque os sonserinos ficaram impressionados com as habilidades mentais de Mitch. Os grifinórios em compensação, pareciam que iam explodir de alegria:

- Calem-se! CALEM-SE! - gritou Snape com mais mau-humor que o normal. Depois disse, voltando ao seu habitual tom monocórdico. - Se continuarem com essa algazarra, serei obrigado a descontar pontos de Grifinória.

Todos calaram-se. Então Snape lançou uma pergunta venenosa:

- Que devo misturar para obter o veneno conhecido como "A Morte Escarlate"?

Até mesmo os sonserinos se preocuparam: essa pergunta era avançada demais até para eles, que tinham proteção de Snape. Mitch ficou raciocinando, e Snape buzinava em seu ouvido tentando desconcentrá-lo.

- E então, McGregor, desiste e admite que é tão cabeça-de-vento quanto os idiotas de sua casa?

Mitch sabia o que Snape queria: queria tirar ele do sério. Lembrou-se da professora McGonagall no almoço: _"Você ainda aparenta ter potencial! Mas se o senhor continuar com um ímpeto agressivo como esse, você acabará comprando confusão além da conta!"_ Ele então decidiu que era hora de ficar zen. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, coisa que aparentemente irritou Snape:

- Eu não tenho o dia todo para perder com um cabeça-oca como você!

Os grifinórios assustaram-se quando os olhos de Mitch abriram-se no momento que Snape disse isso. Todos imaginavam que Mitch iria pegar um dos caldeirões que estavam no chão e arremessá-lo contra a cabeça de Snape. E realmente a idéia passou pela cabeça de Mitch. Mas ao invés disso, ele lançou as palavras:

- Sangue de dragão, ferrão de escorpião, leite de comigo-ninguém-pode e raspas de chifre de unicórnio.

A sala ficou admirada. O próprio Snape ficou impressionado. Com um sorriso sardônico ele disse:

- Ora, ora! Bela resposta. Bem, devo admitir que não é tão cabeça-dura assim, McGregor. Mas não pense que vou lhe dar folga só por causa disso. - Virou-se então para o resto da classe e disse - Bem, vamos fazer alguma coisa simples hoje: uma poção para inchar. Quero que anotem os ingredientes e o modo de preparo...

Mitch percebeu que seu sucesso na sabatina de Snape parecia ter abalado os sonserinos. O próprio Snape, em compensação, parecia estar exatamente do mesmo jeito. Ele ficou vigiando o preparo da poção com muito cuidado, sempre visando irritar McGregor. Era quase como se Snape quisesse saber o quão durão Mitch era. Para azar de Snape, esse era o tipo de sabatina na qual Mitch passava com louvor: em Belfast, os valentões protestantes de sua rua faziam esse tipo de sabatina pelo menos três vezes por semana.

Claro que Mitch deveria pensar também que Snape queria fazer QUALQUER coisa parecer como se fosse culpa dele!

Durante a preparação da poção, Mitch teve como parceiro Carlos. Cedric fazia sua poção com Dennis e Olívia com Helen. Foi quando Olívia, sem querer, fez alguma coisa errada na poção e derreteu o caldeirão de Helen. Ambas foram molhadas na poção e sentiam dores horríveis:

- Era só que me faltava! Uma nova Neville Longbottom! - dirigindo-se para Olívia. Depois disse aos alunos de Grifinória. - Alguém tirem elas daqui e levem-as para a ala hospitalar. Sr. Tomahawk, não ouviu o que eu disse! Vá! - disse ele. E voltou-se para McGregor, que fazia sua poção ao lado do caldeirão de Helen. - E o senhor, Sr. McGregor! Que pensou? Que só porque respondeu corretamente algumas perguntas fáceis poderia largar seus companheiros ao léu? São menos 5 pontos para Grifinória por isso!

- Mas senhor... - tentou dizer Carlos, mas Snape interrompeu.

- E o senhor, senhor Amaral! Acha que pode me questionar em sala de aula? Menos 5 pontos para Grifinória por isso! E trate-se de ficar em silêncio, antes que eu resolva descontar mais pontos! - disse Snape, com uma certa satisfação oculta em sua cara fechada.

Quando o sinal tocou, os alunos de Grifinória resolveram passar na ala hospitalar para ver como Helen e Olívia estavam. Elas estavam sentindo menos dores, mas ainda tinham pústulas horríveis pelo corpo inteiro. Depois, visivelmente abatidos e revoltados, subiram à torre de Grifinória.

- Senha? - disse a Mulher Gorda.

- Não enche o saco! - disse um irritado Gryffindor.

- Eu vou-me embora. Eu não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo asneiras! - disse a Mulher Gorda, indignada.

- Perdoe-nos. Tivemos um dia difícil. Asas de pégaso! - disse McGregor, controlando-se para não fazer a Mulher Gorda voar escada abaixo com quadro e tudo de raiva.

- Assim está bem melhor! - disse a Mulher Gorda, enquanto abria o caminho para o salão comunal de Grifinória, uma ampla sala com duas mesas com cadeiras, poltronas e almofadas enormes aonde podiam sentar-se. No momento, parecia estar vazia. Todos sentaram-se nas almofadas, exceto Mitch que enfiou a cabeça numa das almofadas e atirou o corpo sobre o carpete vermelho e amarelo. Ninguém quis falar nada: o arraso parecia geral para os primeiro-anistas.

Poucos minutos depois, uma multidão chegou e viu, impressionada, todos os primeiro-anistas sentados no chão, se olhando. O primeiro a questionar isso foi Percy, seguindo sua função de monitor:

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Que displicência toda é essa?

McGregor se levantou. Apesar de mais velho, Percy não era muito mais alto que Mitch. Os olhos de Mitch brilhavam em fúria irlandesa. Ele parecia não importar-se com mais nada: só queria pegar alguém e dar porrada até matar, para depois continuar matando até gritar!

Ele foi erguer o punho para Percy, mas lembrou-se novamente da voz da professora McGonagall. Tomado de vergonha de erguer o punho contra um companheiro de casa e arrasado pelo que aconteceu na aula de Snape, subiu correndo para o seu quarto chorando desesperado. Arremessou sua mochila com violência no chão, deitou-se em sua cama e chorou, sem saber por quanto tempo. Mesmo Hawking, que veio lhe visitar, não conseguiu conformá-lo.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha de dar vazão a suas emoções, Mitch...

Chorando, virou-se para a porta do seu quarto e viu Rony, que estava à porta, observando-o:

- Vai me deixar aqui em pé ou vai me convidar a sentar? - disse Rony, brincando de forma temerária: ele não sabia se Mitch ia abraçá-lo ou tentar acabar com a raça dele.

- Desculpe... Pode entrar... - disse Mitch, enxugando as lágrimas, para alivio de Rony, que pensava que Mitch poderia querer matá-lo.

Logo em seguida, vieram os demais primeiro-anistas, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lino Jordan, Olívio Wood, o time de quadribol e os demais irmãos Weasley. Isso fez com que duas ou três pessoas ficassem sentadas em cada cama:

- ... e foi isso! Eu não sabia em que ponto estava a poção de Helen e de Olívia, porque estava concentrado demais na minha, e... - disse Mitch, com a voz um pouco embargada, ao explicar o que aconteceu.

- Eu avisei você, McGregor! - disse Spinnet - O "velho corvo" não deixa a gente em paz!

- Isso mesmo! - disse um alegre Fred Weasley - Nem mesmo Gui e Carlos escaparam! E olha que eles eram considerados alunos-modelo por outros professores! - disse isso com um certo ar de preocupação, como se tivesse convocado uma urucubaca.

- E o que há de errado em ser um aluno-modelo? - disseram em coro Hermione Granger e Percy Weasley.

- Nada! - disse Carlos Amaral, como de costume com o seu carregado sotaque brasileiro - Mas o que nos revoltou foi que parecia que ele queria achar motivo para tirar pontos de nós!

- Tá bem! Diga algo que ainda não saibamos! - disse um estranhamente sério Jorge Weasley - Ora bolas! Cresçam! Faz cinco anos que estou aqui e não teve uma única aula na qual ele não tenha tirado pontos meus! E olha que sou anormalmente compenetrado na aula dele!

- Deve ser porque ele ameaçou transformá-lo em zumbi depois que você atirou um Filibusteiro no caldeirão particular dele durante uma aula. - disse um repreensivo Percy, para risada geral. Essa risada deu um pouco mais de ânimo a McGregor, que parecia estar se recompondo.

- Têm razão. Eu fui avisado. Devia ter sido menos tolo. - disse Mitch, ainda um pouco triste.

- Não vou mentir para vocês, vocês têm toda a razão de se revoltarem com o comportamento de Snape. - disse Harry Potter - Mas temos uma vantagem em relação àquela Sonserina nojenta.

- Isso mesmo. Temos o mais IRADO time de quadribol de Hogwarts! - disse Wood, empolgado.

- Wood! Isso não é hora para quadribol! - disse Lino Jordan.

- A grande vantagem que temos é sermos uma _família_, entenderam? - disse Spinnet - O que acontece a um, é motivo para todos se unirem!

- Um por todos...

- ... e todos por um! - disseram os gêmeos Weasley, como se fossem mosqueteiros, cruzando suas varinhas no ar. Todos morreram de rir!

- Mas e Snape? - perguntou Cedric Gryffindor, ainda rangendo os dentes de raiva.

- Não adianta tentar tirar ele, Cedric, porque, gostemos ou não, o velho canalha é bom no que faz. - disse Wood, que todos sabiam estar em seu último ano, assim como Percy Weasley - Mas podemos fazer melhor, mas vai depender de vocês.

- O que é? Colocar uma bomba no caldeirão dele? - disse Tomahawk.

- A idéia é boa, - disse um risonho Jorge - mas têm empecilhos, como o fato de que o "velho corvo" não ser bobo. Mas o que podemos dizer para vocês é o seguinte: unam-se em aula. Procurem ficar atento no que cada um de vocês faz. Se alguém perceber que o outro está fazendo algo errado, procure orientar na medida do possível. Na maioria das aulas não há problema, embora o "velho corvo" não permita isso conosco. Mas procurem unir-se. Tendo dúvidas, recorram aos alunos mais velhos. Não tenham medo de perguntar nem mesmo para Granger. Ela late alto mas não morde. - disse, o que fez todos explodirem em risos, exceto Hermione.

- Isso não teve graça, Jorge! - disse emburrada.

- Entendemos, não é turma? - disse McGregor que, querendo ou não, parecia ter tomado uma postura de líder frente aos demais primeiro-anistas.

- É isso mesmo, Mitch! Não vamos deixar que isso aconteça nunca mais conosco! - disse Carlos, que parecia decidido.

- É assim que se fala como um grifinório! - disse Percy - E então, quem quer jantar? Tá na hora!

- Beleza! - todos desceram e foram jantar.

Antes de irem dormir, todos os primeiro-anistas foram visitar Helen e Olívia na ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey foi muito gentil, mas teve que ser severa quando eles demoraram demais na sala. As duas teriam que passar as próximas duas noites na ala hospitalar.

Antes de dormir, porém, Mitch mandou Hawking entregar uma grossa carta falando sobre o que aconteceu desde que havia chegado em Londres até agora. Quando terminou a carta era tarde da noite e ele estava quebrado. Portanto, foi dormir, tentando zerar a história do Snape.


	6. Vassouras, Quadribol e balaços errantes

**Capítulo 6: Vassouras, Quadribol e dois balaços errantes **

* * *

O restante das primeiras duas semanas de aulas foram razoavelmente tranqüilas para Mitch.

Hawking voltou da Irlanda acompanhada por Ceridwen, a coruja pessoal de seu avô, com uma caixa enorme de sapos de chocolate mandadas por seu avô, uma cópia da _Nature_ (revista dos trouxas especializada em ciências) aonde falava um pouco mais sobre as expedições de seu pai e uma resposta de seu avô, dizendo para ele não deixar-se levar pela fúria irlandesa, que quase foi a ruína de sua família.

_"Muito provavelmente vão querer saber até que ponto você pode chegar! Não deixe a fúria tomar-lhe e não aceite provocações! Foi assim que Você-sabe-quem quase exterminou nossa família!"_ - dizia a resposta que Mitch recebera, no momento em que teve que parar a leitura ao perceber que uma figura estranha havia tomado-lhe a revista que recebera.

- Percebi que você recebeu uma revista do mundo dos trouxas. - disse Snape, segurando a cópia de _Nature_, com um sorriso de maléfica satisfação no rosto - Vou ter que tirar pontos de Grifinória.

- Por que? - questionou tranqüilamente McGregor, levantando-se e olhando para Snape tranqüilamente, sem encará-lo, reação essa que estranhou a todos em Grifinória.

- Não se faça de idiota, McGregor! Esse tipo de leitura é imprópria para Hogwarts! Aqui você está estudando para ser um bruxo! E não um trouxa como os idiotas que escrevem essa revista. - disse ironicamente Snape, para risos de Sonserina e revolta de Grifinória. Mitch parecia não estar abalado, pois acabava de ver que a professora McGonagall vindo em direção dos dois.

- Professor Snape, acho que a mesa de Sonserina é ali ao lado. Vá preocupar-se com os alunos de sua casa. Os da minha cuido eu. - disse McGonagall, em um tom de serena severidade como se tratasse Snape como um aluno primeiro-anista.

- Seu aluno recebeu uma revista vinda do mundo dos trouxas. - disse Snape, como se comemorasse ter feito a professora McGonagall de tola, apontando a cópia de _Nature_ como se fosse um brinde para ele.

- E...

- Ora, McGonagall, isso aqui é uma Escola de MAGIA! E não de ciência trouxa!

- Bem, eu não sei se o senhor se lembra, Professor Snape, mas temos em nossa grade curricular uma matéria chamada Estudo dos Trouxas. E acho que, além de McGregor, outros alunos seriam beneficiados com um pouco de pesquisa na fonte. Aliás, bruxos sensatos procuram aprender um pouco mais sobre o mundo dos trouxas. Afinal, os trouxas não são tão trouxas quanto imaginamos. - disse ironicamente McGonagall.

- Está certo, McGonagall. - disse Snape, arremessando a revista de volta para McGregor e afastando-se da mesa de Grifinória envergonhado e revoltado por não ter podido tirar pontos de Grifinória.

As demais aulas foram legais para McGregor. Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas era ensinada por um poderoso _highlander_ (morador das montanhas da Escócia) chamado Arthur Donovan: ele ensinava na teoria e na prática como proteger-se das mais diversas criaturas do mal. Mitch gostava dessa matéria, o que, combinado com o que Olivaras disse e com a própria genealogia de Mitch mostravam o que ele iria ser no futuro: um Auror.

Duelo Mágico era ensinado por um tal de Jean-Baptiste Aramis, um francês meio esquisito: gostava de andar com botas e roupas a Luís XV, o que era espalhafatoso demais até mesmo para Hogwarts. Mas Mitch achava que as aulas valiam a pena. Disseram para ele que essas aulas foram implantadas devido a uma série de "incidentes exóticos" que aconteceram nos anos anteriores (algo dizia para McGregor que tinha algo a ver com o tal Potter).

Mas a mais esperada das primeiras aulas foi a de Vôo com Vassoura. Mas a animação se dissipou quando viram que teriam as aulas de Vôo junto com Sonserina.

- Que maravilha! - disse Carlos, com um sotaque agora um pouco mais leve - Com três casas em Hogwarts, tinha que ser logo com SONSERINA?

- Eu não gosto disso mais do que vocês, mas acho que devemos nos preocupar agora é conosco mesmo. Estamos ajudando muito Grifinória. - disse McGregor.

- É mesmo! - disse Helen - Grifinória está em primeiro lugar, mesmo com todos os pontos que o besta do Snape vêm tirando de nós.

E era verdade. Com a ajuda de todos os alunos de Grifinória, os primeiro-anistas sentiam-se mais confiantes. E com a ajuda ocasional dos primeiro-anistas, os demais alunos de Grifinória foram melhorando em notas. Percy Weasley, por exemplo, precisava fazer uma redação sobre as "inovações tecnológicas dos trouxas nos últimos anos", e a revista _Nature_ que Mitch havia recebido ajudou Percy, que faturou 50 pontos do professor por ter "pesquisado diretamente na fonte", o que enfureceu ainda mais Snape, quando ele descobriu.

Isso animou a todos, que estavam agora mais integrados que nunca.

Carlos Amaral era brasileiro, mas sua mãe era inglesa e bruxa. Havia formado-se em Hogwarts e trabalhava, segundo o que Carlos sabia, como uma espécie de diplomata entre os Ministérios da Magia do Brasil e da Inglaterra. Ele era negro, usava cabelos rastafári e gostava de usar calças de algodão brancas com cordões amarrados na cintura nos horários de folga (atualmente usava cordões vermelhos e amarelos, as cores de Grifinória). Era um bom lutador de _capoeira_ (arte marcial brasileira), gostava de jogar futebol trouxa (era torcedor do São Paulo Futebol Clube) e tocava percursão como ninguém. Tinha trazido do Brasil um _berimbau_ (instrumento brasileiro de percursão) que adorava tocar, e que encantava até mesmo a professora McGonagall, que admirava a habilidade do rapaz como músico.

Cedric Gryffindor era mestiço: seu pai era descendente direto da família de Godric Gryffindor, fundador de Grifinória, mas largou tudo para viver com uma trouxa. Quando teve um filho bruxo, a família decidiu que ele valia tanto quanto qualquer outro neto e criou-o do mesmo jeito que aos demais. Apesar de mestiço, ele tinha mais contato com o mundo dos bruxos que qualquer um deles, exceto a sangue-puro Olívia Gibbs.

Olívia Gibbs nasceu em Stratford-upon-Avon ("a cidade do Bardo Trouxa", gostava de brincar, pois nascera na cidade de Shakespeare), de pais puro-sangue. Ela tinha um contato incrível com o mundo dos bruxos, mas não conhecia quase nada do mundo dos trouxas, exceto algumas músicas e como usar um CD-Player.

Helen Ebenhardt tinha uma paixão por Feitiços: AMAVA as aulas de Flitwick, que a considerava talvez a primeiro-anista que saia-se melhor nessa matéria, tendo potencial para superar Hermione Granger e até mesmo o lendário Gui Weasley. Ela era baixinha e sua varinha discreta parecia animar os adversários dela nos duelos mágicos de Aramis. Um grande erro: o _Expelliarmus_ dela era tão poderoso quanto o de qualquer um, talvez até mais, e ela o executava com extrema elegância, perícia e sutileza.

Tim Robbins era muito interessando em Transformações: superada as primeiras noções, ele rapidamente conseguia superar seus companheiros de sala, sendo talvez o melhor de todos nessa matéria. Seu tamanho mirrado não fazia diferença quando ele fazia, durante os exercícios, fazer cabos de vassoura virarem adagas afiadas. Algo dizia para todos que ele trapaceava no Snap Explosivo e nos jogos de cartas que disputavam (desde o _poker_ ensinado pelos gêmeos Weasley, até o eufórico, estranho e exótico _truco_, jogo brasileiro de baralho ensinado por Carlos) com o baralho que foi contrabandeado para dentro de Hogwarts por Carlos. Mas como não havia provas...

O gigante descendente dos Navajo Dennis Tomahawk sempre contava o que ouvia, pois era tradição do seu povo. Todos confiavam nele, apesar disso: ele jamais contaria a um inimigo o que ouviu, mesmo que isso levasse-o a morte. Um dos melhores em Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, só não era superado por Mitch, que era melhor no combate contra criaturas das trevas.

As gêmeas escocesas Diana e Minerva Stargazer eram diferentes como água e óleo: Diana era expansiva e gostava de questionar ordens, mas respeitava a força, gostando demais da aula de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas (alguns diziam que o Chapéu Seletor deveria ter mandado ela para Sonserina), enquanto a silenciosa Minerva era compenetrada e parecia ter uma preferência por Herbologia, mas no geral era a mais equilibrada em todas as matérias (mesmo Mitch não era tão equilibrado).

Já a estranha Wanda Willtaker era negra de Senegal e havia sido convidada para Hogwarts poucos dias antes do embarque para Hogwarts. Falava pouco,e menos ainda quando o assunto era ela própria, o que a tornava misteriosa, mas era unida com o resto dos primeiro-anistas e sua lealdade para Grifinória era inquestionável.

Tal integração tornava os primeiro-anistas de Grifinória mais fortes que os de outras casas. Mesmo os sonserinos, eternos rivais da casa do leão, pareciam sentir um certo respeito pelos grifinórios.

Mas esse tipo de respeito era o que os grifinórios não queriam.

Chegou o dia da aula de Vôo em Vassouras. Ao chegarem, os alunos de Grifinória encontraram os sonserinos já no local de aulas, assim como vinte vassouras perfiladas para serem usadas pelos primeiro-anistas:

- Vamos voar nessas Shooting Stars? - questionou Olívia.

- Por que, acha que é melhor que alguém aqui? - disse sarcasticamente Helena Adinson, uma garota morena e mais alta que Olívia, mas não mais alta que Mitch.

- É isso mesmo, garotinha! Você devia se preocupar em manter-se em pé em cima de sua vassoura, sua tola sangue... - disse o enorme e italiano Victor Fiorucci, sendo que ele foi cortado por Cedric Gryffindor.

- Termine o que você ia dizer e eu mando você de volta para sua casa em pedacinhos antes que você tenha chance de dizer "Quadribol"!

- Que moral que você tem, Gryffindor? Logo você, descendente de um dos Grandes Quatro, um mestiço e ainda envolvido com a esquisita da Ebenhardt e com o McGregor, descendente de um covarde sangue... - disse Derek McKinsey, um pequeno e mirrado irlandês.

- Ora, seu... - disse McGregor, quando percebeu uma movimentação. Lembrou-se do que a professora McGonagall lhe disse e resolveu voltar a seu estado habitualmente zen.

- Por que ele disse que seu avô é covarde, Mitch? - perguntou baixinho Cedric, interessado.

- Na torre eu conto a história toda com detalhes, Cedric! - disse Mitch quando percebeu a professora Hooch vindo.

A professora Hooch tinha cara de águia, o que pareceu apropriado para uma professora de Vôo com Vassoura. Ela chegou pedindo para os alunos perfilarem-se ao lado de suas vassouras. E eles fizeram: Sonserina e Grifinória ficaram frente à frente, como se estivessem prontos para brigar.

- Quando eu mandar, quero que digam: "De pé!" Entenderam? OK, um, dois, três... - disse a Madame Hooch.

- DE PÉ! - gritaram todos os alunos.

Aparentemente as vassouras sentiram a arrogância de Sonserina e a força de Grifinória, pois as dez vassouras grifinórias saltaram em uníssono para a mão de seus pilotos, enquanto as sonserinas pareciam não querer subirem para a mão dos mesmos.

Depois, a professora Hooch corrigiu, um a um, a postura de vôo. Ninguém escapou da revista minuciosa na posição de vôo, sendo que todos receberam críticas, sem distinção.

Foi durante o vôo que a professora Hooch teve que tomar muito cuidado: parecia que o único objetivo dos sonserinos era forçar a barra para criar confusão com Grifinória:

- Ei Mitch, seu covarde, quer tirar uma corrida? - disse Derek.

- Me deixa em paz, McKinsey. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. - disse Mitch.

Foi quando Mitch sentiu duas protuberâncias pretas aproximando-se rapidamente. Ele teve que esquivar-se rapidamente para cima, mas parecia que as duas bolinhas pretas estavam o perseguindo:

- McGregor, o que o senhor está fazendo?

- Professora Hooch, tem algo errado com o Mitch! - disse Helen.

- É nada, professora! - disse Fiorucci - É o McGregor que quer se exibir!

- Professora! Alguém soltou dois balaços na direção de Mitch! - gritou Olívia, que reconheceu rapidamente as velozes e pesadas bolas pretas que eram usadas no quadribol para derrubarem os jogadores de suas vassouras.

- Como é? - disse uma surpresa Hooch - Mas as bolas estavam trancadas em minha sala!

- Alguém pode ter contrabandeado essas para Hogwarts! - disse Tim Robbins.

- Nada a ver! - disse Helena Adinson.

- Seja como for, - disse Cedric que, apesar de mestiço, entendia alguma coisa de Quadribol, e sabia o que estava acontecendo - o Mitch está encrencado!

- Sr. McGregor, desça daí agora! - gritou a Madame Hooch, preocupada com a situação.

- Estou tentando, mas essas bolas não deixam! Toda vez que eu tento descer, elas tentam me acertar! - gritou Mitch de uma altura de mais ou menos 10 metros.

- Professora, aqueles são BALAÇOS ERRANTES! - disse uma sonserina chamada Erika Stringshot, sangue-puro, que era brigona, arrogante mas respeitava a força de alunos de outras casas. Ela parecia estar preocupada.

- Como? Balaços errantes? Mas como eles vieram parar aqui em Hogwarts? - disse uma preocupada Madame Hooch.

- Professora, e a detenção para McGregor? - disse um supostamente desinteressado Starshooter.

- Sr. Starshooter, pelo seu comentário sem propósito são 5 pontos a menos para Sonserina, e dê-se por feliz por eu não dar uma detenção ao senhor!

- Mas professora...

- Nada de mas, senhor Starshooter. E são menos 5 pontos para Sonserina por questionar a decisão de um professor! E se eu ouvir mais uma vez a sua voz nesta aula, eu tirarei pontos de Sonserina SEM PIEDADE! - disse uma enfurecida Hooch.

- E quanto ao Mitch? Se ele continuar esquivando-se desse jeito, ele será inevitavelmente atingido pelos balaços! Uma Shooting Star não é concorrente para um balaço, quanto mais para dois, e ainda errantes! - disse uma desesperada Olívia.

- Parece que o sr. McGregor está se dando bem lá em cima! - disse uma eufórica Hooch.

Então todos olharam para o céu e viram algo surpreendente: McGregor, mesmo em uma vassoura extremamente lenta como uma Shooting Star, esquivava-se dos balaços errantes.

Todos se perguntavam como ele fazia aquilo, inclusive o próprio Mitch. Ele não sabia como estava fazendo aquilo! Nunca voara em uma vassoura antes! Ele estava apenas seguindo seus instintos, como quando lutava e defendia-se dos valentões protestantes nas ruas de Belfast.

Enquanto isso no chão, Dennis, que havia descido, aproximava-se da professora Hooch com uma caixa de madeira, aonde havia dois pares de correntes e espaço para duas bolas.

- Encontrei isso atrás daquela moita ali. Parecia que estava preparada para soltar os balaços contra Mitch. - apontando uma moita próxima de onde os alunos sonserinos haviam decolado. - Acho que isso deveria ser investigado. - quase subentendendo que isso era obra de Sonserina.

- Ora, acha que foi a gente, seu índio sangue-ruim? - gritou a todos os pulmões Victor Fiorucci, para revolta de Grifinória.

- Sr. Fiorucci! Pro chão! AGORA! - gritou uma erupta Hooch.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas! E se você não descer agora, vou mandar você de volta para casa com sua varinha partida antes mesmo que consiga dizer "quadribol"!

Fiorucci desceu. Tão logo desceu, teve a vassoura tomada:

- São 20 pontos a menos para Sonserina por ofensa gratuita a um aluno de Hogwarts! E o senhor me espere após a aula, pois decidiremos sobre uma detenção para o senhor!

- Ei! Eu ainda estou aqui! - disse McGregor entrando em desespero.

- Fiquem todos aqui! Desçam todos, exceto o Sr. McGregor! E se alguém tentar uma ínfima gracinha, vou fazer questão de que se arrependa amargamente. - disse Madame Hooch, enquanto ia buscar alguma coisa e levar embora a vassoura de Fiorucci.

O clima tenso que se sucedeu só não piorou porque Grifinória estava preocupada com McGregor e Sonserina com Fiorucci.

Mitch estava começando a se cansar, pois estava voando sem parar fugindo dos balaços, à toda a velocidade que a Shooting Star podia dar! Mas as manobras evasivas que tinha executado para fugir dos balaços começaram a exauri-lo e a deixá-lo tonto, cansado. Sua falta de costume em cima de uma vassoura também não ajudava. Mas ele continuava a lutar, pois sabia que, caso um balaço o acertasse, ele iria despencar de sua vassoura para uma queda de mais de 10 metros, o que possivelmente seria fatal!

- Mitch, agüenta firme! - disse Helen.

- Você tem alguma coisa com ele, Ebenhardt? - disse Starshooter, ainda irritado por ter perdido pontos para Sonserina, mas ironizando.

- Em Grifinória, nos preocupamos com os nossos! - disse Cedric, repetindo um dos bordões de Grifinória.

Madame Hooch chegou com um porrete pesado, que lembrava um taco de baseball.

- Sr. Robbins, quero que o senhor leve esse bastão para McGregor o mais rápido que puder e desça sem hesitar, entendido? Evite chegar perto dos balaços! Diga para McGregor utilizar esse bastão para mandar os balaços ao chão!

- Sim, professora Hooch! Deixe comigo! DE PÉ! - disse Tim Robbins, montando em sua vassoura.

- OK! Vá!

Tim subiu em sua vassoura e cobriu a toda velocidade o espaço entre ele e Mitch, que estava a uns 10 metros de altura, ainda esquivando-se dos balaços. O próprio Tim teve que se enfiar de forma temerária por entre os balaços, em uma seqüência de manobras que impressionou a professora Hooch, para conseguir chegar perto de Mitch. Quando conseguiu aproximar-se, viu um McGregor quase totalmente exaurido, praticamente como se estivesse esperando a hora em que seria atingido pelos balaços errantes!

- Mitch!

- Tim! - disse um surpreso e assustado McGregor - Você tá doido? Você tem que sair daqui!

- Eu vou já! Eu só vim entregar-lhe isso! - entregando o bastão a McGregor - Bata nos balaços com isso usando toda a sua força, mandando-os ao chão! Entendeu?

- OK!

Tim desceu, novamente esquivando-se de forma temerária os balaços, enquanto Mitch executava alguns _loops_ e parafusos para fugir dos balaços errantes, esperando Tim afastar-se de forma que pudesse atirar o balaço de forma segura ao chão.

- Todos, afastem-se! - disse a professora Hooch.

McGregor estava pronto. Sua atitude em relação aos balaços mudou de fuga para perseguição, apenas esperando o melhor momento para enviar os balaços ao chão! Os alunos de Grifinória afastaram-se, enquanto os sonserinos riam, exceto Erika, que afastou-se:

- Que foi, estão esperando o corpo de McGregor cair do céu? - disse um irônico Starshooter.

Quando terminou de dizer isso, ele viu um vulto negro descendo do céu em uma velocidade impressionante, que acabou fincado no chão abaixo de seus pés, a apenas dois centímetros de o atingir. Era um dos balaços:

- McGregor, seu desgraçado! Queria me matar? - disse Starshooter.

- Sr. Starshooter, menos 50 pontos para Sonserina e detenção junto com o sr. Fiorucci por acusação ilegal, comentário sem propósito, ofensa gratuita a um aluno e por ignorar as orientações de um professor!

Quando terminou de dizer isso, a professora Hooch viu um vulto descer a alguns centímetros (uns 30) à sua frente e fincando-se no chão. Era o outro balaço errante! Poucos segundos depois, um exausto Mitch descia de sua vassoura, tão cansado que precisava de ajuda para permanecer em pé!

- Sr. Gryffindor, Sr. Tomahawk, Sr. Amaral e Srta. Gibbs, me façam um favor: recolham os balaços errantes e os coloquem na caixa. Levem-a ao zelador Filch e peça a ele que cuide deles até eu pedi-los! Sr. McGregor, Sr. Robbins, quero que me acompanhem!

- Mas professora...

- Sr, McGregor, por favor, faça o que eu mando! - disse em um tom um pouco mais ríspido a Madame Hooch. - E os demais, dispensados, exceto os Srs. Starshooter e Fiorucci, que quero que me aguardem aqui!

"Pronto, agora é que me ferrei de vez!", pensou Mitch, enquanto caminhava para dentro da escola. "Mas porque o Tim? Ele não fez nada, só foi me entregar o bastão, e sob ordens da professora!"

Eles começaram a caminhar. O "mapa mental" de Hogwarts que Mitch usava começava a deixá-lo nervoso: estavam indo em direção da sala de aula da professora McGonagall!

- Professora McGonagall. - disse Madame Hooch, ao abrir a porta da sala lotada de grifinórios do último ano - Por favor, gostaria de conversar com a senhora e com o sr. Wood em particular. Poderia me acompanhar até minha sala, por favor?

- Só um minuto! - disse a professora McGonagall que, ao ver Mitch, imaginou confusão - Sr. Wood, venha comigo! Os demais, continuem praticando! E se eu descobrir uma gracinha que seja quando eu voltar, vocês irão arrumar confusão!

Os cinco retomaram seu caminho por entre os corredores. O "mapa mental" de Mitch começou a receber atualização: eles começaram a passar por uma série de corredores por onde ele não havia passado antes. Foi quando chegaram a uma sala aonde estava escrito "_Vôo com Vassouras_ - _Professora Pamela Hooch_". Ao entrarem, ele viu uma grande quantidade de vassouras, quase todas Shooting Stars, e uma ou outra vassoura mais antiga ou nova, e umas 5 ou 6 caixas de madeira em um canto. No outro, duas ou três bancadas com ferramentas estranhas e uma caixa aonde estava escrito _"Conjunto para Manutenção de Vassouras"_. As paredes também eram decoradas com grandes pôsteres de times de quadribol, entre os quais ele reconheceu os Chudley Cannons, os Liverpool Eagles, os London Hawks, os Kenmare Kestrels e os Dublin Ravens, segundo o que ele leu em _Quadribol através dos tempos_, além de mapas táticos de quadribol. Nas paredes, estavam penduradas vassouras com plaquetas escritas coisas como "Shooting Star", "Avalon 3000" e "Asgard MXP". Havia uma mesa no centro da sala, aonde Hooch pediu para todos sentarem-se. Para azar de Mitch, a professora McGonagall sentou-se exatamente de frente para ele, o que deixava-a em posição para olhar ele nos olhos, com repreensão:

- Por favor, professora Hooch, me diga o que nosso querido McGregor aqui aprontou dessa vez e eu determinarei sua punição com a devida severidade. - disse uma McGonagall aparentemente zangada.

"Adeus Hogwarts! Foi bom enquanto durou!", pensou Mitch. A imagem de sua varinha partindo-se começou a vir à mente. Teria que retomar a vida junto aos trouxas. Decepcionaria seu avô e seu pai, sendo motivo de vergonha para todo o clã.

- Ora, sra. McGonagall, a senhora não precisa ficar nervosa com o sr. McGregor! Não sei quanto nas demais aulas, mas na minha o sr. McGregor tem apresentado um comportamento exemplar. - disse uma sorridente Hooch, para espanto geral.

"O que? Mas porque então me trouxeram até aqui?", pensou McGregor.

- Mas professora Hooch, se não é para repreender o sr. McGregor, porque me chamou? Além disso, se fosse uma repreensão não muito séria, porque da necessidade do Sr. Wood nos acompanhar? - perguntou a professora McGonagall.

- Isso mesmo! Até agora não entendi porque minha presença é necessária, embora não questione as ordens da professora Hooch! - disse Olívio Wood, que Mitch sabia ser o capitão do time principal de quadribol de Grifinória.

- É que não é uma punição, sra. McGonagall. Além disso, é sobre um assunto que muito interessa e no qual o Sr. Wood é profundo conhecedor, tanto quanto eu.

- Não entendo aonde a senhora pretende chegar! - disse Wood.

- Sr. Wood, quais são as chances de uma Shooting Star esquivar-se de um balaço? - questionou de forma aparentemente vaga Madame Hooch.

- Professora Hooch, a senhora sabe que respeito as decisões da escola, mas que eu fui e ainda sou terminantemente contra essa idéia de um torneio júnior de quadribol utilizando-se das vassouras da escola justamente por causa da segurança. - disse em tom leve Wood. Depois explodiu - Ora professora, com os novos balaços desenvolvidos após a Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 1986, uma Shooting Star tem chances microscópicas de esquivar-se de um balaço, exceto no caso do piloto ser muito bom! - disse Wood, com tom de autoridade no assunto.

- Bem, sr. Wood, e o que o senhor diria se eu lhe dissesse que acabei de ver o sr. McGregor aqui presente esquivando-se de DOIS balaços em uma Shooting Star. E digo mais, dois balaços ERRANTES!

- Como? Dois balaços? Errantes? Em uma Shooting Star? - questionou um surpreso e admirado Wood.

- Acho que o senhor entendeu a seriedade do que eu disse! - disse a professora Hooch.

- Mas espere um pouco? - disse uma surpresa professora McGonagall - Como é que dois balaços errantes vieram parar em Hogwarts se todo o nosso equipamento de quadribol está trancado? - disse a professora McGonagall, quando olhou para as caixas de equipamento de quadribol e viu que uma estava destrancada.

- Você não tentou aqueles testes malucos novamente, sra. Hooch? Ou tentou?

- Não, professora McGonagall. Eu não encanto mais balaços. Realmente a senhora estava certa ao dizer que era arriscado. A senhora pode verificar: os balaços ainda estão na caixa. É que para impedir que o sr. McGregor se ferisse, tive que retirar um dos bastões e entregar a ele, não é sr. McGregor?

- É sim, professora McGonagall. Aqui está!

A professora McGonagall pegou o bastão e checou a caixa aberta:

- Realmente, os balaços ainda estão aqui. Mas como...

- Como dois balaços errantes poderiam vir parar em Hogwarts? Esse equipamento é muito caro e é usado apenas por times profissionais e seleções de quadribol para treinamento de apanhadores e batedores, pois eles perseguem o alvo até serem rebatidos de forma a serem cravados no chão. E pouquíssimas pessoas teriam em Hogwarts condição de comprar um único balaço errante, quanto mais dois! - completou Wood.

- Isso ainda será investigado, sr. Wood, mas o que eu tenho a dizer é o seguinte: acho que Grifinória já tem um dos batedores e o apanhador para seu time júnior de quadribol!

- Está querendo dizer...

- Sim! O sr. McGregor bateu nos balaços com tal intensidade que ele foram cravados no chão em buracos de mais ou menos cinco centímetros de profundidade, de forma que não puderam sair! E tal batida foi dada a mais de dez metros de altura!

- A sr. Hooch vai me perdoar, mas a senhora está de brincadeira conosco! - disse Wood. - Dez metros? Numa Shooting Star? Dois balanços errantes? Ora, professora, nem mesmo os gêmeos Weasley conseguiriam tanto! E eles são os melhores batedores que Hogwarts já viu!

- Se o senhor quiser provas, olhe para baixo! - disse a professora Hooch.

Wood olhou e viu dois buracos. Com um binóculo, pode ver os dois balaços crivados no chão, ainda tentando sair e não conseguindo, enquanto eram retirados cautelosamente por quatro alunos grifinórios. Também viu dois alunos de Sonserina.

- Inacreditável! É realmente verdade! Que batida! Não tem jeito de colocar McGregor no time principal não?

- Não, sr. Wood! O campeonato júnior foi criado justamente para testarmos os novatos. Quem sabe no ano que vem?

- Puxa... Mas e os dois alunos de Sonserina que estão lá em baixo? E os alunos de Grifinória?

- Os sonserinos são Victor Fiorucci e Galahad Starshooter. Estão lá esperando eu voltar para impor-lhes uma detenção. Enquanto os grifinórios são os Srs Dennis Tomahawk, Carlos Amaral, Cedric Gryffindor e a Srta. Olívia Gibbs, a quem pedi que retirassem os balaços e os entregassem ao zelador Filch. Como Gibbs é sangue-puro, acho que ela poderá orientar os demais corretamente no processo. Mas isso não vem ao caso: quanto ao sr. Robbins, ele levou o bastão para mim até o sr. McGregor. Se eu tivesse subido, provalvemente EU teria sido atingida por um dos balaços. Mas o sr. Robbins esquivou-se de dois balaços simultaneamente, em esquivas realmente formidável, passando por entre os dois balaços. E duas vezes.

- Puxa, realmente impressionante! - disse a Professora McGonagall. - Bem, é isso que a senhora tinha para nos dizer?

- Sim.

- Então, acho que posso me retirar junto com o sr. Wood, certo? Com licença... - disse a professora McGonagall - Sr. McGregor, é como eu lhe disse: você tem potencial, é só não deixar-se levar pela raiva. - disse a professora McGonagall olhando para Mitch, agora com um leve mas significativo sorriso, o que deixou-o mais tranqüilo.

- Tudo bem!

A professora McGonagall e Olívio Wood sairam. A professora Hooch voltou-se então para Mitch:

- Sr. McGregor, reparei que o senhor está exausto daquele, digamos assim, "exercício"! Por favor, vá para sua sala comunal e descanse. Eu avisarei os demais professores que você está exausto e pedirei para os mesmo dispensarem-o de suas aulas. O sr. Robbins poderá ficar com o senhor. Tudo bem?

- Claro! - disse um ainda exausto McGregor.

Então os dois pegaram um papel de autorização da Madame Hooch e dirigiram-se para a torre de Grifinória, quando no caminho encontraram um gato estranho:

- Droga! É a Madame Nor-r-a! - disse Tim. - Temos que dar no pé antes que... droga...

Vinha vindo na direção de Tim e Mitch um senhor de idade já avançada, mas com cabelo negros comuns. Argo Filch, o detestado zelador de Hogwarts:

- Ora, ora... O que temos aqui? Dois matadores de aula! Mau, mau...

- Senhor Filch, temos uma autorização da Madame Hooch para retornarmos ao nosso salão comunal para descansar. Tivemos um exercício de vôo, digamos assim, incomum. Aqui está, pode verificar. - disse Mitch.

O fato de ter sido chamado de senhor pareceu convencer Filch a não dar-lhe uma detenção automática. Seu humor não melhorou muito, mas mesmo assim ele verificou o documento entregue por Mitch.

- É, realmente está OK! Tudo bem! Mas não fiquem zanzando para lá e para cá! - disse Filch, indo embora junto com a detestável Madame Nor-r-a.

- Cara, eu ainda vou mandar a Nor-r-a em uma das balizas do campo de quadribol com um chute. - disse Tim, tão logo Filch afastou-se o suficiente para que ele não os ouvisse.

- Bem, não vamos ficar aqui marcando touca! - disse o ainda exausto Mitch - Vamos embora!

Eles seguiram para a torre de Grifinória, o baixinho Tim carregando o alto Mitch. Quando chegaram, sentaram-se nas poltronas do salão comunal esgotados, mas sorridentes. Mitch pediu para que Tim buscasse o livro _Quadribol através dos tempos_ em seu malão, e começou a ler. Alguns minutos depois...

- Ei, aonde vocês estavam? - disse uma voz familiar.

Eles viraram-se e viram Helen, cansada. Ela vinha com os demais alunos do primeiro ano. Eles sentaram-se nas poltronas enquanto Tim e Mitch contavam tudo que aconteceu na reunião na sala da Madame Hooch. Foi quando chegaram os gêmeos Weasley, fuzilando Mitch com perguntas:

- Ei, é sério o que Olívio contou? Dois balaços errantes? - disse com alegria e uma certa inveja Fred Weasley.

- Com uma Shooting Star? - disse Jorge, no mesmo tom que seu irmão.

- De dez metros?

- Cravando cinco centímetros?

- Ei, calma aí que eu sou um só! - disse Mitch, já habituado à velocidade com a qual os gêmeos fuzilavam os outros com afirmações e perguntas. - Eu vou contar o que se sucedeu!

E Mitch contou toda a história com calma para os presentes.

- Uau, cara! Em uma Shooting Star eu não faria isso! - disse Fred.

- Meu, você deve ser realmente bom! Já tinha voado antes? - disse Jorge.

- Claro que não! Vocês não entenderam? Eu estava voando por instinto! O meu único objetivo era não ter meu crânio rachado por duas bolas negras, pesadas, velozes e com instinto homicida!

- É bom então usar esse instinto em jogo. Os balaços não dão folga no jogo, e você vai precisar proteger a todos do seu time, junto com o segundo batedor... Aliás, quem vai ser o segundo batedor dos nossos juniores?

- Não sabemos. - disse Tim - Parece que os testes serão feitos para as demais posições.

- Ah! Bem, espero que a maluca da Hooch não aproveite a "idéia" que aconteceu hoje e resolva fazer o pessoal fugir dos balaços errantes. Eles nunca deveriam ser usados em outros lugares que não sejam... - ia dizendo Lino Jordan, que foi cortado por Mitch.

- ... times profissionais e seleções de quadribol para treinamento dos jogadores, principalmente apanhadores e batedores! Sei, li tudo isso no _Quadribol através dos tempos_!

- Você tem? - perguntou Carlos. - Fala sobre o Brasil?

- Sim, mas o Brasil em Quadribol equivale a uma Nigéria do Futebol, ou seja, um curinga.

- O que é futebol? - perguntou interessado Jorge.

- Você não ia gostar! Vinte e dois trouxas correndo atrás de uma bola só. E não tem pomo de ouro. E dar pancadas é falta! - disse Mitch, explicando rapidamente para os gêmeos Weasley o popular jogo dos trouxas.

- Nossa, que chato! - disse um decepcionado Fred.

- Bem, voltando ao assunto: eu li tudo sobre o balaço errante. Sei que ele foi criado por Darren McGuire, capitão da seleção irlandesa de quadribol de 1932 a 1947, para ser usado como treinamento em uma época aonde a Irlanda sofria uma grande crise no quadribol. Embora ninguém tenha morrido ainda com esse treco maluco, parece que um dos primeiros treinados nessa coisa acabou passando 2 semanas tomando Esquelecresce para regenerar a coluna totalmente detonada pelos balaços, entre outras coisinhas legais sobre ela. Li também que é possível tornar um balaço comum errante por alguns minutos com um feitiço razoavelmente simples, mas que apenas alguns poucos malucos conhecem, pois seu uso pode levar uma pessoa para Askaban dependendo do que acontecer.

- Nossa! - disseram todos

- Bem, acho que eu vou comer! - disse Mitch, percebendo que era hora da janta - E vocês, vêm?

- É claro! - disseram todos.


	7. O Baile de Samhaim

**Capítulo 7: O Baile de Samhaim **

* * *

Depois disso, os demais primeiro-anistas ficaram na expectativa para ver quem iria acompanhar Mitch e Tim no time júnior de quadribol de Grifinória.

Cedric Gryffindor foi o melhor nos testes para artilheiro, o que garantiu a ele uma vaga. Faria conjunto com ele duas meninas: a rápida Helen e a estrategista Olívia. Para acompanhar Mitch na função de batedor, Dennis Tomahawk pareceu a melhor opção: forte, rápido e com visão de águia. E no gol, o esguio mas muito bom goleiro Carlos Amaral prometia fechar os gols (_"Sai que é tua, Zetti!"_, gritava em português Carlos quando conseguia pegar a goles, o que não era raro).

Para capitanear os novatos, eles foram deixados por todos para decidirem por si mesmo. Eles escolheram Mitch: apostavam na habilidade de observação e avaliação da situação dos arredores de Mitch para encaixarem a situação.

As aulas foram tornando-se mais interessantes, a partir do momento em que dominavam os princípios básicos da magia. Mitch parecia estar em paz consigo mesmo, e seu contato com o mundo dos trouxas ajudava Grifinória a conseguir pontos. Não era raro que Hawking, a coruja de Mitch, viesse com exemplares de _London Times_, _Newsweek_, _Nature_ e até mesmo com livros sobre computação que Mitch pedia para seu avô enviar para que Percy pudesse usar em seus trabalhos de Cultura dos Trouxas.

Foi quando, após o jantar de um dia particularmente cansativo do início de outubro devido aos treinos que Wood dava para eles de Quadribol, os primeiro-anistas passaram pelo salão principal e leram no quadro que haveria um jantar à fantasia no Dia das Bruxas:

- Como vamos conseguir fantasias? - disse assustado Carlos, já quase sem sotaque nenhum.

- Eu sei lá! Será que eles permitem que as corujas tragam roupas? - questionou Olívia, que também tinha a sua coruja, Barry (um músico de uma banda romântica dos trouxas que ela adorava, e que tinha o mesmo sobrenome dela).

- Acho que sim! Eles permitem que as corujas tragam de tudo, desde que elas consigam carregar. Você não vê? Todos os dias as corujas trazem cartas, doces, até mesmo ingredientes de poções como os que Neville precisou certa vez. - disse Dennis

- Isso não faz diferença para mim: EU NÃO TENHO CORUJA! - gritou bem alto Carlos.

- Não seja por isso. É só pedir o que quer que peço para o Hawking trazer. - disse Mitch.

- Você faria isso para quem não tivesse coruja? - disse Helen.

- Claro! É só dizerem. Acho que vovô não se importaria de mandar também a Ceridwen, coruja dele, para ajudar. Vamos ver com o Percy se tem problemas?

E foram os primeiro-anistas para a torre de Grifinória, aonde todos estudavam. Percy particularmente estava muito atarefado com seus trabalhos para Estudos dos Trouxas. Mitch lembrou-se de ir buscar um volume da revista _Time_ e uma edição da _Paris Match_ para entregar a Weasley.

- Ei, Percy, chegou isso aqui hoje para você! - sentando-se em uma cadeira exatamente - na frente dele e entregando-lhe as revistas.

- Ah, será que tem o material que eu preciso... Legal, tem! - disse Percy, abrindo as duas em matérias sobre o conflito Israel-Palestina. Quando ia começar a fazer seu trabalho, ele percebeu que Mitch parecia querer alguma coisa.

- O que foi, McGregor?

Mitch explicou com detalhes o que eles pensavam. Percy parecia respeitar muito Mitch, como uma espécie de porta-voz dos primeiro-anistas de Grifinória, postura que os professores também mantiam, exceto Snape, que pouco se lixava para isso.

- É só isso? Sem problemas, desde que as corujas consigam carregar o peso. Claro que Hogwarts poderá fazer uma investigação para ver se não há nada ilegal dentro...

- Como o que?

- Basicamente livros avançados de magia, artefatos dos trouxas dados como ilegais pelas nossas leis, armas e outras coisas ilegais, você entende?

- Certo! Entendi. Mas fantasias não terão problemas, OK?

- OK! É claro que os veteranos poderão comprar suas fantasias em Hogsmeade antes do jantar, mas vocês primeiro-anistas ainda não têm permissão para visitar Hogsmeade, portanto vão ter que se virar.

- Entendi!

Mitch então organizou uma lista, aonde todos escreveram as fantasias que desejavam: Carlos não pediu nenhuma, iria como lutador de capoeira, Dennis pediu roupas tradicionais dos navajo, Helen uma de bailarina. Wanda Willtaker preferiu não pedir nada e improvisou uma de aventureira.

Cedric resolveu ir de palhaço, enviando sua coruja, Arthur, e Olívia pediu para que Barry buscasse para ela uma fantasia de fada.

Mitch resolveu usar a roupa de _leprechaun_ que tipicamente usava no dia de São Patrício.

Após as aulas do Dia das Bruxas, todos subiram e foram trocar-se. Os meninos riram muito da cara pintada de Cedric, e perceberam que a roupa de Mitch era toda verde, com um grande colete brilhante e gravata borboleta também verde brilhante. Eles também perceberam que ele havia guardado nos bolsos do colete de sua fantasia de leprechaun alguns sapatinhos verdes semelhantes aos que usava.

- Para que isso? - disse Cedric, terminando de ajustar o nariz vermelho de palhaço.

- Caso alguém resolva encrencar. - disse Mitch, com um risinho, enquanto terminava de ajustar as orelhas postiças de leprechaun - Vovô que me mandou e disse que legítimos _leprechauns_ deram a ele para distribuírem entre "amigos" durante Samhaim.

- Samhaim? - disse curioso um chefe navajo que eles perceberam ser Dennis.

- É como chamamos o Dia das Bruxas na Irlanda. - explicou Mitch, enquanto terminava o rabo de cavalo e colocava o chapéu-coco com o trevo-de-quatro-folhas.

Desceram para o salão comunal, aonde os gêmeos Weasley explodiam alguns Fogos Filibusteiros, vestidos como Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda. Hermione estava vestida como uma bruxa arquetípica dos Contos de Fada dos trouxas, coisa que provavelmente iria irritar Snape. Ela terminava de maquiar Harry, que estava fantasiado de vagabundo, usando uma roupa velha e rasgada que seu tio Dursley lhe dera em um natal qualquer, enquanto este procurava acalmar um Rony fantasiado de rato, como se quisesse ser uma espécie de versão superdesenvolvida de Perebas por uma noite. Já Percy estava vestido de cavalheiro medieval.

- Queria saber porque mamãe tinha que me mandar logo ESSA fantasia! - disse Rony - Vão achar que o Perebas se transformou em mim! E tem mais, essa fantasia era do Gui! Vejam só, até o rabo é remendado! - disse Rony, segurando o grande rabo de rato da roupa, todo cheio de remendos.

- E nós, acha que é moleza usar essa cota-de-malha? Esse negócio não deixa a gente movimentar-se direito! Essas eram do Carlinhos e do Percy, que agora está vestido de Romeu! - disse Fred.

- E aí, a que horas você vai se encontrar com a Julieta? - disse Jorge, fazendo troça.

- Ah, vão se catar vocês dois! - disse Percy - A sorte é que Carlinhos tinha essa fantasia!

- Anda, Rony, anime-se! - disse uma pequena donzela que Mitch reconheceu como sendo Gina Weasley, irmã mais nova dos Weasley - Ainda mais que o Harry está aqui, vamos poder ser o casal de Dama e Vagabundo!

- Todos perceberam que Harry ficou corado de vergonha, por baixo da barba postiça que Hermione havia ajudado ele a fazer com carvão e borralho da lareira da sala comunal de Grifinória.

Todos desceram para o salão principal, aonde estava começando o jantar, e aonde depois teria um baile. Dumbledore vestia-se como o próprio Merlin, enquanto a professora McGonagall vestia-se de forma semelhante a de Mione. Snape vestia uma armadura negra completa, com elmo e tudo e Hooch usava uma roupa de Kamikaze da 2ª Guerra Mundial dos trouxas. Flitwick utilizava uma roupa de esqueleto que era tão boa que o tornava um esqueleto! Os demais professores também vieram fantasiados.

As mesas estavam dispostas de forma semelhante que estavam no jantar de recepção: taças e pratos de ouros perfilados nas grandes mesas, com bandejas próximas. Quando todos se sentaram, a comida foi passando até que todos fartaram-se. Foi quando as mesas se afastaram lentamente para o lado e abriu-se um espaço grande no salão. Apenas duas mesas foram colocadas, aonde tinha muitas taças cheia de cerveja amanteigada e muita comida, com pratos para que cada um sirva-se.

Mitch resolveu dançar com uma Sonserina que havia conhecido em Poções e a quem acompanhou algumas vezes em Vôo com Vassouras a pedido da professora Hooch, Erika Stringshot. Ela era tão arrogante quanto qualquer sonserino, mas algo dizia a Mitch que Erika tinha algo de especial. Talvez fosse o fato de conseguir ser menos chata que a maioria de Sonserina e ser justa com os outros. Durante o baile, ele foi tocado duas vezes nas costas:

- Ei, McGregor, você não tem o direito de dançar com uma das nossas! Principalmente sendo um lixo de Grifinória! - ouviu ele, na voz de Starshooter.

- Ora, seu... Vai cuidar da tua vida que eu danço com quem quiser! - disse Erika, que odiava a visão que a maioria de Sonserina tinha das outras casas: ela preferia avaliar os alunos de outras casas um a um, sem generalizar. E Mitch parecia ser interessante, segundo seus padrões: carismático e bem dotado de poder.

- Deixa quieto, Erika. Eu vou comer alguma coisa. Depois a gente se fala. - disse Mitch.

Mitch foi para perto de uma das mesas com comida, serviu-se de uma taça de cerveja amanteigada e de um sanduíche de peru, quando Carlos chegou perto.

- Ficamos sabendo do que houve! Se quiser, a gente vai lá e arrebenta ele!

- Não! Ele não vale a pena! - disse Mitch, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, como se estivesse esperando por isso o baile inteiro - Acho que vou fazer melhor: é hora de usar um dos sapatinhos de meu avô!

Puxou um pequeno par de sapatos do tamanho de um chaveiro no bolso do seu colete e bateu levemente a varinha neles:

_- Engorgio_!

Usando o Feitiço de Crescimento, Mitch reverteu o Feitiço de Redução que seu avô colocou no sapato:

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Você já vai ver!

Esperaram o baile acabar. Quando estavam chegando na porta, ele deixou os sapatos caírem discretamente e foi esconder-se debaixo de uma escada. Viu Starshooter pegar os sapatos e, interessado, colocá-los nos pés:

- Gotcha! - disse baixinho Mitch.

- O que tem de especial esses sapatos? - disse um Carlos interessado.

Vamos para o salão comunal e eu te mostro.

Quando chegaram no salão, estavam todos ainda comemorando, quando Mitch sentou-se com Carlos em uma mesa aonde, além dos primeiro-anistas, estavam Harry, Mione e Rony. E contou a eles toda a história.

- O que isso faz, Mitch? - disse Mione ao ver os sapatinhos verdes de Mitch atirados na mesa.

- Pode ter certeza, é mais inofensivo que os Fogos Filibusteiros dos gêmeos Weasley!

- O que tem nós? - falaram os gêmeos em coro.

- Venham ver uma coisa divertida. Aliás, vou precisar que um de vocês use um desses!

Pegou um dos sapatos que estavam na mesa e, depois de devolvê-lo ao tamanho original, entregou para Fred Weasley, que se propôs a ser "cobaia".

- São bonitos e confortáveis, mas o que tem demais? - disse Fred experimentando os sapatos verdes com fivela de ouro puro.

- Você já vai ver! - disse ele apontando a varinha para os sapatos que estavam em cima da mesa - _Initiatis_!

Ao gritar o Feitiço de Disparo, todos os sapatos começaram a dançar freneticamente sobre a mesa.

- Tá, o que tem isso demais ... - disse um entediado Jorge Weasley, quando ouviram a voz de Fred desesperado.

- Ei, que droga tá acontecendo aqui? -disse Fred.

Fred estava dançando enlouquecidamente. Todos começaram a rir.

- Quem foi que andou usando _Tantarallegra_? - disse Fred, referindo-se ao Feitiço dos Pés Descontrolados.

Foi quando Mitch apontou a varinha para os sapatos na mesa e disse:

_- Cancellis_! Tire os sapatos, Fred!

Fred tirou e Mitch voltou a acionar os sapatos com o Feitiço de Disparo.

- Gostei! Legítimos sapatos irlandeses! - disse Fred muito alegre.

- Isso mesmo! Legítimos dos leprechauns, quando são disparados pelo Feitiço de Disparo dançam freneticamente, todos os de um mesmo lote. Se você for irlandês, os sapatos ainda deixam algum controle, mas caso contrário, você dança freneticamente. Tanto que eu estou usando um deles e não fiquei dançando freneticamente. Mas se eu quiser...

De uma hora para a outra, os pés de Mitch passaram a mexer-se de forma frenética, e depois pararam.

- Viram?

- Quer dizer que, a essa hora...

- Galahad tá pagando o maior mico da vida dele, dançando freneticamente na sala comunal de Sonserina.

- Tá aí uma cena que eu gostaria de ver: ele sendo um tremendo palhaço. - disse Cedric.

- Olha quem está falando! - disse Dennis.

- Mas e como ele para? - disse Harry.

- Não para. Pelo menos enquanto eu não mandar os sapatos pararem com o Feitiço de Interrupção. Ele não cai e nem se machuca, porque os sapatos não deixam, mas vai dançar sem parar. Mas agora chega: eu vou pegar esse negócio e devolver ele para o vovô, antes que eu me enrole. _Cancellis_! - disse Mitch.

- Você não pode mandar de volta essa preciosidade para seu avô, Mitch. - disse Fred Weasley, desesperado.

- Nada feito, Fred. Vou ver se ano que vem consigo alguns para vocês. Mas esse ano não. Além do mais, - disse Mitch olhando o relógio - acabou de dar meia-noite e esses sapatos só funcionam no Dia das Bruxas do ano em que foram feitos: a partir de agora serão sapatos comuns. Apontou para os sapatos que estavam nas mãos de Fred e disse o Feitiço de Disparo e nada aconteceu - Viu?

- Quer dizer que...

- ... Galahad não tem como provar nada. - disse Percy. - Você deu sorte!

- Mas e o feitiço? - disse Mione - Lembrem-se que quase todos os artefatos mágicos que possuem feitiços deixam um rastro.

- Ele desaparece depois da meia-noite de Samhaim.

- Entendi! Quer dizer que...

- ... essas gracinhas são as criadoras das lendas de pessoas que dançaram até a morte depois de encontrarem um leprechaun. Eles podem ser bem cruéis se quiserem. - comentou Mitch - Na verdade, os sapatos podem ser acionados apenas durante um dia, mas funcionam por quanto tempo até que o bruxo que os acionou diga o Feitiço de Interrupção.

Todos riram:

- Eu quero ver amanhã Snape provar que foi você, Mitch! - disse uma dançarina de Can-Can que Mitch reconheceu como Katie Bell, artilheira do time principal de quadribol de Grifinória - Eu quero ver a cara do "velho corvo"!

E realmente, durante o café da manhã no dia seguinte, Snape atirou os sapatos em frente a Mitch, acompanhados por Galahad:

- McGregor, acho que você não tem nada a dizer sobre esses pequenos "brinquedinhos" irlandeses que Galahad tão inocentemente usou...

- Professor, eu não sou o único irlandês de Hogwarts. Além disso, esses sapatos são deixados pelos leprechauns para as pessoas que atrapalham a vida dos irlandeses...

- Ora, Sr. McGregor, o senhor acha que eu nasci ontem? Essas coisas são capazes de matar uma pessoa. Por mim, eu retiraria 50 pontos de Grifinória agora mesmo...

- Por que, professor Snape? Qual é a acusação?

A professora McGonagall aproximava-se com uma cara de repreensão:

- Tenho suspeitas de que o nosso querido McGregor aqui deixou um legítimo "sapato irlandês" para meu aluno usar. O que quase matou meu aluno...

- Ora, professor Snape, já tinha ouvido falar que o senhor era bom em Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, mas francamente, acreditar em uma lenda, e pior, tomá-la como verdade?

Quem disse isso foi o professor Arthur Donovan, de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas.

- O que sabe o senhor sobre esses sapatos? - disse Snape, furioso com a presença do professor que ele mais odiava em Hogwarts, mais até que McGonagall.

- Bem, eles são verdes e têm fivela de ouro! - disse ironicamente Donovan.

- E o que mais?

- Eles são fabricados pelos leprechauns, que os encantam com _Tantarallegra._ Mas a pessoa não cai e nem pode machucar-se enquanto usa um desses, embora também não pode tirá-los. Apenas irlandeses podem retirar esses sapatos enquanto eles estiverem ativos.

- Ora, mais uma prova...

- ... do que, professor Snape? - disse uma professora McGonagall muito irritada - Francamente, professor Snape, se o senhor lesse o livro _Mitos e Lendas: Verdades e Mentiras_, do senhor McGuire, que nosso caro professor Donovan usa em sala de aula, você veria que o mito dos "sapatos irlandeses" é mentira. Eles não matam uma pessoa dançando. Eles apenas são uma forma inofensiva de diversão para o Dia das Bruxas...

- Você diz isso porque um aluno seu não usou esse item maldito.

- Usei sim. - gritou Fred Weasley.

- Ora, ora, se não é um dos famosos gêmeos Weasley. Eu deveria dar-lhe uma detenção por isso, sr. Weasley, e a você também, sr. McGregor.

- Mas professor, eu também encontrei um desses largados, e Mitch teve que me ajudar a retirá-los. Veja, aqui estão eles. - disse Fred, colocando os sapatos em cima da mesa - Aliás, se fosse por isso, eu teria acusado o McKinsey de Sonserina, afinal de contas ele não é irlandês também?

- Não abra a boca para falar de McKinsey, seu moleque abusado! - disse um Snape soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- E porque não? Se quer, a gente verifica se foi McGregor ou McKinsey. Aliás, é a primeira vez que ouço alguém mencionar aquele garoto! - respondeu a professora McGonagall.

- É que eu não quis falar nada porque não tenho provas. Então, eu não iria acusar sem provas um aluno, como o professor Snape veio fazer.

- Sr. Weasley, por desacato a um professor, são...

- ... o que, Sr. Snape? Ele falou apenas a verdade. Quais são as suas provas contra meu aluno? Ou será que você veio apenas criticá-lo? Ora, sr. Snape. E mesmo que tivesse sido ele, "sapatos irlandeses" não são motivo suficiente para detenção. Ano passado houveram incidentes no Dia das Bruxas envolvendo os sonserinos bem piores que esse e nem por isso ele foram detidos. E por favor, retire-se, ou serei obrigado a dar parte do senhor ao diretor Dumbledore. - disse uma McGonagall já no limite.

Snape quase partiu para cima de McGonagall, que apenas olhava-o com um tom como "Vem, tente me atacar! Me deixe feliz!". Snape então retirou-se de volta para a mesa de Sonserina.

- Sr. McGregor, eu espero que essas coisas desapareçam tão rápido quanto apareceram. Ou serei EU a te aplicar uma detenção. - disse McGonagall baixinho, entregando os sapatos que rapidamente Mitch encolheu e colocou no bolso.

E Mitch cumpriu a ordem. Alguns minutos depois, uma pequena trouxa de roupas desapareceu de Hogwarts carregada por Hawking. Dentro dela, voltavam para a Irlanda os "sapatos irlandeses".


	8. Grifinória X Sonserina

**Capítulo 8: Grifinória versus Sonserina **

* * *

Os dias foram ficando cada vez mais tensos para Mitch. Snape parecia querer fazer Grifinória pagar a todo custo pela vergonha que ele passou com a história dos "sapatos irlandeses" e fez uma marcação cerrada em cima dos primeiro-anistas. Já prevenidos quanto a isso, eles ficavam atentos de forma quadruplicada nas aulas de Snape, e não bobeavam um milímetro, o que deixava Snape ainda mais pe da vida.

- Nossa, vocês estão conseguindo deixar o "velho corvo" maluco! - disse animado e divertido Jorge Weasley, em um almoço nos primeiros dias de novembro.

- Acho que não é só isso que tá deixando o Snape nervoso. - disse Olívio Wood - Deve ser o fato de que o primeiro jogo no quadribol será entre Sonserina e Grifinória, e os juniores vão jogar antes de nós!

- Ele quer é tirar nossa concentração. - disse Cedric - Mas ele não vai ter esse gostinho!

- É isso mesmo! - disse uma estranhamente empolgada Olívia - Podemos perder para qualquer time de Hogwarts, exceto para Sonserina!

- É assim que se fala, garota! - disse Alicia Spinnet.

E realmente a tensão estava correndo solta. O início da temporada de quadribol era esperado por todos em Hogwarts. Os times estavam intensificando seus treinamentos. E nos bastidores, começavam um jogo de tensão entre os jogadores de ambos os times. Marcos Flint teria dito que McGregor ia varrer o chão com sua Shooting Star quando os balaços de seus juniores o atingissem. A resposta de Wood foi que os artilheiros de Sonserina não teriam a mínima chance contra o goleiro Amaral.

E essa tensão foi crescendo até que no dia anterior aos jogos de quadribol entre os times juniores e principal de Grifinória e Sonserina, a tensão na sala comunal era insuportável:

- Eu não consigo estudar desse jeito! - disse Mione, que também estava passando pelo momento de tensão pelo qual o resto de Grifinória passava.

- Não se preocupa, Mione, a partir de amanhã tudo volta ao normal. - disse Rony, que não escondia sua excitação. - Assim que esfregarmos o chão do campo de quadribol com os sonserinos!

Mitch parecia mais preocupado. Nos últimos treinos ele estava ficando nervoso, facilmente irritadiço e até fraco e desconcentrado, coisa que acontecia com Mitch com a mesma freqüência na qual o Inferno congela:

- O que houve, McGregor?

- Wood, tem algum lugar aonde podemos conversar a sós? - disse baixinho Mitch para Olívio, sem esconder o nervosismo.

- OK! Gente, vou dar uma passada na biblioteca, eu tenho que pegar um livro. - disse Olívio e saiu pela passagem da Mulher Gorda.

- Ei, espera eu, Wood! Eu tenho que pegar também um livro sobre História da Magia. - disse Mitch e disparou pela passagem.

Eles foram até a biblioteca e pegaram dois livros. Foram então sentar-se em uma mesa afastada, fingindo estarem estudando, enquanto conversavam baixinho:

- O que foi, Mitch?

Mitch esperou alguns segundos e disse para Olívio Wood:

- Não vou mentir para você, mas estou preocupado com o jogo.

- É só isso? Cara, não esquenta, vocês são o time mais IRADO de quadribol dos juniores! Vocês vão arrasar os sonserinos!

Isso pareceu desanimar Mitch ainda mais:

- Ora, ora, o que houve? - disse Wood, estranhando que Mitch não compartilhasse sua visão otimista do jogo.

- Eu estou preocupado com o que pode acontecer amanhã. Meu, eu tenho medo de errar, e que esse erro prejudique Grifinória. Fiquei sabendo das histórias dos anos anteriores, quando Potter quase mandou por duas vezes o Campeonato das Casas de Grifinória pelo ralo! E eu...

- ... está com medo de que suas ações façam algo semelhante, não é? - disse Wood, sorrindo e depois disse - Cara, você tem o coração no lugar, mas devia ser menos nervoso, ansioso e perfeccionista. Isso ainda vai acabar matando você! Pense da seguinte forma: você NUNCA vai saber se vai dar errado até tentar. Ano passado o Harry pegou o pomo com o braço completamente arrebentado. Meu, você vai conseguir deixar os sonserinos tontos com sua habilidade. Até os gêmeos se impressionaram com sua habilidade como batedor. Agora vamos, vamos dormir. Amanhã temos um dia cheio e sonserinos para detonar!

- Vamos. - disse um Mitch mais tranqüilo, enquanto assinava um livro de retirada: ele realmente precisava daquele livro.

E realmente, a coisa parecia estar promissora.

Começou com um café da manhã aonde Mitch viu as vassouras do time principal. Harry carregava orgulhoso sua Nimbus 2000, enquanto os gêmeos Weasley procuravam pensar em como fazer suas Cleansweep 5 renderem o máximo no céu. Mitch sabia que as vassouras dos mesmos eram zilhões de vezes melhores que as Shooting Stars que iriam pilotar, mas sabia também que era a habilidade que contava. Havia sobrevivido a dois balaços errantes em uma Shooting Star e isso era motivo de honra.

Quando foram para o campo, ele pediu para Diana Stargazer tirar as fotos do jogo: iria mandar depois para o seu avô por coruja. Então foram todos para o campo de quadribol, aonde Mitch já havia treinado: ele tinha o tamanho de um campo de futebol trouxa, com seis hastes com mais de 15 metros de altura, três de cada lado, que eram os gols: passar a goles por entre os arcos na ponta valiam 10 pontos para o time. Marcar esses pontos para Grifinória era função de Cedric, Helen e Olívia nos juniores, e de Spinnet, Johnson e Bell entre os principais. Já impedir que Sonserina marcasse era função de Carlos no time júnior e de Wood no time principal.

Quando entraram no vestiário, todos os 14 jogadores dos dois times de Grifinória juntos, Mitch apanhou a Shooting Star que estava lá apenas esperando ele chegar e apanhou o bastão de batedor. A função do batedor era impedir que os dois balaços que eram soltos no início do jogo atingissem os jogadores de seu time e mandá-los para acertarem os jogadores do time adversário. Os gêmeos Weasley eram os batedores do time principal de Grifinória e Mitch e Dennis dos juniores.

Houve uma preleção longa de Wood, que explicou o objetivo deles ali:

- OK, juniores! É o primeiro jogo! Todos vocês devem estar ardendo de excitação para pegarem aqueles juniores de Sonserina e arrasá-los com gosto. Por isso, eu quero que risquem o céu em suas Shooting Stars ...

- Coisa que vai ser BEEEMM difícil! - disse Jorge Weasley, rindo.

- Ah, cala a boca, Jorge! - disse Wood irritado - Como eu ia dizendo, risquem o céu em suas Shooting Stars e varram os sonserinos do ar e da Taça de Quadribol Júnior. Lembrem-se: é a primeira! Ganhar essa taça vai ser uma honra para quem a conseguir, e vocês são bons o suficiente para conseguí-lo! - disse Wood, empolgado - Agora vamos deixá-los a sós, para que conversem e se unam para fazerem os sonserinos desaparecerem dos ares!

O time principal saiu, e Mitch colocou a braçadeira de capitão. Estava nervoso: parecia que tinha engolido nitrogênio líquido de tão gelado que estava seu estômago. Pensou no que dizer, quando falou:

- Gente, só quero que saibam que, aconteça o que acontecer, estamos unidos. Para o que der e vier!

Foi quando Carlos, que era torcedor de um time de futebol brasileiro chamado São Paulo e tinha experiência nesse tipo de coisa, puxou um grito de guerra:

- Um por todos ...

- ... e todos por um! - responderam os demais!

- Somos leões de Grifinória ...

- ... e ninguém pode nos abalar!

- Somos os reis das selvas ...

- ... e os Senhores da Magia! - gritaram, batendo palmas e saindo.

Mitch foi chamado de lado por Wood, ao sair:

- Belo grito de guerra!

- Agradeça ao Carlos, não a mim! - disse Mitch enquanto Wood foi sentar-se no lugar do técnico.

E entraram em campo: viram as faixas que as irmãs Stargazer haviam pintado junto com Dino Thomas, um companheiro de sala de Harry Potter, e com Wanda Willtaker, dizendo "Avante, Leões!" e "Grifinória Manda!", com o Leão dourado de Grifinória. Também escutavam Lino Jordan irradiando o jogo.

_- E entram os juniores de Grifinória. Artilheiros: Cedric Gryffindor, Olívia Gibbs e Helen Ebenhardt. Goleiro: o brasileiro Carlos Amaral. Batedores: o capitão Mitch McGregor e Dennis Tomahawk. E completando o time, o apanhador Timothy Robbins. Parece um time bem interessante, com uma boa combinação de força, técnica e perícia, treinados pelo capitão do time principal de Grifinória, Olívio Wood. E um capitão batedor, coisa rara no quadribol! Parece um time bem promissor. _

Entraram então os sonserinos:

_- E vem vindo o time de juniores de Sonserina. Artilheiros: Erika Stringshot, Derek McKinsey e Helena Adinson. Goleiro: Andy Larusso. Batedores: Troy Belarus e Victor Fiorucci. E como apanhador, o capitão Galahad Starshooter. Escolhidos por Marcos Flint parecem ser bem o estilo desse capitão: muita força física e pouco estilo, mas muito eficiente. _

- Como é? Starshooter é o capitão e o apanhador de Sonserina? - disse Olívia.

- Não liga! É lá em cima que vamos ver o que vai acontecer! - disse Mitch.

- Capitães, dêem as mãos! - anunciou a Madame Hooch.

O baixinho Starshooter apertou a mão de Mitch e com um sorriso maroto disse a ele:

- Pronto para ser varrido dos céus, McGregor?

- Vejamos se após o jogo você continua com esse sorriso! - disse Mitch, com um sorriso também irônico.

- Senhoras, senhores, quando eu apitar... Três... Dois... Um...

_"E começa o jogo!"_, irradiava Lino Jordan._ "Parece que os juniores de Grifinória são realmente bons. Gryffindor avança com a goles enquanto Robbins afasta-se procurando o pomo. Um balaço vêm rápido em direção de Gryffindor, que passa a goles para Gibbs, mas o balaço foi rebatido com maestria por McGregor. Realmente uma rebatida impressionante. Gibbs avança quando, AI, um balaço mandado por Troy Belarus a atinge. Parece estar tudo OK com a artilheira de Grifinória. Helena Adinson assume a goles quando, AI, ela também é atingida por um balaço mandado por Dennis Tomahawk. A goles cai nas mãos de Ebenhardt, que avança em velocidade. Um balaço vai em direção a Helen, rebatido pelo batedor Fiorucci, mas McGregor o intercepta e, UI, é a vez de Belarus levar um balaço. Parecia que essa é uma tática com a qual os sonserinos não contavam!" _

- Continuem assim! Vamos acabar com eles! - gritou Mitch para o time, enquanto continuava acompanhando Helen de perto.

_"Helen se aproxima e chuta! Larusso tenta alcançar, mas vasa! É GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA! " _

- Yes! - comemorou Mitch - Vamos detonar! Somos leões de Grifinória...

- ... e ninguém pode nos abalar! - complementaram os demais juniores de Grifinória.

_"A goles é novamente arremessada e Sonserina apanha a goles. Erika Stringshot, a carta de Flint na manga, avança rapidamente, enquanto esquiva de um balaço de Dennis Tomahawk. Ela é bloqueada por Cedric Gryffindor, mas passa a goles para McKinsey. Um balaço voa na direção de Derek, mas ele passa a goles para Anderson antes de ser atingido por ele. Anderson também é marcada e passa para Stringshot que passou pelo lado e chuta! Defende Amaral! Sai que é sua, Amaral!" _gritou Jordan, que sabia o que significava o grito de Amaral.

_"Amaral pega a goles e manda para Olívia, que avança em velocidade e, incrível, esquiva dos dois balaços, mandados por Fiorucci e Belarus. Ela avança e passa a goles para Ebenhardt, que está marcada por Stringshot. Em velocidade, passa para Gryffindor que chega perto de um dos gols desprotegidos e, DEFENDE Larusso, espera, o batedor Mitch pega a goles e passa em rebote, jogada normal, Gryffindor chuta, e É GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA! Gryffindor marca em uma fantástica manobra de Mitch, que demonstra versatilidade e de Gryffindor, que é bom mesmo no que faz! 20 Grifinória, 0 Sonserina!" _

Os grifinórios pareciam que iam explodir, e as demais arquibancadas da quadra de quadribol vibravam com um time coeso e que demonstrava energia. Já os alunos de Sonserina pareciam não acreditar no que viam.

_"A goles volta aos céus e é apanhada por Erika Stringshot, que voa em velocidade e esquiva-se do primeiro balaço mandado por McGregor. Continua avançando, esquivando-se do bloqueio de Olívia Gibbs. Ela chuta, Amaral sai, não alcança! É GOL DE SONSERINA! Realmente, a artilheira Stringshot é boa! 20 Grifinória, 10 Sonserina!" _

- Peço tempo! - gritou Mitch à professora Hooch. Ela apitou e os jogadores desceram ao chão.

- Que diabo está acontecendo, Mitch? Vocês estão ganhando! - gritou Wood.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Wood. Confie em mim! - disse Mitch, depois voltando-se ao resto da equipe.

- OK, galera! Acabamos de levar um gol! E sabe o que penso sobre isso? - disse Mitch para uma equipe júnior cabisbaixa - Acho ótimo! - disse Mitch para surpresa geral.

- Agora podemos nos preocupar em vencer, e não em não perder! Vamos agora arrebentar os sonserinos! Algum sinal do pomo, Tim?

- Nada, mas o Galahad tá fazendo marcação cerrada em mim! Nem estou podendo respirar direito com aquele idiota me achincalhando! - disse Tim, aparentemente revoltado.

- Ignore-o, Tim! Fique zen! A melhor coisa agora é você se preocupar com o pomo! Se o vir, grite que eu vou dar cobertura para você! Dennis, mantenha o apoio para o resto do time! Eu quero que vocês dêem um jeito de neutralizar na marcação a Stringshot, OK!

- Não gostou de que a sua namoradinha fizesse um gol? - disse Wood, que sabia que Stringshot e McGregor se davam bem, fato que incomodava a todos os de Grifinória.

- Ah, vai pastar, Wood! Isso é um jogo! Eu mesmo mandei contra ela um balaço, tá? E ela sabe que não é porque a gente se entende que eu vou dar folga, tá bem? - disse Mitch. Depois voltou à tática - Sempre mantenham alguém na sobra. O McKinsey é uma sombra morta! Fiorucci e Belarus vão focar-se em Tim caso ele veja o pomo, esperando mandar quaisquer balaços contra ele. Já a Anderson é boa, mas fica imobilizada com facilidade. É a Stringshot que tem que ser neutralizada a todo custo! Ela é quem eu quero, OK?

- Certo! - disseram todos, confiando na habilidade de percepção de jogo de Mitch para chegarem à vitória.

- Ótimo! Agora concentração total! Voltemos ao jogo! Somos leões de Grifinória ...

- ... e ninguém pode nos abalar! - disseram todos, repetindo o que viria a ser conhecido como "_O grito dos novos Leões._"

Eles subiram aos céus. Erika olhou Mitch e os dois sabiam que um estava disposto a tudo para dificultar a vida do outro! "_Eu não esperaria menos de você, Erika!_", pensou Mitch.

_"E a goles volta aos céus junto com os balaços. Até agora nem sinal do pomo! Erika parece estar com uma marcação acirrada, sendo cercada por Gibbs e Ebenhardt ao mesmo tempo. McKinsey passa rapidamente. Erika tenta o passe e... inacreditável: Gryffindor pega a goles no ar e sai em disparada contra os gols de Sonserina, esquivando-se dos balaços mandados por Belarus e Fiorucci. McGregor manda os balaços contra Belarus, ambos. Ele escapa de um e, UI, o outro o atinge no peito! Isso deve ter doido.." _

- Jordan! Narre imparcialmente, por Merlin! - disse a professora McGonagall que se sentara ao lado de Lino Jordan.

_"Gryffindor continua avançando, enquanto Belarus retoma seu fôlego e manda o balaço contra McGregor, que o manda de volta para Fiorucci. Gryffindor chuta... E É GOL! GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA! 30 Grifinória, 10 Sonserina!" _

- Mitch, o pomo! - escutaram Tim gritar!

- Os demais, concentrem-se na goles! Eu vou ajudar o Tim! Façam como combinamos!

_"Robbins começa a correr atrás do pomo, enquanto Belarus e Fiorucci disparam novamente os balaços contra Robbins. Uma corrida de alta velocidade, pelo menos para os padrões das Shooting Stars começa, quando Mitch alcança os balaços, e os envia um para Belarus e o outro na direção de Stringshot, que marca Ebenhardt. UI, Erika é atingida no braço pelo balaço, o que dá tempo de Ebenhardt passar para Gryffindor a goles. Robbins e Starshooter correm em direção do pomo, enquanto a goles é devolvida para Ebenhardt em uma finta sinistra de Gryffindor, e Ebenhardt não tem dificuldade para marcar! Fiorucci manda os dois balaços novamente em direção de Tim!" _

- Você vai comer areia, Robbins! - disse Starshooter, olhando para trás e vendo que os balaços estavam chegando em Tim.

- Gotcha! Tim, a manobra que nós treinamos! - disse Mitch, percebendo a proximidade dos balaços.

- Certo! VIRADA IRLANDESA!

_"O que? Tim Robbins executou a virada irlandesa, emparelhando-se por baixo da vassoura de Starshooter de cabeça para baixo! McGregor aproveita e manda os dois balaços contra Starshooter! UI, AI, os dois balaços atingem Starshooter, um no braço e outro na nuca! Enquanto isso, Ebenhardt marcou dois gols e Gibbs avança para marcar o terceiro. Atira a goles e marca sem dificuldade: parece que Larusso não está nem aí para o gol. 60 Grifinória, 10 Sonserina. Tim aproveita o tempo e sobe, ainda de cabeça para baixo, e..." _

- Peguei! PEGUEI O POMO DE OURO! - gritou euforicamente Tim, erguendo um objeto dourado nas mãos!

- Ei, não valeu! - gritou Starshooter, recuperando o fôlego - Eu fui atingido pelos dois balaços que McGregor mandou!

- Valeu, sim, senhor Starshooter! Nada nas regras de quadribol diz que seja ilegal mandar ambos os balaços contra um único alvo! A vitória foi limpa! - disse a madame Hooch, apitando e confirmando a vitória.

_"Sim senhores! Em uma poderosa demonstração de estratégia de Mitch McGregor e um time que funcionou como um reloginho, a primeira partida da taça júnior de Quadribol tem como resultado a vitória esmagadora de Grifinória por 210 a 10." _

Todos desceram. Todos comemoravam, gritando o lema dos juniores: "_Somos leões de Grifinória ... /... e ninguém pode nos abalar!_" Foi quando estranharam a chegada de uma das derrotadas: Erika Stringshot!

- Mitch! - ela gritou.

Mitch se aproximou. Ela esticou a mão.

- Bela vitória! - disse ela.

- Obrigado! Você está bem? - disse Mitch, preocupado com o balaço que atingiu Erika.

- Não se preocupe, Mitch! Eu estou muito bem. Não é um balacinho daquele que vai me derrubar. Bem, você não vai ter a mesma sorte da próxima vez! - disse rindo Erika.

- Veremos... - disse um Mitch sorridente.

- Vamos para as arquibancadas, galera, para assistir o jogo dos principais. - disse Tim, chamado para realidade Mitch.

Enquanto iam trocar-se no vestiário, Mitch foi detido por Olívio:

- Porque você cumprimentou a Stringshot, Mitch? - perguntou furioso Wood

- Cavalheirismo e espírito esportivo. Eu não imaginava que esses fosses valores perdidos no mundo dos bruxos! - disse de forma levemente ríspida Mitch.

- Desculpa! Eu estou sendo duro com você. Além do mais, você mandou bem. Uma estratégia incomum, pouco usada, mas mostrou-se efetiva! - disse envergonhado Wood.

- OK! Agora me façam um favor: arrasem Sonserina por mim. Eu quero ver aquele imbecil do Draco engolir terra! - disse Mitch.

- Deixa que nós vamos mandar um balaço na cabeça dele por você, Mitch! - disseram sorrindo os gêmeos Weasley.

Após um banho rápido, os jogadores juniores foram para as arquibancadas, aonde estavam Mione, Rony, Gina, Percy, Neville Longbottom e um maluco por futebol trouxa chamado Dino Thomas. Todos estavam esperando começar o jogo.

_"E lá vem vindo o time principal de Grifinória, cujo capitão é o também técnico da arrasadora equipe de juniores de Grifinória, Olívio Wood. A escalação é: no Gol Olívio Wood. Artilheiras: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet e Katie Bell. Batedores: os gêmeos Weasley Fred e Jorge. E fechando como apanhador: Harry Potter. O mesmo time de altíssimo nível dos anos anteriores, que ao final dessa ano vai sofrer uma baixa, com a saída de Wood de Hogwarts. Mesmo assim, é um time que promete!" _

- Somos os reis das selvas ...

- ... e os Senhores da Magia! - começaram a gritar os juniores.

Repetiram o grito, que foi acompanhado por todos os alunos de Grifinória. Até mesmo a professora McGonagall, normalmente muito quieta e respeitadora, empolgou-se e começou a gritar o grito de guerra de Grifinória!

_"E entra Sonserina, ainda capitaneada por Marcus Flint. A escalação dos sonserinos é: No Gol Bletchy. Artilheiros: Flint, Warrington e Montague. Batedores: Bole e Derrick. E fechando como apanhador: Malfoy. Um time ainda baseado na força física e na competência dos artilheiros, conta com talvez uma das mais agressivas estratégias de toda a história do Quadribol, com muitas faltas e um excesso de violência, bruto e sem estilo, mas inegavelmente eficiente!" _

As vaias de Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa aparentemente cobriram o grito de guerra de Sonserina. Três contra um é uma covardia, sabiam?

A professora Hooch formalizou o cumprimento entre Wood e Flint. Parecia que a Flint desagradava o fato de que Sonserina tinha sido derrotada no Juniores para Grifinória, e seus olhos diziam a Mitch que Flint estava disposto a ir à forra massacrando Grifinória. Mas Wood e os demais jogadores do time principal pareciam empolgados para atropelarem Sonserina!

- Quando eu apitar, senhores... Três... Dois... Um...

_"E eles sobem aos céus. Spinnet apanha a goles e voa em alta velocidade driblando os dois artilheiros Flint e Warrington que a marcaram. UI, ela então é atingida por um balaço de Bole. O outro balaço vai na direção de Wood, que é defendido por Fred Weasley, que manda o balaço contra Montague e o atinge direto no peito. Ele larga a goles, que é pega por Johnson, que faz um belo passe de longa distância para Bell, que começa a triangular com Spinnet e Johnson. Bletchy fica em dúvida e Bole manda um balaço em Johnson, tendo o balaço rebatido contra ele por Jorge Weasley. UI, na testa! Isso costuma doer!" _

Sr. Jordan, se eu tiver que te repreender novamente...

_"Johnson manda para Spinnet, que vai passar para Bell mas, que finta! Johnson pega e manda para o gol! É GOL! GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA! 10 Grifinória, 0 Sonserina!" _

- Manda ver, Grifinória! - gritou Mitch.

- Somos os reis das selvas ... - puxou Carlos.

- ... e os Senhores da Magia! - voltaram a gritar os alunos de Grifinória.

- Isso é melhor que estar no Morumbi! - disse Carlos, empolgado.

- Morumbi? Aonde fica isso? - disse Rony.

- Esquece! Acho que só Dino Thomas sabe o que eu quis dizer!

_"E a goles volta para o céu, sendo apanhada por Flint, que leva um balaço na boca do estômago, presente de Jorge Weasley! Bell pega a goles e voa rapidamente driblando os marcadores e o balaço mandado por Bole! Ela vai em carga, percebe o goleiro Bletchy avançado! Chuta e... incrível, Bletchy espalma! Mas Johnson aproveita o rebote e marca! E é GOL! GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA em uma jogada oportunista de Johnson! 20 Grifinória, 0 Sonserina!" _

- Nem sinal do pomo? - perguntou Hermione.

- Parece que não! - disse Mitch. - Mas o Draco está colado em Harry como chiclete!

- Esse Draco só vai pegar o pomo se Harry for derrubado de sua vassoura! - disse Cedric.

- Não pague para ver, Cedric! Os sonserinos fariam tudo por essa vitória! - disse Rony

_"E é GOL! Em um chute de longa distância Bell marca mais um gol para Grifinória! 30 para Grifinória, 0 para Sonserina!" _

- Ei, espera aí. Eu estou vendo alguma coisa... É O POMO! - disse Mitch

- Onde? - perguntaram em coro Mione e Rony.

- Ali! - gritou Cedric.

_"E os jogadores avistam o pomo! Todos parecem parar assistindo a corrida de Potter e Malfoy pelo pomo!" _

- Fred, apóie Spinnet! Johnson e Bell, acompanhem Spinnet! Jorge, acompanhe Harry! - gritou Wood, rapidamente formando a tática.

_"Spinnet, Johnson e Bell aproveitam a falha da defesa e marcam um gol cada! 50 Grifinória, 0 Sonserina! Os sonserinos parecem estarem apostando todas as suas cartas em Malfoy! A corrida é intensa, em uma disputa palmo a palmo aonde a habilidade de Harry parece estar sendo vencida lentamente pelo desempenho de Malfoy em sua Nimbus 2001!" _

- HARRY, USE A VIRADA IRLANDESA! - gritou Mitch

Harry não ouviu, mas a mensagem parecia ter chegado à pessoa certa.

- Isso! HARRY, USE A VIRADA IRLANDESA! - gritou Olívio.

_"Harry repete a manobra de Tim Robbins, virando-se de cabeça para baixo! Apesar disso, Malfoy começa a ganhar espaço em relação a Harry!" _

Os balaços estavam no momento aproximando-se de Jorge. Ele fez um _loop_ curto e...

- Essa é para você, Mitch!

_"Uau, que manobra. Em grande velocidade, Jorge Weasley manda os dois balaços contra Malfoy, que esquiva de um mas, AI, é atingido em cheio pelo segundo, desequilibrando-se em uma descendente vertical. Ele rapidamente retoma o controle. Tenta subir rapidamente..." _

- É NOSSO! O POMO É NOSSO! - disse Harry, voltando a sua posição original, segurando a pequena bola dourada com asas em suas mãos.

_"E que jogaço! Sonserina foi literalmente atropelada duas vezes! 200 Grifinória, 0 Sonserina é o placar final!" _

- YES! - gritou Mitch. - Somos os reis das selvas ...

- ... e os Senhores da Magia! - começaram a bradar todos os alunos de Grifinória.

Os juniores reuniram-se rapidamente aos jogadores principais, aonde abraçavam-se. Jorge Weasley abraçou Mitch e disse:

- Gostou?

- Amei! Foi um dos melhores jogos de quadribol que eu viu. E valeu pelo balaço que você mandou no Malfoy por mim!

- Você também matou a pau! - disse Wood - E obrigado pela dica!

- Que dica? - disse Flint, interessado - Ora, Wood, então precisou da ajuda de um primeiro-anista para vencer?

- Não há nada nas regras de quadribol que impeça um capitão de seguir as sugestões da torcida, Flint! - disse um sorridente Wood para um revoltado Flint.

- Essa ainda vai ter troco! - disse Flint.

Foi então que Draco aproximou-se de Mitch, empurrando-o:

- Seu idiota! Porque gritou?

- Ei, Malfoy? Porque do nervosismo? - disse Harry.

- Se não fosse a ajuda desse primeiro-anista estressadinho, jamais teria pego o pomo! - disse Malfoy.

- Você é que não entendeu o objetivo da Virada Irlandesa, Malfoy!

- E qual é?

- Veja o que aconteceu nos dois jogos!

- Você vai me pagar CARO pelo que me fez, McGregor! Essa ainda vai ter voltar! - disse Draco, extremamente irritado.

Mione aproximou-se:

- Como assim, McGregor? Qual é o objetivo da Virada Irlandesa? - disse Mione, preocupada.

- Na Virada Irlandesa, o apanhador vira-se de cabeça para baixo e desemparelha-se horizontalmente do adversário. Isso dá ao batedor condição de mandar balaços contra o apanhador adversário sem arriscar-se a atingir o seu próprio apanhador, o que garante tempo nem que seja pela distração do apanhador adversário em fugir dos balaços!

- Bela tática, McGregor! Só um irlandês maluco legítimo pensaria em algo tão genial! - disse Wood.

- Bem, vamos comemorar essa vitória dupla! - disse Mitch. - Afinal... Somos os reis das selvas ...

- ... e os Senhores da Magia! - gritaram todos animados até a chegada no salão comunal de Grifinória, aonde faziam festa pelas duas vitórias conquistadas por Grifinória contra Sonserina no mesmo dia. A festa durou o dia inteiro, e Mitch várias vezes foi perguntado sobre como descobrira aquela técnica (o avô de Mitch havia sugerido em uma coruja que ele usasse essa técnica, descrita em _Quadribol através dos tempos_). E então, Mitch mandou as fotos (reveladas em uma poção especial por Lino Jordan, que conhecia a forma correta de revelar fotos para elas se mexerem) e uma carta contando tudo para seu avô, antes de ir dormir, cansado mas feliz!


	9. A revelação de Natal

**Capítulo 9: A revelação de Natal **

* * *

Parece que Snape resolveu desistir de pressionar de forma especial Mitch e os primeiro-anistas de Grifinória, pois seu comportamento era semelhante ao do início do ano. E o que mais desagradou Snape foi perceber que os Grifinórios estavam mais espertos em como evitar seus comentários grosseiros. Sendo assim, ele resolveu manter-se mais tranqüilo. E isso perturbou Mitch.

- Acho que tem algo errado no comportamento de Snape. - falou Mitch, ao saírem das masmorras após uma aula de Poções - É como se ele soubesse de algo que nós não sabemos.

- Não liga, Mitch. Isso não é hora para paranóia. - disse Olívia.

- A Olívia tem razão! - disse Helen - O comportamento dele está me surpreendendo. Eu pensei, que depois de ver Sonserina ser moída nos céus, ele iria tentar tornar nossa vida um inferno.

- É isso mesmo! - disse Cedric - Os sonserinos odeiam ser derrotados, ainda mais por nós de Grifinória.

- Eu vou ser sincero: acho que Snape está aprontando alguma. E se vocês querem saber, acho que ele vai aprontar logo.

- Relaxa, cara. - disse Carlos - Esquece o "velho corvo". Hoje começa o feriado de Natal, lembra?

- É mesmo! Vocês têm razão: eu estou ficando paranóico! - disse Mitch sorrindo.

A professora McGonagall havia passado uma lista para que os alunos marcassem quem iria ou não permanecer em Hogwarts durante o recesso de Natal. Mitch assinou a lista, pois não conseguiria chegar a tempo de Yule, o Natal celta, na fazenda de seu avô em Sligo. Outros primeiro-anistas assinaram: Carlos e Dennis porque moravam em outros países, assim como Wanda Willtaker. As gêmeas Diana e Minerva voltariam para a Escócia, assim como Tim Robbins. Cedric iria para Northampton, aonde morava com a sua mãe trouxa e pai bruxo. Já Olívia voltaria para Stratford-upon-Avon. Helen resolveu ficar: pensou em voltar para Liverpool, mas achou que seria interessante passar o Natal com seus novos amigos. Dos veteranos ficariam: Harry Potter (que odiava voltar para seus tios trouxas), Hermione Granger e Rony e os gêmeos Weasley, acompanhados de sua irmã Gina.

O primeiro dia Mitch dedicou para por as tarefas em dia: ele "preferia gastar um dia tranqüilo fazendo suas lições, do que ter que correr atrás no final do recesso". Mas nos outros dias, participou das mesmas diversões que os demais: partidas de Snap Explosivo, Xadrez de Bruxo e Cartas (Rony ficou fascinado com o _truco_), caminhadas pela branquíssima relva dos jardins de Hogwarts e guerras de bolas de neve (Carlos adorou a neve), e outros eventos interessantíssimos.

Alguns dias antes do Natal, Mitch havia mandado Hawking para a Irlanda, trazer presentes para dar aos demais colegas que ficaram em Hogwarts. Ela ainda não havia voltado quando ele acordou na manhã do Natal com um barulho do _berimbau_ de Carlos:

- Salve! - disse Carlos em português. Depois voltou a falar em inglês - Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal, Carlos! - Mitch viu presentes empilhados sobre o pé sua cama.

- A galera toda mandou presentes! - disse Dennis, que estava abrindo um pacote mandado pelas gêmeas Stargazer. - E os seus?

- Acho que o Hawking deve estar chegando com eles. - disse Mitch, enquanto abria o primeiro pacote, vermelho e disforme. Ao abrir, retirou uma suéter de lã bem grossa, verde e laranja, com o brasão dos McGregor nele.

- Feliz Natal, gente... - ouviram Rony dizer, quando ele reparou no suéter - Essa não! Até você, Mitch?

- Eu o quê?

- Mamãe mandou uma suéter Weasley para você! Que nem a minha!

Mitch reparou na suéter cor de tijolo que Rony vestia, com o grande R (obviamente de Ronald) dourado.

- Então, me faça um favor: agradeça a ela por mim! Gostei muito! - disse Mitch, vestindo a suéter.

- Realmente ficou muito legal! - disse Carlos.

- É que vocês não ganham uma suéter cor de tijolo todo ano! - disse amuado Rony.

- Qual é, Rony? Não desanima não! - disse Mitch recolhendo um pacote de sapos de chocolate que também fora presente da sra. Weasley e colocando no malão.

- Eu queria era uma coruja! - disse Rony.

- Bem, vamos ver... Quem sabe você dá sorte? - disse Mitch, como se soubesse de algo. - Deixa eu ver os demais presentes!

Mitch ganhara de Carlos um berimbau e uma camisa da Seleção Brasileira de Futebol. De Dennis Mitch ganhara um livro de lendas do povo Navajo, do qual Dennis era descendente. Tim mandara para ele um conjunto de _kilts_ legítimas escocesas. Diana e Minerva mandaram uma gaita-de-fole escocesa. Olívia mandou uma coletânea de peças de Shakespeare.

Mas faltava ele dar seus presentes aos demais, e receber os de sua família.

Foi quando no café da manhã chegaram cinco corujas, duas as quais reconheceu como sendo Hawking e Ceridwen e deixaram um grande baú, com o brasão dos McGregor, em cima da mesa de Grifinória. Ele pegou o cartão e o leu:

* * *

_"Meu querido neto Mitch: _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem! Enviei as fotos da partida de quadribol para seu pai e ele adorou! Eu também contei a ele como estava seu relacionamento com os demais alunos de Hogwarts e ele achou que você iria se dar pior com eles! _

_Bem, como você me pediu, os presentes de Yule, ou Natal, para seus amigos estão no baú. Três você já deve ter visto carregando o baú. Os demais estão dentro do baú, junto com os presentes de seus irmãos, meu e de seus pais . _

_Bem, espero que o Natal em Hogwarts seja tão animado quando era na minha época. _

_De seu avô: _

_Elric" _

* * *

Ele abriu o baú e pegou primeiro os presentes para Dennis e Helen: para Dennis um livro com lendas do povo celta, como o da espada de Finn McCool e do Gado das Fadas. Para Helen, os presentes foram um livro igual ao de Dennis e uma muda de carvalho para ela plantar: ela adorava plantas e amava Herbologia, matéria que perdia apenas para Feitiços nas preferências da garota.

Foi quando ele virou-se para Carlos, Helen e Rony:

- Carlos, Helen, Rony, venham aqui!

- O que foi?

Hawking e Ceridwen se afastaram, deixando apenas as três outras corujas sobre o baú. Uma branca com plumagem levemente acinzentada na ponta das penas, outra totalmente preta, como um corvo, e a terceira marrom cor-de-terra.

- Escolham!

- Como é? - Rony perguntou, sem entender.

- Ei, não fica fazendo cerimônia, Rony! - disse Mitch - Escolha a sua coruja!

- Como é? - perguntou agora um Rony envergonhado, orelhas pegando fogo.

- Eu já falei! Escolha sua coruja! E vocês também, Carlos e Helen!

- É sério mesmo? - disseram os três em coro.

- Bem, se vocês não quiserem, eu peço para elas voltarem...

- Tá brincando! É o que eu sempre quis! - disse Rony - Eu quero a branca, se não tiver problema para vocês, Carlos, Helen!

- Não, nenhum! Eu queria mesmo a negra! Acho linda essa pelugem escura como a noite! - disse Carlos

- E eu adorei a cor-de-terra! - disse Helen - Eu quero ela!

- E como vão chamá-las?

- Eu acho que vou chamar a minha de Agripa! - disse Rony

- E a sua, Carlos?

- Ela é macho ou fêmea?

- Macho.

- Bem, acho que então vou chamá-lo de Zumbi!

- Que nome mais assustador! - disse Rony, puxando Agripa para o braço do mesmo jeito que já vira Harry segurar Edwiges, Percy segurando Hermes e Mitch segurando Hawking.

- Não é DESSE Zumbi que estou falando... - disse rindo Carlos, enquanto explicava a história da escravidão dos negros no Brasil e sobre Zumbi, grande herói do _quilombo_ (cidadelas construídas por escravos brasileiros fugidos) de Palmares.

- Nossa, é impressionante mesmo! - disse Rony, surpreso pela riqueza da história dos trouxas no Brasil.

- E você Helen?

- Acho que vou dar a ela o nome de... Neil!

- Neil! Que nome maneiro! - disse Carlos.

- E o que mais você recebeu? - perguntou Rony, curioso.

De Angus, Mitch ganhara um relógio de bolso, que tinha cara de antigo mas funcionava com um moderníssimo mecanismo suíço, de altíssima precisão, igual ao que Angus usava em serviço. "Vai ser ótimo para não perder mais pontos por atraso na aula do Professor Snape!", pensou Mitch. De Ramon, ganhou uma coleção de livros sobre Xadrez e um relógio para usar quando jogava-se xadrez, jogo que Mitch sempre gostou muito. Enya e Cedric fizeram desenhos retratando a cena em que Mitch atingia Galahad com balaços na vitória dos juniores de Grifinória sobre Sonserina. Seu avô mandara uma cruz celta de prata que pertencera a sua avó e da qual que Mitch gostava muito. Seu pai mandou para ele uma estátua de Bastet ("_Dizem que era a divindade protetora dos bruxos do bem, notícia que confirmei com os bruxos que ajudam em segredo nas investigações aqui em Luxor. Espero que te proteja!_") e de sua mãe, um baralho de Tarô antigo, que fora desenhado a mão no século XV. Relíquia da família Andaluzia, da qual Mitch fazia parte pelo lado da mãe e que tinha descendência cigana, ele era bem conservado e tinha todas as cartas, conforme Mitch sabia.

Depois ele postou em Hawking o presente dos demais primeiro-anistas de Grifinória.

Subiram então para a torre de Grifinória e Mitch teve que pedir ajuda para Dennis e Carlos para carregarem o baú de cedro deixado pelas corujas para o quarto deles. Durante a manhã, Rony era só sorrisos, com sua Agripa nos braços, enquanto Harry e Mione disputavam uma partida de Xadrez de Bruxo, que foi acompanhada atentamente por Mitch e Carlos. Mitch adorava jogar Xadrez, mas era difícil jogar o Xadrez de Bruxo por uma coisa: as pedras ficavam palpitando nos lances, principalmente quando não eram usadas por seu dono original. E isso simplesmente deixava Mitch LOUCO: ele esmurrou um dos peões que Rony emprestara para ele anteriormente com tanta força que achou que tinha virado o danado do avesso. Desde então Rony não lhe emprestava mais seu jogo de Xadrez de Bruxo, apesar de Mitch ter dito mais de um zilhão de vezes que NUNCA mais faria isso.

Pensando nisso, Mitch desceu até o salão principal. As mesas das casas estavam dispostas com as mesmas taças e pratos de ouro que Mitch já havia usado no banquete principal. Ele então sentou-se à mesa junto com os demais grifinórios e viu que a mesa de Lufa-Lufa estava com muita gente, mas a de Corvinal tinha alguns poucos alunos, enquanto na de Sonserina não havia ninguém:

- Parece que não vamos ter nenhuma cobra no Natal esse ano. - disse de forma caustica Cedric, referindo-se ao símbolo de Sonserina.

- Bem, queridos alunos, vamos aproveitar esse Natal para que todos se confraternizem, lembrando-se do verdadeiro valor do Natal! - disse Dumbledore, em vestes mais simples e confortáveis. Os professores também estavam em sua mesa, assim como os quatro funcionários conhecidos de Hogwarts: o guarda-caça Rúbeo Hagrid, o zelador Argo Filch, a enfermeira Papoula Pomfrey e a bibliotecária Madame Pince.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome! - disse Mitch, quando percebeu uma coisa estranha.

- Acabava de entrar no Saguão uma jovem de cabelos loiros cacheados, olhos verde musgo e pele branca. Ela carregava em suas vestes o brasão de Sonserina, junto com o nome de seu criador, Salazar Slytherin. Parecia estar infeliz ao ir sentar-se solitária em sua mesa.

- Era o que precisávamos: alguém de Sonserina para... - disse Rony, quando Mitch cortou.

- Ei, você não tá vendo que ela tá sozinha! - disse Mitch.

- E o que foi, vai proteger a namoradinha? - disse Cedric, rindo, riso que desapareceu rapidamente de seu rosto quando Mitch disse, baixinho, mas com as sílabas calcadas, do jeito que dizia quando estava ficando furioso.

- Fala mais alguma coisa nesse tom para mim e viro você do avesso! E não estou nem aí se você é descendente do fundador de Grifinória ou não! Só estou falando que ela tá infeliz, e isso não deveria acontecer no Natal.

- Mas e daí, ela não é da nossa casa mesmo. - disse Mione, em um comentário obviamente ríspido.

- É isso mesmo! - disse Helen, que não gostava dos sonserinos, pois eles lembravam a ela a pessoa que ela mais detestava na existência inteira: Galahad Starshooter!

- Ah, vão se catar! Vocês todos, seus preconceituosos! - disse Mitch, levantando-se de sua mesa e dirigindo-se à de Sonserina, atitude que surpreendeu Dumbledore e McGonagall. Snape parecia não se importar e Mitch sabia o porque: todos em Sonserina detestavam Erika, inclusive Snape. Nas raras vezes em que via ela acompanhada de sonserinos, era apenas nas aulas de Poções ou de Vôo em Vassouras. Em todos os outros lugares ela era vista sozinha, coisa que deixava Mitch incomodado.

- Posso sentar? - perguntou com educação Mitch.

- A sua mesa... - disse Erika, com uma arrogância e rispidez que não disfarçava sua tristeza.

- Hoje quero ficar com alguém diferente. - disse Mitch, fazendo a jovem sonserina corar.

Dumbledore parecia surpreso e feliz com o que Mitch fizera. McGonagall parecia estranhar o que via, mas também parecia agradar-lhe aquilo. Snape não ligava para Erika, mas ficou revoltado ao ver um grifinório sentando-se na mesa de Sonserina. Ele dirigiu um olhar a Mitch.

- Acho que era melhor você voltar para sua mesa, McGregor! - disse Erika, ainda arrogante, mas mais baixo. - Snape não está gostando nada disso e McGonagall parece que...

- Dane-se o Snape! - disse Mitch, alto o suficiente para que Snape, McGonagall e toda a Hogwarts ouvisse - Isso aqui é Natal! Não é hora de deixar alguém triste! Em minha terra diz-se que, caso uma pessoa sente-se e levante-se infeliz em uma mesa de Natal, a propriedade que permitiu que isso acontecesse jamais irá produzir mais comida que preste e será amaldiçoada por todo o sempre!

Erika riu timidamente. Parece que Mitch havia quebrado o gelo, quando Snape aproximou-se disse:

- McGregor, esta é a mesa de Sonserina. Entendeu bem? Isso não é lugar para nenhum de vocês de Grifinória ficar aqui.

- Tudo bem. - disse a professora McGonagall, que aproximara-se também da mesa - Aliás, acho que tem espaço o suficiente para ela na mesa de Grifinória, e é um desperdício essa mesa ficar ocupada apenas por uma pessoa! Srta...

- Stringshot, professora McGonagall! Erika Stringshot! - agora em um tom mais humilde.

- Srta. Stringshot, gostaria de me acompanhar? Venha também, Sr. McGregor! - disse a professora Minerva, com um sorriso de candura em sua face.

- Ela é uma aluna de MINHA CASA! ENTENDEU BEM, MCGONAGALL? MINHA CASA! Eu não vou deixá-la misturar-se com...

- Com o que, professor Snape? - disse Alvo Dumbledore que também chegara perto. - A professora McGonagall está certa: não há porque manter a mesa de Sonserina aqui apenas para uma aluna. Há lugares vagos na mesa de Grifinória. E acho um gesto de grande nobreza do sr. McGregor aqui ignorar as diferenças para levar uma garota que precisa de algo mais que presentes nesse Natal para a mesa de Grifinória, e uma aluna de Sonserina, veja bem, logo rivais eternos. Foi por esse mesmo princípio que os Quatro Grandes criaram Hogwarts, para auxiliar e tornar mais agradável a vida e unir a todos os bruxos...

- Dumbledore, ISSO É PROBLEMA MEU! - disse Snape, de forma ríspida, o que assustou a todos.

- Ora, professor Snape, aonde está seu espírito natalino? - disse Dumbledore, ainda com o tom suave na voz - Ela está solitária, sem nenhum amigo para conversar. Seria mais inteligente o senhor permitir que ela vá almoçar com Grifinória.

Snape parecia visivelmente irritado, como se Mitch tivesse o ferido em algo maior. Os alunos de Grifinória estavam surpresos com a ousadia de Mitch: Rony parecia emburrado, Harry não sabia o que pensar e Mione suspeitava de Erika, assim como todos os primeiro-anistas, exceto Carlos Amaral, que parecia ter admirado a decisão de Mitch. Os gêmeos Weasley cochichavam sobre Mitch, e Gina suspirava como se tivesse vendo um conto de fadas, enquanto eles voltavam para a mesa de Grifinória.

- Sente-se! - disse Mitch, puxando a cadeira para Erika sentar-se.

- Mas o que... - disse Rony, quando Mitch pediu.

- Não me peça para explicar, Rony! É Natal! - disse Mitch

- Obrigada, McGregor! - disse Erika, tímida, com a voz mais baixa do que quando Neville era questionado por Snape.

- Me chame apenas de Mitch, Erika!

- Por que estava sozinha? - disse Helen em um tom sutilmente irônico, sutileza que Erika, ainda infeliz, sentiu na hora.

- Porque você acha? Porque Sonserina me odeia! Ninguém quis passar o Natal comigo! - disse Erika desabando em lágrimas.

Parece que a reação havia chocado a todos. Harry, preocupado com o que estava acontecendo, foi o próximo a tentar quebrar o gelo com Erika.

- Ei, garota, não chora. - deu um lenço para ela enxugar as lágrimas - Por que Sonserina a odeia?

- É uma história complicada de entender, mas começa da seguinte forma: eu sou uma despejada!

- Despejada? Como assim? - perguntou Rony, horrorizado. Os gêmeos e Gina Weasley demonstravam o mesmo horror e pesar que Rony.

- O que um despejado? - questionou baixinho Mitch para Helen

- Se você descobrir, me conta. - respondeu Helen.

- O que é um despejado? - perguntou Mione, tentando entender do que se tratava.

- Isso não é uma coisa legal, Mione. Um despejado é como é chamado o bruxo de sangue puro que perdeu ambos os pais, por acidente, tragédia ou velhice, ainda quando criança, e cujo qual a família não quis ou não pode criar. - respondeu Rony

Era como se todos em Grifinória tivessem bebido nitrogênio líquido. Helen parecia ter reduzido ao tamanho de Perebas. Rony, Gina e os gêmeos Weasley ficaram com suas orelhas vermelhas como um pimentão. Cedric não sabia aonde esconder a cara e Dennis ficou visivelmente abalado.

- Entenderam agora? - disse Erika - Entenderam porque Sonserina me odeia?

- Espera um pouco! - disse Harry - Eu também sou órfão...

- Mas você é mestiço! Além disso, você é HARRY POTTER! O garoto que sobreviveu! O filho de Tiago e Lílian Potter! Aquele que venceu Você-Sabe-Quem TRÊS VEZES! Eu? O que eu sou? Uma sangue-puro despejada que saiu de um orfanato para vir estudar em Hogwarts com uma bolsa de estudos do Ministério da Magia. - disse abalada Erika.

- Você vive em um orfanato? - perguntou Rony.

- Na verdade, até meus 7 anos, cresci na Travessa do Tranco, praticando pequenos crimes para sobreviver. - começou a contar Erika sua história, agora mais tranqüila e até feliz, dentro do possível. Parecia que nunca ninguém se interessara em saber sua história antes.

"Eu era quase sempre capturada pelos Aurores e levada para 'Centros de Reabilitação'. Que piada! Os Centros eram horríveis, a comida parecia ser feita com suor de trasgo e carne de bicho-papão e os 'educadores' faziam Snape parecer um senhor gentil e amistoso. Muitos que cresceram comigo nos 'Centros' agora estão em Askaban. Ou mortos por e com Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Um deles eu sei que levou um beijo de um dos dementadores de Askaban!" - disse Erika horrorizada - "Mas eu consegui sobreviver. Graças a um Auror, Kelly McCormick."

"Eu estava certa vez tentando roubar algumas varinhas na Olivaras para fornecer no mercado negro para bruxos próscritos. Coisa típica: eu estava ficando realmente boa nisso. Entrar foi moleza: Olivaras nunca se preocupou demais com a segurança. Eu peguei tudo que conseguia carregar, largando as caixas para trás. Nem sei quanto eu peguei em varinhas, acho que mais de mil galeões. Era baixinha e sorrateira na época, e minhas roupas sempre tinham, como ainda têm, muitos bolsos, aonde eu colocava o produto do 'trampo', se é que me entendem. Eu corri em disparada, entrando nas vielas que ficavam entre o Beco Diagonal e a Travessa do Tranco. Foi quando eu esbarrei em um homem. E vi que era um Auror."

"Claro que na hora eu pensei que tinha me ferrado de vez. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas bruxos menores podem ser mandados para Askaban, dependendo da gravidade do crime. E eu sabia o que estava fazendo: roubo, contrabando de itens mágicos, venda de mercadorias roubadas, violação das leis da magia, fornecimento ilegal de varinhas... Isso seria mais do que o suficiente para me dar uma passagem só de ida para Askaban, se não me desse direito a um 'beijinho', se é que vocês me entendem. Eu podia te me ferrado pelo resto da minha vida, como ter ficado com aquele maluco do Sirius Black, aquele que mandou uma rua de trouxas inteira pelos ares! Ou o Donovan Kane, o 'violador de mentes', que matava as pessoas invadindo seus sonhos! Naquela hora, bateu em mim o desespero. Eu não queria ir para Askaban, não queria ter minha alma sugada! Eu não sabia para que eu existia, nem porque! Tudo que sabia é que meus pais eram bruxos na Finlândia, aonde eu nasci, mas eles fugiram porque os meus avôs não eram favoráveis ao casamento e acabaram sendo mortos por uma gangue de ladrões na Travessa do Tranco. Então eu fui criada por um Fagin!"

- Fagin? O que é isso? - perguntou Dennis, que sabia que o termo aparecia no livro "Oliver Twist", de Mark Twain.

- Fagin, Dennis, é como são conhecidos os bruxos das trevas que "cuidam" de crianças despejadas. - disse Fred Weasley, de uma hora para outra sério - Só que o Fagin cria eles para serem ladrões e assassinos trabalhando para forças das trevas, como o Você-Sabe-Quem. Muitos Fagins trabalhavam para ele...

- Inclusive o meu. Mas ele foi mais esperto, fugindo da atenção dos Aurores quando ele caiu.

"Ele me criou, mas foi uma infância muito severa. O dia que eu não voltava para casa com pelo menos um galeão, eu apanhava e ia dormir sem comer. Não importava como, eu tinha que arranjar pelo menos um galeão. E se não arranjasse bastante ouro, ele dava apenas uma sopa nojenta de centeio e um pedaço de pão mais velho que o professor Binns."

"Bem, a única coisa que me manteve viva até aquele encontro foi essa corrente de ouro que carrego no pescoço."

Erika então abriu uma pequena corrente de ouro que tocava música e tinha duas fotos nela: uma com uma moça linda, de cabelos loiros tom de oxigenado e olhos azuis, e o outro de um jovem de porte atlético, cabelos negros bem aparados e olhos verde musgo, com um grande bigode. Ambas sorriam para a filha, ao som de "O Quebra-Nozes":

- Todas as vezes que eu sentia que a vida perdia o sentido, eu olhava para essas fotos, e via elas se mexerem. Não sabia que isso era comum, portanto achava que era mágica! Não que duvidasse da magia. Eu era criada por um Fagin, e muitas de suas punições contra nós envolviam magia! Mas eu olhava isso, e isso me dava força para viver. Eu imaginava que encontraria minha família um dia e seria feliz.

"Voltando ao assunto: aquele Auror era Kelly McCormick, o que me assustava ainda mais. Os McCormick gozam na Inglaterra da mesma reputação que os McGregor, sim, Mitch, sua família, gozam na Irlanda. De Aurores responsáveis, temidos pelos bruxos e forças das trevas. E eu ERA uma bruxa das trevas. Querendo ou não, eu sabia que era, e que não podia negar! Mas eu era uma criança, não sabia distinguir o bem do mal. E os 'Centros' só nos ensinavam a ficar mais revoltados ainda. Foi de lá que Voldemort..., desculpem, Vocês-Sabem-Quem retirou muitos de seus asseclas, com promessas de poder e vingança, quando ele tinha muito poder!"

"Bem, naquela hora eu comecei a chorar. Tinha medo, muito medo mesmo, de ir parar em Askaban! Askaban era a referência que os 'Centros' tinham de educação para bruxos menores infratores. Todos sabíamos o que aconteciam aos que iam para Askaban, sabíamos sobre os dementadores e seu beijo pior que a morte! Vendo aquilo, acho que Kelly percebeu que eu não era maligna. Eu estava mal-encaminhada, mas não era maligna. Vendo aquilo, ele fez o primeiro gesto de bondade comigo, o primeiro que recebi em toda a minha vida: tomou-me as varinhas e me disse para acompanhá-lo à Florean Fortescue!"

"Eu não imaginava que alguém iria me levar à Florean algum dia: ela era terreno proibido para mim, vestida em trapos, enquanto aqueles bruxos e bruxas limpos vestidos no que havia de melhor em roupas para bruxos tomavam sorvete, riam e brincavam. Claro que pensei em fugir! Não sabia o que ele queria comigo: ele poderia me levar até lá para de lá me levar a Askaban. Esse era meu grande medo! Eu ia fugir quando ele disse, com um sorriso, mas com firmeza na voz, a mão próxima ao punho da varinha: 'Você tem duas opções, garota: vir comigo por bem para a Florean ou vir comigo algemada para Askaban! É você quem decide!'"

"Claro que não fui tonta! Acompanhei o McCormick e ele me pagou comida lá, muita comida. Nunca ninguém havia me pago comida antes, nem mesmo o Fagin, que na época era o mais próximo que eu tinha de um pai. Ele então começou a me questionar sobre meu passado, sobre o Fagin, sobre outros jovens. Claro que abri o jogo, nem tanto por gostar do Auror, mas porque queria salvar minha pele. Além disso era uma troca justa: informação por comida!"

"Ele prendeu o Fagin alguns dias depois. E me deu uma opção: ir para um orfanato para bruxos e durante o dia trabalhar de graça para Olivaras, durante dez meses, como atendente e artífice para compensar o prejuízo dele, ou ir para júri popular e praticamente carimbar meu passaporte para a Prisão dos Bruxos. Qual foi a opção que vocês imaginam que eu escolhi?"

"Bem, tenho que admitir que o começo foi difícil. Eu não sabia ler nem escrever, era brigona, tinha momentos em que eu mesmo me achava uma peste. Odiava tomar banho todo dia e pentear os cabelos. Mas fui melhorando a cada dia, porque aquelas pessoas gostavam de mim, gostavam realmente de mim! Eles eram melhores que o meu Fagin e, embora não fossem perfeitos, eles inegavelmente me queriam bem!"

"O sr. Olivaras também é um amor de pessoa. Ele me ensinou muita coisa sobre a confecção de varinhas e cuidou de mim. Antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts, sabia fazer varinhas com precisão. Acho que inclusive a sua, Rony, que você trouxe esse ano, fui eu quem fiz. Eu tenho certeza que a de Helen e a sua mesma Mitch são, digamos assim, genuínas varinhas 'Stringshot'." - disse Erika, com um leve sorriso, enquanto tanto Helen quanto Rony olhavam suas varinhas, não parecendo acreditar no que acabaram de ouvir - "Ou seja, mesmo que não fosse para Hogwarts, tinha uma profissão, e podia fazer planos para o futuro!"

"Todos os dias após o serviço, Olivaras me levava à Florean Fortescue e me questionava sobre meu passado. Claro que sabia menos que ele: eu cresci na Travessa do Tranco e praticamente tudo que sabia se resumia a dois locais, a Travessa do Tranco e o Beco Diagonal. Ele havia esquecido do que ocorreu a ele, do que eu quase fiz a ele, dos mais de mil galeões de prejuízo que eu iria lhe causar, e me dava ocasionalmente uns sicles para tomar um sorvete e comprar roupas. Mas o que mais gostava em Olivaras era sua candura: ele é um doce de pessoa. Ele, junto com o Auror, passaram a ser meus pais, e o orfanato minha família!"

Quando falava, Erika parecia ter tocado o coração de todos, exceto o de Mione. Até mesmo Helen, embora com ressalvas, acreditava na história da garota. Mione Granger, porém, parecia convencida de que ela era uma Sonserina e ponto final:

- Espera um pouco! Você quer que a gente acredite nessa história ridícula? Ah, me poupe, garota! - disse Mione com arrogância.

- Mione! - disse Rony, bravo.

- Ela pode estar mentindo! Ela é uma SONSERINA, esqueceu?

- Inocente até que se prove o contrário, Granger! - disse Mitch, sua voz calcada e o fato de chamar Hermione pelo sobrenome demonstravam que ele estava realmente irritado com a garota.

- Mas Mitch, que provas temos que ela seja inocente?

- Se minha honra não for suficiente... - disse Erika.

- E desde quando uma sonserina tem honra? - disse Mione, cansada de papo.

- CHEGA, GRANGER! - disse Mitch - Se você acha que ela tá mentindo, me diga qual é o fato.

- Se ela realmente roubou Olivaras, um Auror deveria entregá-la diretamente a Askaban! Eu estudei isso em um livro... - disse Hermione com ar de superioridade, ar que desapareceu quando viu nos olhos de Mitch a chama da fúria irlandesa começando a arder.

- Existe uma coisa sobre os Aurores que vocês NÃO SABE, GRANGER, pois isso não aparece nos livros. Um Auror age por honra, vive pela virtude. Um Auror defende a justiça. Ele não é instrumento de punição! Ele não é um dementador! Ele é um instrumento da justiça! - disse Mitch, deixando claro as palavras, uma a uma.

Mione ficou na expectativa, imaginando se Mitch voaria em sua garganta a qualquer momento:

- Continue, Erika! - disse Mitch

- Obrigada, Mitch. Como eu ia dizendo: passei muito tempo trabalhando para Olivaras, e mesmo depois de cumprida a pena continuei trabalhando para ele, pois queria aprender mais e queria que todos aqueles que me apoiavam se orgulhassem de mim. O Auror ia me visitar de vez em quando no orfanato, sempre levando sapos de chocolate e brinquedos para mim. Como agradecimento a todos eles, o Auror, Olivaras, a Madame Kinnigan e a Srta. Feldens, professora do Orfanato, eu estudava e me esforçava para fazer o meu melhor e ser a melhor no que fazia. Cuidava dos menores e os protegia quando passeávamos. Nunca desistia e nunca voltava atrás, mesmo que isso me ferisse.

"Certa noite, o Auror me disse que tinha uma notícia boa e a outra ruim. A boa: ele havia encontrado minha família na Finlândia e conseguiu levantar minha história. Eu já era conhecida como Stringshot, mas meu verdadeiro sobrenome era Siesvadshord, nome de um clã muito poderoso de bruxos finlandeses. Minha mãe era Frida Siesvadshord, herdeira do clã. Eles tinham prometido-a em casamento a um poderoso Lorde bruxo sueco. Mas minha mãe descobriu que o mesmo anteriormente havia sido um Comensal da Morte! Isso mesmo, um dos soldados de elite de Vocês-Sabem-Quem. E ela não queria que o sangue de seu clã fosse contaminado por sangue do mal. Então ela fugiu com seu guarda-costas particular, Lars Kievnashar por quem viria a se apaixonar. Eles viajaram em segredo por toda a Europa, e pensavam em pedir refúgio em Hogwarts. Então esconderam-se no Beco Diagonal com uma jovem menina de 1 ano e meio na época. Isso mesmo: era eu, Erika Kievnashar Siesvadshord. Eu sabia falar um pouco, mas dizia meu sobrenome como se falasse Stringshot."

"Bem, certo dia, após mandarem uma coruja para Hogwarts, aonde minha mãe havia estudado, pedindo asilo e já solicitando uma vaga para mim, eles resolveram passear. Eles andavam inocentemente por aí. Tão inocentemente que não repararam quando entraram sem querer na Travessa do Tranco. E também tão inocentemente que não perceberam os assaltantes que os cercaram. Não sei como eles morreram, mas até hoje tenho pesadelos em que escuto a voz de minha mãe e sinto o sangue quente de meu pai molhando meu rosto! Posso ver suas cabeças separadas de seus corpos com uma assustadora nitidez: e pude ver na época o assassino. Era o Fagin que havia me criado!"

"Essa era a boa notícia! A ruim: meus parentes não queriam me aceitar no clã. Eu era uma despejada, uma enjeitada. Era mais despejada que muitos despejados. Porque meu clã, rico e dito 'honrado' me renegara. Então decidi esquecer o meu sobrenome Siesvadshord, e passar apenas a ser chamada Stringshot."

"Continuei estudando, me esforçando e procurando ser a melhor. Eu queria que aquele Auror que tinha me livrado do mal sentisse orgulho de mim. Queria ser poderosa e fazer justiça! Queria ser uma Auror! Foi quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, para minha surpresa e de todos no orfanato. O problema era: eu não tinha dinheiro! Meu pai e minha mãe tiveram suas chaves de Gringotes roubadas e o dinheiro foi todo saqueado pelos ladrões. Foi quando o Auror me disse que conseguira uma bolsa de estudos para Hogwarts junto ao Ministério da Magia! E conseguiu mesmo. Todo ano tenho 35 galeões para utilizar para meus estudos. Mas aconteceu uma coisa trágica mais ou menos dois dias antes de vir para Hogwarts: durante uma ação, Kelly morreu! Foi em uma ação para capturar Comensais da Morte ainda vivos e mandá-los para Askaban. Parece que houve uma emboscada e ele foi morto por um traidor dentro dos Aurores. Isso me deixou com mais desejo de vingança. Desejo de vingança que veio depois a me colocar em Sonserina!"

"Mas em Sonserina, encontrei um cenário terrível para mim. Draco Malfoy, sabendo de minha história, forçou os primeiro-anistas a não me ajudarem em nada. Eu estava sozinha! Então descobri isso em um forro falso debaixo de minha cama."

Retirou das vestes um pequeno bloco de papel, aonde estava escrito "A Visão de Slytherin":

"Segundo esse livro, Slytherin nunca odiou realmente Gryffindor, ou seja, a guerra eterna entre Sonserina e Grifinória não faz sentido! Eles tiveram suas diferenças e discutiram muito, isso é inegavelmente verdade, mas Slytherin não tinha essa visão imposta pela atual Sonserina. Ele queria, na verdade, criar uma verdadeira Casa de Aurores em Hogwarts."

- Espera um pouco! - disse Mione, estranhando - Você quer que a gente acredite que o fundador da casa que criou Tom Riddle, que depois virou Você-Sabe-Quem, que ano passado quase matou todo mundo que tinha sangue trouxa aqui de Hogwarts, inclusive EU, não era maligno? Ora, faça-me um favor!

Helen, porém, folheou o velho bloco de papel e observou a grafia, letras e texto:

- Mione, não quero ser chata, mas parece que Erika está falando a verdade.

- Como assim? - disse irritada Hermione

- Eu li um livro, na casa do meu avô, chamado _Letras Mágicas: identificando o autor pela letra_, de Kryos Krugelschreiber. Esse livro explica como analisar um livro e verificar sua autenticidade, desde que se conheça um trecho de texto do autor que deseja-se verificar. Pois bem: certa vez li uma placa de bronze perto das masmorras, aonde estavam escrito um texto atribuído a Salazar Slytherin, fundador da Sonserina.

- E? - perguntou Cedric Gryffindor, estranhando.

- Bem, até aonde consegui analisar, a grafia é a mesma, assim como o estilo literário, rebuscado e eficiente, mas ainda assim com um quê de romântico...

- Tá legal, Helen! Vá direto ao assunto! - disse Rony

- Bem, o livro parece ser verdadeiro!

- COMO É? - todos estranharam

- Helen tem razão! - disse Erika - Até onde eu tenho provas também, o livro é verdadeiro. Pedi para que Flitwick verificasse ele em segredo: ele não possui nenhum feitiço especial de mentira, e o texto tem realmente o teor de livros semelhantes de Slytherin que encontrei na biblioteca e a mesma grafia!

- Mas como?

- No livro falava que a cisão maior que levou Slytherin a abandonar Hogwarts não foi nem entre ele e Godric Gryffindor.

"Na verdade, embora Salazar fosse realmente contra a entrada de pessoas com pais trouxas em Hogwarts, ele manteve essa regra restrita à própria Sonserina, sem a impor aos demais dos Quatro Grandes! Ele também nunca desrespeitou, nem exigiu dos seus sonserinos, que desrespeitassem os alunos de outras casas. Ele tinha esse comportamento porque ele tinha planos sim. Isso se devia a um plano secreto que Slytherin tinha: criar um exército de Aurores para auxiliarem na defesa dos bruxos e dos trouxas contra as forças do mal."

"Esse plano consistia em buscar aqueles que desejavam ter poder e orientá-los corretamente sobre como utilizarem seus poderes mágicos. Slytherin era paciente, por isso escolheu a cobra como seu símbolo. Ele esperava que todos os alunos alcançassem um ponto de maturação, aonde eles estariam prontos para uma doutrinação correta sobre o uso da magia!"

"O plano seguiu bem, mas houve um problema. Um problema em família. O nome dele era Eliseo Slytherin, filho de Salazar Slytherin!"

- Como é? O filho brigou com o pai? - disse Dennis.

- Sim!

"Eliseo obteve muito poder de forma rápida demais, o que não deu tempo de Salazar verificar sua conduta. Quando ele percebeu, seu filho estava corrompendo seu trabalho: estava treinando aqueles jovens para tornar-se guerreiros do Mal, que seriam inimigos eternos dos Aurores!"

"Salazar lutou contra o próprio filho, mas o filho era paciente e venenoso. Ele utilizou-se de artimanhas para atirar os demais dos Quatro Grandes contra Salazar, e conseguiu. Salazar foi embora, deixando para trás vários segredos, entre eles a Câmara Secreta, que seria libertada caso Eliseo conseguisse corromper toda a Hogwarts! Eliseo, porém, prevendo isso, preferiu corromper a própria criação de seu pai, dando origem a ESSA Sonserina que conhecemos hoje!"

"Pois bem, as verdadeiras palavras de Salazar sobreviveram até que, certo dia no ano de 1967, uma jovem profetiza Sonserina chamada Antoinette LeFlick disse, em um transe estranho: _'A cobra venenosa ataca a constritora/ o leão vai em seu socorro/ O trevo-de-quatro-folhas revela-se/ como uma espada/ e seu portador, leão / unido à cobra destinada / irá sangrar o sangue negro!' _"

"Desde então, dentro de Sonserina, uma pequena, mas muito pequena MESMO, facção de jovens vêm trabalhando em segredo para restaurar o verdadeiro sentido de Sonserina e para impedir que as palavras de Salazar se percam no tempo! Atualmente, eu sou uma das integrantes dessa facção, comandada por Blás Zabini. O nosso pior inimigo é Draco Malfoy, mas ele tem muito poder e influência sobre Sonserina, e procura minar a cada um de nós, isolando-nos! Entenderam agora?"

- Parece fantástico demais para acreditar! - disse Fred.

- Não acho. Para mim cada palavra faz sentido! - disse Mitch

- Ela tá te enfeitiçando! - disse Mione

- Bem, vamos esquecer isso e comer. Eu estou morrendo de fome! - disse Rony

E todos comeram. Parecia que Erika não conseguira convencer a todos, mas estava tendo o melhor Natal de sua vida. Mitch também: ao puxar uma bala de estalo, a explosão liberou um chapéu de São Patrício e um jogo de Xadrez de Bruxo para ele. Como ele já tinha um de uma outra bala, deu o que ganhara para Erika. Os gêmeos Weasley faziam micagens e atiravam Filibusteiros ao ar, fazendo todos rirem.

Foi tudo muito divertido, mas quando eles sairam, o professor Dumbledore chamou Mitch de lado:

- McGregor, preciso lhe falar em particular.

- Como?

- Por favor, acompanhe-me.

- Só um minuto. - disse Mitch. Então chamou Carlos, que acabava de passar - Carlos, eu tenho que... pegar um livro na biblioteca. Leva isso para mim, fazendo um favor. - entregando a montanha de coisas que ganhara nas balas de estalo.

- Certo! - disse Carlos, suspeitando que tinha algo de errado, mas não questionando seu amigo.

Então Mitch acompanhou em silêncio Dumbledore. O "mapa mental" de Mitch não foi muito útil, pois ele não sabia aonde estava andando: muito pelo contrário, ele estava andando por uma série de caminhos tortuosos que não se ligava a parte nenhuma de Hogwarts que Mitch conhecia. Então ele foi guardando as referências.

Depois de cruzarem uma masmorra, subiram uma escadaria longa que dava para uma grande gárgula:

- Gotas de Limão! - disse Dumbledore.

Eles entraram em uma espécie de torre. As escadarias andavam sozinhas, mas isso não preocupavam Mitch. Foi quando eles chegaram na sala de Dumbledore. Ele apanhou uma cadeira:

- Por favor, sente-se Mitch!

Mitch sentou. A sala era linda, com muitos quadros e uma cara de mudança eterna. Um belo pássaro de fogo, que Mitch sabia ser uma fênix, estava sobre um poleiro de um lado. Do outro, sobre um banquinho, estava o Chapéu Seletor:

- Sr. McGregor, porque fez aquilo?

- Professor, acho que uma pessoa nunca deve ser julgada pela aparência, e sim pelos atos! E Erika nunca me fez mal, apesar de ser de Sonserina. Muito pelo contrário: sempre foi agradável e honesta, apesar de um pouco durona.

- Bom... isso apenas comprova a minha teoria sobre o Senhor!

- Que teoria?

- Você tem o Sangue Auror!

- Sangue Auror?

- Muitos Aurores são treinados e seguem à risca todas as normas, confundindo seguir as leis com manter a justiça. Mas você, pelo Sangue Auror que corre em suas veias, consegue ver além das aparências, enxergar além das informações, enfim, tem a habilidade de não enganar-se. Não enganou-se ao ver em uma Sonserina uma pessoa bondosa e lutou contra sua própria casa para impedir a injustiça!

Mitch parecia aliviado! Imaginava que estava ferrado, mas percebeu que Dumbledore ainda não terminara:

- Por causa disso mesmo eu devo lhe deixar de alerta quanto a uma coisa...

- O que, professor?

- O Sangue Auror causa dificuldade para aqueles que o possuem: eles conseguem ver além das aparências, coisa que a maioria das pessoas são incapazes. Muitos têm visão para a magia, mas são poucos que a possuem para seus semelhantes.

"Provavelmente o senhor será criticado por suas atitudes. Alguns poderão odiá-los! Sim, é um fardo pesado demais, eu sei, pois eu mesmo possuo esse dom, e posso lhe dizer, de experiência própria, que você poderá ter dificuldades. Muitos sequer conseguem suportar. Muitos Aurores em potencial com essa característica que vi entrarem em Hogwarts enlouqueceram, outros entregaram-se ao mal, vi casos de alguns que entregaram-se voluntariamente para serem beijados pelos dementadores! Sei que parece loucura, mas esse sangue corre nos McGregor. Por causa dele, muitos morreram, e seu avô foi sábio em perceber quando era importante recuar! Esperar, passar sua semente para outras gerações!"

"Quero deixá-lo de sobreaviso: não deixe-se abalar. Nunca vi ninguém com tanto potencial para Auror na minha vida, nem mesmo Tiago Potter e seus amigos! Você é como seu avô: compenetrado, sério, luta pela justiça, não dá trégua ao mal, mas sabe divertir-se e tem a vitalidade dos jovens em seu pulso! Eu vi você em ação: sua brincadeira inocente contra o sr. Starshooter, sim, eu sei sobre os 'sapatinhos irlandeses', o quadribol, a bronca na aula de Snape, sei que você quase tentou agredir Percy Weasley, e naquele momento eu não o culparia por isso, e agora esse gesto nobre!"

"É só o que tenho para lhe dizer: você tem muita força. Você pode ser o melhor Auror que a Irlanda e, talvez, o mundo já tenha visto. É só você nunca, JAMAIS deixar-se abalar!"

Mitch ficou visivelmente abalado: ele sabia que era de uma família de Aurores, mas ter o Sangue Auror?

Esse questionamento passou em sua cabeça até ele retirar-se para a torre comunal de Grifinória, aonde nem deu atenção aos seus colegas, e foi deitar-se pensando no que Dumbledore havia lhe falado.


	10. A primeira detenção

**Capítulo 10: A primeira detenção **

* * *

Depois que o recesso de Natal e Ano-Novo passou, Mitch entendeu o que Dumbledore falara: a notícia de que Mitch havia permitido que Erika sentasse na mesa de Grifinória correu como fogo sobre palha seca. Não adiantou explicar para os demais Grifinórios que não estavam à mesa naquela noite: eles imaginavam Mitch como um traidor. Ainda mais com as palavras de Mione Granger:

- Nunca confiei nesse irlandês de um clã maldito. - disse Mione, mesmo sob protestos de Harry e Rony.

Os primeiro-anistas estavam chocados com o que aconteceu. Todos os que estavam fora passaram a boicotar Mitch, assim como Cedric. Dennis, Carlos e Helen eram os únicos que confiavam em Mitch. Além deles, um dos únicos que confiava em Mitch e que não estava naquela mesa era Percy Weasley.

Mas a coisa estava ruim para Erika também. Ele percebeu que os sonserinos também estavam boicotando Erika, e, surpreendentemente, Erika perdia pontos para Sonserina nas aulas de Snape, o que era uma medida do ódio que Sonserina estava alimentando por Erika. E Mitch só não perdeu pontos porque, tendo sido avisado por Dumbledore, fechara a guarda contra as investidas venenosas de Snape.

O pior foi o clima de união entre os primeiro-anistas que desapareceu: Mitch começou a pensar se ele realmente fez o que era certo naquela noite de Natal.

A dúvida desapareceu quando tiveram uma aula sobre os Aurores com o professor Binns em História da Magia:

- Alunos, os Aurores sempre foram, e são até hoje, a representação do que há de mais puro, nobre e justo no mundo da magia: eles são os representantes da justiça, podendo mandar pessoas preventivamente para Askaban e outras prisões e aplicar penas alternativas para casos de pequena gravidade, como roubos.

Isso trouxe a Mitch a lembrança do que Erika dissera no Natal.

- ... e muitos Aurores descendem de clãs muito famosos, como os McCormick e os Chillers da Inglaterra e os Wallace e os Neelson da Escócia!

- E os McGregor irlandeses, professor? - questionou Mitch, obviamente curioso sobre o que seu professor sabia sobre seu clã.

- Ah, claro, Sr. McGregor. Esqueci do clã do senhor. - disse com um desdém que estranhou Mitch - É um clã importante, ou pelo menos o foi... Mas depois que os partidários de Vocês-Sabem-Quem invadiu a Irlanda, muitos morreram, e o último remanescente, Elric, fugiu, renegando o juramento de proteger os bruxos do mal, o que levou o clã a ser considerado um clã de mentirosos, traidores e covardes!

O comentário do professor Binns caiu como uma rocha sobre a cabeça de Mitch:

- Professor, acho que o senhor está enganado...

- Como poderia, sr. McGregor, sendo que está tudo registrado em _Anais da história dos Aurores_ da famosa historiadora Shelley Welch. E tem mais, acho que realmente estão certos sobre o clã do senhor. Se Elric realmente era tão valente, deveria ter lutado, e não fugido!

Os primeiro-anistas de Grifinória riram dele. Riram daquele que havia unido eles! Aquilo foi a gota-d'água! Mitch levantou-se e bateu com um estampido contra a mesa, falando com as palavras calcadas, o ódio e amargor explodindo em cada vaso sanguíneo que seu corpo tinha, os olhos em fúria olhando para mesa para não terem que olhar para um alvo qualquer, fosse Binns, Gryffindor ou qualquer outro:

- O senhor sabe quem é Elric McGregor, sr. Binns? Acredito que não, pois você parece não ter se dado ao trabalho de saber nada sobre seus alunos, com sua cabeça vazia como um balão! Ele É MEU AVÔ! E ELE FUGIU PENSANDO EM PROTEGER O CLÃ, E ESPERAR UMA NOVA GERAÇÃO DE BRUXOS SURGIR PARA QUE PUDESSEM DAR CONTINUIDADE À OBRA DO CLÃ COMO AURORES! O SENHOR NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE A IRLANDA NAQUELA ÉPOCA! FAMÍLIAS INTEIRAS DE BRUXOS ERAM DIZIMADAS PELOS COMENSAIS DA MORTE, SEM POUPAREM NEM OS TROUXAS E ABORTOS! ELES PROCURARAM TODOS OS CLÃS DE AURORES, E DIZIMARAM A QUASE TODOS! OS POUCOS QUE SOBREVIVERAM FORAM PORQUE SEUS BRUXOS FUGIRAM! LUTAR CONTRA VOLDEMORT NAQUELE MOMENTO NÃO ERA CORAGEM! ERA SUICÍDIO! RECUAR ERA UMA ESTRATÉGIA PARA GANHAR TEMPO, ANGARIAR PESSOAS,CONSEGUIR ARMAS E FEITIÇOS, ATÉ MESMO PLANEJAR UM CONTRA-ATAQUE! ATÉ MESMO BRUXOS PODEROSOS COMO TIAGO E LILIAN POTTER FORAM MORTOS POR VOLDEMORT! MEU AVÔ FUGIU, POIS SABIA QUE ABANDONAR A LUTA TAMBÉM É UM ATO DE CORAGEM! ALGUMAS VEZES A CORAGEM NÃO ESTÁ EM USAR UM PODER, E SIM EM NÃO USÁ-LO!

Mitch ofegava, lágrimas caindo de seu rosto, quando ele viu o professor Binns ficando vermelho de fúria.

- DETENÇÃO, SR. MCGREGOR! EU NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ PARA AS OPINIÕES DO SENHOR, E SIM PARA OS FATOS! E OS FATOS PROVAM QUE SEU AVÔ FOI UM TRAIDOR COVARDE DA PIOR CATEGORIA! SE ELE FOSSE REALMENTE VALENTE, TERIA FICADO E MORRIDO COMO UM AUROR!

Binns respirou fundo (se é que um fantasma pode respirar) e disse, ainda enfurecido:

- Volte à torre de sua casa, Sr. McGregor! Eu mesmo pedirei à professora McGonagall vá comunicar ao senhor a sua detenção! - disse o professor.

- Para mim está ótimo. E uma coisa! - disse Mitch à porta, ainda com a raiva irlandesa, as sílabas calcadas, que todos sabiam que era sua marca registrada sobre quando ele estava nervoso - Você mataria até aos mortos de tédio com essa aula chinfrim que o senhor dá!

Quando deu-se conta, Mitch estava em sua cama, chorando desesperado de raiva, vergonha e tristeza! Não sabia como chegara à torre, como dera a senha para a Mulher Gorda, nem nada até aquele momento! Ele estava era chorando, revoltado com o que Binns disse, envergonhado com o que fizera e triste por ser vítima de uma injustiça! Não esperava que os McGregor fossem taxados como corajosos! Mitch mesmo achava que seu avô havia sido covarde! Mas daí para traidor?

- Você é bem seu avô mesmo, Mitch. Temperamental, mas corajoso e honesto. - disse uma voz familiar.

Ele virou-se e viu à porta a professora McGonagall! Mitch perdera completamente o referencial de tempo só tocando-se que passara mais de uma hora quando ela falou:

- Enxugue as lágrimas! Preciso conversar com o senhor! Estarei o esperando no salão comunal! - disse com uma certa candura a professora.

Ele lavou o rosto e refez o rabo-de-cavalo (seu cabelo crescera muito no período em que estava em Hogwarts). Depois desceu, com os olhos ainda vermelhos. A professora observava uma foto enquanto Mitch entrava no salão comunal:

- Mitch, você realmente lembra seu avô. Impetuoso, forte, corajoso, e com o coração no lugar.

Mitch sentou-se. A professora Minerva ainda mantinha um tom severo em sua voz, mas a candura na mesma lembrava a Mitch de uma frase de Che Guevara, um verdadeiro herói trouxa: "_¡Hay que endurecer/ Pero sin perder la ternura jamais!_"

- Essa foto aqui me traz boas recordações de seu avô. - disse a professora McGonagall.

A foto mexia-se com vários alunos de Grifinória sorrindo e acenando para a foto. Uma das meninas lembrava muito a professora McGonagall, embora definitivamente muitos anos mais jovem. Um jovem, com mais ou menos 25 anos, estava exatamente atrás da garota, com cabelos ruivos cor de rubi em corte feérico (semelhante ao corte militar, mas com os cabelos arrepiados para cima no meio da cabeça) e olhos verde-esmeralda. Usava uma túnica com o brasão de Hogwarts de um lado e do outro um brasão extremamente, mais exatamente, literalmente familiar para Mitch: um trevo de quatro folhas sobre um fundo amarelo-ouro, no qual cruzavam-se a cruz celta, a espada e a flecha.

- Professora, você tá querendo me dizer que...

- Sim, Mitch, esse jovem era o seu avô. E essa menina aqui, - disse, apontando para a menina estranha na qual Mitch reparara - essa sou eu, em meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts como estudante!

- Mas como...

- Na época, Hogwarts tinha outro diretor, o professor Dippet. Dumbledore era professor de Transformações, sim, cadeira que agora é minha, mas uma das matérias mais interessantes era Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, que era dada por um jovem irlandês recém-formado em Hogwarts chamado Elric McGregor.

Mitch ficara assustado: seu avô, um professor? Mas ele lembrou-se que na carta de Natal ele deseja que o Natal em Hogwarts fosse "tão divertido quanto na época dele"!

- Seu avô era espetacular como professor, e também como diretor de Grifinória. Aprendi muito do que sou como professora e diretora com ele: dedicação, esforço em educar, disciplina, seriedade, explicações corretas e detalhadas. Ele era um bom professor, e era muito difícil irritá-lo pra valer. Mas ele era impiedoso quando ficava nervoso! Certa vez ele pediu para que um aluno corresse em uma hora do saguão principal até a torre de astronomia como detenção! Nossa, ele era realmente severo! - disse McGonagall, rindo.

Mitch estava estranhando o comportamento da professora McGonagall: ele não acreditava que ela tinha ido ali apenas para contar a ele sobre seu passado com seu avô.

- Quando Você-Sabe-Quem apareceu, e seus Comensais da Morte começaram a espalhar sua teia de destruição, medo e corrupção, seu avô abandonou Hogwarts. Na época, eu tinha já assumido a cadeira de Transformações, que Dumbledore desocupou para ser diretor. Ele pegou em armas, assim como muitos Aurores em toda a Grã-Bretanha e em todo o mundo. Eu mesma pensei em pegar em armas contra ele. Sim, Mitch, eu tenho treinamento como Auror, mas naquele momento, achei que fosse melhor esperar os rumos que os acontecimentos viriam tomar antes de decidir atacar Você-Sabe-Quem.

"Bem, certa vez, acho que uns dois ou três anos antes da queda de Você-Sabe-Quem, recebi uma coruja de seu avô. Ele já tivera seus filhos John, seu pai, Erick e Sean, antes mesmo de abandonar Hogwarts, e estava me dizendo que a situação era terrível na Irlanda: quase todos os clãs de Aurores haviam sido dizimados, restando apenas os McGregor entre os principais, mais uma meia dúzia de clãs mais fracos. E pelo que ele me contara, os partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem haviam dizimado até mesmo os parentes trouxas que encontravam!"

"Seu avô então me disse que tinha um plano maluco, mas que poderia funcionar: seu filho mais velho, o seu pai, Mitch, já tinha uma família estabelecida e emprego no mundo dos trouxas. Parecia que ele já tinha seus dois primeiros netos, acho que eram chamados Angus e Ramon. Bem, isso não vem ao caso. O plano de seu avô era tornar-se incomunicável no mundo dos bruxos até ter passado o perigo, enquanto pensava em um plano de ação e tentava organizar uma resistência com os resquícios dos Aurores irlandeses. Naquela carta ele me aconselhava a não pegar em armas, pois ele próprio quase fora morto na noite em que enviara aquela carta por partidários Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado."

A professora colocou o retrato na lareira, junto a fotos de muitos outros alunos famosos de Grifinória, depois voltou-se a sentar, em uma posição cômoda, como se ela estivesse apenas batendo um papo com Mitch:

O gesto de seu avô até hoje é visto como uma traição por muitos, mas o que ele fez foi o ato de maior bravura que vi alguém fazendo naquele período terrível: fugir de Você-Sabe-Quem era algo que era esperado de todos, menos dos Aurores. Todos esperavam que os Aurores se atirassem a uma luta suicida contra os Comensais da Morte, como aqueles soldados trouxas japoneses das 2ª Guerra Mundial dos trouxas, Kanziragis, Kunderanis...

Kamikazes, professora? - disse Mitch respeitosamente.

Isso mesmo, Kamikazes! Todos esperavam que os Aurores atacassem os Comensais da Morte como Kamikazes. Mas muitos, inclusive eu, pensávamos que, dessa forma, teríamos apenas um banho de sangue e a extinção completa da Ordem dos Aurores.

"Eu não fiquei sabendo de seu avô até o dia em que Harry Potter, sabe-se lá como, sobreviveu ao ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem e derrotou-o. Então, no mesmo dia, pouco depois de eu ter voltado da casa dos tios trouxas de Harry, para onde fui verificar se o local era seguro para deixarmos o então neném Harry Potter, recebi uma coruja de seu avô, dizendo que estava feliz e que agora sabia que todos entenderiam sua decisão como sensata. Acho que ele não sabe que até hoje ele é dado como traidor e covarde por muitos. Fiquei sabendo também que ele criava em segredo corujas para vender a bruxos em sua fazenda em Sligo, na Irlanda, e que seu pai, Mitch, morava na Irlanda e trabalhava como professor de Arqueologia, acho que é uma matéria, em uma universidade dos trouxas em Dublin."

"Três anos depois, recebo com surpresa uma carta de seu avô pedindo uma reserva de vaga para um McGregor. O nome dele era Mitch..."

Mitch corou, e a professora Minerva completou:

- Espero que esteja me entendendo, Mitch. Algumas vezes as pessoas falam coisas sem pensar, ou usando como base para seus argumentos o que elas têm a mão, mesmo que essas coisas sejam falsas ou incompletas. Todos suspeitam daquela garota Sonserina, a srta. Stringshot, por ela ser uma Sonserina. O professor Binns falou que seu avô era um covarde traidor porque os livros, sua única referência, dizem que ele é um covarde traidor. Sei, isso parece um erro terrível, mas acho que Dumbledore já deve ter falado com você e te orientado sobre isso. Se seu avô não tivesse tomado aquela decisão, provavelmente você não estaria aqui hoje.

Mitch lembrou, na mesma hora, do professor Dumbledore dizendo: _"Muitos têm visão para a magia, mas são poucos que a possuem para seus semelhantes."_ E a vergonha tomou conta dele na mesma hora: ele havia sido avisado e não percebeu!

- Espero que tenha entendido aonde queria chegar, sr. McGregor! - disse a professora McGonagall, em um tom mais formal, colocando seu chapéu e indo para a passagem - Ah, sr. McGregor, devo lhe avisar que sua detenção irá acontecer nesse final de semana, sim, você não poderá ver os jogos entre Corvinal e Sonserina. Sua detenção será auxiliar a Madame Pince na biblioteca esse final de semana, catalogando novos livros, organizando prateleiras, enfim, auxiliando-a como ela necessitar, estamos entendidos?

- Sim, professora! - disse Mitch.

- O senhor ainda deu sorte, pois o professor Binns estava visivelmente irritado com você. Falava em tirar mais de 100 pontos de Grifinória apenas por isso. Mas conseguimos fazer o professor entender que você descontrolou-se, pois está em um momento difícil de sua vida. - disse ela. Ela então abriu a passagem e, antes de sair, disse - E lembre-se: Você tem potencial. Mas se o senhor continuar com um ímpeto agressivo como esse, você acabará comprando confusão além da conta. Aliás, aconselho ao senhor descer apenas para almoçar hoje. Algumas vezes, é mais prudente deixar de assistir aulas do que ir nervoso!

Mitch entendeu o recado: se tivesse mais alguém fazendo uruca contra ele naquele dia, provavelmente iria comprar uma encrenca tão grande que estaria embarcando naquela noite de volta para casa, com a varinha partida. Coisa que provavelmente iria acontecer na aula de Snape.

Mitch foi almoçar, quando os gêmeos Weasley, Rony e Gina aproximaram-se dele no almoço. Junto com eles vinham Harry Potter, Helen e Carlos:

- Ei, Mitch, ficamos sabendo do que você fez na aula de História da Magia! O que deu em você? - disse Rony preocupado.

- Ninguém, mas NINGUÉM MESMO, já tinha conseguido uma detenção na aula do Binns. - disse Fred, divertido.

- E olha que não cansamos de tentar! - disse Jorge, rindo.

- Isso é para vocês verem: isso é para quem pode, não para quem quer! - disse Mitch, nem um pouco contente com os comentários.

- Mitch, a gente achou que iam expulsar você de Hogwarts. - disse Helen, preocupada.

- É mesmo! Me lembro que, depois da aula, o Dennis quase amassou o Cedric como massa de pão, porque ele descobriu que Cedric havia comandado as risadas contra você e que ele tinha armado o boicote do resto de Grifinória contra você junto com Mione Granger. - completou o Carlos

- Então foi o Cedric, não é? - disse Mitch, levantando-se - Deixa ele.

- Espera, Mitch, o que você vai... - disse Helen

- Não se preocupa, que eu vou ter um papinho sério com ele. - disse Mitch, terminando de almoçar e estralando os dedos e foi na direção de Cedric. Mitch foi na direção de Cedric. Todos ficaram apreensivos: parecia que todos respeitavam Cedric por ser um "grifinório por excelência". Mais do que isso, por ele ser um descendente do próprio Leão de Hogwarts! Mitch aproximou-se de Cedric, e, sob olhares apreensivos de toda a Grifinória, cutucou-o e disse.

- Quero ter um papo com você, Gryffindor, lá no salão comunal. Não, eu não vou brigar com você. Aliás, como não vou em nenhuma das aulas hoje, eu vou esperar você chegar. E se estiver com medo e achando que eu quero brigar com você, você pode esperar toda a Grifinória entrar antes de você. Mas aconteça o que acontecer, eu quero falar com você HOJE! De hoje, essa conversa não pode passar! - disse Mitch, sem calcar as sílabas, mas deixando claro as palavras, em som suficientemente alto para que todos ouvissem, e foi para a torre de Grifinória.

Mitch passou o resto da tarde lendo os livros de xadrez que seu irmão Ramon lhe dera. Para praticar, aproveitou para estrear seu xadrez de bruxo e foi remodelando partidas famosas, com jogadores trouxas como Paul Murphy, Jose Raul Capablanca, John Evans e Alekhine. Claro que as peças não cansavam de dizer: "quem foi o babaca que fez essa jogada? Aonde o filhote de trasgo mongolóide estava com a cabeça?". Mas Mitch ignorou isso. Ele queria era ficar, acima de tudo, zen para falar algumas verdades na cara de Cedric Gryffindor.

No fim da tarde, Mitch guardou as coisas e sentou-se em uma poltrona no salão comunal, que ele posicionou para ficar bem de frente para a passagem secreta da Torre de Grifinória. Quando Cedric chegou, toda a Grifinória veio atrás, como uma guarda de segurança para o Herdeiro do Leão:

- O que você quer, McGregor? - perguntou de forma arrogante o descendente dos Gryffindor.

- Eu quero saber porque você me odeia. - disse Mitch em um tom demasiadamente, quase artificialmente, natural.

Aquilo chocou a todos! Todos imaginavam que Mitch não sabia que Cedric estava o boicotando:

- E isso vale para você também, Hermione Granger. - disse Mitch no mesmo tom.

Mione saiu envergonhada e surpresa por trás de todos, como se não imaginasse que seu plano fosse descoberto. A atmosfera ficou demasiadamente tensa até que Percy Weasley resolveu falar:

- McGregor, que cargas-d'água está...

- Eu já vou sair! Só estou esperando uma resposta dos dois, Weasley!

Isso chocou ainda mais a todos! Mitch chamando Percy pelo sobrenome! Todos viram que o semblante de Mitch estava muito triste, embora o mesmo não estivesse chorando ou dando qualquer sinal mais óbvio de tristeza:

- Então, Gryffindor, o leão engoliu sua língua? Agora você não quer revelar seu complô, não é? - disse Mitch - Sabia que isso me enoja? Se você me odeia, não precisa ficar fazendo onda. Fala logo de uma vez!

Ninguém quis falar. Mitch então disse:

- Ótimo! Já que é assim, eu vou dormir que eu ganho mais! Cansei de ser bonzinho!

Mitch então subiu até o seu quarto, recolhendo suas coisas. Pouco depois de chegar e atirar-se sobre sua cama, uma pessoa apareceu na porta:

- Podemos conversar, Mitch? - disse Harry Potter.

- Harry, o problema não é com você. Se a sua amiga Granger mandou você vir aqui por panos quentes na história, ela que venha aqui e fale. - disse Mitch, de forma muito grossa, que Harry conseguiu entender como um sinal de depressão por parte de Mitch.

- Não vim falar por ela, e sim por mim.

- Ah, bom! Desculpe! Sente-se! Por favor, feche a porta ao entrar!

Harry sentou-se na cama à frente de Mitch, que era de Carlos e disse:

- Mitch, acho que tenho uma boa idéia de porque você está sofrendo esse boicote.

- Diga! - disse Mitch, tentando parecer natural, mas com uma certa angústia na voz.

Harry contou sobre a história de como quase jogara a taça das casas à três anos atrás pelo ralo com uma bobeira relativa a um dragão, capas de invisibilidade e Draco Malfoy.

- Naquela época, todos me olhavam feio, a mim e à Mione. Isso porque fizemos uma coisa que ninguém esperava!

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo, Harry?

- Bem, eu andei fazendo uma, digamos assim, "enquete" com todos em Grifinória, e todos acham que você pisou na bola quando fez Erika Stringshot sentar na nossa mesa no Natal.

- Então é isso! - disse Mitch - Olha, Harry...

- Mitch, Sonserina é rival de Grifinória desde que o mundo é mundo. E não vai ser da noite para o dia que vamos ver Sonserina e Grifinória lado a lado. Esse gesto foi nobre de sua parte, eu sei disso, todos nós que estávamos no Natal sabemos disso, mas muitos acham que foi uma traição contra Grifinória, ainda mais quando Mione contou que você quase passou o Natal almoçando na mesa de Sonserina!

Mitch estava começando a encaixar as coisas: era o mesmo tipo de raciocínio que a professora McGonagall havia lhe mostrado.

- Quer dizer que...

- ... tirando a Mione, que tá pisando e feio na bola com você, os demais não viram o que se sucedeu. Não viram que você ficou discutindo com o professor Snape, e que o diretor Dumbledore e a professora Minerva foram falar com o Snape para deixar você levar ela para nossa mesa. Eles também não ouviram Erika dizendo que era uma despejada, nem nada sobre a história do roubo de Olivaras...

- Só um minuto! - disse Mitch, interrompendo a conversa, como se tivesse ouvido ou percebido algo, depois disse mais alto em direção da porta fechada - Granger, Gryffindor, porque vocês dois tem que escutar atrás da porta? Isso vale para vocês todos que estão atrás da porta!

- Como você... - disse Mione entrando no quarto.

- Escutei que você tinha se aproximado pouco depois de Harry. Justamente por isso que deixei a porta fechada. Mas sabia que você iria querer escutar atrás da porta. Você é tão discreta quanto um trasgo em uma loja de cristais! - disse Mitch para Mione.

- Como você se atreve... - disse Mione, avançando em direção dele, quando Mitch apanhou sua varinha e disse, o brilho de sua fúria nos olhos!

- Só me dá um motivo, Granger!

- Não precisa apelar, McGregor! - disse Percy Weasley, tentando controlar os ânimos.

- OK! Você tem razão mesmo, Percy! Ela não vale a pena! Ela sabe muito sobre livros e pouco sobre gente! Nunca vai conseguir trabalhar direito, a não ser que torne-se pesquisadora! - disse Mitch, colocando sua varinha em cima da mesinha ao lado de sua cama - Pode continuar, Harry! Só queria que todos ouvissem!

- Então, Mitch! Como eles também não ouviram Erika dizendo que era uma despejada, nem nada sobre a história do roubo de Olivaras e tudo o mais, eles acham que ela pode estar mentindo e te enganando. Além disso, uma Sonserina...

- Uma maldita Sonserina! - disse Cedric Gryffindor.

- ... ainda é uma Sonserina, querendo ou não! - disse Harry.

- Talvez seja difícil para vocês entenderem o que eu entendo sobre as pessoas. Afinal de contas, não eram vocês que tinham que ir para a escola dos trouxas ou passear com o risco de ataques terroristas e de serem apanhados em rajadas de balas perdidas...

- Isso não é desculpa para trazer uma ... - disse Granger, quando Mitch pegou rapidamente sua varinha e antes que alguém pudesse ter uma única reação, apontou-a para Hermione e disse:

_- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

Mione caiu no chão, dura como pedra, os olhos arregalados de espanto, olhar que parecia replicar-se nos rostos de cada um em Grifinória naquele momento:

- Droga! Mione, como você consegue ser tão cabeça-dura assim e ainda durou três anos em Hogwarts? - disse Mitch, demonstrando arrependimento por ter transformado-a em pedra. - Talvez agora você possa ouvir o que eu imagino sem me encher o saco, tá bem?

"Bem, talvez até por ser uma pessoa que viveu a vida inteira como paria social, um Católico Celta nas ruas de Belfast, eu tenha aprendido a apreciar os valores positivos de todas as pessoas que estão ao meu redor. Trouxe isso das ruas de Belfast comigo, junto com outras habilidades, como o 'Mapa Mental' que consegui formar de partes de Hogwarts e a capacidade de perceber arredores. Quando entrei em Hogwarts, procurei conhecer todas as pessoas ao meu redor. Por exemplo: Neville Longbottom! Todos em Hogwarts o consideram o pior exemplo de bruxo daqui. Ele é desmemoriado e propenso a desastres, Hogwarts inteira sabe disso, mas ele tem um senso de honra e coragem que poucos sabem apreciar! Fred e Jorge Weasley são outro exemplo: apesar de serem baderneiros e arruaceiros de marca maior, quando precisa-se de um ombro amigo pode contar-se com eles! Até você, Mione, apesar de durona e chata, você é uma pessoa muito positiva e de bom coração, e sei que se preocupa com o fato de eu poder estar sendo iludido por Erika!"

Todos assustaram-se, como se tivessem percebido que Mitch matara a charada, o que colocou um sorriso no rosto de Mitch:

- Então era isso, não é? Bem, admiro o esforço de todos e isso prova apenas que Grifinória é uma família, mas tenho apenas três coisas a comentar sobre isso! A primeira: eu sei do risco que estou correndo de errar. Não pensem que eu não avaliei o risco quando fiz aquilo. Já tive desilusões na confiança com as pessoas. A segunda: eu não costumo falhar com freqüência! Já disse que cresci como paria social e que isso me deu uma visão na qual eu não costumo errar em relação às pessoas! Claro que posso errar, mas não costumo errar! E a terceira: se eu errar, sei das conseqüências.

Todos ficaram impressionados com a atitude de Mitch e foram jantar. Mitch, ao terminar e deitar-se para dormir, sentia-se mais aliviado, até, por assim dizer, "de alma lavada", por ter deixado bem claro a todos sua posição. Pouco se lixava se iam gostar dele ou não a partir daquele momento, mas ele estava aliviado porque deixou bem claro como ele pensa.


	11. A Dor da Derrota

**Capítulo 11: A Dor da Derrota **

* * *

Mitch não esquentou a cabeça por não poder ir ver o jogo de quadribol, por dois motivos. O primeiro foi ter pedido para Dennis ir assistir, junto com Helen. O segundo foi que a detenção até não foi tão ruim quanto ele esperava.

A Madame Pince, bibliotecária de Hogwarts, era descendente de uma família que apenas e exclusivamente era de bibliotecários. Ela era severa, disciplinador e inteligente, mas justa. E Mitch aproveitou isso: enquanto guardava e catalogava os livros, acabou descobrindo muitos livros que poderiam ser valiosos para pesquisas futuras. E claro, seu "mapa mental" da biblioteca ficou quase tão completo quanto o de Pince. Mitch sabia agora, com uma certa precisão, aonde estava cada livro de Hogwarts, com exceção dos livros da Seção Reservada, que ele fora proibido de mexer.

Mitch começara a ler no domingo à tarde, após cumprir sua detenção, _Vida e História de Grandes Aurores de todo o mundo_, de Eliezer Humbay, um conceituado historiador dos bruxos, especializado na vida sobre os Aurores, sendo ele próprio um Auror. Esse livro era fascinante! Falava sobre a vida de grandes Aurores desde eras imemoriais até os dias de hoje e, sendo um livro razoavelmente novo, incluía fatos sobre Você-Sabe-Quem. Foi quando ele chegou em um trecho que lhe chamara a atenção:

* * *

_**"Os Aurores da Irlanda na época Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado **_

_O período no qual Você-Sabe-Quem dominou a Grã-Bretanha e quase o mundo bruxo inteiro foi muito turbulento, mas particularmente mais na Irlanda. Muitos bruxos que integravam os Comensais da Morte e que descendiam de famílias protestantes passaram a utilizar seus poderes para o mal, tentando destruir as famílias de católicos na Irlanda do Norte e no Eire (nome do país da Irlanda entre os trouxas) e aproveitando o período conturbado e a ascenção dos Problemas (os conflitos entre católicos e protestantes trouxas da Irlanda) para causar destruição e desgraça para bruxos e trouxas, aproveitando o período conturbado para concretizarem os planos de domínio de seu mestre, com o objetivo final de causar a destruição de todos os trouxas da Irlanda. _

_Ao saberem que esse era o plano dos Comensais da Morte, os Aurores irlandeses decidiram então pegarem em armas. Mas essa foi uma estratégia que, apesar de ser o que todos esperavam dos Aurores da época, ainda mais dos Aurores Irlandeses, conhecidos por sua ferocidade em batalha e por sua sede de justiça, era uma tática completamente absurda e suicida: os partidários Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado eram muito poderosos e recebiam artefatos e poderes das trevas fornecidos por seu patrono. Muitos bons clãs foram completamente dizimados, inclusive ocorrendo chacinas contra os trouxas que descendiam desses clãs, como os Blackeye e os Donagall. Os Ministérios da Magia do Eire e da Irlanda do Norte tiveram muitos problemas para ocultarem as chacinas dos trouxas. A própria instabilidade política provocada por tal conflito levou ao Ministério da Magia da Irlanda do Norte a ser absorvido pelo Conselho Mágico do Eire. Mas o pior é que isso tinha um objetivo nessas chacinas: eliminarem a chance de nascerem pessoas com Sangue Auror." _

* * *

Mitch pensou: "Epa! Eles sabiam da possibilidade de nascerem pessoas como eu!". Depois continuou a ler:

* * *

_"A verdade é que naquele momento, muitos achavam que os Aurores seriam extintos na Irlanda. Porém, muitos Aurores tomaram a decisão que aparentemente seria a mais ilógica possível: recuar. _

_O Auror vive sob um juramento de proteger bruxos e trouxas das forças das Trevas. Mas algumas vezes, o Auror sente-se em uma situação de proteger a própria vida ou lutar contra o mal. Essa foi a situação na qual os Aurores da Irlanda foram colocados. Muitos clãs preferiram viver e morrer sob esse juramento. Quase todos os grandes clãs irlandeses foram dizimados, exceto os McGregor. _

_Os McGregor eram os maiores, melhores e mais orgulhosos Aurores da Irlanda. Quase todos formados pela importantíssima Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, eles eram mais bem preparados, com contatos melhores e mais força que os demais clãs, inclusive contando com seus parentes trouxas para os auxiliarem ativamente e até mesmo pro-ativamente, diferentemente dos demais clãs. Você-Sabe-Quem sabia disso, e por isso mandou uma tropa de elite dos seus melhores Comensais da Morte para atacarem Caer Masar, refúgio dos McGregor e último refúgio do maior grupo de Aurores que se teve notícia naquele tempo conturbado. _

_A luta foi terrível. Quase todos os Aurores McGregor e de clãs afiliados foram extintos em questão de horas, junto com seus parentes trouxas, quando o último Auror McGregor daquela geração, Elric McGregor, tomou a decisão mais séria e mais polêmica que um Auror poderia tomar: fugir! _

_A fuga de Elric é considerada por muitos, inclusive por conceituadíssimos historiadores, como uma covardia e traição dos McGregor contra os princípios Aurores e contra tudo o que mais prezavam. Mas a lógica de Elric realmente demonstrou-se eficiente: se continuasse a luta, o clã estaria dizimado, mas agora ele ainda existe, sendo o último dos Grandes Clãs Aurores depois da queda de Você-Sabe-Quem. _

_Vendo dessa forma, podemos ver que o ato de Elric McGregor foi um exemplo de bravura. O verdadeiro Auror sabe quando lutar, e quando não lutar. Naquele momento, Elric poderia ter optado por lutar e ter encontrado o mesmo destino dos demais Aurores da Irlanda, o que seria terrível, agora que vivemos uma fase de reconstrução de nossa sociedade. Mesmo sabendo que a Maldição dos McGregor, que torna o clã irregular na geração de bruxos, poderia impedir ele de dar novos bruxos antes dele morrer, ele preferiu recuar e esperar uma nova geração para passar seus conhecimentos. Podemos dizer, a partir daí, que ele foi sábio, sensato e corajoso em sua atitude." _

* * *

Mitch ficou aliviado e pode dormir tranqüilo. Sabia o que responderia ao senhor Binns caso viesse a ser questionado sobre seu avô novamente.

E não deu outra.

No dia seguinte, os alunos de Grifinória viram o professor Binns interessado em Mitch:

- Espero que um final de semana na biblioteca tenha o ensinado a respeitar o valor dos fatos, sr. McGregor, e deixar de lado lendas e contos de família! - disse Binns, como se quisesse esfregar algo na cara de Mitch.

- Realmente, professor. Foi muito bom ter passado aquele final de semana na biblioteca, pois encontrei uma coisa que o senhor deveria ouvir! Posso apresentar minha pesquisa sobre os Aurores da Irlanda na época Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? Acho que seria interessante a todos saberem o que passou-se nas palavras de um pesquisador dos Aurores, o também Auror Eliezer Humbay. - disse Mitch, humildemente.

- Claro! - disse Binns com desdém - Fique à vontade!

E Mitch contou a todos o que estava escrito no livro de Humbay.

Muitos bateram palmas. Cedric não sabia aonde esconder a cara! Dennis, Carlos e Helen batiam palmas de forma entusiasmada! Até mesmo o professor Binns parecia agradavelmente surpreso com as descobertas de Mitch:

- Realmente, foi muito interessante o que o senhor acabou de dizer, e devo admitir que, vendo as coisas da forma como o senhor pesquisou, seu avô foi um herói nessa época, e não um covarde traidor como disse. Acho que 20 pontos para Grifinória por essa pesquisa tão bem elaborada poderia ser uma boa forma de eu me desculpar com o senhor. Concorda?

- Claro! - disse Mitch, para surpresa de um envergonhado Cedric Gryffindor.

No almoço, todos comentavam o que Mitch havia feito:

- Então você calou Binns! - disse Rony, rindo.

- Isso mesmo! Aquele balão de gás vivo não vai mais poder chamar minha família de covarde e traidora, e nem ninguém em Hogwarts! - deixando enfatizado o "ninguém" na direção de Hermione, que almoçava a seu lado.

- Eu não sei... Gostaria de saber as credenciais desse Humbay... - disse Mione, desdenhando de Mitch, quando Rony a cortou

- Mione! Até quando você vai ficar com isso? - disse Rony, mas Mione parecia não ter gostado de Mitch, principalmente depois que ele a petrificou.

- Ela está é mordida por ter encontrado alguém que faça o Feitiço do Aprisionamento além dela! E ela odeia isso, ainda mais quando ela é usada de cobaia! - disse Rony.

- Eu estou pouco me lixando para Mione. Se ela não vai com a minha cara, azar o dela. - disse Mitch.

Mas Mitch estava preocupado com o jogo naquele final de semana entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. Ele não estava muito bem e seus treinos estavam horríveis. A equipe ia mal e ele sabia o porque: eles ainda não voltaram a confiar nele como confiavam antes do Natal, o que não tornava o time unido e coeso como Mitch sabia que tinha que ser. Isso levou Mitch a tomar uma decisão muito séria. Certa tarde, após um dos treinos com Olívio Wood, resolveu conversar com ele:

- Olívio, pensei muito até agora para tomar essa decisão. E não vou voltar atrás! - depois de ter notificado a decisão que tomara a Wood.

- Mas Mitch, você NÃO PODE fazer isso. Cara, você é bom demais...

- Não importa. Posso ser bom demais, mas lá em cima são sete que têm que funcionar direito para o time dar certo. E três deles não confiam em mim, embora eu confie neles. - disse Mitch referindo-se a Cedric, Olívia e Tim.

- Você tem certeza? Tem certeza disso mesmo? Tem certeza absoluta que isso vai resolver a situação?

- Sim, tenho! Só te peço um favor: eu não quero que ninguém saiba até a hora que você sair do vestiário para nos deixar para a nossa preleção, certo? Eu quero dar essa notícia a eles. Quero que saibam de MIM, e não de outros. Estou o comunicando apenas porque você é o técnico dos juniores de Grifinória e tem que saber. Não tomaria essa decisão do nada, não seria o certo.

- Claro, claro! Não se preocupe!

A semana passou rápida como um foguete. No sábado, Mitch desceu e tomou café junto com os times de quadribol de Grifinória. No caso, ele tomou seu café da manhã em frente à veterana Alicia Spinnet, que foi uma das que acabou entendendo os fatos sobre Erika.

- Ainda abalado com aquela história? - disse Spinnet, servindo-se de salsichas.

- Sim. E tomei uma decisão muito importante para hoje!

- Qual é? Você não... - disse Spinnet, preocupada.

- Não esquenta. Não vou sair dos juniores de quadribol!

- E qual seria...

- Você vai saber na hora do jogo, Alicia! - disse Mitch, encerrando a conversa.

Enquanto todos desciam para o jogo de quadribol, Mitch pensava em sua decisão. Os catorze jogadores de Grifinória espremeram-se no vestiário, enquanto Wood dava sua preleção:

- Galera, hoje é um jogo importantíssimo! Dependendo do resultado, poderemos cavar nossa sepultura ou pegar a taça com ambas as mãos! E nós precisamos ganhar essa taça, EU PRECISO GANHAR ESSA TAÇA! - disse Wood.

- Não esquenta com ele, Mitch. - disse Harry - É que é o último ano dele em Hogwarts!

- Bem, juniores, vocês têm que começar a gravar nossos nomes na história de Hogwarts. Então, vou deixá-los a sós. E, Mitch, boa sorte! - disse Wood, enquanto saia e ia para as arquibancadas, junto com os demais jogadores do time principal.

Mitch percebeu Cedric o secando, como se esperasse uma reação de Mitch:

- E então, o que você tem a nos dizer? O que tem a ME DIZER? - disse Cedric.

Mitch não disse nada. Apenas pegou a braçadeira de capitão e a pôs nos braços de Cedric:

- Tá aí! - Disse Mitch - Não é o que sempre quis?

- O que? Mas como...

- Eu sempre saquei! Não adianta você negar que não é isso, que é! Eu sou capaz de apostar que você e Mione ainda estão tentando me abalar! Bem, conseguiram! - disse Mitch a Cedric, e depois voltando-se ao resto do time - Quero comunicar a todos que a partir de agora não sou mais o capitão dos juniores. O novo capitão será Cedric Gryffindor. Olivio Wood já foi informado e aceitou a decisão.

Aquela notícia parecia que caia como uma rocha sobre todos. O primeiro a abrir a boca, para surpresa de Mitch, foi Tim Robbins:

- Cara, você é quem tem mais visão de jogo de todos nós. Você simplesmente TEM QUE SER o capitão de Grifinória!

- Para que, Robbins, se você não confia em mim? - disse Mitch, em tom normal de voz, o que chocou ainda mais a todos.

- Lá em cima são sete: três artilheiros, dois batedores, goleiro e apanhador. Se um não confiar no outro, o time não vai para frente. Isso é o que tenho para dizer. Manda ver, capitão! - disse Mitch, com empolgação.

Cedric não sabia o que dizer: parecia óbvio que ele sempre queria a braçadeira de capitão, e seu sorriso não ocultava isso! Mas a situação...

- Gente, só quero que saibam que, aconteça o que acontecer, estamos unidos! Para o que der e vier!

Mitch sorriu levemente: sabia que todos confiariam em Cedric, inclusive ele.

Deram seu grito de guerra, e ao saírem do vestiário, Mitch foi chamado de canto por Olívio Wood:

- E aí?

- Está feito!

- Ainda acho que você...

- Lá em cima são sete, e todos devem confiar uns nos outros.

E eles passaram a ouvir a voz de Lino Jordan irradiando o jogo:

_"E entram em campo os jovens leões de Grifinória, time que venceu sua primeira partida com um resultado espetacular. Capitaneando o time está... CEDRIC GRYFFINDOR? Parece que houve uma alteração de última hora no time, que nessa partida será capitaneado por Cedric Gryffindor. A escalação é a mesma do time que venceu a última partida: Amaral, Gibbs, Ebenhardt, Gryffindor, Tomahawk, McGregor e Robbins. Wood, qual a razão da mudança de capitão?" _

_"Jordan, devido a uma série de eventos que aconteceram recentemente e aos quais não vale a pena comentar, McGregor ofereceu a braçadeira de capitão dos Juniores. Então decidimos em conjunto que Gryffindor deveria assumir a braçadeira." _

_"Muito bem, espectadores, aí está o técnico Olívio Wood esclarecendo os motivos pelos quais houve a troca de comando no time de Grifinória!" _

_"E vem vindo o time de Lufa-Lufa: no gol uma menina, Kelly Anderson. Os artilheiros são Agamenon Paul, e os gêmeos Eric e John Wittlesbach, irmãos da apanhadora e capitã Sally Wittlesbach. E os batedores são Andrew Hawks e Wolfgang Heinz. Parece que o técnico de Lufa-Lufa, Cedric Diggory, optou por juventude e energia. Pelo menos a combinação deu certo na última partida contra Corvinal, que foi estraçalhada por 250 a 20." _

- Acho que tem algo errado. Esses caras parecem ser bons. - disse Mitch, como tendo uma premonição.

- Não esquenta, McGregor! Nós vamos estraçalhar eles hoje! - disse Cedric.

- Capitães, dêem as mãos! - anunciou a Madame Hooch.

Gryffindor cumprimentou Wittlesbach, enquanto Mitch reparava em um frasco verde que estava sendo colocado próximo da arquibancada de Grifinória por... DEREK MCKINSEY?

- Senhoras, senhores, quando eu apitar... Três... Dois... Um...

Mitch não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, quando a Madame Hooch apitou e as vassouras subiram aos céus.

_"E começa o jogo!",_ irradiava Lino Jordan_. "A goles é carregada por Gryffindor que é bloqueado pelos gêmeos Wittlesbach, quando ele vê McGregor passando em velocidade. Gryffindor passa a goles para McGregor, que triangula rápido com Gibbs. Gibbs avança e pega a goleira longe do primeiro gol, ela chuta e É GOL! GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA!" _

- Valeu pela passada, Mitch! - disse contente Olívia.

- Boa manobra, McGregor! - disse Cedric.

- Vamos nessa, temos um jogo para ganhar! - disse Mitch.

_"A goles volta para jogo e ela é triangulada pelos irmãos Wittlesbach em uma seqüência de ataque muito rápida. John chuta, DEFENDE AMARAL! McGregor toma a goles, e observa e lança em um belíssimo passe de longa distância para Gibbs, que triangula com Ebenhardt. A goleira está atenta ao avanço de Ebenhardt, ela chuta, espalma a goleira, rebote de Gryffindor que passa para Ebenhardt na terceira baliza rapidamente, ela chuta e É GOL! GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA em uma manobra arrasadora de Gryffindor!" _

- O POMO! EU TOU VENDO O POMO! - gritou Tim.

- Eu vou... - disse Mitch, mas Cedric o cortou.

- McGregor, mantenha-se na formação!

- Mas alguém...

- Eu disse: MANTENHA-SE NA FORMAÇÃO!

_"E o gol de Lufa-Lufa está aberto, Cedric marca um gol, mas a corrida entre Wittlesbach e Robbins continua, quando, UI um balaço mandado por Heinz atinge Robbins no punho que segurava na vassoura! Ele se desequilibra, mas mantêm-se sobre a vassoura!" _

- FALTA! Tiro livre para Grifinória por ataque desleal com o balaço! - apitou Hooch.

- Você tá legal, Tim? - perguntou Mitch.

- Minha mão de apoio tá quebrada! - disse Tim, chorando de dor.

- Fica tranqüilo. Temos que dar um jeito de não deixar eles encostarem demais no marcador. - disse Cedric.

- Se eu estivesse lá... - disse Mitch baixinho para Tim, arrependido de não ter desobedecido a ordem de Cedric.

_"Ebenhardt chuta, É GOL! GOL PARA GRIFINÓRIA! 30 Grifinória, 0 Lufa-Lufa!" _

O jogo foi se prolongando, o pomo desaparecido após a falta. Quando Grifinória estava vencendo de 70 a 0, Cedric pediu tempo.

- O que houve, Robbins? O que tá acontecendo? Cadê o pomo?

- Minha mão tá doendo demais! Não consegui achar o pomo porque a dor está me desconcentrando! - disse Tim.

- Mantenha-se na cola daquela garota, a Wittlesbach. Mitch, se ele avistar alguma coisa ou se começar uma corrida contra o pomo, dê um jeito de desabilitar um daqueles batedores e/ou ficar entre os balaços e Tim. Dennis, você cuida do outro! Nós continuamos marcando gols e vamos faturar essa Copa! - disse Cedric, entusiasmado.

Gritaram o grito de guerra e subiram, mas Mitch pensou que algo estava errado. Era como se Cedric quisesse se exibir para todos os grifinórios, como se quisesse provar alguma coisa sobre seu nome.

_"E É GOL, GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA! 100 Grifinória, 0 Lufa-Lufa! Se continuar nesse ritmo, mesmo que peguem o pomo, Lufa-Lufa será derrotada!" _

- O POMO! - gritou Mitch.

- OK! Como combinado! - disse Cedric.

- Deixa comigo!

Mitch voou para ficar em linha com Robbins, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele sentiu um baque surdo em suas costas, próximo ao nó da nuca. A dor foi tão grande que ele não percebeu que suas mãos soltaram-se da vassoura. Ele viu um outro balaço indo em direção a Robbins, mas não teve tempo de reação, pois a vassoura continuou seu movimento, mas não ele!

Ele sentiu a falta de apoio e começou a cair. Soltou o corpo em desespero, olhando para cima. Viu quando a apanhadora de Lufa-Lufa pegar o pomo, pouco depois de Tim ser atingido no braço de apoio pelo balaço que vira. Sua visão já tinha apagado-se quando ele ouviu o apito anunciando o fim da partida. A desaceleração da queda de 15 metros foi o suficiente para o deixar inconsciente, o que o impediu de escutar o baque surdo de ossos encontrando chão duro!

* * *

_"Vamos! Eles estão chegando! - dizia a voz, enquanto ouviam-se risadas monstruosas e explosões" _

_"Mas como vamos lutar contra eles? - questionava um senhor - Eles são muitos!" _

_"Elric, temos que lutar! - disse a primeira voz - Somos Aurores, essa é a nossa função!" _

_"Lutar contra Voldemort é SUICÍDIO! Temos que recuar! Elaborar algum plano, pedir reforços! Não adianta lutar agora..." _

_"Nada feito, McGregor! Não vamos recuar!" _

_"EU VOU! NÃO ADIANTA CAIR NA ARMADILHA DA FÚRIA IRLANDESA! ELA PODE LEVAR VOCÊS À MORTE!" _

_"McGregor, volte aqui seu covarde! Isso não é hora para..." _

* * *

A voz foi cortada por gritos, uma explosão verde e uma voz devolvendo Mitch para a realidade.

- Mitch, você tá vivo... - ele ouviu uma voz falar, enquanto ele abria lentamente os olhos.

"Será que eu morri e fui para o céu?", pensou Mitch, mas quando viu que era Helen quem falara, ele percebeu que estava deitado em algum lugar no castelo, ele não sabia aonde, pois estava olhando apenas o teto e seis pessoas a seu redor. O time de quadribol!

- Eu preciso... - Mitch tentou erguer-se, mas percebeu que estava amarrado. Era como se ele estivesse deitado em uma prancha, sem as pernas... SEM AS PERNAS?

- O QUE DIABOS TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? POR QUE NÃO SINTO MINHAS PERNAS? - gritou Mitch em pânico.

Ele viu duas pessoas aproximando-se, as quais reconheceu como sendo a professora McGonagall e a Madame Pomfrey, enfermeira.

- Garoto, você caiu de uma altura de mais de 15 metros de altura de costas. Sua coluna está fraturada em dois pontos, e sua medula foi lesionada nesses pontos. - disse Pomfrey com aparente tranqüilidade.

Se era assim, ele ficaria paraplégico por causa de uma droga de jogo de quadribol!

- Não se preocupe! Apesar de sério, é necessário mais que isso para te matar. Tinha medo que tivesse sofrido traumatismo craniano e morrido, mas parece que você está melhor do que eu imaginava! - disse McGonagall, aliviada.

- Mas e quanto às minhas pernas? - disse Mitch, quase chorando.

- Não se preocupe. Eu posso curá-lo por magia. Você vai precisar ficar aqui na ala hospitalar hoje, sem comer nada, apenas tomando doses das poções que eu vou dar. Amanhã cedo, você terá uma boa refeição para compensar a falta de alimentos que está tendo! Bem, vou deixar vocês a sós alguns minutos! Por favor, professora McGonagall... - disse Pomfrey, saindo do quarto.

Mitch continuava olhando para o teto, quando perguntou:

- E você, Tim?

- Ele quebrou o braço, mas amanhã já vai estar inteiro. Tá melhor que você! - disse rindo com suavidade Olívia, riso esse que doeu tanto na alma de Mitch que ele rosnou uma frase.

- Tua sorte é que eu estou paralisado, Gibbs, senão eu ia arrancar a tua cabeça e jogar quadribol com ela!

- Calma, Mitch... Ela só quis ajudar. - disse Cedric.

Ele viu Cedric. Quando seu olho cruzou o dele, ele ficou cabisbaixo.

- Você tinha razão: eu sempre quis a braçadeira, mas pelo motivo errado. Eu queria aparecer. Se REALMENTE me importasse com o time, eu teria deixado você seguir o Tim da primeira vez. Você teria o protegido daquele balaço, ele teria apanhado o pomo e nós teríamos vencido bem a partida. Mas quis abusar e me dei mal - disse ainda Cedric, com amargura na voz - Agora Tim está com o braço quebrado e você sofreu uma queda quase mortal. Lufa-Lufa tentou anular o jogo, mas foi justo que eles vencessem. E pior, nos dois jogos. O time principal estava tão preocupado com você que nem conseguiram concentrar-se no jogo e foram moídos por Lufa-Lufa de 150 a 100. A situação ficou ruim para nós: Corvinal está a 80 pontos a nossa frente na Copa de Quadribol Júnior e a 90 na Copa Principal...

- Onde está o time principal? - disse Mitch comovido.

- Está lá fora! Nem pensaram nada, vieram correndo para cá tão logo o jogo terminou e ficaram até agora esperando você acordar... - disse Helen

- Que horas são?

- Quase 11 da noite. Ninguém em Grifinória conseguiu jantar direito, todos preocupados se você não tinha morrido.

- Pede para o pessoal entrar. Quero falar com eles. - disse Mitch

- O senhor não pode mais receber visitas! - disse severamente a Madame Pomfrey.

- Por favor, Madame... - disse Mitch, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Tudo bem, mas o senhor terá apenas 5 minutos com eles! - disse a Madame Pomfrey, sensibilizada.

O time principal entrara em silêncio, enquanto os juniores saiam. Ali Mitch os via todos: Potter, Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, os Weasley e Wood. Todos com cara de noite mal-dormida de preocupação:

- Pensávamos que você tinha morrido... - disse Jorge, sensibilizado.

- Eu também... - disse Mitch.

- Nós nem jogamos direito... - disse Spinnet.

- Pois deviam. Acho que seria melhor para mim ter acordado e descoberto que vocês trucidaram Lufa-Lufa por mim. - disse Mitch de forma extremamente agressiva. Viu lágrimas de tristeza caírem sobre ele do rosto de Spinnet, e ele próprio chorou, envergonhado pelo que disse. - Desculpe, Spinnet, não devia ter falado nesse tom!

- Tudo bem, nós entendemos. - disse Bell, enxugando as lagrimas da amiga Spinnet. - Entendemos porque você fez tudo o que fez, porque passou a braçadeira de capitão para Gryffindor, mesmo sabendo que ele não era tão bom! Você tem o Sangue, não é?

- Como assim?

- É que Bell fez um curso de Defesa Avançada contra a Arte das Trevas durante as férias e aprendeu como reconhecer uma pessoa com o Sangue Auror. - disse Fred Weasley

- Está tudo na sua cara: ver além das aparências, procurar entender além das palavras, preocupar-se com outros além de si próprio, tudo isso bate com a descrição das pessoas com Sangue Auror. - disse Bell.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas nem eu sabia disso. Foi no Natal, depois da história sobre... bem, a garota de Sonserina...

- Pode dizer o nome dela. Nós não nos importamos com esse ridículo preconceito. - disse Spinnet. - Bem, eu pelo menos não!

- Sobre Erika, que Dumbledore me contou sobre o Sangue Auror, e depois foi a vez de McGonagall falar sobre meu avô.

- Mitch, o que você fez foi de grande coragem. Não seguir as ordens do capitão. Se não fosse essa queda, você teria fechado a partida dos juniores com chave de ouro. Mas agora você tem que pensar em o que vai fazer. - disse Wood.

- Vou me curar, voltar para o time e retomar a braçadeira de capitão, nem que seja à força! - disse Mitch entusiasmado, pela primeira vez demonstrando um sentimento positivo desde que acordara.

- Assim é que se fala, garoto! - disse Spinnet alegre.

- Bem, deixa a gente ir, antes que a Pomfrey venha nos por para fora! - disse Jorge, rindo - Durma com os anjinhos!

Depois que o time principal saiu, Mitch ficou deitado até a Madame Pomfrey vir com uma série de cálices que ele bebeu. Para horror dele alguns tinham gosto de suor de trasgo. Então ela disse:

- Vá dormir que amanhã você vai estar melhor!

E Mitch dormiu, sonhando com as mesmas palavras que sonhara antes.


	12. A Primeira infecção

**Capítulo 12: A Primeira infecção **

* * *

O resto daquela semana Mitch andava com ajuda de uma bengala que Madame Pomfrey lhe cedera e tinha que ser ajudado por outros para ir para as aulas, além de passar depois de almoçar e jantar na Ala Hospitalar para tomar poções diversas para se curar. Mesmo assim, ele parecia feliz: Grifinória voltou a ser a "grande família" que sempre deveria ser. E novamente os primeiro-anistas ficaram unidos. Mas faltava alguém para voltar tudo a ser como era antes.

Hermione Granger. A garota parecia ainda mais furiosa com Mitch do que nunca. Parecia até que ela queria que Mitch tivesse morrido na queda. Mas ele sabia que, na verdade, ao petrificá-la, havia feito mais do que paralisá-la: havia a ferido no orgulho! Mione não suportava alguém com mais habilidade do que ela, ou que demonstrasse isso, e isso a deixava maluca. Parecia que havia entrado em uma compulsão por se tornar a melhor.

- Ela tá pior do que nunca. Veja, _como é que alguém pode fazer o que ela faz_? - disse Rony, no sábado, quando Mitch já estava quase totalmente recuperado, mostrando a mesa aonde uma verdadeira pilha de livros estava ocultando a garota.

Mitch porém, estava preocupado com Hermione, e aproximou-se. Afastou alguns livros e disse:

- Podemos conversar um minuto? - disse Mitch, com calma.

- O que você quer? - disse Hermione de modo que todos no salão comunal pudessem ouvir.

- Só queria dizer que acho que você está se matando a toa...

- Cuida da tua vida que da minha entendo eu! - disse Mione, tapando a visão com os livros.

Mitch foi então jogar xadrez de bruxo com Rony, sendo que, na verdade, os dois conversavam sobre Mione:

- Estou preocupado com ela.

- Como assim? Você esquece que ela armou pra você? - disse Rony, amuado, enquanto pensava em uma jogada.

A situação estava crítica para Mitch no xadrez e ele percebeu que estava em _zugzwang_ (ou seja, provavelmente seria derrotado em poucos lances), mas não era isso que mais preocupava Mitch:

- Olha, Rony, sei que você na verdade também está preocupado com ela. Assume logo! - disse Mitch, para surpresa de Rony, que estava com as orelhas vermelhas, coisa que Mitch aprendera com Harry a identificar como vergonha de um Weasley.

- Na verdade, realmente estou. Xeque! - disse Rony - Eu sei lá! Tá certo que eu sempre soube que Mione era estudiosa, e que sempre vi ela carregada de livros desde que entrei em Hogwarts com essa doida, mas agora tá demais!

- Acho que não devia ter a enfeitiçado! - disse Mitch, enquanto comia um cavalo de Rony que ameaçava seu rei - Isso a deixou paranóica!

- Na verdade, você fez o que achava que devia. Xeque-Mate! - disse Rony, sem entusiasmo - Outra partida?

- Sim, mas agora trocamos de cores. - disse Mitch recolhendo suas pedras brancas e retirando as pretas da caixa - Mas isso vai acabar deixando ela maluca!

- Ela já suportou coisas piores nessa vida, como ser chamada de... sangue-ruim!

- Mas isso não é a mesma coisa. - disse Mitch, enquanto respondia ao avanço de peão de Rony com outro avanço de peão - Você não reparou que desde a partida de quadribol ela parece estar meio fraca, indisposta?

- Sei lá... Acho que ela não está dormindo direito, com tanta pesquisa.

- Mas isso...

- Olha, eu estudo com essa maluca a três anos e ela SEMPRE foi assim!

Foi quando entrou desesperada pelo salão comunal Helen Ebenhardt, que voltava da biblioteca.

- Vo... cês... não... sa... bem... o... que... a... ca... bou... de... a... con... te... cer! - disse Helen, esbaforida.

- Que foi, Helen? - disse Mitch - _Accio_ cadeira! - disse Mitch usando o Feitiço de Convocação, que a Madame Pomfrey havia lhe ensinado para ajudar a pegar suas coisas (com autorização do professor Flitwick, por se tratar de um feitiço avançado) para puxar uma cadeira para Helen enquanto realizava um lance no xadrez de bruxo.

- Uma... doença...

- Doença? - disse Rony estranhando.

- Sim, uma doença! Eu estava na biblioteca, quando vi a Madame Pomfrey requisitando um livro para a Madame Pince, e ouvi aquela apanhadora dos Juniores de Lufa-Lufa, sabe, a Sally Wittlesbach, e ouvi ela comentar com aquele veterano, o Justino Finch-Fletchley que um outro veterano, do sétimo ano, começara a adoecer! Parecia fraco, abatido, com se fosse uma gripe.

- Será que...

Antes que Rony pudesse completar a frase, a professora McGonagall entrou no Salão Comunal, acompanhado por Percy Weasley, que carregava uma bandeja com copos contendo um líquido verde-translúcido e fumacento. Ela então ficou à frente da lareira.

- Alunos, houve um incidente desagradável com um veterano de Lufa-Lufa, Charles Andrews Ebenhardt. Ele foi infectado por uma doença de origem estranha ainda não-identificada e estamos tomando providências para que a doença não espalhe-se. Quero que cada um pegue um desses copos e tome o líquido que está dentro dele.

Mitch pegou o seu e o tomou. Como todos os remédios de Pomfrey, tinha um gosto horrível, como se fosse urina de dragão.

- Esse líquido é uma poção preventiva que Pomfrey administra em caso de doença séria. Eu quero que fiquem de olho em seus amigos. Caso algum deles passe a apresentar algum tipo de sintoma de doenças, por favor, quero que me comuniquem rapidamente! - disse a professora McGonagall, antes de retirar-se.

Foi quando Mitch perguntou para Helen:

- Você conhecia esse tal Charles?

- Sim! Ele é um primo meu que mora em Southampton, só que é sangue-puro. E ele é um grande pesquisador, já tem até cargo no Ministério da Magia garantido, como pesquisador no Setor de Controle do Mau-Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas...

- Então ele vai trabalhar com meu pai. Meu pai é chefe dessa Seção do Ministério da Magia. - disse Rony.

Quando Helen ia continuar suas explicações sobre o seu primo Charles, uma coruja entrou no salão comunal de Grifinória. Era uma coruja nórdica, conforme Mitch conhecia por seu avô ser criador de corujas. Ela sobrevoou o salão comunal até que avistou Mitch e deixou uma correspondência cair sobre o colo de Mitch e saiu tão rápido e misteriosamente quanto entrara.

- Que será que é isso, Mitch? - disse Rony apontando para o envelope.

Todos aproximaram-se de Mitch, quando Cedric disse:

- Gente, a Mione está...

Mione estava manchada de vermelho, desmaiada sobre os livros, como se tivesse pegado catapora.

- CHAMEM A PROFESSORA MCGONAGALL! RÁPIDO! - gritou Percy.

- Deixa que eu vou, Percy! - gritou Mitch - Sei aonde fica sua sala!

- Mas você... - disse Percy.

- Isso não é hora para perder tempo, Percy! - gritou Mitch

- OK! Pode ir! Tenho que mandar uma coruja para a Madame Pomfrey e para o diretor sobre a situação! - disse Percy, orgulhoso da coragem de Mitch.

- Vamos com você, Mitch! - disseram em coro Rony, Harry, Carlos, Cedric e Helen.

Os seis sairam correndo pelas escadarias e corredores, passando por portas escondidas e passagens secretas, conforme o "mapa mental" de Mitch mostrava o caminho. Corriam tão rápido quanto podia, mesmo Mitch estando usando uma bengala para ajudar a caminhar. Foi quando uma das escadas do terceiro andar desabou sobre os pés de Mitch, fazendo-o cair em uma queda em direção ao térreo.

_- Lentum Quedum_! - disse Mitch, sacando rapidamente sua longa varinha e dizendo o Feitiço da Queda Lenta.

- Está bem? - perguntou Rony.

- Sim! Só me recuperando do susto! - disse Mitch, apoiando-se na bengala para movimentar-se melhor, um pouco exausto.

- Por que você não usou esse feitiço no jogo de Quadribol? Você não teria se arrebentado daquele jeito...

- Porque estava sem a varinha. - disse Mitch - Eu não gosto de mostrá-la à toa. Ela é, digamos assim, _intimidadora_. As pessoas poderiam assustar-se com ela...

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui? - perguntou Carlos.

- Que feinho, aluninhos andando sozinhos! Tsc! Tsc! Tsc! - disse uma vozinha aguda, alta e irritante.

- Pombas! Era só o que nos faltava! - disse Rony, olhando para o teto. - Pirraça!

Pirraça era o estupidamente chato, irritante, insuportável, intragável, esquisito, revoltante, detestável e invariavelmente mala-sem-alça _poltergeist_ da escola. Diferentemente dos fantasmas das casas que eram razoavelmente simpáticos, mesmo o terrível Barão Sangrento de Sonserina, Pirraça era tudo que se poderia imaginar como resultado do cruzamento de tudo de pior de um moleque mimado, um arruaceiro de rua e um piadista com senso de humor de uma lata de sardinha.

- Sai daqui, Pirraça! Hoje não estamos com saco para suas gracinhas! - disse Cedric.

= Que rude! Acho que vou ter que chamar o Filch para por vocês na linha! - disse Pirraça, com um maldoso riso de orelha a orelha no rosto!

- Vamos ver se você vai ficar tão contente assim a hora que eu terminar com você. - disse Mitch, varinha na mão apontada para Pirraça, visivelmente irritado.

- Ora, ora, o Mitch bengalinha! O que vai fazer, me bater com bengalas? Eu também sei fazer isso! - disse Pirraça, lançando uma grande quantidade de bengalas contra a cabeça dos seis.

- Eu te avisei, seu _poltergeist_ pirado! - disse Mitch, fervendo de raiva, apontando a varinha na direção das bengalas e na de Pirraça - _Waddiwasi_!

As bengalas voaram em alta velocidade contra Pirraça, batendo nele com grande força, que fugiu xingando Mitch.

- Vamos nessa! - disse Mitch - Não podemos mais perder tempo!

Eles correram até o sexto andar, aonde bateram em uma porta aonde estava escrito _"Transformações_ - _Professora Minerva McGonagall"_. Eles então continuaram batendo até que ouviram uma voz:

- O que houve? Já estou indo! - disse a Professora Minerva.

Os seis esperavam que a professora saíssem e disseram:

- Professora, a Mione não está bem! - disse Rony, preocupado.

- Como, a srta. Granger? - disse a professora Minerva.

- Sim professora. O Percy pediu para vir chamar a senhora e o Mitch se ofereceu para nos guiar, já que ele tem um "mapa mental" de Hogwarts na cabeça dele!

- Bem, acho que, a partir de agora, o Sr. McGregor, assim como vocês, vai ter que me acompanhar!

A professora passou por uma série de caminhos tortuosos e atalhos que Mitch não conhecia, o que significava estar atualizando seu "Mapa Mental". Eles chegaram bem rápido no salão comunal de Grifinória, mais rápido do que cobririam o caminho mesmo sem contar com a queda de Mitch, a batalha rápida contra Pirraça, que, descobriram, soltou o chão da escada e mudou-o por madeira falsa, e com o fato de terem que subir novamente todos os andares que Mitch caiu.

Ao entrarem, Percy havia afastado todos os alunos de Grifinória para o lado, formando um semicírculo com centro na lareira. Mione estava deitada no chão, aparentemente consciente, mas com cara de fraqueza, quando Mitch a viu. Percy estava olhando com preocupação a garota.

- Sr. Weasley, o que está acontecendo? - disse a Professora Minerva

- Professora, a srta. Granger desmaiou! Achávamos que fosse excesso de trabalho, mas quando vimos ela estava com manchas vermelhas espalhadas por todo o corpo...

- E o que o senhor está esperando para retirar a garota e encaminhá-la para a Ala Hospitalar? - disse Minerva, visivelmente preocupada.

- Preferi comunicar o fato antes de encaminhá-la. Já comuniquei também o diretor Dumbledore e a Madame Pomfrey!

- Muito bem, sr. Weasley. Você, seu irmão Fred, a srta. Johnson e o Sr. Wood, levem a srta. Granger à Ala Hospitalar. Os demais alunos, de quarentena pelo resto da semana! Eu pedirei aos professores que encaminhem suas atividades escolares por coruja para a Torre, mas a Torre terá sua entrada lacrada por magia tão logo os alunos tenham recolhido a srta. Granger à Ala Hospitalar voltem, até que tenhamos certeza de que é seguro saírem. - disse a Professora McGonagall, que estava visivelmente abalada.

Quando ela saiu, o burburinho foi geral, e foi quando Mitch lembrou de abrir a estranha carta. Ele retirou-se para uma mesa afastada e, quando ia abrir, Rony e os demais que o acompanharam para chamarem a professora McGonagall se aproximaram:

- De quem é? - disse Rony.

- Não sei! Não tem remetente e nem destinatário! - disse Mitch

- Vai ver que é do seu avô! - disse Rony.

- Do meu avô não é, pois saberia se fosse a Ceridwen.

- Não é de nenhum dos seus irmãos ou dos seus pais? - disse Helen.

- Pode ser, mas acho difícil... Só se meu avô deu corujas para eles. Mesmo assim, elas não sairiam tão rápido. Teriam que esperar uma resposta minha. - disse Mitch

- Então abra logo! - disse Cedric

Mitch abriu a carta. Um pequeno pergaminho saiu de dentro, dobrado com uma certa _finesse_. A carta tinha uma letra rebuscada e limpa, embora gotas de lágrimas molhassem o pergaminho, o que dificultava a leitura em certos pontos. Mitch leu o nome do remetente no pé da carta:

- ERIKA? - disse Mitch, preocupado.

- Como? Aquela garota de Sonserina mandou uma carta para você? - disse Harry.

- O que será que ela quer com você? - disse Rony.

- Será que não é alguma aprontação de Sonserina contra você? Eles bem poderiam ter falsificado a letra dela para tentar atraí-lo para uma armadilha! - disse Cedric.

- Parece que não. Essa letra é dela. Eu vi o nome dela assinado em um livro de retirada da biblioteca e é bem a letra dela. - disse Helen, reconhecida por sua habilidade de detectar caligrafias suspeitas.

- E o que será que ela quer? - perguntou Harry.

- Só tem um jeito de saber! - disse Mitch, lendo:

* * *

_"Mitch, _

_Estou mandando o Odin entregar isso para você em segredo, por isso o envelope não têm nem destinatário nem remetente! Ninguém aqui em Sonserina deve saber que há qualquer coisa, mesmo uma mínima amizade, entre nós! Isso poderia ser perigoso, ainda mais agora que tenho suspeitas que o pessoal tá tramando alguma! Precisava falar com você urgente! Tem como nos encontrarmos em algum lugar oculto, ou com pessoas confiáveis? Fiquei sabendo do caso do Charles Ebenhardt e queria que você dissesse àquela tua amiga, a Helen, que sinto muito, mas preciso falar com você em um lugar confiável! Só diga aonde e como nos encontraremos! _

_Eu tenho uma coisa muito séria para lhe contar! _

_Erika Stringshot." _

* * *

- O que será que ela quer falar? - disse Cedric, estranhando o conteúdo.

- Será que... - pensou Rony, assustado com a idéia.

- Que ela quer declarar-se para o Mitch? - disse Helen, com certo ciúme - Ah, se for isso eu vou pegar aquela... (e ela disse alguma coisa que fez Mitch dizer _"-Helen!"_)

- Acho que é mais sério que isso! Ela não estaria escrevendo nesse tom nervoso por algum motivo banal. - disse Mitch, em um tom sério.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Spinnet, que aproximava-se com as outras artilheiras do quadribol.

- Achamos que é uma... - ia dizer Rony, quanto Mitch deu-lhe um chute na canela.

- Recebi isso da Erika. - disse Mitch.

- Aquela garota Sonserina? - disse Fred.

- O que será que ela quer? - disse Spinnet.

- Posso ler a carta, Mitch? - disse Bell.

Mitch entregou a carta a Bell.

- Acho que você sente que o certo é conversar com ela, não é? - disse Bell, para espanto de Mitch.

- Como você...

- É óbvio! O Sangue...

- Como assim, o Sangue? - disse Cedric.

Bell contou para todos a história do Sangue Auror.

- Então foi por isso! Por isso você pregou uma peça inocente no Galahad, por isso chamou a Erika no Natal e por isso você quase me desobedeceu no jogo de Quadribol. - disse Cedric espantado.

- E por isso você se revoltou quando o professor Binns chamou seu clã de traidor e covarde. - disse Olívia, que aproximava-se agora mas tinha ouvido tudo.

- Agora tudo encaixa-se. - disse Helen - Desde aquele dia, aonde você procurou afastar Galahad de mim, para que não brigássemos.

- Como assim? - perguntaram os demais, e Helen explicou a todos o caso que tiveram no Beco Diagonal, quando Mitch, junto com Helen foram comprar suas coisas e foram almoçar na Florean Fortescue.

- Parece que tudo isso leva a mostrar que você realmente tem esse Sangue Auror. Um outro exemplo foi quando petrificou a Mione. - disse Harry - Se você tivesse ímpeto de destruição, você teria batido nela ou ter usado um feitiço pior ou de forma mais agressiva, mas você sabia que _Petrificus Totalus_ deixa a pessoa paralisada, mas consciente, e você queria que ela te entendesse!

- Sim, agora parece que as coisas estão ficando mais conscientes em minha cabeça! No Natal, eu disse uma parte do Juramento Auror. "_Um Auror age por honra, vive pela virtude! Um Auror defende a justiça! Ele não é instrumento de punição! Ele é um instrumento da justiça!_"

- Juramento Auror? O que é isso? - perguntou Spinnet, interessada.

- Eu peguei alguns livros sobre os Aurores, e em um, chamado _Vida de Auror: um retrato autobiográfico_ do Eliezer Humbay ele cita o Juramento Auror, que todos os Aurores devem prestar ao terminar o curso avançado para Auror. Segundo o Humbay, quando uma pessoa que não é Auror diz essas palavras, pode-se ter quase certeza de que ele tenha o Sangue.

- Tá legal! - disse Rony - Mas e quanto a sua namoradinha... brincadeirinha... e quanto a Erika, o que você vai fazer? Você teria que encontrar ela, mas você não pode. Lembre-se que tão logo os meus irmãos e o Wood voltem, você terá que ficar aqui durante uma semana em quarentena! A entrada será lacrada por magia e toda a comida e lições serão passadas por coruja!

- Eu não estou tão preocupado com isso. Meu maior problema é... Aonde poderia me encontrar com a Erika sem despertar atenções por parte de Sonserina? Parece que tem algo sério acontecendo lá! - disse Mitch.

- Bem, dizem que a sala do Filch tem uma ótima vista do lago... - disse Jorge, fazendo troça.

- Jorge, isso não é hora para piadinha. - disse Rony.

- Espera um pouco: a cabana do Hagrid! - disse Harry.

- Como? Hagrid, o guarda-caça? - disse Helen.

- Sim! Hagrid! A casa dele é discreta, afastada do castelo e ninguém de Sonserina aparece lá! - disse Harry.

- Mas como vamos dizer para ela aonde devemos nos encontrar sem que Sonserina saiba? - disse Cedric.

- A primeira coisa é: não usar Hawking. Eles conhecem Hawking e isso iria dar na vista. - disse Mitch

- Já sei! - disse Carlos - A gente fazia esse tipo de coisa na escola trouxa aonde estudava antes de vir para Hogwarts. Alguém aí vai devolver algum livro na biblioteca, de preferência pouco usado e da área livre?

- Eu estava lendo _Grandes Heróis do Quadribol em Suas Origens_, de Quailman Tray. - disse Harry

- Ótimo! Traz ele! - disse Carlos.

Harry voltou rapidamente do seu quarto com um volume pesado.

- Perfeito! Grande e facilmente identificável!

- Esse seu plano vai dar certo? - disse Rony, preocupado.

- Se você tem idéia melhor, aceito sugestões. - disse Carlos. - Além do mais, a parte divertida é o risco!

- Essa não é exatamente a minha definição de diversão! - disse um amuado Rony.

Carlos colocou dentro do livro, em uma parte aonde o livro fazia grande volume, uma carta que Mitch escrevera para Erika:

* * *

_"Erika: _

_O Carlos me deu a idéia de fazer essa tática para despistar o resto de Sonserina! _

_Devido ao fato que Grifinória está isolada por causa da doença, que contaminou a Mione Granger, vamos ficar uma semana enjaulados na nossa torre. Daqui a uma semana, na quarta-feira, depois das aulas, na casa do guarda-caça Hagrid, OK? _

_Mande-me uma coruja em caso de dúvida. _

_Mitch McGregor" _

* * *

Depois Mitch escreveu uma segunda carta, que foi enviada por Zumbi, a coruja de Carlos:

* * *

_"Siesvadshord: _

_Na biblioteca, dentro do livro "Grandes Heróis do Quadribol em Suas Origens", página 3492. Recado. _

_." _

* * *

- Porque você escreveu _Siesvadshord_, Mitch? - perguntou Olívia.

-O nome verdadeiro da Erika é Erika Siesvadshord. Você não estava no dia do Natal, então não sabe a história toda. - disse Mitch, depois explicando a história toda.

- Entendi! Mas será que vai dar certo? - perguntou Olívia

- Só o tempo dirá! - disse Mitch, tão logo viu os que haviam levado Mione ao hospital voltarem e sentiu o local sendo selado por magia.


	13. A revelação de Erika

**Capítulo 13: A revelação de Erika **

* * *

Dois dias depois, Mitch descobrira que sua idéia deu certo: a mesma coruja nórdica que havia entregue anteriormente a carta de Erika para Mitch voltara, dizendo:

* * *

_"Mitch _

_Estou realmente ansiosa, mas preciso saber se vai estar tudo OK no dia antes de tomar providências! _

_Segure o Odin aí por dois dias, depois solte-o! Não coloque remetente nem destinatário na carta! E use o nome de Stringshot: Sonserina acha que eu enviei uma carta para o orfanato aonde eu morava! _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês e com Mione. _

_Erika" _

* * *

- Realmente, parece que essa menina tem o coração no lugar. - disse Helen, enquanto preparavam uma redação para o Snape.

- A coitada deve estar comendo o pão que o diabo amassou! - disse Carlos - Sonserina deve estar judiando dela que nem Judas de Sábado de Aleluia.

- O que é isso? - disse Olívia, que ficou horrorizada quando Carlos contou-lhe sobre o hábito dos trouxas de queimar e destruir bonecos no Sábado de Aleluia que representavam Judas Iscariotes, traidor de Cristo.

- Bem, vamos segurar o Odin aqui...

- De quem é essa coruja? - perguntou Percy Weasley.

- É da Erika. Ela pediu para a gente esperar alguns dias antes de soltá-lo para distrair os sonserinos.

- OK! Mas procure tomar cuidado! - disse Percy Weasley - Ainda acho que tem coisa mal contada nessa história!

- Tudo bem.

Depois, na noite da sexta-feira daquela semana, Mitch soltou Odin com a resposta:

* * *

_"Stringshot: _

_Está tudo OK por aqui! _

_O Harry já ajeitou tudo para podermos ir na casa do Hagrid. Claro que o Hagrid suspeitou quando dissemos que você era de Sonserina (você vai ter que aprender a lidar com isso, Erika!), mas mesmo assim tá tudo pronto! _

_Espere as aulas acabarem e saia para a casa do Hagrid às 5 e meia da tarde. A casa dele é na Orla da Floresta Proibida. Nós vamos alguns minutos antes de você para não dar na telha. _

_Procure evitar Draco Malfoy ao máximo: ele tem uma certa paranóia psicótica quando se trata de tentar ferrar Harry e Hagrid. _

_Mitch" _

* * *

Enquanto disputavam uma partida de xadrez de bruxo, Rony perguntou:

- Mitch...

- Sim?

- Estou preocupado com uma coisa...

- E o que é? - disse Mitch, enquanto fazia o bispo preto de Rony virar poeira com sua torre branca.

- É a Mione! Não tivemos notícia dela a semana inteira!

- Fala a verdade para mim, Rony: você tá ligadão na Mione!

- Como? - disse Rony, com as orelhas vermelhas

- Na verdade, isso foi fácil de notar: seu apoio a mim vem de sua característica marcante.

- Qual? - disse impressionado Rony, que sempre se imaginava oculto pelos demais Weasley.

- Você gosta de união, se dá bem quando seu grupo está fortemente unido! - disse Mitch - Você não tenta ser o melhor em tudo que nem a maluca da Granger!

- Olha como você fala da... - disse Rony.

- Calma! Desculpe! Não sabia que você tomava isso como ofensa pessoal.

- Desculpa, mas é que eu fico maluco quando ouço alguém falar mal do Harry ou da Mione.

- Tá vendo só! É isso o que eu estou dizendo. Você fica mordido quando qualquer um ofende alguém próximo a você, principalmente a Mione.

- Mudando de assunto: você acha que a Erika vai lá? - disse Rony

- Sonserina ou não, eu confio nela tanto quanto confio em você ou em Helen, Rony. E eu confio DEMAIS em você. - disse Mitch.

De fato, as aulas voltaram ao normal na semana seguinte. Claro que todos preferiam não ter que encarar a cara de coruja do Snape, mas era algo com o que deveriam lidar. Além do mais, parece que a doença de Mione havia deixado Snape contente, por algum motivo:

- Tem caroço nesse angu! - disse Carlos, usando uma das suas invariáveis expressões em português.

- Que houve, Carlos? - perguntou Helen, enquanto subiam as escadarias voltando para a Torre de Grifinória.

- O Snape parecia contente demais para o meu gosto. Ele deve saber de algo sobre a doença da Hermione. - disse Carlos.

- Alguém conseguiu alguma informação sobre a doença da Mione? - perguntou Harry, enquanto eles se encontravam nas escadarias que davam na torre de Grifinória.

- Nada, Harry. Achamos que tinha algo no livro _Um guia de doenças mágicas_, mas parece não ter nada de útil. - disse Olívia, a pesquisadora por excelência do grupo - Mesmo com o "Mapa Mental" da biblioteca que Mitch fez durante sua detenção, a coisa não foi muito boa, e o Mitch ainda não lembrou de nenhum outro livro sobre doenças mágicas que tenha visto.

- Bem, parece que vamos ter que esperar até quarta-feira. - disse Mitch

E foi o que aconteceu.

Na quarta-feira, após o encerramento das aulas, Mitch, Harry, Rony, Carlos e Helen desceram e foram para a casa do enorme guarda-caça de Hogwarts, Rúbeo Hagrid. Hagrid realmente era enorme: mesmo Mitch sendo alto para sua idade, era um anão perto de Hagrid, que media pelo menos duas vezes o tamanho de um homem adulto normal. Ele parecia bruto e selvagem, com seu corpo compacto e seus grandes braços, mas era um bom rapaz, apenas desajeitado e que tinha um problema sério de desproporcionalidade: ele gostava de criar "bichinhos" exóticos que eram "inofensivos", como dragões e cachorros de três cabeças. Claro que nunca era com o objetivo de machucar, mas isso acabava invariavelmente enfiando Harry e seus amigos em situações "problemáticas". Além do mais, tem que considerar que a noção de "inofensivo" de Hagrid envolvia pelo menos uns dois pares de garras altamente afiadas, presas iguais aos dentes de um _pitbull_ e ferrões com veneno tão poderoso quanto o do escorpião.

A casa de Hagrid era pouco mais de uma choupana, como o corujal de seu avô, pensou Mitch. Uma casa de cômodo único, limpa mas bastante humilde, aonde moravam Hagrid e o cão de caça Canino, seu "fiel escudeiro". Vários pernis e presuntos acomodavam-se no telhado da choupana. Uma besta era bem visível em um canto da casa, assim como uma grande cama de palha, uma mesa e uma lareira com chamas crepitantes do fim de janeiro. A coisa mais, digamos assim, estranha, era um grande guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa que ficava acima da cama.

Todos entraram e Hagrid colocou uma chaleira no forno, e serviu para Harry, Mitch e amigos pequenos pães de minuto e pedaços de presunto. Mitch decidiu, apesar dos conselhos negativos de Harry, experimentar um dos pães de minuto de Hagrid: um pouquinho duros, mas dava para encarar (na verdade, nas épocas de carestia da Irlanda, Mitch já havia comido coisas mais duras).

- Então você é Mitch McGregor, não é? - disse Hagrid, observando o jovem irlandês de cabelos cor-de-fogo - Harry me falou de você na coruja. Se tudo o que ele disse é verdade, você é bem seu avô. Cara legal, aquele Elric! Bom professor, mas severo pra caramba: acho que a McGonagall lhe contou uma história sobre um aluno que teve que ir em uma hora do saguão principal até a Torre de Astronomia. Só que ela não contou que esse aluno era eu. - disse ele, rindo, para espanto de todos

- Ele realmente era severo, mas era um bom homem. Só perde mesmo para o Dumbledore! E homem de coragem: fugir de Voldemort, sendo um Auror. Parece covardia, mas ele sabia que lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem era suicídio naquele momento. Só isso para explicar o fato de você confiar em...

- Uma aluna de Sonserina? - disse Mitch, suspirando como se tivesse estafado - Eu já estou de saco cheio desse preconceito... Só porque ela é Sonserina isso quer dizer que ela é ruim por natureza?

- Não, que é isso... - disse Hagrid, um tanto sem jeito - Desculpe, mas é difícil esquecer que o Tom Riddle, que viria a virar o Você-Sabe-Quem, era aluno de Sonserina...

- Mas um dos grandes Aurores irlandeses, Alaric MacCool, também se formou em Hogwarts por Sonserina...

- Como você sabe disso? - disse Helen.

_- Vida e História de Grandes Aurores de todo o mundo_, de Eliezer Humbay, página 626. Um dos maiores Aurores de todos os tempos, descendente do lendário Finn MacCool.

Ouviu-se então batidas na porta da choupana de Hagrid.

- Só um minuto... Quem é?

- Amiga! - disse uma voz que Mitch reconhecera.

- Deixa eu ver! - disse Mitch, observando pela fresta da porta e reconhecendo Erika. - É ela! Pode deixar ela entrar, Hagrid.

Quando a porta abriu, todos viram que Erika carregava sua mochila consigo.

- Entre, garota!

- Puxa, aqui até que é um lugar legal. E é bem melhor que os comentários que o idiota do Malfoy dizia quando a gente passava por aqui. - disse Erika, impressionada.

- Você tá certa nas duas coisas: aqui é um lugar legal e Malfoy é um idiota. - disse Rony

- Erika, o que você queria falar comigo? - disse Mitch, preocupado.

- Eu tenho que contar uma coisa para todos em Hogwarts, mas não posso: isso iria ferrar Sonserina e, apesar dos pesares, ainda tenho honra e não trairia minha casa com todos os defeitos que ela tem. Portanto, decidi que vocês deveriam fazer alguma coisa, mas sem colocar eu ou Sonserina no meio.

- Tudo bem, mas vá direto ao assunto. - disse Helen.

Erika tirou um pequeno frasco com uma poção de cor azul-marinho de dentro de sua mochila:

- Essa poção é um antídoto/vacina contra a doença que está atacando Hogwarts!

- Como? O que você sabe sobre a doença? - disse Helen, afobada.

- Vou explicar o que eu sei, sob uma condição: não contem a NINGUÉM, absolutamente NINGUÉM o que aconteceu e nem sobre mim, OK? - disse Erika, como se implorasse para não ser delatada.

- Bem, para mim está OK. Alguém tem alguma objeção? - disse Mitch.

- Acho que a professora McGonagall vai querer saber qualquer coisa sobre essa doença. - disse Harry.

- Deixa que eu converso com ela.

- Mitch, não conte para a McGonagall... - disse Erika, implorante.

- Deixa que eu cuido da professora Minerva. Eu dou um jeito de explicar para ela que você não está envolvida no rolo! Aliás, você não está nessa, não?

- Claro que não! Eu não seria maluca de participar de uma coisa que pode vitimar toda a Hogwarts! - disse Erika

- Como? Toda a Hogwarts? Como isso...

- Eu já vou explicar! Tudo começa com uma doença conhecida como a Febre de McKinsey.

"A mais de 700 anos, ainda quando Hogwarts estava começando, surgiu uma ameaça para a, na época, pequena escola de magia e bruxaria. Um poderoso bruxo conhecido como Orion McKinsey estava tentando dominar o mundo, da mesma forma que recentemente tentou fazer Vocês-sabem-quem. Orion contava com mais que um grupo de elite: ele havia desenvolvido um tipo de morte mágica ainda pior que a causada pela Maldição _Avada Kedavra_. Uma morte tão lenta quanto dolorosa, pois ia lentamente minando o que os bruxos possuem de mais importante: os seus Poderes. Era a Febre de McKinsey."

"Orion desenvolveu essa doença a partir de um raciocínio de lógica, coisa que, para infelicidade nossa, parece ser rara entre nós: nós sempre nos curamos rapidamente de doenças dos trouxas, e temos poucas doenças mágicas, como os Esporos de Sack-Manson, sendo que essas também são facilmente curadas. Isso porque essas doenças atacavam ou o corpo ou os Poderes Mágicos. Seja como for, a parte boa ajuda na recuperação do doente, deslocando energia para auxiliar na cura do lado doente."

"Então Orion imaginou uma doença que debilitava **ambas** as partes. Pior: essa doença depende do Poder Mágico da pessoa: quanto maior, mais rápido se propagaria. E começou a trabalhar."

"A primeira coisa que ele fez foi escolher uma forma de doença trouxa para ser 'aprimorada'. Ele optou pela gripe pois, além de fácil de ser espalhada, é fraca para os trouxas, o que auxilia em sua disseminação. Depois escolheu uma doença mágica para ser combinada à gripe: optou pela poderosa Degeneração de Meyer-Bulstrode, uma doença que degenera os Poderes Mágicos com certa velocidade, mas que normalmente é facilmente tratável. E começou a experimentar a sua criação."

"Os efeitos foram surpreendentes até para McKinsey! Esse super-vírus mágico desenvolveu uma forma de contaminação incrível: quando o corpo tenta apoiar os Poderes, ele degenera o corpo, e quando os Poderes tentam auxiliar o corpo, ele ataca os Poderes. Claro que também ele desenvolveu a cura/vacina, mas que só era conhecida por seu círculo interno. Então ele decidiu atacar o mundo dos bruxos, começando pelo lugar que ele mais odiava: Hogwarts."

"Orion foi um aluno de Hogwarts por Sonserina. Da mesma forma que muitos como antes dele, ele odiava o lugar: os malditos, na concepção dele, Grifinórios sempre se achando melhores que os outros, os alunos de Lufa-Lufa quase todos trouxas, os seguidores de Ravenclaw achando que sabiam mais que os filhos de Slytherin. Ele odiava a todos. Então ele fez um plano: secretamente enviando garrafas contendo a poção de cura/vacina a Sonserina, pediu para que os sonserinos bebessem elas. Ele então lançou o vírus."

"Inicialmente o estrago foi grande: muitos pereceram doentes. Foi quando Alaric Cinnabar, um jovem Grifinório, e Hellen Silverstrings, uma Corvinal muito respeitada, começaram a investigar a estranha doença. Encontraram tanto a garrafa com o vírus quanto uma garrafinha com um restinho de nada do soro/vacina. Com ambos os líquidos, Hellen e Alaric recriaram a poção de cura e deram-a a toda a Hogwarts. Tendo encontrado as garrafas próximas às masmorras aonde os Sonserinos têm seu salão comunal, fato que Hellen sabia por ser monitora, eles acusaram formalmente os Sonserinos. Hellen sabia que os Sonserinos tinham duas opções: entregar quem fez isso ou assumir calados e serem expulsos todos de uma vez, o que extinguiria a casa! Muitos Sonserinos preferiram ser expulsos, até que Aladar Crystalstar, um Sonserino que, assim como eu, acreditava no poder com responsabilidade, conforme diz as Normas de Slytherin, entregou Orion. Orion foi preso e teve sua varinha partida, vindo a morrer em Askaban."

"Mas seu segredo ficou com seus seguidores. Os seus filhos, todos seguidores do falso princípio Sonserino de poder pelo poder resolveram então continuar a obra de seu antepassado: passaram geração após geração os segredos para construir-se o vírus. Enquanto isso, Hogwarts ocultou as anotações de Hellen e Alaric na Seção Reservada da Biblioteca de Hogwarts, aonde ficaram esquecidos por quase 500 anos."

"Porém, em 1745, aproveitando um momento de turbulência na sociedade dos bruxos, Adam McKinsey resolveu 'melhorar' a Febre, criando a Febre Selvagem. Em todos os efeitos, a Febre Selvagem é semelhante à Febre de McKinsey, mas com um problema: nela foi usada a Peste Bubônica. Muitos bruxos poderosos pereceram, inclusive o diretor de Hogwarts na época, Silvester Longbottom, isso mesmo, antepassado de Neville Longbottom. Mas foi parado por Kelvin Stargazer, na época o diretor da Casa Grifinória. Sua punição foi ainda mais severa que a de Orion: foi condenado à morte pela doença. Pegaram o grande caldeirão de doença que ele havia preparado e o obrigaram a beber. Mesmo tendo tomado várias doses de poção de vacina/cura, a febre reagiu de tal forma que o matou em alguns poucos segundos."

"Isso apenas tornou os McKinsey mais 'discretos', continuando a passar de pai para filho os segredos da Febre de McKinsey."

- O que nos traz aos dias de hoje...

- Espera aí! Você quer que a gente acredite nessa história? - disse incrédulo Rony.

- Sabia que você não acreditaria em mim, Rony, portanto trouxe isso. - disse Erika.

Ela puxou da mochila um grande e pesado livro escrito _Cinnabar_:

- Esse é o diário de Alaric Cinnabar. Encontrei-o largado na parte comum da biblioteca. Parece que depois da infecção de 1745 eles resolveram deixar o diário aqui.

"Sei que vocês podem ser os únicos a se colocarem contra Sonserina agora. Não posso contar mais detalhes, mas decidi ajudar como podia. Pedi à Madame Pince que me emprestasse o diário e que não estranhasse caso alguém de Grifinória o entregasse em meu lugar. Inventei uma desculpa relativa a uma pesquisa que o Binns tinha pedido, apesar dela não saber que temos aulas de História da Magia na verdade com a Lufa-Lufa."

"Queria que lessem isso. Não, eu não posso contar quem é que está aprontando! Não vou delatar um companheiro de casa, por menos que eu goste dele. Entendam, isso é contra tudo o que eu acredito e mesmo ele me sacaneando demais, não posso trair meus princípios por causa dos outros!"

- OK, Erika! Não vamos pedir isso para você! - disse Helen.

- E por que não? - disse Rony.

- Porque ela já tá traindo demais a sua casa, entregando os planos de seus companheiros. - disse Carlos - E mesmo aqui em Hogwarts, acredito que traição ainda é traição. Não que eu não estaria satisfeito em poder pegar o otário que fez isso.

- Quantas doses tem nessa garrafa? - disse Mitch, observando que a garrafa ainda estava lacrada.

- Apenas uma.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim, eu não tomei. Estou sujeita a me infectar com essa febre. Por isso mesmo é que eu peço para vocês serem rápidos.

- OK!

Todos sairam da casa de Hagrid. Primeiro Erika e 5 minutos depois os demais. Quando chegaram à torre, Olívia parecia perturbada.

- Gente, aconteceu um desastre...

- O que foi? - disse Mitch.

- Os professores... foram todos contaminados pela doença estranha... - disse Olívia, apavorada.


	14. A cura e a reconciliação

**Capítulo 14: A cura e a reconciliação **

* * *

Realmente, a informação que Olívia tinha dado procedia. Todos os professores, com as notáveis exceções de Alvo Dumbledore e Severo Snape, foram infectados pela Febre de McKinsey. A Madame Pince e a própria Papoula Pomfrey adoeceram. O único que podia cuidar dos professores era Argo Filch, o zelador, que parecia apenas estar gripado:

- Todos sabem que Filch é um aborto. Por isso a doença não o afetou pra valer... - disse Rony na torre de Grifinória, quando todos estudavam o diário de Cinnabar atrás de informações. Mione foi deslocada de volta à torre, para deixar a Ala Hospitalar aos professores. Percy era quem cuidava dela, com uso de proteções e poções para ele mesmo não ser infectado.

- Acho que temos apenas duas coisas a fazer: descobrir quem é o maluco que está infectando Hogwarts e criar essa poção de cura. - disse Mitch.

- E como vamos fazer essa poção? Não existem pessoas em Hogwarts gabaritadas para tal, com exceção de Snape... - disse Helen

- Existe sim, e por menos que eu goste da idéia, ela é a pessoa mais gabaritada nisso facilmente disponível no momento... - disse Mitch.

- Quem? - disse Harry - Você não está pensando em...

- Sim! Mione! - disse Mitch.

- Mitch, a Mione quer ver você atravessado! - disse Carlos.

- Não estou nem aí para isso. Vocês não percebem a seriedade disso? Essa doença pode acabar com a Hogwarts como a conhecemos! Caiu a ficha agora?

- Tem razão! Mas será que a Mione vai querer colaborar?

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir. - disse Mitch, escondendo a garrafa no bolso.

Mitch, Harry e Rony pediram a Percy autorização para conversar a sós com Mione. Percy então pensou e disse:

- OK, mas são apenas cinco minutos! E usem as máscaras! Enquanto Dumbledore ou Pomfrey não tiverem nenhuma idéia do que seja essa doença, não vamos poder fazer nada.

- Entendido! - disse Mitch, enquanto colocava sua máscara de proteção.

Entraram no quarto das meninas, aonde Mione estava isolada: as demais tinham ido dormir em outro quarto. Parecia visivelmente abalada e chorosa.

- Mione! - disse Mitch.

- Que foi, garoto? Quer ver se eu estou morta? - disse ela, desabando em choro

- Mione; Isso lá é jeito de falar com o Mitch! Querendo ou não, goste você ou não, ele é tão grifinório quanto você... - disse Rony.

- NÃO É! EU NÃO TRAI MINHA CASA PARA SONSERINA! - gritou Mione

- CALA A BOCA, SUA... - disse Mitch, quase deixando escapar uma besteira, depois desabando em lágrimas também.

- Eu vim aqui tentar pedir para você nos ajudar, e é assim que você nos recebe? Pois bem, eu não preciso ficar agüentando sua arrogância estúpida, seu jeito mandão e sua hipocrisia, sua maldita nojenta. VOCÊ É QUE DEVERIA TER SIDO MANDADA PARA SONSERINA! - disse Mitch, olhos em lágrimas, raiva e desilusão misturando-se.

- Meu Sangue me enganou dessa vez. Pensei que você fosse uma garota legal, mas vejo que não passa de uma... uma... uma desalmada sem coração; Você não presta, Hermione Granger! - disse Mitch, saindo da sala, para choque de todos, inclusive da própria Hermione.

- Mione! Até quando você vai machucar as pessoas a seu redor? - disse Rony, definitivamente magoado com Mione, saindo atrás de Mitch.

Rony encontrou Mitch na mesa aonde estava o diário de Cinnabar. Ele estava fechando-o e colocando ele e a garrafa de poção em uma bolsa de couro.

- O que houve, Mitch... - disse Rony.

- Vou devolver tudo isso para Erika! - disse Mitch, decidido, mas ainda assim triste. - Na pior das hipóteses, ela escapa dessa numa boa...

- Mas por que...

- Eu não vou deixar mais o Sangue me enganar. Eu pensei que a Mione fosse uma garota legal, mas descobri que ela vale menos que uma Sonserina. - disse Mitch, terminando de fechar a bolsa de couro.

- Você não pode fazer isso, Mitch! - disse Rony

- Por que não? Você vai conseguir fazer aquela poção? Você viu os ingredientes e o modo de preparo. É coisa pra caramba e a poção é pra lá de complexa. A única pessoa além de Snape que poderia fazer isso era Mione, mas ela...

- Eu sei que você tá chateado, mas você tem que superar isso. - disse Rony - Você tem uma visão privilegiada das pessoas: focar os pontos positivos. Isso não é uma coisa comum. O Dumbledore te disse isso, não foi?

Mitch caiu na real então: novamente acontecia o que Dumbledore tinha previsto. Ele bateu a mão na mesa.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! Você tem razão! Dumbledore me alertou sobre isso! Mas é que a Mione... É tão insuportavelmente arrogante...

- Olha, Mitch, eu estudo com ela a três anos e ela sempre foi assim. Mas ela, no fundo, é uma garota legal. Você só tem é...

- Que furar uma chapa de aço de 30 centímetros que é a arrogância dela que fica entre eu e o coração dela. Ora, Rony, cai na real. Mione só vai confiar em mim no dia em que o Inferno congelar!

- Não é assim! Ela tá é perturbada demais com seu estado de saúde. Ela está se sentindo impotente, frágil, fraca, e isso tá deixando-a louca. Vamos, Mitch, tente pelo menos mais uma vez. Se não por ela ou por você, pense que do seu sucesso depende Hogwarts!

- Tudo bem... Mas é por Hogwarts e por você.

Mitch voltou a acompanhar Rony para o quarto aonde Mione estava hospitalizada.

- Rony, Mitch, desculpem, é que eu... e aquela garota... eu pensei que vocês... - disse Mione, chorosa.

- Não gostávamos de você? Cai na real, Mione, eu acho você fantástica. Você é uma garota que realmente representa tudo que Grifinória prega, mas sua arrogância às vezes passa dos limites. - disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem... O que foi?

- Mione, queremos que você beba isso primeiro! - disse Mitch retirando a garrafa de poção de cura da bolsa de couro - Não vou contar quem me deu e nem o que é, mas tenha certeza, vai te ajudar...

- Como?

- Você confia em mim, Mione?

- Sim!

- Então tome isso!

Mione tomou a poção e perguntou:

- O que é isso?

- É uma poção de cura contra a doença que você está tendo.

- Quem te deu ela?

- Foi uma... amiga.

- Sei, a garota de Sonserina.

- Sim, ela mesma.

- Você confia nela?

- Tanto quanto em você.

- Então você realmente deve confiar nela, mas acho que não... Espera, estou começando a me sentir melhor... hic...

Hermione soltou uma pequena bolha de sabão pela boca.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Rony

- Efeito colateral da poção. Até ela fazer todo o efeito, Mione vai arrotar bolhas de sabão. Na verdade é apenas um efeito colateral. Em um dia, Mione vai estar bem...

- Mas por que você mesmo não tomou ela...

- Um: porque você necessitava dela mais do que eu, pois estava doente. Dois: precisávamos de alguém que pudesse preparar mais dessa poção e não existe ninguém mais gabaritado que você nessa tarefa, com exceção de Snape, que não vai querer colaborar. Por isso é que eu vim vê se você nos ajuda.

- Você tem a receita? - disse Mione, ainda fraca, mas aparentando ter melhorado um pouco.

- Sim. Está nesse livro. - disse Mitch, retirando o diário de Alaric Cinnabar.

- Bem, você quer deixar o livro comigo? Posso estudar a poção enquanto me recupero.

- Claro! Eu confio em você, Mione. - disse Mitch, sorrindo e dando um abraço em Mione.

- Calma! Desse jeito, você vai se infectar com essa doença! - disse Mione, preocupada.

- Não esquenta! Se eu me infectar, você será capaz de me curar, esqueceu?

- Tem razão. - disse Mione, de volta a seu estado de alegre arrogância típica.

- Bem, temos que ir antes que o Percy nos expulse. Até amanhã. - disse Mitch - Ah, Mione...

- O quê?

- Bico calado sobre a poção. Pedido daquela amiga, entende?

- Claro! - disse Mione.

Enquanto voltavam ao Salão Comunal, Rony falou ao pé de ouvido para Mitch:

- Parece que foi fácil furar aquela chapa de aço de 30 centímetros, não foi?

- Acho que sim...

Quando chegaram, viram que Percy estava caído ao chão.

- Droga! - disse ele, manchado de vermelho. - Me contaminei com a maldita doença!

- Nós também! - disse em tom fraco os gêmeos Weasley.

- E nós! - o resto do time de quadribol, exceto Potter, repetiu.

- Caramba! A situação está grave! - disse Carlos.

Mitch... - uma vozinha arrastada disse.

- Olívia? Você também?

- Quase todos, exceto vocês seis, estão contaminados! Vocês têm que conversar com Dumbledore! - disse Olívia.

- Claro! Estamos indo.

Os seis sairam correndo seguindo Mitch com o seu "mapa mental" para chegar à entrada da torre de Dumbledore. Quando, em uma das passagens secretas...

- Ufff! - disse Mitch batendo de peito em uma barreira.

- Droga! O que tá acontecendo? - disse Helen.

- Então os aluninhos não aprenderam! Que tristinho! Acho que vou ter que chamar o Filch! - disse uma vozinha aguda.

- Droga! É aquele maldito Pirraça de novo! - disse Carlos.

- Sai daqui, seu _poltergeist_ mala-sem-alça! - gritou Cedric

- Temos coisas urgentes para resolver! - disse Helen.

- E acham que podem me tirar daqui? - disse Pirraça, com tom mimado.

- Eu já te detonei uma vez, seu xarope! E posso te detonar de novo! - disse Mitch, puxando sua varinha.

- Ah, nos encontramos de novo! O Mitch bengalinha! Agora você vai ver alguns truques que aprendi! - disse Pirraça, enquanto lançava bolas semelhantes aos balaços de quadribol na direção dos seis.

- Mas que droga está acontecendo? - disse Helen.

- Mitch, você não tem nenhum truque aí, não? _Wingardium Leviosa_! - disse Rony, enquanto puxava um escudo de uma armadura para se proteger das bolas.

- Sim, acho que conheço um truque. Só que vou precisar de tempo!

- Justamente o que não temos! - disse Harry.

- Harry, me ajude aqui! - disse Mitch - _Impedimenta_! - disse Mitch, invocando a azaração da paralisia contra as bolas.

- Certo! _Impedimenta_! - Harry disse.

Harry e Mitch paralisaram todas as bolas, mas cansaram-se, o que deu a Pirraça a chance de atacar com bastões, como tinha feito da outra vez.

- Agora chega, seu _poltergeist_ xarope. Você estourou a minha paciência! - disse Cedric - Vamos galera! Se fizermos todos juntos, vamos arrebentar esse panaca!

- Certo! - disseram os outros cinco em coro.

_- WADDIWASI_! - gritaram os seis, apontando suas varinhas na direção das bolas e dos bastões e depois na de Pirraça.

As bolas paralisadas e os bastões voaram em direção de Pirraça, que fugiu revoltado.

- Bela manobra, Cedric! - disse Mitch.

- Isso ainda não acabou! Temos que chegar até Dumbledore! - disse Cedric.

Passaram a passagem que Pirraça havia tampado e chegaram até a gárgula:

- Gotas de Limão! - disse Mitch.

Subiram rapidamente a torre, correndo desesperados, até chegarem à torre do diretor.

- Diretor Dumbledore, aconteceu uma coisa horrível... - diziam eles em coro.

- ... o Percy está caído ...

- ... os gêmeos ...

- ... o time de quadribol ...

- ... todos doentes ...

- Calma! Um minuto por favor! Apesar de poderoso, sou um só! - disse Dumbledore com modéstia.

Então eles explicaram o que aconteceu com calma ao Diretor. Por fim, ele coçou suas longas barbas prateadas e disse:

- É, parece que realmente temos uma nova ameaça à nossa tão querida Hogwarts. Essa doença poderosa poderá dizimar a nossa escola ou tornar a todos trouxas, o que eu não sei se não é pior.

"Sugiro que bebam isso e cuidem dos demais alunos."

Dumbledore pegou então várias pequenas taças e encheu-as com um líquido semelhante a água. Mitch bebeu o líquido. Ele tinha gosto de lágrimas.

- Agora voltem para sua torre. Os alunos estão precisando mais de vocês do que eu. Além disso, McGregor, sua nobreza foi recompensada com informação: sim, eu sei sobre o diário de Alaric Cinnabar e sobre o que a garota Siesvadshord, sim, a Erika, disse, tudo é verdade, até os pingos nos is.

Todos voltaram para a Torre de Grifinória.

- Como vocês imaginam que Dumbledore... - falou Cedric

- Ele lê mentes, deve ser isso! - disse Carlos.

- Nada disso! - disse Mitch - Ele tem um _feeling_ para as coisas e raciocínio rápido. Ele não precisa de magia para essas coisas. Ele sabia que quem me passou informações sobre o que está acontecendo foi Erika. Ele é muito mais esperto que nós todos juntos.

- Pode ser, mas como vamos fazer quanto a poção? - perguntou Rony

- Vamos esperar a Mione melhorar. Amanhã acho que ela já vai estar apta a nos ajudar. - disse Harry.

E todos então foram dormir, esperando Mione melhorar! Claro que Mitch estava muito melhor: agora que sabia que Mione voltava a ficar do seu lado, ele estava muito melhor, pensando que poderia curar qualquer um agora.


	15. Pistas para o culpado

**Capítulo 15: Pistas para o culpado **

* * *

Mione realmente acordara muito melhor no dia seguinte. Tal recuperação era espantosa, o que levou a McGonagall a tomar conclusões que Mitch sabia que, cedo ou tarde, ela tomaria. Então Mitch decidiu abrir o jogo:

- Eu gostaria que você desse um jeito de convencer a Erika a delatar o aluno que fez isso... - disse a professora, enquanto conversava com Mitch em sua sala, alguns dias depois, que parecia menos debilitada que a maioria, mas ainda assim demonstrando estar doente.

- Não posso, professora. Ela já se arriscou demais por Hogwarts. Ela nunca teve uma vida muito feliz, por isso agora precisamos que ela fique tranqüila em Sonserina. Eu só peço que me dê tempo, e eu trarei respostas. Não podemos exigir mais dela do que ela já fez, que foi uma verdadeira traição à sua casa.

- Bem, sr. McGregor, o senhor está certo. Acho que é melhor não pressionar a Erika. Mas mesmo assim, precisamos achar o responsável por essa doença e puni-lo exemplarmente. Pense no risco de uma epidemia de Febre McKinsey pelo mundo bruxo. Seria uma loucura. E poderia ser pior que qualquer coisa, até mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Deixa que isso eu faço. A senhora sabe do meu Sangue, e juro por ele que pegarei o infeliz que fez isso e eu mesmo me encarregarei de cumprir a justiça...

- Vá com calma! - disse a Professora McGonagall ao ver a obstiunação de Mitch - Você ainda não é um Auror. Você precisa terminar Hogwarts e depois passar por 4 anos de treinamento intensivo para tornar-se Auror. Até lá, você é tão Auror quanto Neville Longbottom é cuidadoso.

- Tudo bem, professora, mas eu vou pegar esse canalha que soltou a Febre. Deixa eu ir ver como a Mione está andando com a poção.

Mitch voltou sozinho para a torre de Grifinória. Desde que detonaram Pirraça quando foram à torre do professor Dumbledore, ele não tentava mais atacá-los. Irritá-los sim, mas não atacá-los. Mitch ouvia as risadas de Pirraça e suas piadinhas. Ele decidiu que não iria atacar Pirraça.

Como agora passava a ter orgulho de carregar sua varinha, Mitch comprou um porta-varinha no correio-coruja. Funcionava como uma bainha de uma espada ou um coldre para armas de fogo dos trouxas: mantinha a varinha de Mitch sempre à mão para qualquer emergência, o que acabou lhe rendendo o apelido de "Auror" entre seus amigos.

As aulas não foram suspensas, mas com a doença de todos os professores, com exceção de Snape e, obviamente, de Binns, as aulas pareciam serem menos agitadas, com os professores não conseguindo utilizar seus poderes ao máximo.

Mas Mitch não estava preocupado com isso. Queria saber os progressos de Mione, que estudava Runas Antigas, na tradução de certas partes do diário de Alaric Cinnabar:

- E então, Mione. Alguma novidade? - disse Mitch, entrando na torre de Grifinória.

- Sim. - disse Mione, deixando de lado a tradução das informações do diário de Alaric Cinnabar, fechando o diário original e o livro de anotações aonde escrevia a tradução, com os defeitos, termos estranhos e palavras incomuns que encontrava para tradução posterior - Descobri que a poção de cura pode ser feita rapidamente se tivermos uma amostra de sangue contaminado, o que está bem fácil de obter. Além disso, se adicionarmos uma amostra de sangue puro bruxo, poderemos preparar a poção ainda mais rapidamente. Só que o bruxo tem que estar em perfeitas condições de saúde!

- Aonde vamos conseguir alguém assim? - disse Carlos.

- Rony! Rony tem sangue puro! - disse Helen.

- Eu o que? - disse Rony, que chegava com alguns instrumentos que pedira emprestado com a Madame Pomfrey.

- Se conseguirmos um pouco do seu sangue, a poção ficará pronta rapidamente. - disse Mione.

- Tá maluca? Eu não vou deixar você abrir um talho no meu braço para tirar sangue meu não. - disse Rony.

- Seu bobo. Eu não preciso abrir seu braço para isso. Trouxe o que eu te pedi? - disse Mione.

- Sim! A Madame Pomfrey foi legal em emprestar tudo isso, mas não sei porque precisa dessas coisas. - disse Rony deixando os instrumentos médicos na mesa.

- Para poder tirar as amostras de sangue. - disse Mione, enquanto pegava uma grande seringa e uma agulha de ouro.

- O que você vai fazer, Mione?

- Não é hora de dar para trás, Rony. - disse Mitch - Você é o único por aqui sangue-puro com boas condições de saúde. Se você nos ajudar, vamos conseguir. Além disso, não dói. Os médicos trouxas estão cansados de fazer isso, e nunca um trouxa morreu por causa disso. Eu mesmo já fiz isso algumas vezes. Dói um pouco, mas é bem melhor que ter um talho no braço. Vamos!

- Tá bem, mas o que diabo você vai fazer?

- Eu vou usar essa agulha para furar teu braço em um pequeno ponto e a ampola vai ser preenchida com sangue. - disse Mione, enquanto acoplava uma das várias ampolas de coleta de sangue que seu pai havia arrumado com um amigo médico e que chagaram por Hawking na seringa de coleta que Rony trouxera da Madame Pomfrey. Rony demonstrava seu nervosismo.

- Você tem certeza que isso vai funcionar, Mione? Você já fez isso antes, não?

- Não, mas vai dar tudo certo, Rony. Meu pai me explicou direitinho o que se deve fazer. - disse Mione, apontando a carta de seu pai que estava sobre a mesa. - E tudo o que precisamos tá aqui: álcool, algodão, torniquete, esparadrapo, agulha, seringa e ampola. Vamos ver então...

Rony começou a ficar apavorado com a idéia de Mione tirar sangue de seu braço:

- Você tem certeza que essa loucura vai dar certo... Não tem, Mione?

- Sossega, Rony! Tá tudo aqui bem claro!

Rony ainda não estava tranqüilo quando Mione continuou no procedimento:

- Vejamos... Primeiro: amarrar o torniquete, apertando bem. Mitch, dá para fazer isso para mim?

- Claro!

Mitch amarrou o torniquete no braço de Rony e forçou bem o torniquete, para ficar bem amarrado.

- Dois: achar a veia. Tá aqui! - disse Mione, tocando um ponto no nó do cotovelo de Rony.

- Três: esterilizar a região, com álcool embebido em um chumaço de algodão. Carlos, o algodão tá pronto?

- Tá na mão.

Mione passou o algodão na região que ela havia marcado.

- Agora só falta enfiar a seringa. - disse Mione - Rony, se tá com medo, vira o rosto ou fecha os olhos para não ver. Você vai sentir uma picada como a de uma abelha, então você saberá que a agulha entrou. Carlos, prepara outro chumaço de algodão com álcool, que vamos usar quando tirarmos a agulha para esterilizar o braço do Rony novamente, OK?

- Tudo bem! - disse Carlos.

- Pronto, Rony?

- Pronto. - disse Rony, sem esconder a tensão e o pânico.

- OK! Vamos lá...

Rony virou o rosto, a cara delatando seu medo. Mione mirou com precisão e colocou a agulha com cuidado no braço de Rony, que fez uma careta de dor, enfiando-a até ver o sangue jorrar com força dentro do tubo de coleta. Quando este o encheu, trocou por outro tubo.

- Mitch, coloca esse tubo ali no suporte?

- OK!

Mitch colocou o tubo no suporte especial que Mione pediu para seu pai. Rony perguntou:

- Já terminou?

- Quase... estou tirando uma segunda amostra para o caso da primeira poção dar errado e/ou de precisarmos fazer mais de um caldeirão de poção.

- Você tá louca, Mione! Brinca não! Não quero mais ter um treco desse no meu braço!

- Calma... Acabou! Carlos, o chumaço.

Mione pegou com a mão livre o chumaço de algodão e retirou lentamente a seringa do braço de Rony. Tão logo ele saiu, ela passou o chumaço com cuidado no braço de um aliviado Rony e tampou o pequeno buraco da agulha com o chumaço de algodão preso por um pedacinho de esparadrapo.

Até que não foi tão ruim... Pelo menos, não fez o mesmo estrago de abrir um talho no braço. - disse Rony, um pouco aliviado, mas ainda sim sentindo leves dores no braço.

- Rony, não tire esse chumaço agora e evite mexer esse braço por umas duas horas, principalmente para fazer força. Meu pai escreveu que isso não é legal e pode estourar a veia, e isso pode ser perigoso, entendido? - disse Mione, enquanto marcava com sua pena as amostras, escrevendo "Rony" nos tubos.

- Pode deixar! - disse Rony.

- Agora precisamos da amostra de sangue contaminado! Mitch, esteriliza essa seringa pra mim, enquanto converso com o pessoal para ver quem se habilita para doar o sangue para a poção?

- Claro! - disse Mitch, enchendo de água um pequeno caldeirão e colocando-o na lareira no vazio Salão Comunal.

Mione sabia que não tinha problemas. Ela havia sido imunizada contra a Febre McKinsey. Estava curada e como na catapora trouxa, não poderia mais ser infectada pela Febre McKinsey em toda sua vida.

Mitch esperou a água ferver e colocou a agulha e a seringa no caldeirão.

- Mitch, você tem certeza que isso tá certo? - disse Rony.

- Mione é melhor que eu nesses assuntos. Eu estou confiando nela. Você também deveria! - disse Mitch, observando a agulha e a seringa desmontadas na água quente.

- Eu confio nela, mas acho que isso é muito esquisito...

- Pensa pelo lado positivo: pelo menos ela não abriu um rasgo no teu braço. Se tivesse feito isso, você ainda tava vertendo sangue.

- Tem razão! Tem horas que a Mione...

- Ela só é muito esperta, pois usa truques da medicina dos trouxas, aliados com poções mágicas. Ela não nega o que é. Muito pelo contrário! Tá aí uma menina de ouro... Aproveita enquanto ela tá livre, rapaz! - disse Mitch.

- Mitch! - disse Mione, retornando pouco depois - Como está a esterilização?

- Quase pronta! Três minutos, não é? - disse Mitch, enquanto conferia seu relógio de bolso, presente de Natal de seu irmão Angus, para ver se estava na hora. - OK! Já!

Mitch retirou, usando as luvas de couro de dragão usadas por eles nas aulas de Herbologia, a seringa e a agulha de dentro do caldeirão fervente, colocando-o em um caldeirão com água bem fria.

- Ótimo! - disse Mione - Agora é só esperar o choque térmico fazer efeito, portanto temos uns três minutos. Vamos então repassar o que precisamos: amostra de sangue bruxo...

- Já temos! - disse amuado Rony, massageando seu braço de onde Mione retirara as amostras de sangue.

- ... cauda de unicórnio ...

- Já temos! - disse Mitch, erguendo alguns fios prateados de seu conjunto de ingredientes de poção.

- ... Hera comum ...

- Temos! - disse Helen, mostrando a Hera que colhera em segredo naquele dia mesmo na estufa da professora Sprout.

- ... ovas de sapo ...

- Temos! - disse Cedric, segurando um pequeno potinho de uma pasta escura.

- ... e lesmas carnívoras ...

- Temos! - disse Harry, mostrando o pote aonde encontravam-se as lesmas carnívoras.

O que nos obriga a providenciar os ferrões de vespa-maldita e a Urtiga de Dragão. Mas esses itens só são encontrados no estoque particular de Snape...

- ... que provavelmente não vai querer nos ajudar. - disse Olívia, que acabara de descer, sua pele com manchas vermelhas horríveis.

- Olívia, senta aqui. Logo vamos tirar as amostras de sangue contaminado para acelerar na produção da vacina/cura. Depois, Mitch, esterilize três vezes a seringa. Não vamos correr o risco de infectar ninguém por acidente, OK?

- OK! - disse Mitch, retirando a agulha do caldeirão de água fria. - Mione...

- O que?

- Estava pensando: acho que vou pedir para meu avô me mandar um pouco de ferrões de vespa-maldita e de Urtiga de Dragão. Ele deve ter isso no seu estoque de ingredientes. Mas o problema é que vai demorar cerca de 2 dias para elas chegarem. Estava pensando nisso como um "plano B", caso o Snape não queira nos ajudar.

- Na verdade, parece que esse plano é quase um "plano A". - disse Harry.

- Mesmo assim, é melhor recorrermos primeiro ao Snape. Sei que ele não é flor que se cheire, mas é a opção que temos no presente momento. - disse Mitch.

- Acho melhor você pedir os itens para seu avô. Caso a gente consiga com Snape, a gente guarda o que você conseguir para o caso de precisarmos fazer mais poção. - disse Cedric.

- Boa idéia! - disse Mitch

- A seringa tá pronta, Mitch? - disse Mione

- Quase... Estou deixando-a secar um pouquinho, assim como a agulha. - disse Mitch, observando a seringa - Elas já estão secas. Estou montando-as... Pronto!

- OK! Vamos então. Mitch, aproveita enquanto coleto as amostras de Olívia e escreve para seu avô.

- Certo!

Mitch escreveu então uma carta para seu avô:

* * *

_Vovô: _

_Sou eu, o Mitch! _

_Como é que tá todo mundo? Fiquei sabendo que meu pai deixou a Enya e o Cedric aí! Diz para eles que estou sentindo muita saudade! _

_Vovô, precisava de algumas coisas para uma poção que vamos ter que fazer aqui: um pequeno pote de ferrões de vespa-maldita e um pouco (um pote pequeno também) de Urtiga de Dragão. Será que você não podia me enviar? Depois conto os detalhes, mas preciso disso urgente. _

_Obrigado antecipadamente. _

_De seu neto, _

_Mitch McGregor _

* * *

- Vem cá, Hawking! - disse Mitch para a coruja branca que retirava da gaiola.

Preciso que você faça uma entrega. Pega essa carta e leva para o vovô urgente. Preciso que você traga a resposta rapidamente. Seja rápido, garotão. Vai! - disse Mitch soltando Hawking pela janela.

- Pronto, mandei o Hawking. Hã...

Entrou pela mesma janela por onde Mitch soltara Hawking uma grande coruja nórdica que Mitch reconheceram como Odin, coruja de Erika.

- O que houve, Odin? - disse Mitch, retirando a carta da perna de Odin, que voou tão logo Mitch soltou a carta.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Harry.

- É da Erika, o Odin acabou de me trazer.

- O que ela quer? - disse Mione, preocupada, enquanto trocava os tubos para colher uma segunda amostra do sangue de Olívia.

- Só tem um jeito de saber! - disse Mitch rasgando o envelope e atirando-o ao fogo.

* * *

_Mitch: _

_Acho que você gostaria de saber o que vou te passar agora: percebi que você e sua galera está preocupada demais com a cura e esqueceram-se de pegar o culpado. Portanto, coletei alguns boatos que ouvi por aí: _

_Dizem que os alunos de Lufa-Lufa, certo dia, depois da aula de Herbologia, perceberam uma movimentação estranha vinda da Floresta Proibida. Isso foi alguns dias antes das primeiras infecções, a do Charles e da Mione, OK? _

_Além disso, parece que alunos de Corvinal ouviram uivos e gritos na Floresta Proibida. Não sei se já te contaram, mas levantei aqui na Sonserina com o Blás Zabini e ele me disse que na Floresta Proibida vivem lobisomens, unicórnios e vampiros. Talvez o Hagrid, o guarda-caça amigo do Harry Potter possa confirmar essa informação para você. _

_E tem mais: sabe o McKinsey? Ele não tem sido visto em lugar algum: aulas, treinos de quadribol, em lugar nenhum. É raríssimo ver ele no Salão Comunal e ele parece desinteressado das poucas aulas que assiste. Draco Malfoy me disse que Derek está se escondendo dos gêmeos Weasley. Mas é claro que acho que tem armação nisso! Fica de olho! _

_Não esquenta em mandar o Hawking aqui: o Zabini segurou a onda do Malfoy e ele não poderá mais me encher o saco por causa de nossa amizade. Parece que o Zabini sabe alguns podres do Malfoy e ele ameaçou abrir o bico caso Malfoy continuasse a me encher o saco. Cara legal, esse Zabini, e bem bonito, artigo raro aqui em Sonserina. Tô gamadona nele. _

_Bem, boa sorte aí em cima! _

_Sua Amiga _

_Erika Siesvadshord (AKA: Stringshot) _

* * *

- Então ela tem novidades sobre quem pode ser o homem que brinca com vírus em Hogwarts? - disse Mione - Beleza, pois eu quero pegar esse cara e virar ele do avesso.

- Mione, não é hora de pensar nisso... Colete o sangue da Olívia que ganhamos mais. Temos primeiro que pensar em curar Hogwarts. Depois pegamos o infeliz. - disse Mitch.

- OK! Então, porque não fazemos o seguinte: vamos ver se o Snape nos ajuda nessa. - disse Carlos, enquanto Mione terminava de coletar a última amostra de sangue contaminado.

Claro que ninguém acreditava que isso fosse dar certo:

- Ferrões de vespa-maldita? Urtiga de Dragão? Ora, o que vocês acham que eu sou? Um palhaço? Esses ingredientes podem ser usadas em venenos perigosos. O que vocês pretendem... - disse Snape, arrogante

- Estamos só tentando curar a doença que está proliferando-se por Hogwarts... - disse Mione, humildemente.

- Ora, e por que vocês iriam conseguir isso? Até onde eu saiba, esses ingredientes são usados apenas em poções extremamente poderosas e complexas, e nenhum de vocês são gabaritados para tanto... Agora, se me dão licença, tenho que voltar para minha aula. E espero que vocês não se metam a besta de invadirem meu laboratório, ou então serei obrigado a tirar 50 pontos de Grifinória para CADA UM! - disse Snape.

Os sete voltavam das masmorras aonde ficava a sala de aula de Snape em direção à Torre de Grifinória.

- Que grande ... - Carlos terminou isso com algo que obrigou Helen a gritar _"Carlos!"_.

- Esse grande imbecil do Snape pensa que é o único que tem Urtiga de Dragão e Ferrões de Vespa-Maldita no mundo inteiro! - disse Mitch, desdenhando - Quero ver como ele vai ficar quando a gente terminar a maldita poção...

- Me veio uma coisa agora. - disse Mione - Mitch, você disse que quem te deu a poção e mostrou o diário foi a garota Sonserina...

- Ela tem nome, Mione. Erika.

- Foi a Erika, não foi?

- Sim! - disse Harry - Ela nos entregou essas coisas todas na casa do Hagrid.

- Então, o que não garante que seja alguém de Sonserina que esteja armando isso?

- Pode ser! - disse Mitch - Mione, o diário fala algo sobre a origem da Febre?

- Sim, ela diz que é uma poção de cor verde-musgo, viscosa, e que solta uma fumaça verde quando entra em contato com o ar! Por que?

- Por nada. Talvez devessemos preparar a poção antes, depois levantar quem foi o animal que fez isso e aí sim, mandarmos esse maníaco para Askaban em uma viagem só de ida!

- OK.

Ao entrarem no salão comunal, pegaram o caldeirão aonde Mitch esterilizara as agulhas e a seringa antes de devolvê-las à Madame Pomfrey e o esvaziaram, então começaram a preparar a poção...


	16. A Vitória no Quadribol

**Capítulo 16: A Vitória no Quadribol **

* * *

Mesmo não contando com a ajuda de Snape, os sete alunos de Grifinória, Carlos, Helen, Cedric, Harry, Rony, Mione e Mitch conseguiram terminar a poção, que funcionou de primeira tão logo eles viram a consistência de azul-marinho da poção, levemente adocicada e viscosa como mel. Os primeiros a provarem foram os seis que não tinham tomado a poção, o que os tornou imune à mesma. Os grifinórios acabaram com o primeiro caldeirão. Naquele dia, muitas bolhas de sabão podiam ser vistas saindo das bocas dos alunos e da torre de Grifinória.

Depois, Mione usou as amostras extras de sangue para preparar mais um caldeirão de poção para entregar aos professores. Enquanto isso, Mitch e Carlos retiravam amostras de sangue de alguns alunos de Corvinal e dos irmãos Weasley, Rony incluído, que se voluntariaram a oferecerem as amostras de sangue para mais caldeirões de poção. Ainda tinha bastante dos ferrões de vespas-malditas e da Urtiga de Dragão que Mitch recebera de seu avô, portanto os grifinórios decidiram fazer poções para toda a escola. Obviamente que, num encontro secreto na cabana de Hagrid, Mitch deu uma poção para Erika, que bebeu de chofre.

Obviamente, todos em Hogwarts estavam considerando Mitch e seus amigos heróis. Todos menos Snape, que odiava pensar que Mitch conseguira Urtiga de Dragão e Ferrões de Vespa-Maldita fora de Hogwarts:

- Esses ingredientes são raros. Como o senhor poderia... - disse Snape, certo café da manhã, ralhando com Mitch na mesa de Grifinória, enquanto a professora McGonagall aproximava-se.

- Talvez o senhor desconheça o fato, mas a Irlanda é a maior produtora de Urtiga de Dragão do mundo. Além disso, embora sejam realmente ingredientes difíceis de serem comprados em grande quantidade, podem muito bem ser encontrados em qualquer Botica. Mitch pode ter pedido para seu avô os comprar e os mandar por sua coruja. Não são ingredientes ilegais e nem proibidos em Hogwarts. Senhor Snape, talvez o senhor devesse parar com essa perseguição ao senhor McGregor. - disse Minerva, como se tivesse censurando um aluno de primeiro ano, para infelicidade de Snape e de Sonserina.

Depois, Mitch chegou para a galera e conversou:

- Bem, conseguimos curar Hogwarts.

- Imagine quantos pontos isso vai garantir para Grifinória! - disse Percy, plenamente restabelecido.

- Percy, isso não é hora de pensar na Copa das Casas! - disse Fred de forma séria.

- Bem, temos que devolver nosso foco ao próximo evento mais importante de Hogwarts: a final do Quadribol!

Mitch pensou e começou a sentir seu estômago rodar: lembrava-se que os jogos entre Grifinória e Corvinal, dali a uma semana, ia decidir quem era quem nas Copas Júnior e Principal de Quadribol. E Mitch ainda não tinha falado com Cedric sobre a braçadeira de capitão.

Os treinos seguiam-se e tudo corria bem: o time parecia coeso e forte, e mesmo Cedric parecia ser, como capitão, muito mais tranqüilo e correto do que no jogo contra Lufa-Lufa. Portanto, Mitch acabou pensando em não pedir de volta a braçadeira de capitão. O objetivo dele era ser campeão no quadribol, não importava se com ou sem a braçadeira de capitão.

No domingo seguinte, todos em Grifinória estavam tensos. A tensão entre os times de Corvinal e Grifinória era silenciosa, mas fazia-se sentir. Sonserina parecia ter se polarizado ao lado de Corvinal, enquanto Lufa-Lufa polarizava-se ao favor de Grifinória. A escola estava rachada em dois, exatamente como no brasão: Leão e Texugo de um lado e Cobra e Corvo no outro.

Mitch descera para o café com o estômago embrulhado. Parecia não estar nem um pouco disposto a comer nada. Para sorte dele, o café da manhã era:

- Pão de centeio caseiro! - disse Mitch, espantado ao ver sua comida predileta para o café da manhã.

- Mais um motivo para você se alimentar direito, Mitch. - disse Wood, que estava passando ao seu lado.

- É isso aí, garoto. - disse Spinnet, carregando sua Cleansweep 5 - Hoje você vai ter que mandar tudo e mais um pouco contra os balaços. Se você conseguirem apanhar o pomo, temos chances, desde que Corvinal marque menos de 70 pontos. Senão, perderemos a taça Júnior no saldo.

- Pode deixar que eu vou garantir essa taça nem que tenha que rachar os crânios de toda a Corvinal para isso! - disse Mitch, animado, devorando um sanduíche de presunto no pão de centeio.

Todos estavam animados para ver a final do quadribol. Como de costume, Mitch deixara a câmera fotográfica com alguém de Grifinória, no caso com Mione Granger, que passara a ser uma ótima amiga:

- Pode deixar que vou bater ótimas fotos! - disse Mione empolgada, embora ela própria não fosse muito fã de quadribol.

Os 14 jogadores entraram no vestiário e começaram a vestir suas vestes de quadribol e a por os equipamentos de segurança. Mitch colocou sua varinha por baixo da veste, no porta-varinhas, para o caso de alguma emergência. Enquanto isso, Wood dava sua preleção:

- Pessoal, É HOJE! Tudo que fizemos o ano todo vai demonstrar resultados, ou não, hoje! Vocês têm que garantir essa taça de quadribol para nós! Para mim! E vocês juniores! Garantam o título mais que inédito do torneio de quadribol júnior para a Casa do Leão! Vamos nessa! - disse Wood, sua tensão a mil, enquanto saia do vestiário.

Mitch pegou o bastão de batedor e sua Shooting Star, quando Cedric aproximou-se:

- Acho que tenho que te devolver algo, Mitch. - disse Cedric, colocando a braçadeira de capitão no braço de Mitch.

- Mas...

- Você demonstrou que é o líder ideal. Você consegue!

- OK! Galera, é só fazer o que sabemos e vamos nos dar bem. Afinal... - disse Mitch.

- Somos leões de Grifinória ... - puxou Mitch.

- ... e ninguém pode nos abalar! - complementaram os demais.

_"E entra em campo o selecionado júnior de Grifinória. Novamente capitaneando o time está o batedor Mitch McGregor. A escalação não mudou: Amaral, Gryffindor, Ebenhardt, Gibbs, McGregor, Tomahawk e Robbins. O técnico Wood pode despedir-se dos campos de quadribol de Hogwarts hoje carregando uma marca inédita: dependendo do resultado, Grifinória poderá ser a primeira campeã Júnior de Quadribol de Hogwarts." _

Foi quando Mitch ouviu Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa gritarem:

- Somos leões de Grifinória ...

- ... e ninguém pode nos abalar!

Isso animou o capitão de Grifinória e o tranqüilizou, enquanto Lino Jordan continuava irradiando o jogo:

_"E entra o selecionado de Corvinal, que tem como técnico o capitão do time principal de Corvinal, Roger Davies. O time de Juniores de Corvinal tem como capitão o jovem apanhador Teo Fiorucci, a grande descoberta de Davies. A escalação é: Austin Steinbach no gol, acompanhada dos artilheiros Marco Lamarca, Kelly Anderson e Andrew Hardley. Como batedores, os gêmeos Augustin Patrick e Jack, e como apanhador, o já citado capitão Teo Fiorucci. O time de Corvinal joga como um reloginho, portanto parece que vamos ter um desafio entre essas duas casas para ver quem fica com a primeiríssima taça de Juniores de Quadribol de Hogwarts!" _

Mitch posava junto com os demais para uma foto no estilo "time de futebol", conforme Carlos sugerira. Mione bateu a foto rapidamente, para voltar às arquibancadas.

- Capitães, dêem as mãos! - anunciou a Madame Hooch.

Mitch apertou a mão de Teo Fiorucci, que sabia ser gêmeo de Victor Fiorucci de Sonserina, embora os dois diferiam-se como água e óleo:

- Boa sorte! - disse Teo Fiorucci.

- Boa sorte! - respondeu de forma muito formal Mitch.

- Senhoras, senhores, quando eu apitar... Três... Dois... Um...

_"E as vassouras sobem, quando a goles é apanhada por Lamarca. Rapidamente avança, chuta e É GOL! GOL DE CORVINAL!" _

- Droga! Gente, vamos manter a marcação! Não vamos nos desconcentrar! - disse Mitch.

_"E novamente a goles é apanhada por Corvinal. Anderson avança rapidamente quando é atingida por um balaço de Mitch, que defendera Ebenhardt. A goles é pega por Carlos, que repõe rapidamente a goles em jogo. Ebenhardt triangula com Gryffindor, que avança e chuta... defende Steinbach! Mitch tenta um lance oportunista, mas Anderson recupera a goles e chuta em um lance de longa distância... defende Amaral com tranqüilidade! Mitch rebate um balaço contra o batedor Corvinal Jack Augustin, que rebate contra Ebenhardt, que tava com a goles e ela passa para Gryffindor, antes de ser atingida pelo balaço. Gryffindor chuta... E É GOL! GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA!" _

- Tim! Alguma coisa?

- Nada, Mitch! Eu ainda ... espera, O POMO!

- Do mesmo jeito de sempre.

_"Começa uma corrida entre os apanhadores Robbins e Fiorucci. Mitch acompanha a corrida, enquanto os jogadores de Corvinal obstruem os artilheiros de Grifinória." _

- Mitch, CUIDADO! - grita Ebenhardt.

_"Os gêmeos lançam dois balaços, um mirado contra o próprio McGregor e outro contra Robbins! A situação é crítica." _

Se Mitch esquivasse do balaço, Tim seria atingido pelo seu balaço. Se tentasse defender o balaço que vinha na direção de Robbins, ele seria atingido. Era uma decisão crítica e exigia raciocínio rápido! Dela dependia a Taça Júnior de Quadribol!

_"Já sei!"_, pensou Mitch.

- Robbins, A VIRADA IRLANDESA! - disse Mitch

_"Robbins faz a virada irlandesa, mas no que isso vai ajudar os juniores?" _

Mitch esperou o balaço aproximar-se perigosamente e...

- É agora!

_"UAU! Que manobra ousada: Mitch esquivou-se com um loop em parafuso e lançou seu balaço contra o outro, desviando o balaço de Tim Robbins e acertando o outro balaço na cauda da vassoura de Teo Fiorucci, que desequilibrou-se. Com isso, Robbins ganha vantagem e..." _

- SÃO NOSSO! O POMO E A TAÇA SÃO NOSSOS!

_"E em uma espetacular partida que arranca aplausos até dos alunos de Corvinal, Grifinória vence a partida e fica com a primeiríssima Taça de Quadribol Júnior de Hogwarts! Parabéns aos Jovens Leões!" _

Quando voltaram felizes ao vestiário, Mitch e os demais foram cumprimentados pelo time principal, que estava esperando os novatos:

- Valeu, Mitch! - disse chorando de felicidade Wood.

- Valeu você, Wood! - disse Mitch, também lágrimas escorrendo de felicidade.

- Agora é a nossa vez de detonar, não é Harry? - disse Jorge Weasley, virando-se para Harry Potter.

- É isso aí! Vamos nessa, Grifinória!

Os 14 jogadores uniram as palmas das mãos e gritaram o lema da Grifinória naquele ano:

- Somos os Reis das Selvas ... - puxou Wood.

- ... e os Senhores da Magia! - responderam os demais.

- Somos leões de Grifinória ... - puxou Mitch

- ... e ninguém pode nos abalar! - responderam os demais.

- GRI-FI-NÓ-RIA! - gritaram todos juntos, erguendo as mãos e batendo palmas.

Mitch saiu do vestiário ainda usando as vestes de Quadribol de Grifinória e foi para a arquibancada:

- Beleza de manobra, Mitch! - disse Rony.

- Um grande jogo, McGregor! - disse a professora McGonagall emocionada.

- Agora é ver o que os veteranos vão mostrar! - disse Mitch.

_"E vem entrando o time principal de Grifinória. O capitão Wood está radiante com a conquista da Taça Júnior de Quadribol, mas vai ter que demonstrar que sabe tudo de gol para impedir o time de Corvinal de ampliar sua vantagem para mais de 150 pontos. A escalação ainda é a mesma dos anos anteriores: Wood, Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley e Potter." _

Mitch desceu para tirar uma foto do time no estilo "time de futebol" do time principal de quadribol. Algo dizia que essa seria uma ótima recordação para esse ano. Enquanto isso, Mitch perdera toda a escalação de Corvinal, enquanto ele tirava, a pedido dos jogadores de Corvinal, uma foto do time deles.

- Por que tirou a foto de Corvinal? - disse Mione.

- Cavalheirismo! Achei interessante... - disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem. É que o pessoal dos Juniores de Corvinal também pediram para eu tirar a foto deles.

- Beleza, mas eu perdi a escalação da Corvinal.

- Nada demais - disse Rony - Só a tal Cho Chang! A mina é barra-pesada! Ela é uma ótima apanhadora e vai dar trabalho para Harry!

- Só espero que os seus irmãos não bobeiem, Rony! Se eles vacilarem, Corvinal vai abrir o resto de vantagem que precisam para ganharem a Copa de Quadribol.

Mitch então viu os capitães Wood e Davies se cumprimentarem e escutou o apito de Hooch, anunciando o início da partida.

_"E começa o jogo! O time de Corvinal abre rapidamente a guarda de Grifinória e entra rapidamente. Atiram a goles e... DEFENDE WOOD! Ele rapidamente repassa para Spinnet, que abre caminho entre os artilheiros de Corvinal com a ajuda dos gêmeos Weasley! Ela passa, triangulando com Bell e ... QUE FINTA! GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA em uma rápida finta de Bell para Johnson, enganando o goleiro Corvinal!" _

- Mitch, algo? - disse Rony.

- Não! O pomo parece que não quer colaborar!

Passaram-se meia hora...

_"E é GOL DE CORVINAL! Grifinória 70, Corvinal 80! Corvinal vem mostrando a que veio! E as esperanças de Grifinória residem nas mãos de Potter!" _

- Anda, Harry... - disse Rony, roendo as unhas de ansiedade!

- ALI! O POMO! - disse Robbins, que, como apanhador, identificava o pomo sem a necessidade de nada.

- Onde? - perguntou Simas Finnigan, um tarado por quadribol amigo de Harry.

- ALI! - disse Mitch, apontando em uma direção.

_"E começa uma corrida ensandecida pelo pomo de ouro. Cho Chang corre, enquanto Fred Weasley acompanha Harry e Wood concentra-se no gol!" _

- VAI HARRY! - gritou Mitch

"_Ele vai precisar de mais força! A Nimbus dele não vai alcançar o pomo!_"

- HARRY, TEM UM BALAÇO VINDO NA SUA DIREÇÃO! DÁ TEMPO DA VIRADA IRLANDESA! - gritou Mitch

- Harry, VIRADA IRLANDESA! - disse Fred, como se adivinhasse o que Mitch havia dito 20 metros abaixo.

Harry abaixou-se, mas na virada desequilibrou-se e os óculos caíram!

- Droga! - gritou Rony.

_- Lentum Quedum!_ - disse Mitch, apontando a varinha na direção dos óculos de Harry, que começaram a cair lentamente.

- TEMPO! - gritou Wood, percebendo a gravidade da situação, antes que Chang, a apanhadora Corvinal tivesse tempo de pegar o pomo.

Chang afastou-se do pomo, indo para o outro lado do campo. Mitch desceu para o campo, esperou o óculos se aproximar um pouco e usou outro feitiço:

_- Accio_ óculos! - disse Mitch, pegando os óculos de Harry que vinham em sua direção.

- Obrigado! - disse Harry, apanhando os óculos que Mitch impedira de cair.

- Normal. - disse Mitch, modestamente.

- Temos que pensar em uma estratégia diferenciada. Eles já marcaram mais quatro gols, ampliando a vantagem para 50 pontos. Se eles marcarem mais, mesmo que apanhemos o pomo, adeus Taça! - disse Wood, horrorizado.

- Só tem um jeito: eu tenho que pegar esse pomo a todo custo, mesmo que para isso tenha que tomar Esquelecresce pelo resto da vida! - disse Harry.

- Harry, você conhece a _sensibilidade Feérica_? - perguntou Mitch.

- Não, porque?

- Mitch, você ficou maluco? A sensibilidade Feérica? - disse Wood.

- Wood, que história é essa? - disse Weasley.

- Essa manobra faz parte do repertório de manobras especiais que os irlandeses utilizam em um jogo de quadribol, mas é MUITO arriscada. - disse Mitch - Vovô me disse que ela funciona só se o jogador vendar ou fechar os olhos.

- Como assim? E como ele vê? - disse Spinnet.

- Ele NÃO VÊ! Ele confia na sua sensibilidade: tato, audição, olfato, paladar, enfim, tudo o mais que tiver à disposição! - disse Mitch.

- Você tá louco, Mitch? - disse Harry.

- Só pensa no que eu lhe disse... - disse Mitch, voltando à arquibancada.

_"E o jogo recomeça! Parece que o apanhador de Grifinória, Potter, está desesperado atrás do pomo! Corvinal tenta marcar, mas parece que Wood tomou uma tática cautelosa!" _

- ACHEI O POMO! - gritou Harry, alguns instantes depois, em disparada na direção do pomo.

- Harry, TENTE A VIRADA IRLANDESA! - disse Jorge, que o acompanhava à distância.

Como da outra vez, os óculos de Harry caíram, mas antes que Wood pensasse em algo, Harry fechou os olhos!

_Lentum Quedum_! _Accio_ óculos! - disse Mitch, na arquibancada, recuperando novamente os óculos de Harry.

Harry não enxergava nada. Ele lembrou-se da voz de Mitch dizendo: _"Ele confia na sua sensibilidade: tato, audição, olfato, paladar, enfim, tudo o mais que tiver à disposição!"_. Então Harry fechou os olhos. E foi quando ele percebeu que sua audição ouvia um leve zunido na esquerda, levemente para cima, mas que o ar parecia jorrar diferente, como se alguma coisa estivesse próxima a ele. Então ele pediu:

- Jorge, tira essa maldita apanhadora de perto de mim! Acho que vou conseguir pegar o pomo! - gritou Harry, para espanto de Jorge.

- O... OK, Harry! - disse Jorge, explodindo em alegria como um Filibusteiro.

Wood não percebera nada pois estava passando a goles para Spinnet para que ela pudesse avançar. Quando Wood deu-se conta, percebeu que Harry estava de olhos fechados, enquanto Jorge mandava um balaço contra Chang, que teve que se esquivar para não ser atingida.

Harry sentiu o seu corpo receber vento de um lado: a apanhadora tinha se esquivado de um balaço que ele ouvira instantes depois. Ele abriu a mão cauteloso, erguendo-a, tateando o ar. Sentiu um ventinho vindo de encontro com a palma de sua mão. Deu impulso, fechou a mão e sentiu duas coisinhas darem leves tapas em sua mão!

- O POMO! EU PEGUEI O POMO! EU PEGUEI O POMO SEM VER! - gritou Harry, enquanto colocava-se de volta à posição padrão e abria os olhos. Ele conseguia, mesmo com a debilitada visão que tinha, ver a pequena bola de ouro com asas entre seus dedos.

Harry desceu, a multidão explodindo em alegria, enquanto Corvinal também batia palmas pela coragem de Harry de ir atrás do pomo sem ver nada. Mitch abriu caminho por entre os Grifinórios e entregou os óculos. Então eles se abraçaram, e foram erguidos, todos os catorze jogadores de quadribol de Grifinória, enquanto Wood agarrava a taça principal e Mitch a taça júnior de Quadribol. E o sorriso transparecia no rosto de todos, enquanto subiam para a torre de Grifinória para comemorar a maravilhosa vitória no quadribol.


	17. Enfrentando a Floresta Proibida

**Capítulo 17: Enfrentando a Floresta Proibida **

* * *

A comemoração de Grifinória pelas Taças de Quadribol estendeu-se por duas semanas, até chegarem os comunicados da realização dos exames. Foi quando Mitch disse, em uma janta:

- Temos que aproveitar agora para pegar o animal que tentou ferrar Hogwarts.

- Mas como? - disse Helen.

- Temos aquelas pistas que a Erika nos deu. E também uma minha: no jogo contra Lufa-Lufa, antes de começar, eu vi Derek McKinsey de Sonserina abrindo uma garrafa com algo verde-musgo e soltando uma leve fumaça verde que logo se desfez.

- Então foi ele! - disse Mione.

- Como assim? - disse Carlos.

- Tá na cara! O diário e a Erika nos disse que a Febre era uma espécie de "receita de família" dos McKinsey, e o sobrenome dele é "McKinsey", não é?

- Tudo bem, mas não vamos o acusar sem provas, OK? - disse Mitch.

- Tá legal, Mitch... Inocente até que se prove o contrário. - disse Mione.

- E por onde começamos? - disse Rony.

- Temos a pista do pessoal da Lufa-Lufa que viu uma movimentação estranha da Floresta Proibida. Além disso, o pessoal da Corvinal disse que também perceberam algo errado na Floresta. - disse Mitch.

- Então tudo leva a crer que o culpado está na Floresta Proibida! - disse Cedric.

- Bem, acho que talvez fosse melhor nos encontrarmos amanhã no fim da tarde na orla da Floresta, na cabana do Hagrid, certo? - disse Harry.

- Certo! - responderam os demais.

- E sua amiga, a Erika? - disse Rony.

- Acho que é melhor deixarmos ela fora dessa! Pode ser arriscado! - disse Mitch.

Mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu.

Na manhã seguinte, Odin apareceu com uma carta. Parecia ferido e cansado:

- Odin, o que aconteceu? - disse Mitch.

Ele teve a idéia de olhar para a mesa de Sonserina e viu que Erika não estava lá. Mitch pegou então a carta que Odin trouxera.

* * *

_"McGregor: _

_Eu estou com sua amiguinha Stringshot. Se você é tão corajoso e tá tão afim de me pegar, venha até a Floresta Proibida. Pode trazer seus amiguinhos também! Venha até a Floresta Proibida à Meia Noite. Não precisa me procurar, que eu te procuro. _

_Precisamos conversar." _

* * *

- De quem é? - disse Mione.

- Não sei! Mas pegaram a Erika! - disse Mitch.

- Como? - perguntou Harry.

- Seja quem for, tá com a Erika e quer nos ver na Floresta Proibida à meia-noite.

- Bem, isso vai de acordo com o nosso plano. Mas o que...

- Não sei, Harry. Não tenho nenhum plano agora!

Mitch passou o dia inteiro pensando em Erika, tanto que não prestara atenção em nenhuma aula. Sua concentração estava desfocada, concentrada em Erika: ele tinha enfiado a coitada nessa roubada! Se ele não a tivesse visto...

No final do dia, pegou sua varinha, colocou-a no porta-varinha e ajuntou-se com os demais, quando foram para a cabana de Hagrid e explicaram a ele a situação:

- A Floresta Proibida é perigosa à noite! Tem lobisomens e vampiros selvagens vagando... Vocês têm certeza que querem ir lá? - perguntou Hagrid, preocupado.

- É claro! Ainda mais agora que Erika corre perigo! - disse Mitch.

- Bem, você realmente é bem o seu avô, Mitch! Acho que você vai precisar disso! - disse Hagrid.

Hagrid entregou a Mitch um brasão de Hogwarts feito em prata, como se fosse um distintivo.

- Essa é uma peça importante. Se vocês a usarem quando entrarem na Floresta, não serão feridos por quaisquer animais. Tomem muito cuidado com ela. Essa é uma peça muito importante, alguns... amigos me deram ela. Tomem muito cuidado!

Hagrid então os conduziu até a orla da Floresta e disse que, caso alguém aparecesse, ele iria inventar uma desculpa qualquer para não deixar ninguém ir aonde estavam.

Os sete falaram baixinho:

_- Lumos_!

A ponta das sete varinhas estavam iluminadas como lanternas. E eles começaram a caminhar na Floresta Proibida:

- Essa Floresta dá arrepios. - disse Helen, que ia atrás com Mione e Cedric.

- Façam mais silêncio. - pediu Rony, que ia na frente, com Carlos ao seu lado e Mitch e Harry liderando o grupo.

- Tem algo estranho aqui... - Carlos disse.

- Vamos com calma... - disse Mitch quando pisou em algo que se fechou no seu tornozelo e o virou de cabeça para baixo..

- Droga! É UMA ARMADILHA! - disse Mitch.

- Varinhas a postos! - gritou Harry.

- Alguém me tira daqui! - implorou Mitch.

_- Libertas_! - gritou Helen, apontando para Mitch, que caiu quando o cipó que estava na sua perna cedeu ao Feitiço de Libertação.

- Ai... Estou bem! Cadê minha varinha? - disse Mitch.

- Procurando por isso? - disse uma voz no escuro, mostrando um pequeno bastão que Mitch reconheceu como sua varinha.

- Quem está aí? - disse Harry.

- Pensei que tínhamos lhe avisado a não entrar na Floresta Proibida, menino Potter! - disse a voz.

Barulhos de casco se sucederam. A lua nova iluminou o corpo do homem, ou cavalo, ou alguma coisa no meio do caminho, que estava lá. Carregava em uma mão a varinha de Mitch e na outra uma besta armada com uma seta prateada, quando disse, apontando para Harry, que também estava apontando a varinha para ele:

- É bom me dar uma boa razão para não disparar contra vocês, menino Potter! - disse o centauro.


	18. A Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas

**Capítulo 18: A Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas **

* * *

Claro que Mitch esperava um encontro com criaturas fantásticas na Floresta Proibida, mas não com a eminência de ser morto por um virote de besta. Aquilo fugia a qualquer possibilidade de explicação, quando Mitch ouviu outra voz no escuro:

- Pare, Agouro! Eles não são nossos inimigos! Não foram eles que libertaram a praga em Hogwarts!

Quando Mitch olhou, ele viu a impressionante visão de um grande ser metade homem-metade cavalo baio, com cabelos morenos e uma bandana amarrando sua longa crina de forma que a mesma não lhe caia à testa.

- Ah, menino Potter, a quanto tempo não o vejo? Novamente metido em confusão pelo que vejo... - disse o centauro a Harry.

- Sim, Ronan, faz tempo mesmo. E o Firenze, como está? - disse Harry.

- Estou bem, menino Potter. Vejo que foi feliz em proteger a Pedra Filosofal. - disse outra voz no escuro, que revelou-se ser um belo centauro, do tamanho de um potro, com cabelos prateados.

- Perdoem a impetuosidade do Agouro. Ele é dedicado à defesa de nosso povo, o que ocasionalmente o torna intransigente. Eu sou Ronan, e esse é Firenze. Vocês apenas atrapalharam nossa contemplação dos mistérios do céu. E sabíamos da chegada de vocês.

- Sim, como foi previsto pelas estrelas, não é Ronan? - disse Firenze.

- Sim, Firenze. Como previsto. A passagem de Europa e Io foram apenas sinais da praga que seria desgarrada. A estrela de Pandora pulsa forte, mostrando que seu veneno foi novamente despejado. Mas, sim, olho que Minerva, que é Atena, brilha sobre vocês. Juno não lhes deu a face dura e Júpiter brilha com extrema intensidade. Sim, vocês tem alguma coisa de grande destino para fazerem. Sim, podemos ver pelas estrelas! Hermes manda sua mensagem através do manto negro de Morfeu, e não deixa a presença de Hades afetar vocês. É como se Hefaisto tivesse forjado uma poderosa proteção para vocês ou como se Minerva tivesse roubado a ambrosia para oferecer a seus campeões. - disse Ronan, observando as estrelas, em companhia dos dois outros centauros. Depois Ronan, virou-se e mirou Mitch:

- Os cabelos ruivos seus, jovem, foram mostrados pela face de Marte. Em você arde o ímpeto da Justiça. Você veio aqui fazer a justiça, e tem o Sangue do Poder, o Sangue daquele a quem foi confiada a guarda contra o mal. Como é seu nome, jovem?

- McGregor, senhor. Mitch McGregor, senhor...

- Me chame apenas de Ronan... E acho que existe algo que nosso povo vem guardando a muitos anos e que lhe pertence por direito, menino McGregor. Vejamos se é realmente seu!

- Mas Ronan, você não acredita que... - disse Agouro, com o tom mais elevado.

- São Patrício nos pediu para guardá-la, lembra-se? Essa era a tradição do nosso povo... Guardar até quando o escolhido a viesse buscar!

- Mas o que leva você a crer que logo esse garoto seja o escolhido? Muitos outros já tentaram recuperar a arma, mas nenhum conseguiu, exceto...

- Bem, existe apenas uma forma de saber: vamos levá-los até lá...

Mesmo sob os protestos de Agouro, Ronan levou Mitch e os demais para partes mais profundas da Floresta Proibida. Quanto mais andavam, mais percebiam que a floresta era assustadora, mas que ainda tinha um que de acolhedora. Os lobisomens e vampiros pareciam não tentar atacar os jovens, e eles viram um ou dois unicórnios passando. Mitch percebeu que Harry e Firenze conversavam animadamente, ânimo que não era compartilhado pelos demais: Mitch estava ansioso e nervoso para saber o que diabos era a tal arma e se era o tal escolhido. Ronan ainda discutia com Agouro sobre sua decisão e os demais pareciam estar com muito medo.

Andaram por mais ou menos umas duas horas: Mitch percebera pela luz da lua. Até que chegaram em uma clareira:

- Aqui está! Apenas o que vai tentar deve entrar! - disse Ronan, alertando aos demais.

Havia uma magnífica espada dentro da clareira, cravada em uma pedra antiga, como se alguém ou alguma coisa muito forte tivesse a cravado anteriormente no local. Mitch percebeu que a luz azulada daquele local não era natural e também não era obra de magia de bruxo: aquele era um circulo feérico, uma região protegida por um poderoso _glamour_ de proteção das Fadas irlandesas, os _Daoine Sidhe_, herdeiros dos _Tuatha De Danaan_. Apenas ele poderia estar lá, por ser irlandês.

Lentamente ele avançou em direção da espada: podia ver agora que sua lâmina era prateada, com cabo em ouro com pequenas pedras preciosas decorando-a. Uma bainha parecia estar amarrada à lâmina. A espada era de estilo irlandês, semelhante a uma folha, o que dizia a Mitch que ele poderia a usar com facilidade se a pegasse.

Mitch pegou o cabo da espada com ambas as mãos. Apoiou um pé na pedra, e viu que todos estavam na expectativa. Portanto, ele começou a fazer força, para pegar a espada.

Ele puxou com o máximo de força. Ele começou a exaurir-se com o esforço, mas ele sentia que aquela espada era dele. Uma força poderosa subiu pelo seu corpo, equivalente a quando comprara sua varinha em Olivaras. Essa tensão foi subindo conforme ele sentiu a espada cedendo, lentamente soltando-se da rocha. Mitch continuou puxando a espada, até que ela saiu. Ele continuou a sentir a tensão, que tornou-se incontrolável. Ele então apontou para a pedra, e uma bola de energia estranha saiu da espada, explodindo a pedra.

- O que...

Mitch observava a espada: no início da lâmina tinha o desenho de um pequeno brasão McGregor, e no resto da lâmina estavam gravadas runas gaélicas, que Mitch leu: "_Ao portador da Espada: use-a com sabedoria!_"

- Sim, garoto: essa é a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas! - disse Ronan, entrando no círculo.

- Ronan, como você entrou no círculo...

- Apenas os protetores e o herdeiro poderiam entrar aqui. - disse Ronan, ajoelhando-se em suas patas para conversar cara a cara com Mitch. - Você deve saber da lenda da sua família e de como ela assumiu a Maldição...

- Sim, mas o que essa espada tem a ver? E essa bainha... - disse Mitch, apanhando a bainha, que agora vira ter o brasão de seu clã.

- Seu clã, menino McGregor, é chamado por muitos, desde tempos imemoriais, de "_A Espada da Irlanda_". Isso por causa do Sangue da Justiça que vibra nas veias de seus descendentes. A Irlanda tem como um dos símbolos nacionais o trevo de quatro folhas, portanto essa Espada é o símbolo maior de seu clã...

- Mas espera um minuto, Ronan... Essa espada deveria ser de meu avô! - disse Mitch.

- E foi, menino McGregor. - disse Ronan sorrindo - O seu avô Elric utilizou-a muito bem, mas ele preferiu devolvê-la ao local de origem por não precisar dela no tempo que sabiamente recolheu-se. Agora você deverá retomar a espada e continuar a obra de seu clã, menino McGregor.

- Sim, acho que entendi. - disse Mitch, recolhendo a espada e colocando-a na bainha e da bainha para a sua cintura, para o outro lado.

- Maravilha de espada. - disse Rony - Será que os Weasley não largaram nada assim aqui na Floresta?

- Não, menino Weasley: o melhor dos Weasley não poderia nem precisaria ser escondido. - disse Ronan.

- E o que é?

- Seu companheirismo. Nenhum Weasley deixa seus amigos na mão...

- Tudo bem, mas temos que resolver o problema para o qual viemos, que é pegar o indivíduo que contaminou Hogwarts e entregá-lo à Justiça. - disse Mione, empolgada.

- Vamos então. - disse Mitch.


	19. A luta entre pai e filho

**Capítulo 19: A luta entre pai e filho **

* * *

Continuaram andando por alguns minutos, caminhando por entre a relva, em direção a um lugar aonde a Floresta definitivamente tornava-se assustadora. Mesmo os locais ditos "assustadores" da Floresta Proibida por onde Mitch havia passado anteriormente eram até aconchegantes, mas agora a floresta tornava-se realmente sombria. Mesmo carregando a espada curta irlandesa, que tinha retirado da pedra e que agora sabia ter os mesmo poderes de uma varinha, e sua própria varinha, ambas com o Feitiço da Luz acionado, Mitch enxergava apenas alguns palmos adiante, mesmo considerando que eram oito focos de luz.

Continuaram então caminhando por mais uma hora. Mitch, completamente ansioso, seu Sangue Auror fervendo em suas veias, seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhando em fúria, bainha às costas, espada e varinha em punhos, liderando o grupo seguindo Agouro e Ronan. Harry seguindo atrás com Firenze. Mione e Rony logo atrás, passando dicas de feitiços um para o outro. Carlos, Cedric e Helen fechavam o grupo, em um silêncio mortal.

Chegaram em um ponto aonde Agouro e Ronan pararam:

- É aqui... - disse Agouro.

- Isso mesmo, Agouro... - disse Ronan.

- Como assim? - perguntou Mitch.

- O seu destino, menino McGregor, começa aqui. - disse Ronan - O nosso com vocês termina aqui. A partir daqui, será entre vocês e aquele que tentou amaldiçoar a todos com a peste.

- Mas... - disse Harry.

- Nada de mas, menino Potter. - disse Ronan, com um sorriso - Não podemos mais influenciar no destino e nem nos contrapor às estrelas. Apenas podemos desejar boa sorte, e que os raios de Zeus protegam-os.

Os três centauros afastaram-se rapidamente.

- Bem que Hagrid avisou: NUNCA tente obter respostas diretas de um centauro. - disse Harry, levemente irritado.

- Bem, o que vamos fazer agora? - disse Mione - Não sabemos de onde viemos e nem para aonde vamos...

- Só tem um jeito... - disse Mitch, apontado a espada para baixo.

Ele reparou que em uma das direções o chão estava mais batido, com o mato mais amassado.

- Deve ser uma trilha. - disse Cedric, que conhecia um pouco de caçada e sobrevivência em florestas que seus parentes trouxas o haviam ensinado.

- Bem, então vamos seguí-la. Em silêncio.

Todos caminharam bem devagar, aproximando-se do que logo provou ser uma choupana. Dentro dele tinha luz e fora dois caldeirões cozinhavam em fogueiras.

- OK, pessoal! Vamos apagar as luzes e vamos observar o que está acontecendo lá! - sussurrou Mitch.

_- NOX!_ - disseram baixinhos todos os sete, para apagarem suas varinhas. Mitch falou uma segunda vez, para que a luz branco-azulada desaparecesse da lâmina da espada.

Eles viram então uma figura entrar na cabana, vestindo uma longa capa. Ele percebeu então que ela conversava, mas baixo.

_- Amplia Sensus: Audio_! - murmurou Mitch, apontando a varinha contra a própria cabeça, utilizando o Feitiço da Ampliação da Audição para ouvir melhor o que a figura falava.

- Bem, Erika, agora vamos ver se a lenda realmente é verdadeira. - disse uma voz dentro da cabana.

- Você sabe que Mitch virá! Ele virá e vai me proteger! - Mitch ouviu os berros de Erika, que explodiram dentro de seu ouvido amplificado como se fossem mil berradores.

- Cale a boca, Erika... Você acha que uma despejada como você vai receber consideração de alguém? Mais ralé como vocês só os sangue-ruins. - disse a voz novamente.

- Dane-se o que você pensa, Derek! Não vou ceder! Não vou contar quem fez a poção, nem como descobri sobre ela! Acabou! A perversão de Eliseo vai acabar! - disse Erika.

- Ha! Acha que vai conseguir restituir Salazar, o VERDADEIRO Salazar? E você acha que os tolos de Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal vão confiar na palavra de uma Sonserina? Será que não percebeu? Todos nos odeiam! Todos nos invejam! Por sermos melhores, mais poderosos do que eles!

_- Deamplia Sensus: Audio_! - disse Mitch, desativando o Feitiço da Ampliação da Audição, pegando a espada mais firmemente. - Vamos! Eu sei quem está lá... É Derek McKinsey! Agora temos as provas! - disse Mitch, apontando para os caldeirões.

- Eu, Rony e Harry cuidamos de proteger os caldeirões. Você entra e salva Erika! - disse Mione.

- OK! _Acceleratis_! - disse Mitch, apontando seu corpo com a varinha, para receber o Feitiço da Aceleração. Então, rapidamente ele correu até a porta e derrubou-a com um chute.

- Ora! Ora! Se não é o grande McGregor que está aqui! - disse Derek, rindo sardonicamente - E você veio salvar sua amiguinha, não é?

- Sim! - disse Mitch, empunhando a espada em posição de batalha, como no duelo mágico.

Foi quando a ficha caiu:

* * *

_"A cobra venenosa ataca a constritora, _

_O leão vai em seu socorro! _

_O trevo-de-quatro-folhas revela-se, _

_Como uma espada, _

_E seu portador, leão _

_Unido à cobra destinada _

_Irá sangrar o sangue negro!" _

* * *

A Visão de Slytherin! Ele era o Leão! Erika a Cobra Constritora! Derek a Venenosa! E a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas estava em suas mãos! Chegara o momento!

- Derek, agora eu vou sangrar o sangue negro! - disse Mitch. - Te desafio para um duelo de bruxos!

- E acha que pode me vencer? - disse Derek - Mas, tudo bem: vou considerar isso um último pedido! Quem será seu padrinho?

- Erika! _Libertas_! - disse Mitch, apontando a varinha em direção de Erika, que estava amarrada.

- Mitch! Eu vou pegar minha varinha e...

_- Accio_ varinha! - disse Mitch, apontando para a varinha de Erika.

- Mitch? Precisamos... - disse Erika, aproximando-se de Mitch

- Não se preocupe. - disse Mitch baixinho. - Nós já estamos unidos. Por que você acha que eu a escolhi como madrinha?

- Mas deveríamos...

- Nos unir, mas não quero que você se arrisque mais, Erika. Você tem um grande destino, mas é em um caminho separado ao meu. Quando eu terminar Hogwarts, voltarei para a Irlanda e você para a Finlândia. Você irá escrever na cara daqueles nojentos que te despejaram que você não é uma tola. É isso que você vai fazer. E nós vamos devolver Salazar para que a cobra do veneno seja substituída pela cobra da paciência.

- OK!

- Então, acabaram o namoro? Bem, vai valer tudo, OK? Tudo! - disse Derek, com um sádico sorriso no rosto.

- Mas uma coisa, Derek: enquanto você não acabar comigo, você não vai poder relar um dedo nos demais! - disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem! Posso esperar um pouco para me divertir com os demais...

Os três sairam. Mitch entregou a varinha de Erika (32 cm., madeira petrificada, cerne de escamas de basilisco, extremamente eficiente contra a Arte das Trevas) para Helen, dando-lhe ordem de não a entregar para Erika até o fim do duelo.

_- Protegis_! - disse Mitch, fechando o círculo de duelo com o Feitiço de Proteção. Sabia que ele pararia a maioria dos feitiços, mas não estava certo se pararia feitiços poderosos, seu maior medo.

- OK, Mitch... Então vamos começar... É uma pena que será rápido! - disse Derek.

Mitch colocou tanto a Espada quanto a varinha em posição de guarda. Derek fez o mesmo com sua varinha. Os dois então cumprimentaram. Mitch lembrou-se então de uma aula de Duelo Mágico:

- Nunca se esqueça, Mitch: JAMAIS tire os olhos do seu oponente! - disse Aramis, o professor de Duelo Mágico.

- Por que, professor? - disse Mitch, ainda caído no chão, depois que o Feitiço de Desarmamento o arremessou ao chão

- Não parece óbvio, senhor McGregor? Quando você tirar os olhos de seu adversário é que ele irá usar seus piores feitiços."

Foi o que salvou Mitch:

_- Expelliarmus!_ - disse Derek.

A varinha de Mitch foi arremessada para fora do círculo, parando nas mãos de Erika. A espada ainda mantinha-se nas mãos de Mitch.

- Quer desistir, Mitch? - disse Derek.

- Nunca! - disse Mitch, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Derek.

- Bem, você quem pediu! _Avada Kedavra_! - disse Derek.

Mitch não sabe o que aconteceu, mas ele esquivou-se para o lado e viu a chama de luz verde explodindo no Feitiço de Proteção.

- Mas como? - disse Derek.

- Você esqueceu de contar com os meus reflexos. Como disse para um amiguinho seu: se sobrevivi às ruas de Belfast, sobrevivo a qualquer coisa. - disse Mitch, atacando em carga.

- Mitch golpeou com a espada, cortando um bom pedaço de carne da perna de Derek.

- Desgraçado! _Crucio_! - disse Derek, apontando para a perna de Mitch.

A dor que se seguiu foi alucinante. Mitch sentiu como se sua perna tivesse sido mergulhada em prata fervente, como se ácido sulfúrico tivesse tomado o lugar do sangue e arame farpado o dos nervos, a dor lancinante embotando sua visão e sua consciência.

* * *

_"Os Comensais vem vindo! - gritou uma voz." _

_"Deveríamos ter imaginado! - disse outra voz - Os McKinsey se infiltraram entre nós, dizendo-se arrependidos, mas eles queriam era nos trair para Vocês-Sabem-Quem!" _

_"Vamos! Eles estão chegando! - dizia a primeira voz, enquanto ouviam-se risadas monstruosas e explosões" _

_"Mas como vamos lutar contra eles? - questionava a outra voz, de um senhor - Eles são muitos!" _

_"Elric, temos que lutar! - disse a primeira voz - Somos Aurores, essa é a nossa função!" _

_"Lutar contra Voldemort é SUICÍDIO! Temos que recuar! Elaborar algum plano, pedir reforços! Não adianta lutar agora..." _

_"Nada feito, McGregor! Não vamos recuar!" _

_"EU VOU! NÃO ADIANTA CAIR NA ARMADILHA DA FÚRIA IRLANDESA! ELA PODE LEVAR VOCÊS À MORTE!" _

_"McGregor, volte aqui seu covarde! Isso não é hora para..." _

* * *

A voz foi cortada por gritos, uma explosão verde e um grito que devolvia Mitch para a realidade. O seu próprio.

- CHEEEEEGGGGGGAAAAAAA! - gritou Mitch, a plenos pulmões.

A dor ainda era grande, mas nada comparada ao que Mitch sentia sair de sua alma agora! Feridas no orgulho e na alma de Mitch romperam-se, como barragens liberando a bílis da fúria de Mitch. Todos estavam assustados, principalmente Derek, que parecia não contar com o que acontecera. Mitch esquivara-se da _Avada Kedavra_ e resistira a _Cruciatus_! O que ele tinha mais?

- FORAM VOCÊS, NÃO FORAM? FORAM VOCÊS, SEUS MALDITOS MCKINSEY, QUE ENTREGARAM CAER MASAR PARA VOLDEMORT, NÃO FORAM? E POR QUE MANDARAM OUTROS COMENSAIS DA MORTE? SERÁ QUE É PORQUE SÃO COVARDES DEMAIS PARA FAZEREM VOCÊS MESMOS SEU SERVIÇO SUJO?

Mitch lembrou-se então da voz de seu avô: _"NÃO ADIANTA CAIR NA ARMADILHA DA FÚRIA IRLANDESA! ELA PODE LEVAR VOCÊS À MORTE!"_

E acalmou-se o suficiente para raciocinar.

- Não pense que eu vou te matar, embora, agora que você me mostrou a Maldição Imperdoável, eu seria capaz de o fazer. Mas vou entregar você à Justiça! Providenciarei para que você pague por tudo que fez!

- Nada disso! Eu não vou perder agora! _Imperius_! - disse Derek, desesperado.

Mitch foi atingido por um raio, e sua mente parecia estar gritando por dentro. Ele ouvia uma voz dizendo:

_- Mate-se!_

- Nunca! - disse Mitch, mesmo sentindo mais dor do que se ele somasse todas as brigas que já tivera nas ruas de Belfast.

A dor aumentou. Mitch não sabia até quando iria suportar.

_- Mate-se!_

- Nunca! - disse Mitch, as lágrimas que ele sentia correndo entrando em sua boca.

A dor aumentou ainda mais. Mitch passara por mais sofrimento naqueles poucos segundos que muitos bruxos passariam em sua vida inteira, mas ainda resistia!

_- Mate-se!_

Mitch parecia que ia desistir, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvir a voz de seu avô em sua mente!

* * *

_"- Mitch, nunca desista! Recue, se necessário! Mas nunca desista! O covarde não é aquele que recua, mas sim aquele que desiste! - disse Elric quando Mitch pensou em largar da escola porque havia sido espancado novamente pelos valentões protestantes do bairro. _

_- Mas vovô, você não foi... _

_- Mitch, eu recuei porque precisava esperar uma nova geração de bruxos surgirem em nossa família! Para que renovassem nossas esperanças de proteger bruxos e trouxas do mal! Para isso que nosso clã existe! E por isso que eu recuei..." _

* * *

- Entendi, vovô! NÃO VOU ME MATAR! NUNCA!

Mitch voltou à realidade! Percebia que Derek estava abalado! Poucos resistiam a um _Imperius_, ainda mais sendo do primeiro ano!

- Deixa eu adivinhar como você aprendeu as Maldições Imperdoáveis! _Expelliarmus_! - disse Mitch, mostrando seu truque escondido, apontando a espada para Derek.

Derek se impressionou quando viu que sua varinha também voara para longe. Tentou correr para pegar a varinha, mas foi quando Mitch utilizou outro feitiço:

_Petrificus Partialis: Podos_! - disse Mitch, utilizando o Feitiço de Petrificar Pernas, que lhe fora ensinado na aula de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas.

Mitch arregaçou a manga do braço esquerdo da veste de Derek e olhou. Colocou de volta e disse:

- Como eu suspeitava! Agora você terá o que merece! _Estupefaça_! - disse Mitch, desacordando Derek. E ele próprio caiu desacordado.


	20. Julgamento e Punição

**Capitulo 20: Julgamento e Punição **

* * *

- Parece que esses jovens de hoje estão cada vez mais impetuosos... Olha o seu estado! - disse Pomfrey, observando Mitch, enquanto ele voltava à consciência.

- Eu estou legal... - disse Mitch, com voz de quem tomou um barril de _poteen_, a cerveja ilegal artesanal irlandesa.

- Você foi vitimado por um _Imperius_, um _Crucio_ e esquivou-se de uma _Avada Kedavra_, usou dois feitiços razoavelmente poderosos um após o outro, e fala que está bem? Menino, você tem que ficar de observação.

- Mas vou poder ver meus amigos, não vou?

- É claro, mas você terá pouco tempo com cada um deles! - disse Pomfrey, abrindo a porta.

Entraram então os sete outros companheiros de Mitch: Erika, Helen, Cedric, Carlos, Harry, Rony e Mione.

- Mitch, você tá melhor? - disse Harry.

- Sim, mas como eu desacordei?

- Você não lembra? - perguntou Cedric.

- Mais ou menos, acho que foi quando eu venci Derek...

- Sim! - disse Rony, empolgadíssimo - Cara, esquivar-se da _Avada Kedavra_! Como você...

- Simples: ele era sangue-puro. Eu ouvi ele usando uma expressão que apenas sangue-puros arrogantes utilizariam e que não vou dizer aqui por respeito à Mione! E como eu sabia, a maioria dos sangue-puros contam apenas com a magia e esquecem que seu adversário pode ter reflexos de gato para esquivar-se de seus ataques. Além disso, quando ele disse que ia valer tudo, eu fazia uma idéia de que ele tinha truques na manga. É claro, não imaginava que tratassem-se das Maldições Imperdoáveis, mas sabia que ele tinha truques. E eu também tinha os meus: a Espada...

- Mas, Mitch, como você soube que ela era como uma varinha? - disse Helen.

- Senti a mesma coisa na hora que puxei a espada que senti quando comprei minha varinha na Olivaras. Foi apenas questão de somar dois mais dois. - disse Mitch.

Passou-se alguns segundos de silêncio.

- E o Derek? - disse Mitch.

- Ele está preso na masmorra da Torre Norte, abaixo da Torre de Corvinal. Uma guarda de Aurores foi solicitada para impedir que ele fuja e que ele seja linchado antes do julgamento... Sim, os alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa queriam linchar Derek. - disse Erika.

- O julgamento será daqui a três dias, aqui mesmo em Hogwarts. - disse Helen.

- Parece que Dumbledore quer que ele sirva de exemplo para outros que tentem o mesmo que ele fez. - disse Cedric.

- E Sonserina? - disse Mitch.

- Os covardes seguidores do Eliseo viraram-se contra Derek. Nem mesmo Malfoy o apóia. - disse Erika.

- Então, ele está sozinho... Agora ele percebeu quem está do lado dele: ninguém. - disse sarcasticamente Mitch.

Depois disso, todos sairam.

Três dias depois, Mitch foi retirado da observação pela Madame Pomfrey. Ele arrumou suas vestes e desceu para o Saguão Principal, pois aquele dia não haveria aulas, e sim um julgamento.

O julgamento de Derek.

Todos foram convidados a testemunhar. Mas os que realmente fizeram a diferença foram os dois: a Cobra Constritora e o Leão Destinado.

- Jura dizer a verdade, apenas a verdade e nada mais do que a verdade, com a ajuda de Deus e da Magia? - disse o Auror.

Juro! - disse Mitch.

Mitch agora era observado por todos. Apreensão nas diversas mesas. Todos sabiam que seu juramento era um juramento poderoso, pior que o _Veritaserum_. Nesse juramento, até mesmo as amarras da magia _Fidelius_ caiam. Caso mentisse, poderia até morrer. Mas seu Sangue Auror o aconselhava e o impedia de mentir.

Ele começou a dizer o que se passou naquela noite. Ele então recebeu uma questão muito importante do imponente juiz, vestido em longas vestes negras:

- Como você imaginava que um bruxo do primeiro ano poderia ter aprendido a utilizar as Maldições Imperdoáveis? Claro que não questiono o que passou-se, pois as provas e a própria varinha do réu provam que ele utilizou-se das Maldições. E seu retrospecto como possuidor do Sangue Auror comprova sua verdade. Mas o que me intriga é como que você imaginava que alguém poderia aprender essas perigosas Artes das Trevas?

- Bem, meritíssimo, como o senhor deve saber, sou neto do ex-Auror Elric McGregor, do clã irlandês McGregor. E certa vez ele me disse como identificar alguém que era das Trevas. Eu gostaria que o senhor pedisse para que as vestes de McKinsey fossem rasgadas no seu antebraço esquerdo.

- Bem, eu não vejo no que isso irá mudar as coisas, mas tudo bem. Que seja feito!

O Auror agarrou o antebraço esquerdo de McKinsey, que olhava cheio de ódio para Mitch. Ao rasgar-se o antebraço das vestes alaranjadas de prisioneiro do Ministério que Derek usava, juiz e júri, até mesmo o próprio advogado de defesa de Derek, tiveram uma surpresa apavorante, exceto Mitch:

- Por Deus! - exclamou horrorizado o juiz.

- Sim, senhor juiz. Acho que todos em Hogwarts gostariam de ver isso e gostaria, se o meritíssimo permitisse, que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o professor Arthur Donovan, comentasse o que viu.

- Claro! Claro! - disse ainda em choque o juiz.

Quando o braço de Derek foi mostrado ao restante da Hogwarts, parecia que todos tinham visto um zumbi se mexendo, talvez com a exceção dos alunos de Sonserina e dos professores.

- Sr. Donovan, por favor, esclareça os presentes do que é esse símbolo no braço de Derek. - disse o juiz, ainda horrorizado.

- Bem, meritíssimo, muitos dos que estão aqui nunca devem ter presenciado a invocação desse símbolo, mas esse símbolo é conhecido como a Marca Negra, que identificava os Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Ao ver que ele havia utilizado-se das Maldições Imperdoáveis, mais exatamente, quando ele me atingiu com _Crucio_, eu imaginei que ele deveria ter aprendido com alguém. Durante a dor que senti na _Crucio_, que já comentei anteriormente nesse julgamento, me veio à cabeça que o clã McKinsey traiu os Aurores irlandeses para Voldemort... desculpem, para Vocês-Sabem-Quem, e que Derek podia muito bem ser descendente de Comensais da Morte que sobreviveram e mantiveram-se livres. O que me levou a pensar em ver se ele possuía a Marca no braço esquerdo. Então, foi que eu vi...

- Bem, senhor McGregor, sem mais perguntas!

Foi então a vez de Erika, que esclareceu sua importância na história: como era evitada por todos em Sonserina, o que causou um olhar de desgosto de Dumbledore para Snape e para a Sonserina, como no Natal Mitch foi o único a querer ficar com ela, como descobrira o livro, como descobrira o diário de Alaric Cinnabar, enfim, tudo que aconteceu. Em muitos pontos destacava como Sonserina tinha judiado dela, o que levou Snape a tentar parar o julgamento muitas vezes e a colocar em Sonserina um pouco do seu próprio veneno.

Passou-se alguns instantes após todas as testemunhas terem sido ouvidas. Mitch e Erika conversavam animadamente, junto com os demais. Foi quando a professora McGonagall aproximou-se do grupo, com o ar sério e competente habitual:

- Bem, os senhores irão cumprir uma detenção juntos, por entrarem na Floresta Proibida. Não, senhor McGregor, não pude impedir isso. Já está arranjado para que os senhores passem a próxima semana ajudando a Madame Pince nos afazeres da biblioteca durante seu tempo livre. A detenção começará no próximo sábado e terminará apenas no domingo que vem. Chegaram mais livros novos para o próximo ano e a Madame Pince soube que vocês seriam detidos e me pediu para mandá-los lá. Ao que parece o sr. McGregor fez um excelente trabalho na sua "aparição" anterior que muito a agradou. Bem, vocês estão avisados! - disse a professora, deixando escapar um leve sorriso.

- Puxa! Tinha que ser na biblioteca? - disse Rony, que detestava poucas coisas como detestava livros.

- Vai ser fantástico, Rony! - disse Mione, empolgada.

- Para mim, vai ser uma detenção como qualquer outra! Se vamos ter que fazer, podemos tirar algo positivo disso. - disse Harry.

- E aquela do Lockhart, ano passado? - perguntou Rony.

- Aquilo é outra história! - disse Harry.

- Bem, Rony, veja pelo lado bom: podia ser nas masmorras do Snape. - disse Cedric.

- Será que vão condenar o Derek? - disse Helen.

- Isso parece meio óbvio, não é, Helen? - disse Carlos.

- E qual será a pena? - disse Cedric.

- Se eu estou certa, pelo que li, só o fato de Derek ter usado as Maldições Imperdoáveis garantem a ele uma passagem só de ida para Askaban, mas temos que ver se os agravantes de ele ter tentado utilizar uma doença mágica para tentar matar toda a Hogwarts não vai piorar a situação dele. - disse Mione

- Por que? Quer que ele volte logo para matar todos nós? - disse Rony.

- Claro que não, seu tapado. - disse Mione em uma das pouquíssimas vezes em que estressava com alguém - Mas é que, dependendo da decisão do juiz ele pode pegar a pior pena prevista para um bruxo.

- Qual? - disse Carlos, que não sabia muito sobre a legislação dos Bruxos.

- O Beijo! - disse Erika, horrorizada, da mesma forma que quando contara a todos eles, no Natal, sobre sua vida pregressa.

- Como assim? - perguntou Carlos que não entendeu nada. - Como um beijo pode ser tão ruim?

- É que é o beijo do dementador, a pior criatura que existe! - disse Erika, que explicou, com mórbido detalhismo, tudo que ouvira em sua época de "Twist", que sabiam eles ser uma gíria de rua para despejado, sobre os dementadores.

- Nossa! É realmente terrível! Mas ele vai merecer... - disse Carlos.

- Esse é o tipo de coisa que não desejo para ninguém. - disse Mitch.

- Mesmo contra o cara que quase te apagou? - disse Carlos, usando gírias das ruas dos trouxas.

- Mesmo contra ele. - disse Mitch.

O juiz então chamou a todos. Dumbledore dirigiu-se até o saguão que ficara reservado ao tribunal. Mitch, Erika e os demais também dirigiram-se. O juiz, que todos sabiam chamar-se Alan Spinnet, que parecia ser aparentado com Alicia Spinnet, entrou com um grupo de jurados, e sentou-se. Esperou alguns segundos e viu que um dos jurados, como se fosse o líder deles, levantou-se e disse:

- Pelos poderes, direitos, deveres e responsabilidades a mim concedidos, eu, Emmanuel Carlsberg, presidente do Júri do julgamento "Hogwarts contra McKinsey", Ordem de Merlin de terceiro grau, declaro que o Júri aqui presente já tomaram sua decisão.

Os sete levantaram-se e acenaram com os polegares para baixo. Foi quando então o juiz levantou-se:

- Pelos poderes, direitos, deveres e responsabilidades a mim concedidos, eu, Alan Spinnet, Ordem de Merlin, segunda classe, juiz e Auror, declaro a ação procedente e considero o réu, Derek McKinsey, culpado por uso ilegal de magia, uso abusivo de magia, uso de magia destrutiva e manipulação de seres vivos para propósitos ilegais. Sua sentença será a expulsão da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, na qual ele está inscrito como aluno do 1º Ano da casa conhecida como Sonserina, sua proscrição da comunidade mágica, e sua detenção até segunda ordem na Prisão de Segurança Máxima de Askaban. Cumpra-se a sentença imediatamente! Caso encerrado! Professor Dumbledore, proceda com a expulsão!

Os olhos de McKinsey não eram mais de ódio, e sim de desespero! Encarava Mitch nos olhos, como se esperasse alguma coisa, como se esperasse que Mitch o ajudasse. Mas Mitch, pela primeira vez desde que entrara em Hogwarts, demonstrava frieza total: seus olhos verde-esmeralda, normalmente tão brilhantes quanto duas chamas verdes, agora possuíam a cor fria do líquen da floresta. Seus cabelos ruivo-sangue agora pareciam ter escurecido-se. Seu rosto, normalmente eufórico ou irado, agora era uma máscara impassível.

Mitch tinha feito seu papel.

Dumbledore aproximou-se e apanhou a varinha de McKinsey na mesa próxima:

- É meu dever, na qualidade de diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, embora isso muito me pese, punir esse jovem que, obcecado pelo desejo de poder, esqueceu-se do verdadeiro poder: o da vontade.

Dumbledore observou por alguns instantes a varinha de McKinsey.

- Trinta e três centímetros, pelo de unicórnio, mogno... Uma bela varinha, que é útil para bruxos que desejam defender os outros do mal. É uma pena que você não tenha entendido o significado de sua varinha.

Depois, segurou as pontas da varinha uma em cada mão e disse, em tom formal:

- Por causa de seus atos de malignitude, Sr. Derek McKinsey, eu, Alvo Dumbledore, Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, sou obrigado, nas responsabilidades e direitos a mim concedidos pelo meu cargo, pelos poderes e deveres a mim atribuídos, a expulsá-lo de Hogwarts!

E, em um gesto rápido, partiu a varinha de Derek, que estilhaçou-se em vários pedaços. O som surdo da varinha partindo-se chocou a todos: era como se um pedaço de suas próprias almas fosse partir-se. O que aconteceu em McKinsey: o partir da varinha era mais do que tirar dele a capacidade de usar magias; ele sempre poderia obter outra varinha. Mas isso o marcava como um proscrito, alguém indesejável, menos que um sangue-ruim trouxa, menos até que um elfo doméstico.

Dumbledore jogou os pedaços da varinha no chão, sem ódio mas sim com pesar. McKinsey, chorando, tentou aproximar-se dos pedaços da varinha, o que foi impedido por um Auror, que o apanhou pelo braço. Mitch viu ele dirigir seu olhar para Dumbledore, que tinha uma máscara impassível no lugar do rosto. Dumbledore virou-se de costa para Derek, que começou a berrar de desespero. Todos acompanharam o gesto de Dumbledore, Mitch entre eles. Mesmo os sonserinos, que tanto diziam serem "unidos", viraram-se contra ele.

Quando os gritos cessaram-se, o que queria dizer que eles já tinham pego a Chave de Portal para Askaban, todos viraram-se e voltaram para suas casas. Blás Zabini parecia mais tranqüilo. Draco Malfoy parecia sentir-se incomodado e mirava com olhar assassino Mitch. Pansy Parkinson parecia não acreditar.

- Começamos a sangrar o sangue negro... - disse Mitch.

- Você acha que... - disse Mione.

- É um começo... - disse Mitch, vago mas conclusivo, enquanto separavam-se de Erika.


	21. Epílogo Um novo começo

**Capítulo 21 - Epílogo: Um novo começo. **

* * *

A detenção para Mitch foi ótima: ele precisaria estudar para os exames, e como fazer isso de forma melhor que detido na biblioteca? Quando não tinham nada que catalogar, todos partiam para os estudos, juntos. Mione ficara mais simpática com Erika e todos pareciam se dar muito bem. Claro que aquele grupo de Grifinórios com uma Sonserina entre eles era uma coisa, no mínimo, "exótica", mas parecia que Hogwarts inteira aprendera a respeitar eles.

A vida de Erika melhorou bastante, depois dos acontecidos: os demais sonserinos simplesmente não mexiam com ela. Além disso, tinha arrumado uma amiga em sua própria casa e ano: Annete Willkinson, uma menina que também sofria muito preconceito de Sonserina, no caso dela por ser descendente de trouxas. Claro que ela gostou de conhecer os demais.

Mione não havia ainda acostumado-se com a idéia de ter uma sonserina como amiga, mas mesmo ela sentia que algo estava mudando. Desde que os dois, Mitch McGregor e Erika Stringshot entraram em Hogwarts, parecia que tudo aquilo em que todos acreditavam tinha sido virado de ponta-cabeça.

Mitch também pensava nisso, enquanto estava sentado à sombra de uma árvore próximo ao lago, na tarde do último dia de aulas de Hogwarts, enquanto apreciava o por do sol. Dali a algumas horas, a Grifinória iria ser considerada campeã da Taça das Casas. Mitch já sabia que ele, assim como todos os primeiro-anistas de Grifinória e Erika, havia passado com excelentes notas, quase tão boas quanto as de Mione Granger. Claro que ele ficou devendo um pouco em Herbologia, mas sua nota espetacular em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas compensou. Estava com a espada na cintura: por algum motivo que ele não sabia qual era, ele adorava ficar usando aquela espada quando podia. Ele parecia mais maduro também: o garoto inconseqüente e teimoso que, mais ou menos nessa época, recebia uma carta de Hogwarts dizendo para ele vir estudar parecia ter ficado em Sligo. Em Hogwarts, o que existia era um líder, um guerreiro e um amigo.

- Pensando no que? - disse uma voz conhecida.

Helen sentou-se ao seu lado. Parecia mais alta, e o seu rosto sardento mais cheio. Só naquele momento Mitch percebera o quanto ela era bonita. Ainda era mais baixa que ele, mas ela agora estava menos mirrada do que era quando se conheceram no "Caldeirão Furado".

- As coisas mudam, não é, Helen? - disse Mitch em seu tom filosófico.

- Claro que mudam, mas porque nós as fazemos mudar! - disse outra voz conhecida.

Mitch viu o mais alto agora Cedric sentar-se ao seu lado. A brisa fazia os três terem seus cabelos balançados: os longos e soltos cabelos loiros de Helen, os bem aprumados e curtos cabelos morenos de Cedric e os cabelos ruivos longos e amarrados em rabo de cavalo de Mitch.

- Isso mesmo, Cedric! Quando queremos mudar o que está errado e temos força de vontade, nós podemos mudar, não é mesmo Erika? - disse Mitch, sentindo alguém aproximar-se.

- Claro que é! - disse Erika, com uma voz otimista, que não combinava com a Erika que conheceram no Natal.

Erika estava mais bonita agora do que quando a conhecera: seus cabelos loiro água bem cuidados, seus olhos verde musgo bem mais vivos, seu rosto branco gelo mais corado. Mitch sabia que tinham feito algo bom naquele ano.

- A verdade é que muitas vezes não sabemos aonde vamos encontrar novos amigos...

- Mas vamos encontrá-los se mantivermos o coração e alma abertos. - disse Carlos, com seu sotaque brasileiro voltando conforme a proximidade do final do ano letivo e com ela a possibilidade de voltar à sua saudosa Terra _Brasilis_.

Carlos parecia agora mais forte e ágil, características positivas que agora apareciam no goleiro menos vazado de Hogwarts.

E assim foi seguindo-se a chegada dos novos amigos: Olívia, Dennis, Tim, Diana, Minerva, Wanda, outros primeiro-anistas, Colin Creevey, Gina Weasley, o sempre desastrado Neville, Mione e seus livros, Rony sempre carregando seu ratinho Perebas, Potter e sua cicatriz, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, os gêmeos, Lino Jordan, até que chegaram dois que não estariam em Hogwarts no ano seguinte: Percy Weasley e Olívio Wood. O sol estava se pondo. Mitch então pegou sua câmera fotográfica e disse:

- Tem alguém faltando? - disse Mitch.

- Esperem por mim! - disse uma voz feminina.

A professora McGonagall vinha correndo, como se estivesse a ponto de perder o Expresso de Hogwarts. Ela chegou e aproximou-se de todos. Ela estava sorrindo, o que não era habitual para ela. O mesmo sorriso que Mitch vira no dia em que tomara total consciência do Sangue Auror.

- Foi um ano difícil, mas passamos por ele. - disse a professora McGonagall - O sr. McGregor teve a idéia de tirar uma foto de todos antes de irmos para o Jantar de Encerramento do Ano. Bem, acho que todos podem aparecer, inclusive a senhorita Stringshot, que podemos considerar uma Grifinória honorária! - disse McGonagall para explosão de risada de todos.

A foto foi preparada. As duas taças que já estavam nas mãos de Grifinória, as de Quadribol, foram colocadas para mostrar aquele time vencedor.

Mitch armou e acionou a máquina. Em segundos, aquela foto seria tirada.

CLICK!

E aquela seria a lembrança para Mitch de como ele havia mudado naquele ano. E que aquilo não era o fim, mas sim um novo começo.

**FIM**


End file.
